I meet the Turtles 3!
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: This is the third installment of I meet the Turtles series. Warning, this follows the same plot for every episode in this season. There are some scenes that aren't in the show, however. Watch as Amy and the turtles deal with more mutants, a mutated Jared, and more!
1. Within the Woods

**Angel: Hey guys! I can't believe I've gotten this far in my series in just three months…next thing you know, I'll be on the fourth season…my other two stories are kinda continuous…I love how much I've done in just three months. *smiles* I've done a one-shot, the past two seasons, a Songfics story, and a Q &A…And I have found trivia facts! I will say them at the end of every chapter. By the way, if you haven't read the other two stories, go ahead and read! And I put up the first chapter of my Disney/TMNT crossover, so go check that out, please. Anyways…Casey. Disclaimer. Now.**

 **Casey: *groans* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Within the Woods**

* * *

 **April's POV (Never thought I would do this one)**

I sit on the swing outside as I write and draw in my journal. It was a gift from Amy.

 _I'll never forget the night we left New York City. The Kraang defeated us. Leo and Amy got badly hurt. I was glad to see her awake when we left. Master Splinter is…gone. We lost. We had nowhere to go. So we came to the old farmhouse I grew up in, miles away from the city a place we could all be safe in. The first thing we did was take care of poor Leonardo. Amy didn't need much medical attention, she's a fast healer. She's fully healed now. Raphael keeps a constant vigil over Leo, with Amy, waiting for him to wake up. Michelangelo goofs around a lot, but he does a ton of chores around the house, with Lily helping him. But mostly, he goofs around a lot. At least Lily keeps him in check. Donatello built a lab in the barn, trying to create a mutagenic medicine to heal Leo._

 _But I'm starting to really worry about Amy. Why wouldn't I, she's my best friend. She never leaves the bathroom. She barely eats, sleeps, nothing. She doesn't even talk to anyone except Raph anymore. All she does is watch Leo. Day and night. Ann and Jamie try to get her out of the bathroom, but they've never succeeded. They gave up about a week ago. I think she blames herself for what happened to Leo. Every time I walk past the bathroom, she's saying something like 'All my fault,' or 'I should have done something.' I know how much she cares for Leo…and how much this is affecting her. I don't know what to do, she doesn't listen to me anymore. I wish I could help, but she doesn't seem like she wants my help, or anyone else's. Not even the turtles, and they're her adoptive brothers. She's been through so much…I hope Raph can knock some sense into her or I don't know what I'll do..._

 _And then there's me, April O'Neil. I spend most of my time training with the Turtles and writing in my ever-expanding journal. I miss New York, my Sensei, my dad. I miss the old Amy mostly. Hopefully Leo will recover, and we can all go home soon, if there's ever a home to go back to. But life, as Master Splinter would say, must continue on._

I shut my journal and look at the bathroom window. "Oh Amy…"

 **Amy's POV**

I look at Leo, who had his mask off, emotionlessly. I would cry, but I'm out of tears right now. Raph pats my back. "I miss him too, sis," he tells me. I nod slowly. "You know, at first, I didn't like you," he starts. I snort as I remember the time I met them. "That's saying something," I mutter. Raph rolls his eyes. "Ha ha, real funny. But I'm serious. I thought you would steal away all the attention…I guess you could say I was jealous. But as time went by, you fit into our lives like…like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he says. He was jealous of me?! I raise an eyebrow. "That's what I'm being compared to? A sandwich?" I ask. "I'll find something better…you know how I'm the handsome one?" he replies. I roll my eyes. "Donnie's the smart one, Mikey's the goofball, Leo's the leader, and you? You're the angel," he finishes. I smile sadly. "Thanks Raph," I whisper. "No problem…but if you tell anyone, I'll kick your butt ice princess," he tells me. I smirk. "Don't count on it," I answer. I hear a groan and we turn to see Leo moving. "A-Ames? Raph?" he asks. I gasp and blink back tears. "L-Leo?" I ask. He smiles softly. "I'm here," he whispers. "Oh my god…" I whisper. "Guys! Guys! Get up here!" Raph shouts. The others immediately run upstairs and see Leo waking up. "Hey guys," he says in a raspy voice. "Leo!" Mikey shouts as he hugs him. "Okay, that hurts, take it easy," Leo replies. "Let us get you out of here," Donnie says and he and Raph pick him up. "Wait. I wanna talk to Ames alone," he explains and they sit him down on the chair. The others look at me and I nod slowly.

They leave and I look at Leo. "O-Oh my gosh…" I whisper as I let the tears flow down my face. Leo hugs me gently. "Hey, hey, it's alright. Shh…shh…" he whispers, stroking my hair. I sniff and hiccup. "I-I thought I lost you…" I whisper. "I thought I would never wake up, but here I am," he answers. I chuckle a bit before letting go of him. "We should get you patched up," I tell him. I stand up, but he stops me by grabbing my hand. "Ames, wait," he tells me. I turn to him. "Please, can it wait? You just woke up," I answer softly. He looks into my eyes, wanting to say something, but he sighs. "Okay," he answers before I gesture to the others to help him up.

* * *

Donnie looks Leo over and analyzes his physical condition. "So we've been here for three months? I've been out that long?" Leo asks. "You had us worried sick, Leo. Well, so did Amy, but she woke up as soon as we left. Raph and Amy barely slept. Heck, I don't even know if she _did_ sleep," April answers. "That was nothing," Raph replies. "And I have slept," I retort. "Oh really? When?" Ann asks. "I've slept once every month," I answer and she gives me a wide-eyed look. "So, like, why does he sound different?" Casey wonders. That's true…he has a deeper voice now… "He sustained damage to his throat, and pretty much everywhere else for that matter," Donnie explains. Leo groans and Donnie holds up a small flask filled with medicine. "Here. Take some more of my special patented mutagen medicine. You'll be healed in no time," Donnie explains. Leo swallows the medicine. "Oh, that tastes like it's supposed to come out of me, not go into me," he replies in distaste. Jamie snorts. "Trust me, I've tasted way worse medicine," she mutters.

Raph gives Leo a pat on the back. "First thing tomorrow, we're gonna start training again, you, me, and Amy. We'll have you on your feet in no time, bro," Raph explains. My eyes widen. "Me?" I ask in disbelief. "I need all the help I can get. Please?" he whispers to me. "Fine," I murmur.

I yawn and rub my eyes. Why did it have to be the crack of dawn? "Come on, Leo, you gotta build up on those muscles. You've gotten super weak," Raph says to Leo, who was walking behind us with a walking stick. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," I whisper to him. "Relax. Watch," he whispers as he sees a creek up ahead. "Don't rub it in," Leo replies weakly. Even with a walking stick, he has trouble finding balance. I walk over to him. "Let me help you," I tell him. He waves a hand away. "I don't think I'm- I don't think I'm ever gonna be the same again," he says. I glance at Raph. "Don't talk like that. That's not the Leo we know. Now come on, let's cross this creek," he answers. "I really don't think you should make him do this," I whisper to Raph. He huffs, ignoring me. Leo stands up and takes a swig of Donnie's medicine, then gags. I almost giggled until Leo drops the flask of Donnie's medicine. "Leo?" I ask in concern.

"Oh, I'm gonna-" he drops to his knees. "Leo!" I shout, running over to him. "A-Ames, I'm sorry," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "For what?" I ask. He then vomits into the dirt all the medicine he's swallowed, a few drops landing on me. "You okay, Leo?" Raph asks. "I'm not," I mutter, looking at the vomit on my skirt. Raph rolls his eyes. "Nice job, Romeo," he murmurs. "I think it's that medicine Donnie gave me. I'm not feeling too good," Leo answers. Raph and I help him up. "Come on. Let's get to the farmhouse," Raph says. "You need some rest," I finish as we walk back to April's farmhouse.

* * *

We all sit in chairs, except Mikey and April. Mikey was on the floor, his head in his hands, and April was standing near me. "I just can't stop thinking about Master Splinter. Maybe he's not really gone," Leo vents to us. I was told about Master Splinter a week after we arrived. I close my eyes painfully. Shredder…I can't believe all he's done to us. I shake my head. "I refuse to believe he's gone," I explain, making everyone turn to me. "We saw it happen, guys. Shredder threw him down a drain pipe," Donnie explains. "He could have survived! Someone could have saved him!" I retort. "Maybe Amy and Leo are right. I mean, Splinter was a great ninja master. The greatest in a century," April replies. "Thank you!" I reply. Then I hear exciting music from the tv. "Hey, dudes, the show's starting," Mikey tells us. He found some new show called Crognard the Barbarian. But all the electricity in the farmhouse goes out all of a sudden. "Aw, man. You gotta be kidding me," Casey replies, not pleased at all. I roll my eyes. "TV isn't everything," Jamie says. Mikey and Casey gasp in surprise.

"You shouldn't tell them that," I whisper to her. "It's just a blown fuse. I'll fix it in two shakes of a turtle's tail," Donnie tells us as he stands up. "At least we still have a fire," Lily says before the fire in the fireplace goes out as well. I slap my forehead. "Are you kidding me right now?!" Lily exclaims. "Wonder what's going on," Ann replies in thought. Is everything messing up today? "Looks like we need more firewood," Raph says as he looks at the fireplace. "I'll be back," Raph explains, starting to go outside. "I'll go with you," Ann tells him. Mikey makes kissy faces and Raph hits him in the head. Ann and Raph head outside. "Hurry back," I reply. "Yeah, yeah," Ann answers.

We're outside now. Raph and Ann never returned, I hope nothing happened…I look around with a flashlight. "Raph! Ann! They've been gone for hours now," I reply in worry. "Maybe they're having some alone time," Casey says in a teasing voice. I glare. "They wouldn't do that, they know better," I answer. "Raph! Ann! Can you hear us?!" Mikey exclaims. "Don't you think they'd answer?" Donnie asks. "All right, we split up. April and Casey, you guys take that way. Mikey and Donnie, you take that way. Jamie and Lily, you go in that direction," Leo orders. I smile softly. He maintains his leadership role enough he's feeble right now. "Split up? Are you loco, homey?" Mikey asks in disbelief. "April and Casey go off alone? Together?" Donnie asks in disappointment. Jamie, Lily, and I roll our eyes. "Mikey and Donnie, you take that way," Leo repeats sternly, turning around to the farmhouse. "What about you?" April asks Leo. "I'll wait at the farmhouse in case Raph and Ann come back. I won't be much help out there, anyway," Leo answers. "Come on, Amy," Lily tells me, starting to walk away. I look at Leo sadly. "I think I'll stay with Leo," I reply before I run up to Leo, putting his arm on my shoulder.

"Ames, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be helping them?" Leo asks. I smile. "You need just as much help as they do. I'll make you some tea," I answer. Leo shakes his head. "Don't worry about me. Go, they might need your help," he orders. "Leo, I'm not leaving you at the farmhouse alone. Take it or leave it," I retort. He sighs in defeat. "Thank you," he whispers, kissing my forehead. I lead him into the farmhouse and set him on the couch. "Stay," I order, pointing to him. He chuckles weakly. "Yes, ma'am," he answers before I head into the kitchen.

I walk into the living room and place a cup of tea in front of him. He winces in pain. "I think your wounds need to be changed," I explain as I grab some bandages. I kneel in front of him and wrap a bandage on his arm gently. "Ames?" he asks me. "Hmm?" I reply as I look over his wounds. "Remember when I was trying to tell you something before Shredder attacked me?" he asks softly. I close my eyes painfully at the memory. "What? What's wrong?" he asks. I blink back tears. "Why? W-Why did you do that? You wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't saved me. I still got hurt, regardless. You know what Shredder wants from me, so why did you save me?" I explain. He blinks slowly. I rub my arms sadly. "I-I kept having nightmares. That memory replays over and over again in my head. That's why I barely slept. And even if I did, it was only for an hour. This is all my fault…if I hadn't gone to look for you, Shredder wouldn't have attacked me, and you wouldn't be like this," I finish, tears flowing down my eyes. Leo reaches out and wipes them away. "Ames…I don't blame you for what happened to me. What I did was my choice. It's my fault. I couldn't bear to see him hurt you. If he did, it would have been you sitting here, and not me. I saved you because…I _love_ you," he whispers. I gasp.

"Y-You love me?" I ask softly. He smiles. "For a while now. I've been trying to say that forever, but I was either interrupted or I was too scared. You're funny, caring, smart, and beautiful. Of course I love you. Who wouldn't?" Leo answers. I say nothing. "Ames?" he asks. "I-I love you too," I hiccup. Leo smiles at me and pushes my head. My lips fall on his and I smile. A few minutes later, I pull away. "I wanna try something," he tells me, sitting up with a wince. "Leo?" I ask. "I need some help. Can you take me outside?" he replies. I place his arm around my shoulder and lead him outside. "What are you doing?" I ask in confusion. He falls to the floor. "Leo!" I shout in worry. "No, don't help me," he answers. I press my lips together in worry before he tries to balance himself with his katanas. "I really don't think you should do this," I tell him. He groans in response. "Get on your feet, Leo. Stop whining and get up," he whispers. I then see April walking slowly out of the wilderness. I raise an eyebrow and give Leo an uncertain look. "April?" I ask. She quickly falls over. "Leo! Amy!" she shouts. I start to run over to her, but I trip.

April is grabbed by something. I didn't know what it was, it was too dark to see an exact person. "Help!" she yells. I was about to get up when a moving vine ties my arms up. "Let me go!" I shout. The vines then start to move, dragging me along with them. "April! Ames!" Leo shouts, trying to reach us. "Leo!" I yell, and then he fades away. The vines drag me into darkness, along with April. We scream and I look up to see trees. "What the heck is going on?" I ask April. "I-I don't know exactly. This thing started stalking Casey and I and he-" I look up and gasp to see a mutant. He had Casey's mask on and blue overalls. I scream as he grabs me.

* * *

I'm thrown to the floor, covered in vines. I see the girls, except April, in the same situation, except Donnie and Mikey were hung to the ceiling. They were the only ones awake. "Amy!" Mikey shouts. I see a plant-like version of someone. But he did have a red mask. "What is that?" I ask. "Raph," Donnie simply answers. My eyes widen. "What?!" I exclaim. What is going on? Raph, or at least his plant-like appearance, sees me and growls. "Easy, Raph. Try to remember. We're your brothers and sister," Donnie explains, trying to calm him down. "Yeah. You can come home with us and live in the attic. I'll give you growsticks and swamp water every single day. I promise," Mikey replies. Raph whimpers and then smiles, kinda like a dog. He licks my face, covering me in drool. "Ew…" I say in disgust. Ann laughs and Raph nuzzles her. She blushes. "Aww," I whisper. The mutant comes in, carrying April and Casey under his arms. "Aah! It's the Creep! That's what I named him," Mikey exclaims, whispering the last part to me, Donnie, and Ann. She rolls her eyes. "April! My poor, sweet chinchilla," Donnie says as soon as he sees April.

"Sweet chinchilla?" Jamie asks. The 'Creep' sets down April and Casey, who groan. The Creep then approaches Raph, who whimpers like a dog. He grabs Raph by the head, and blue mist appears. "Leave him alone!" Mikey shouts. Casey starts to wake up. "What's going-April, wake up!" Casey says, kicking April awake. We all painfully watch. "Raph!" Ann shouts. "It's-it's feeding off of him, like mutagenic fertilizer," Donnie explains. Once all the mutagen has been drained out of Raph, the Creep opens up his hand and only Raph's bandana and the remnants of his physical form drop to the ground. I gasp in horror. H-He's… "You turned my brother into a plant! You turned him into a plant!" Mikey says in an outrage. "You-you monster!" Ann screams. The Creep grabs Mikey. "Let me go, Creep! I'll bash that mutagen straight out of you!" Mikey shouts. "Help. Help!" we hear from outside the cabin. The Creep lets go of Mikey and walks outside. Who was shouting? I gasp in realization. There's only one person who wasn't captured. "Leo," Donnie and I say.

We hear panting, muffled screams, and snarling. I blink back tears as I try to imagine what was happening out there. We then hear a wail, and Leo limps inside. "Leo!" I shout happily. He sees the plant version of Raph. "What the heck is that?" he asks. "It's Raph," Ann answers. "Long story. Quick, get us out of here," Donnie tells him. He cuts us free. I brush dirt off my skirt and sigh in relief. We pull out our weapons and stare at the door, waiting for the Creep to show off. Ann, Jamie, and Lily grab tools from the cabin. We wait in anticipation. Then, something bursts from the side of the cabin. We all scream. Despite attacking the beast with all the tools in the cabin, the Creep reforms itself and stalks towards Leo. Leo backs up towards a shrine and the Creep stops in advance. I raise an eyebrow at this before I see the medicine Donnie made. Of course! The Creep is made out of Leo's vomit, which had mutagen! Waving the medicine at the Creep, Leo tosses the flask to me. I look at the flask and then at the Creep, who inches towards me. He lunges towards me, but I jump away from him.

"You want it? Come and get it!" I say to the mutant. He walks towards me and I jump up to the roof of the cabin. "Amy!" Donnie shouts, waving his arms. I toss the mutagen to him and he catches it. I see the Creep walking out of the cabin. I narrow my eyes and grab the edge of the top of the door. I swing my leg down, kicking the Creep back into the cabin. "Yeah, go Amy!" Mikey and Lily shout. I see chains and grab them before running outside. The others were tossing around the medicine in a dangerous game of 'keep away.' Leo pounces on the Creep from behind, shattering the flask of medicine with a pitchfork. "Amy! The chains!" April shouts. Ann, Jamie, and Lily help me tie the Creep to a tree. "That's what you get for messing with my mask, freak," Casey says, reclaiming his mask. I place a finger on my chin as the Creep growls at me. I take a deep breath and let it out, ice coming out of my mouth. "Whoa! You have ice breath?" Mikey exclaims. "Cool," Casey replies in awe as the Creep is now frozen. "There, now he can't escape," I tell the others. "That should hold him. Now come on. We gotta get him back to the lab," Donnie tells us. Leo looks over to Donnie. "Do you really think you can save Raph?" Leo asks. "Honestly, I don't know, Leo. I just don't know," Donnie answers, leaving us all depressed.

* * *

The next morning, Raph wakes up, fully restored in the barn. "Yes!" Donnie exclaims. "Oh no. Raph. Look at him. It's terrible," Mikey says. I roll my eyes. It's just Raph without his mask. "What do you mean? He's perfectly normal," Donnie answers and April puts Raph's mask back on him. "How about now, Mikey?" she asks. "Phew, yeah. Way better," Mikey answers in relief. "Oy vey," I mutter. "What the heck is going on?" Raph asks. "A crazy swamp monster sucked out your mutagen and turned you into a plant, dude. It was awesome!" Casey answers. "Too many mutants," Lily murmurs. "But I used this I.V. tube to drain all the mutagen out of the Creep and back into your body. Cool, right? Killed off the infection like a bad case of shell-acne," Donnie explains. "Ugh. Cool. Thanks, Don. So what happened to the monster?" Raph replies weakly. We look at the jar of what's left of the Creep. "It got turned back into swamp goo. Pretty wicked, right?" Casey answers. "How-never mind," Jamie says. "Donnie worked all night to save you. Leo and Amy never left your side," April tells Raph. Raph turns to Leo and I, and we were sitting on hay. We smile at him. "That's what family is for," I explain. Leo and I stand up. "We gotta heal up, Raph. We have a city to take back," Leo finishes and we give him a high-three. "I give that a big, fat, sloppy, wet booyakasha!" Mikey cheers.

It was nighttime now. I look up at the stars as I sit on the roof. I sigh. I miss my dad, Master Splinter, and all my other friends. I wonder what happened to them? I hope they're okay…The Kraang must have made everything into Dimension X by now… I hear a clatter and I turn to see Leo attempting to climb the window I came from. I giggle and help him sit down. "What are you doing out here, Ames?" he asks me. I look up at the sky again. "Just losing myself in my thoughts," I answer. "…You're thinking about your dad and Master Splinter again?" he asks. I nod slowly as a shooting star passes by. "The one time my father shows up and I missed him," I reply. He places an arm on my waist and pulls me closer. I place my head on his shoulder. "We'll rescue them, Ames. I promise," he whispers. I sigh and close my eyes. "I know," I whisper back. "I love you," I hear. I smile softly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Angel: Yay! I'm so happy with how this came out…even though they were stalked by the Creep and Leo is still healing…I'm such a TROLL. XD Anyways, trivia facts!**

 **This episode makes several references to the movie 'Friday the 13** **th** **':**

 **The Creep's overall brands read 'Vorhees', much like 'Voorhees' the last name of Friday the 13** **th** **'s killer.**

 **This episode features piano-type music throughout.**

 **(Note: This fact is a spoiler, since it reveals the name of the killer from the movie. If you are planning on watching, DON'T READ THIS ONE!) The Creep wears a hockey mask just like Jason Voorhees from the movie.**

 **Jason wore a sack over his head once.**

 **When Mikey gets tangled in vines and Creep shows up with a bag over his head, if you listen very carefully, a sample of the theme song from Friday the 13** **th** **is played. This is the last reference from the movie, BTW.**

 **Ironically, there is a film called Within the Woods that has to deal with four teens staying in a cabin, in woods that are supposedly cursed.**

 **An eight minute preview of this episode was shown at selected Wal-Mart stores at 2 pm on September 27** **th** **, 2014.**

 **That was all! Bye!**


	2. A Foot Too Big

**Angel: Hey guys! Anyway, *pulls a number* 20… I own nothing but my OCs. And you Apriltello fans will LOVE this!**

 **A Foot Too Big**

* * *

I watch from the barn door as Donnie is working on something. I glance at Mikey and Lily and I shrug. We walk up to him. "There. Too much?" Donnie says, showing us a music box with his picture on top. "Do you really want our opinion?" Mikey asks. Lily nods. "He's got a point," she explains. I'm assuming this can only be for the one and only April O'Neil. To be honest, I don't think she'll take it well…but I'm not telling Donnie that. "Only if you think it's perfect," Donnie answers. "It's perfect!" Mikey exclaims. Donnie turns to us. "What do you girls think?" he asks. I glance at the others, who whistle innocently. Of course, it's up to the sister to save the day. "Umm…I think it's sweet, Donnie. She'll love it," I answer nervously. Luckily, Donnie doesn't notice my face and smiles. "Thanks!" he exclaims. I sigh in relief.

* * *

I peek from the door as Donnie holds out the music box to April with a smile. "Wow, that is just super neat. Thanks so much, Donnie!" April says nervously, closing the music box shut. I slap my forehead. Why did I encourage him to do this? I'm such a bad sister… "Well, got to go! Got some, uh, training to do!" April explains with a chuckle. "Thanks again, Donnie!" she exclaims, heading outside. Donnie gives a distraught look. "I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now," Mikey says to him. "Devastated," Donnie answers. I give a sad look. I should have known she would dodge that romantic move! "Aw, man! I was totally gonna say devastated!" Mikey exclaims. "I'm sorry, Donnie," I tell him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I should've just went for it. I got to learn to trust my instincts! I mean…that's rough, bro," Mikey says. I glare. "Not helping," I whisper. Donnie groans. "Smooth move, genius," I hear and I turn to Raph, who was secretly watching the whole thing. "It's never gonna happen, Donnie. We're mutants. She's a girl. You're a giant talking turtle. The sooner you get used to it, the better," Raph explains.

"That didn't stop Leo," Donnie says sadly. I gasp and glare at Raph. "Raph!" I whisper harshly. "What? Someone has to break it to him," he whispers. "Just look at him! April doesn't care whether or not he's a turtle, and neither do the other girls. All of you are datable, and if I didn't love Leo, I would have went out with any of you!" I say sternly. Mikey and Raph blink in surprise. "What?" I ask. Raph shakes his head and places an arm around Donnie's shoulder. "You know what you need? Huh? Huh, buddy? You know what you need?" Raph asks him. "You to leave?" Donnie retorts. "A little forest ninja training! Ha! Huh? Huh? Sounds like fun, right?" Raph answers. I slap my forehead.

I watch from a small hill as the two turtles miserably fail at their training as they bump into trees. "Aw, you guys are rustier than the Titanic's butt!" Raph tells them. I roll my eyes with a smile. Leo walks up to me and pecks my cheek. "Raph's training them?" he asks me. I nod. "Or at least, trying to," I answer with a snort. "How come you're not training? You're fully healed," he replies. I shake my head. "I'm not ready yet," I explain. "You're not in the city anymore. You need to get used to this new environment. No buildings, no subways. Lots of trees," Raph says. "Ugh, tell me about it," Donnie answers. I roll my eyes. "Learning about the new environment helps you adapt more," I explain. Raph nods at me. "Well, what do you think?" he asks. Leo and I glance at each other before smiling. "Turtle hunt," we answer at the same time. "Turtle hunt," Raph says with a smile. "Turtle hunt?" Donnie and Mikey ask in confusion. "You gonna help out, Leo?" Raph asks. Leo gives an eager smile. "Yeah, I-" He groans and his right leg shoots up in pain. "Sorry. I guess I'm still not up to it. Enjoy your little hunt, guys," Leo tells them, walking away. I frown as I watch him leave.

"Hey, ice princess! You wanna help?" Raph says to me. I look back to the others. "Sure, why not?" I ask and I jump down to them. "Dude! What do you mean, turtle hunt?" Mikey replies. "You guys are gonna head into the forest. We'll give you a five-minute head start, then Amy and I hunt you down. If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, you'll have to…clean out the chicken coop," Raph explains. Their eyes widen. "No way!" Mikey exclaims. Ann laughs. "Oh, I'm coming too. I do not want to miss this," she replies and Raph blushes. "Not the chicken coop, man! It smells like cheese fossils!" Donnie shouts. "It's got spiders so big, they play the banjo!" Mikey exaggerates. I roll my eyes until I see a giant spider with a banjo. I slap myself and then the spider is gone. "Can't we do something else? Amy, Ann, help us please!" Donnie says. I hold up my hands in surrender. "Nothing's worse than cleaning out that coop. If you really don't want to do it, I suggest you start moving," I answer. "Don't look at me," Ann answers. "TRAITORS!" Mikey screams and the two head into the forest. I sigh in annoyance. "Welp, better start counting," Raph tells me.

* * *

Raph, Ann, and I walk through the woods, looking for Mikey and Donnie. "I bet they're in the trees or something," Raph mutters. I scoff. "Yeah right, they wouldn't do that," I tell him and he and Ann give me a look. "…Let's start climbing," I reply and as soon as I was about to climb a nearby tree, we hear two screams. Raph, Ann, and I glance at each other. I see Mikey and Donnie running past us, screaming. I raise an eyebrow. "You guys are making this way too easy," I tell them, turning around. "Bigfoot!" they yell. Bigfoot? You really expect me to believe that? "Yeah, right. If you think you're gonna get out of cleaning that coop by-" Donnie and Mikey turn us around in the direction of a tall hairy man running to us. Bigfoot is real?! We all scream. "Looks like we're gonna get some real training," Raph says, spinning his sais. "All right!" Ann exclaims. Bigfoot roars at us. "Booyakasha!" Mikey shouts and we fight Bigfoot. Bigfoot effortlessly gets the better of us via sheer strength, size, and the mimicry of our respective weaponized fighting skills. "Bigfoot's got some skills," Raph comments in surprise.

"Yeah well, so do I!" I exclaim. I jump up to a tree branch and throw an ice dagger at Bigfoot. Bigfoot catches it and throws it at the tree branch I was on, making me drop to the ground. "Oof!" I mutter as I stand up. "Ow…" I mumble. Donnie catches a glimpse of Bigfoot's arm. "Hey, are you-" Donnie is thrown to the ground by Bigfoot, who looks at us in fear. I gasp as I realize something. I stand in front of Bigfoot, blocking Raph, Ann, and Mikey. "Stop!" I yell. "Guys, he's hurt! I don't think he wants to fight us. I think he's just scared," Donnie explains. Bigfoot whimpers. "Scared," he says in a deep voice. My eyes widen. "He can talk?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Since when?" Ann questions. "Look at that sagittal crest. It could be a Paranthropus Robustus, a hominid long thought extinct!" Donnie says in fascination. I step towards Bigfoot, who backs away from me in fear. I shush Bigfoot softly before looking at his arm. "Easy, Bigfoot," I tell the creature. "We can fix your arm if you let us," Donnie explains. Bigfoot snatches his arm away from me. I pout. "She's my sister, she wouldn't hurt a fly...on purpose. It's okay, I want to help," Donnie says, looking at Bigfoot's arm.

"It's not bad, but I'd like to take you home where we can clean it up and bandage it. Is that okay?" Donnie says. "No way! We can't bring a giant apeman home with us!" Raph exclaims. "Of course we can! Mikey, Ann, Amy?" Donnie answers. Mikey looks at Bigfoot. "Injured woodland creature? Bring him home," Mikey says. I smile. "He needs help, and we're probably the only ones who can help him," I answer. "I say we do it!" Ann answers. "Four to one, Raph. Sorry. Hi. I'm Donnie. This is Mikey, this is Raph, this is Ann, and this is Amy," Donnie explains, gesturing to the three of us. I smile. "I," Bigfoot says. "Okay, your name is I?" Donnie asks. "I no name," Bigfoot says. "Of course you have a name. You're Bigfoot!" Mikey remarks. Bigfoot looks at his feet. "Bigfoot!" he exclaims with a laugh. Ann snorts, trying not to laugh. "Bigfoot," he repeats. "Will you come with us?" I ask. Bigfoot whimpers and looks around. "It's okay. You're gonna be safe with us," Donnie answers, leading Bigfoot to the farmhouse. "Why would he be scared of us?" Raph asks. I look at some nearby bushes. "Maybe he's not scared of us…" I murmur and I follow the others.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody home? We got company!" Mikey says as we try to push Bigfoot inside. "What? You can't let anyone in," Leo tells us from inside. "Why is the doorway full of hair?" Casey asks. "And a giant butt?" Jamie finishes. Finally, we push Bigfoot inside, but the others land on top of me. "Get off!" I exclaim and they stand up. "Is that who I think it is?" Lily asks in shock. "It's Bigfoot!" Casey exclaims. "Nooo, Jones, it's Cinderella," Ann answers sarcastically. I held back a laugh. "You brought Bigfoot home?" Leo asks. "We had to!" Ann shouts. "Why everyone know Bigfoot name?" Bigfoot asks as I shut the door. "Whoa…" Lily says in awe. "Bigfoot, this is Leo, Casey, April, Jamie, and Lily," Donnie replies, introducing everyone. April gasps. "He's hurt! I'll get the first-aid kit," she tells us, walking into a different room. "You can't just bring Bigfoot home! Ames, you let them talk you into this?!" Leo exclaims in disbelief. "He's injured! What was I supposed to do, let an injured creature run free into the forest?" I retort. "He needs our help just until his arm gets better," Donnie explains. "Come on, let's get that wound cleaned up," April says as she walks down the stairs and into the living room. Ann, Jamie, and Lily follow. "Sure, but when I wanted to have a dog, you guys were like 'no way.'" Casey whines.

I place a hand on my hip in annoyance. "I'm _allergic_ to dogs," I retort. "…Oh," he replies sheepishly. "You guys don't get it. Bigfoot is the missing genetic link between humans and the ape. This discovery will change the fate of science itself," Donnie explains. "So it's bigger than talking turtles and a girl with ice powers?" Casey asks. Donnie growls at him and we walk into the living room to check on Bigfoot. April was finishing up with his injury. "There. Try not to use it too much the next few days," she tells Bigfoot. Bigfoot nods and turns to Donnie. "Bigfoot thank Donnie," he says. "No problem," Donnie answers. "Bad man after Bigfoot. Name 'The Finger.'" Bigfoot tells us. "The Finger?" Donnie asks. Lily coughs. "Stupid name," she mutters while fake coughing. I snicker. You know, I try to take villains with names like that seriously, but they make it really hard. "Very bad mans. But Donnie good mans," Bigfoot explains. Donnie smiles. "Aw, thanks, Bigfoot," he replies.

Bigfoot inches towards Donnie. "Donnie very good mans. So good," Bigfoot says. I raise an eyebrow. "This is weird," Jamie whispers to me. "Bigfoot," Donnie says and Bigfoot hugs him tightly. "Whoa," April says. Bigfoot then KISSES Donnie on the cheek. "Love Donnie!" Bigfoot replies. I blink in shock. "But-but-but," Donnie says in shock. "Bigfoot am lady!" Bigfoot exclaims. Ann does a spit take. Jamie drops her glass of water in shock, her eyes widening. Lily simply faints. What! What?! BIGFOOT IS A GIRL! I thought Bigfoot was a dude! What?! "That…is…great?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "How's that for irony?" Ann murmurs. "That IS great!" Raph exclaims and the boys laugh. I slap them in the faces. "OW!" they exclaim.

* * *

Throughout the day, Bigfoot 'helps'. And when I say help, I mean she made a disgusting meal that made Mikey throw up, and she did 'number 2'…in the bathtub. It's evening time now, and Leo and Raph are playing a video game. Bigfoot was teaching Mikey and Donnie forest stealth. I would have helped, but I had chores and Raph had to clean out the tub, to his dismay. "Come on, Leo, give me your best!" Raph exclaims. "You'll gain no ground," Leo says, which makes me giggle. Leo looks at me and smiles. This makes Raph win. Mikey, Donnie, and Bigfoot walk in. Well, Bigfoot was the only one walking since she was carrying Mikey and Donnie under her arms. "Oh man, Bigfoot is amazeballs with the forest stealth stuff!" Mikey exclaims. Bigfoot puts the two down and looks outside. "Bigfoot scared. Finger bad!" she says. I raise an eyebrow. Is this about The Finger again? I snicker. That's still a ridiculous name. "Right, fingers are bad. Hey Donnie, wanna play the winner? Leo lost because of a certain someone," Raph says and Leo crosses his arms.

I giggle and kiss his cheek. "It's just a game," I tell him. He smirks at me. I walk into the kitchen with the girls to see Bigfoot making dinner. My eyes widen. "Evening, Bigfoot. What are you making?" April replies, looking into the pot. "Food!" Bigfoot answers. April gives a surprised noise before slamming the lid closed. "Um, you realize that meat has fur?" Lily asks. Judging by their reactions, the soup looks awful. "You think you can fix that?" Ann whispers to me. I look inside the pot and quickly close it. "…There's no fixing that," I say with a shudder. Bigfoot opens the freezer and sees Ice Cream Kitty. They scream and Bigfoot throws ICK outside the window. My eyes widen. I hear a faint meow. "I'm coming for you, Ice Cream Kitty!" Lily exclaims, jumping out of the same window Bigfoot threw ICK out. "Bigfoot need help," Bigfoot tells us. "Sure, what Bigfoot wa-I mean, what do you want?" Jamie asks. "Makeover," she answers. We look at each other and smile. "MAKEOVER!" we scream.

"Put some blush there," Ann tells me and I do as she says. "Ooh, this is a good color," Jamie says and applies some eyeshadow. April handles the eyebrows and Ann applies lipstick. Lily was doing the hair. "Stop! Ladies, it's time," April tells us. I nod and hand Bigfoot a mirror, which cracks. I wince. I know she's doing this to impress Donnie, but I don't think he's going to like this. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom. I sit on the railing of the stairs and slide down. Raph is on the couch, playing a video game. "This isn't gonna end well," I mutter. Raph raises an eyebrow, and I point to outside. As if on cue, Bigfoot appears, carrying the…soup she made. Donnie bumps into her. "Eat!" she simply says and Donnie looks up to see her make-up. "Gah! Did you-wowwhoa. Uh, yeah, um uh, thank you. Got to go, bye!" Donnie replies and runs past me, closing the door to the living room. I knew this wouldn't work. "Ugh. This is so uncomfortable. Bigfoot follows me around everywhere like a lovestruck puppy," Donnie tells Raph and I.

"Now you know how April feels," Raph simply comments without turning around. I gasp and look at Donnie. He was about to object the remark, but hangs his head in guilt and remorse. I hit Raph in the head. "Raph! Don't tell him that," I whisper. "No, it's okay, Amy. He's right," Donnie tells me, walking away. I growl and stand in front of Raph, blocking him from his videogame. "Hey, move it ice princess," Raph says, moving his head. I simply grab the remote and turn off the tv. "HEY!" he screams. I gesture to where Donnie went. "What the heck, bro? Why did you do that? You know how he feels about that," I hiss. He blinks. "Amy, she's a human. We're turtles. We don't have shots with-" I slap him, making him shut up. "Raph. Listen and listen good. April doesn't care, I don't care, and neither does Ann, Jamie, and Lily. Get that through your thick brain, hothead," I retort, walking away. I walk into the barn, where Casey and Leo were. They were laughing about something. "Hey Ames," Leo replies. I smile a bit. "So she's wearing make-up now, and she keeps making soup for Donnie," Leo tells Casey. They must be talking about Bigfoot.

"Do you think she's his type?" Casey asks. "Maybe after a shave," Leo answers and they laugh. I gasp. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I hear whimpering and I turn to see Bigfoot at the door. She starts to run off. "Bigfoot, wait!" Leo shouts. We follow her, and she runs off into the forest, crying. "What is wrong with you guys?" Mikey asks. "We didn't mean to hurt her feelings," Casey answers. "Well, you did!" I say with a death glare. "Bigfoot! Wait up!" Donnie shouts, and he and Mikey run after Bigfoot. I clench my fists and I turn to Casey and Leo. "Ames-" I growl at them. "I can't believe you two! How could you be so insensitive!" I shout angrily. "But-" I kick Casey, making him fall to the floor. "Jerks!" I yell. "Ames, calm down," Leo tells me. I snort angrily at him and walk past them. "Ooh, trouble in paradise," Ann says from the front porch. I narrow my eyes at her. "Man, is everyone insensitive today?!" I exclaim and I run upstairs to my room. I slam the door.

I pick up a pillow and scream into it. I plop on my bed before I hear a knock. "Ames?" I hear. "What?" I murmur into my pillow. "Open the door," he tells me. I sigh in exasperation and open the door. "Can I come in?" he asks. I nod slowly and let him in. He sits on my bed. "Ames, you know Casey and I wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose," he explains. I cross my arms. "You still did," I tell him. He sighs. "I just thought it was funny, and I'm sorry," he says. My eyes soften. I sit down next to him. "Well, at least Donnie and Mikey are looking for her," I tell him. He smiles at me and I pull out my laptop. "Wanna watch Space Heroes?" I ask. "Is that a trick question?" he asks with a grin. I look at the episodes and I turn to him. "Which one?" I ask. He points to one and as soon as I recognize the name, my eyes widen. The very same one with Ryan and Celestial. "A-Are you sure?" I ask. "It's one of my favorites," he answers. I gulp and press play.

We watch in anticipation. And then it was the part with Ryan and Celestial kissing. I feel a hot breath on my neck and I gasp. I didn't realize how close Leo was. I couldn't focus on the scene. He brushes his knuckles along the flesh just above my tank top, sweeping my hair out of the way. A shiver ran up my spine. Then his lips fall on my neck and he gently nips it. "Leo?" I ask. "Shh. I'm going to give you something. Relax," he whispers. "Like what?" I whisper back. "Something so that others know you are mine, and only mine," he whispers back. Several small, shy kisses follow and he gently suckles at my pulse point. I let a small moan escape me. He then bites on my neck gently. "A-Ah," I whisper. "I'm almost done, Ames," he tells me. I nod slowly and soon, his lips pull away. I pull out a mirror and see a hickey on the right side of my neck. Leo nuzzles my neck and I blush. "Love you, Ames," he says. "Love you too," I reply with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, I'm sitting on the bench in the front yard. Bigfoot is gone, she left with The Finger. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was drawing in my sketchbook. April's chopping firewood near me. I look up to see Donnie approaching her. I close my book and lean forward in anticipation. "Hey, April," Donnie replies. "What's up, Donnie?" she asks, turning to him. "I, um, well, I just wanted to let you know I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore. I get it now. Donnie is to April as Bigfoot was to Donnie. I'm just a mutant," Donnie explains, hanging his head. I frown at this. Then I realized April hasn't said anything yet. She smiles coyly. "You're not just a mutant, Donnie. You're my mutant," she tells him before gently grabbing him and pulling him towards her. She then plants a brief but affectionate kiss on his lips, much to Donnie and I's shock. My mouth falls open. April pulls away. "I like you, Donnie," she says. If my mouth wasn't already open, I would have squealed. "Y-You do?" he asks in shock. She nods with a smile. "It's always been you," she answers before starting to walk away. Donnie grabs her arm and kisses her shyly. Oh my god! She kissed him! And admitted her feelings! And he kissed her back! They finally got together! I take a silent pic. "Definitely showing Casey," I mutter.

* * *

 **Angel: *gives herself a pat on the back* Okay, time for trivia!**

 **When Mikey was imagining his 'Spider playing a banjo', the spider was wearing The Creep's 'Vorhees' brand overalls.**

 **This episode is arguably similar to the episode 'The Monster Hunter' of the 2003 TMNT series, as both episodes feature the Turtles in a forest environment and protecting some kind of monster, both episodes feature a hunter who is somewhat crazy in their own way as well as obsessed with catching said monsters, both episodes reveal at some point that the monster is actually female, and both episodes involve Leo's slow recuperation from his severe injuries at the hands of the Shredder.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Buried Secrets

**Angel: Hi guys! BTW, yes Clare you can leave ideas. Anyway! *takes out a number* 8**

 **Leo: Ugh...20. Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Buried Secrets**

We all look at the farmhouse. "Everybody ready?" April asks. "Casey Jones was born ready," Casey answers. "Let's do this," I say, narrowing my eyes. We then proceed to clean the farmhouse Olympic style. I was washing the floors, Leo was cleaning the windows, Raph was dusting, Donnie was mopping upstairs, Mikey was doing something, I don't know what, Ann was mowing the yard, Jamie was in the kitchen, and Lily was fixing the beds. I smile as I twirl around. Instead of using a mop, I was using sponge skates. "No fair, that's cheating!" Donnie exclaims. I smirk as I skate around. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it," I answer. "Window cleaner on, window cleaner off," Leo repeats as he cleans. I giggle at his dorkiness. Casey bumps into Mikey, who makes Donnie spill his mop bucket all over me. "HEY!" I exclaim, throwing the bucket to the floor. Ann walks in, not noticing the wet floor. "What's going-Whoa!" she says, slipping on the water. She crashes into me and we plop on the floor. "Ow…" I reply. "You gotta be kidding-Ack!" Raph says as a dust cloud appears. I sneeze repeatedly. "Oh Mikey, I just vacuumed!" Leo exclaims. "While I was mopping the downstairs floor?" I ask.

"Yeah? Well, I'm about to mop the floor with him," Raph retorts. Ann and I glare at him. "No pun intended," he mutters. I stand up and shake the water off me. "Whoa, guys. Check it out," Mikey tells us and we see a trapdoor on the floor. "A trap door?" Lily asks. "I didn't even know we had a basement," April explains in confusion. "Maybe you never noticed it?" Jamie asks. "What do you suppose is down there?" Leo asks. "Evil clown. Evil clown!" Mikey answers in fear. I roll my eyes. "Only one way to find out," Raph answers, opening up the trapdoor with his sais. "Uh, who's going first?" Donnie asks. "Not it!" everyone but Leo and I say. We look at each other and sigh. Leo takes my hand and we lead the way while I hold a flashlight. The others follow us as we look around what appears to be an empty basement. Upon further looking, however, we find a Kraang Scout Ship! "The Kraang!" I exclaim. "Whoa," Ann says. "It's not possible," Jamie replies in shock. "It can't be," Donnie comments and he approaches the ship. "It's a Kraang stealth ship," he explains. "Wicked!" Casey exclaims. "But how-how did they find us?" Leo asks. "I don't think they did. This ship looks like it's been buried here for years," Donnie tells us.

Why is there a Kraang ship here in the middle of nowhere? It makes no sense. "What the heck is a Kraang ship doing underneath my house?" April asks. "Only one way to find out. Come on!" Donnie answers, opening the ship and we all step inside. Once inside, we find what seems to be a stasis beam and I bring my flashlight closer to see a silhouette of a person encased inside it. "Guys, look! Is that a person in there?" Casey replies and I jump in surprise since he was right behind me. "Don't do that!" I exclaim. "Okay, don't touch anything. I repeat: do not touch anything!" Donnie tells us, looking at Mikey. However, Mikey backs up and accidentally strikes a switch with his elbow, which causes the stasis beam to open. "Mikey!" Donnie exclaims. "Ooh! Oops. I promise not to touch anything starting now," he replies. I slap my forehead before the containment unit opens and the smoke clears. I see a blonde woman awaken and stumble out. "Mom?" April asks. "Mom?" the girls, Casey and I ask in confusion. This is April's mother? I thought she disappeared… "Take it easy, ma'am," Leo tells her. Here it comes…

"Hold on. Aah! Mutants!" Mrs. O'Neil screeches. "Oh, uh, don't worry, Mrs. O'Neil," I reply. "These are good mutants," Lily explains. "Except for Donnie. He's kind of a jerk," Casey finishes. "Yeah-HEY!" Donnie says. Ann punches Casey in the shoulder. "Where am I? And how do you know my-" Mrs. O'Neil then sees April and gasps. "A-April? But-but how? Just a few days ago, you were only…6 years old!" Mrs. O'Neil says, passing out. The girls and I catch her. "Mom!" April exclaims before passing out as well. Mikey and Donnie catch her. "Snap," Mikey comments. "I think the shock of seeing each other overwhelmed them," I explain.

* * *

April pours her mom a cup of tea, and I hand her some muffins. "Here you go, Mrs. O'Neil," I tell her. "Just relax," April calms her mother. "Thank you, girls. I'm still a little shaky," she answers and the turtles pop out from behind her chair as she sips her tea. I roll my eyes. "I know this is hard to believe, but the Kraang has been here for years. It was your great-grandfather who discovered it. He made the mistake of awakening the Kraang. They paid him back by experimenting on him and his entire bloodline. They knew we were the key to unlocking their precious mutagen. We were their guinea pigs," Mrs. O'Neil explains. "Aww! Guinea pigs are so cute!" Mikey exclaims. Ann slaps her forehead. "Just like my parents…" I whisper. "I told you not to be stupid, you moron," Raph tells Mikey, hitting him in the head. "Ow!" he exclaims. "After you were born, it was clear you were very special. We knew it was only a matter of time before the Kraang came after you. We escaped. Kirby fled with you to the city. I was recaptured and put into stasis," Mrs. O'Neil finishes. So the Kraang knew her family for years? "All these years, I never knew what happened to you. I never knew what to think. Dad would never tell me," April explains. "Now you know, and we never have to be apart again," Mrs. O'Neil says, hugging April.

She sees me and gasps. "A-Amelia?" she asks. I raise an eyebrow. How does she know my name? I've never even met her. "You know her?" Casey asks. "I-It's been so long! Look how you've grown!" Mrs. O'Neil replies, hugging me. "Uh…I'm sorry Mrs. O'Neil, but I don't remember seeing you," I explain in confusion. "Your parents never told you?" she asks. I tilt my head. "Told me what?" I ask. "Your mother is my adopted sister!" she exclaims. I give a shocked look. "What?" we all ask in shock. "B-But I was never told anything about my parents having siblings," I reply. Is this really true? "Wait, so Amy's my cousin?!" April exclaims. "How is this possible?" Donnie asks. Mrs. O'Neil pulls out a family photo. She points to a red-haired girl holding a small baby. "Don't you recognize this? That's April holding you!" she explains. I gape in surprise. "But I don't remember having a cousin," April answers. "Neither do I," I reply. "You were one when you were holding her. As soon as Amy and her parents moved, you forgot all about her. I didn't think we would ever see a trace of them again until now," she answers, hugging me. "I-I have an aunt?" I ask as I hug her back. This…this is shocking…

"Where is Kirby and Nadia anyway?" she asks, looking around. Our eyes widen, except mine. Oh, if only she knew. "Oh, Kirby got turned into a wicked Kraang-mutant and Ms. Smith died," Casey answers. "You had to pull a Mikey, didn't you?" Raph asks. "Ha ha! You pulled a Mikey!" Mikey exclaims. "His name is a verb now?" Ann whispers. I shrug. "He's just kidding, Mrs. O'Neil. Kirby and Ms. Smith are, uh, on a safari…in Puerto Rico. They won't be back for a while," Leo answers, sipping his tea nervously. I give him a look. "A safari?! I think it was better telling her my mom is dead!" I hiss at him. "I'm just so glad to have my niece and my April back," Mrs. O'Ne- I mean, Auntie says and she hugs us. I'm still shocked, however. April is my cousin?

* * *

Later that night, April, Auntie, and I are swinging on the bench outside. "Remember how we used to sit out here and in the summertime and look up at the stars?" Auntie asks. "Like it was yesterday. But so much has passed. So much time has passed," April explains. Auntie places a hand on our shoulders. "And that's exactly what it is. The past. We're together again," she answers. "Oh, mom," April whispers and we hug her. "You know Amelia, you used to come here too. You were only eight months old. You used to sit here with your mother and I and play with your toy microscope," Auntie explains. "I did?" I ask. She chuckles. "Yes. I'm so glad to see you again. Both of you," she tells us. I smile. "We can start over. We can be a family again," Auntie replies. "If only dad were here," April says sadly.

"Booyakasha!" I hear and Mikey appears from behind a bush, swinging his nunchucks at Auntie. "Mikey!" I exclaim. "What are you doing?" April asks in disbelief. He jumps in front of us. "Get away from April and my sister! I'm warning you!" he shouts. "Stop it!" I yell and I tackle Mikey from attacking again. What the heck? Why would he do that? "What the heck is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" April asks. "Don't bother answering that," I say as Mikey was about to answer. "April, Amy, wait! I can explain!" he tells us. Auntie runs away, screeching in fear. "Mom!" April shouts. "Auntie!" I scream. "You deal with him, I'll go find her," April orders, running off in the same direction Auntie went. "April, hold on!" Mikey shouts, but I grab his mask and pull him in front of Raph, who was standing at the farmhouse door. "You are in so much trouble," I tell him with a glare.

We are in the barn, where a heat of light shines on Mikey. "Michelangelo, you…attacked…April's…mother?!" Donnie exclaims. "Mikey, have you completely cracked your shell?" Raph asks. "In what world do you think it's okay to attack someone's mom? Or Aunt?" Ann asks in rage. "Why did you do that?" Lily asks. "Unbelievable!" Jamie replies. "I don't trust her. She's all kinds of wrong. You guys gotta believe me," Mikey explains. "Oh, just like the time tiny elves stole your nunchucks and replaced 'em with mozzarella sticks?" Leo asks. "Yes!" Mikey answers. "Or the time you and Ice Cream Kitty entered a break dancing contest?" I ask. "Exactly!" he exclaims. I close my eyes painfully and shake my head. "Just stop it, Mikey. Don't you know how much this means to April and I? I finally found a member of my family and you attack her?" I reply, tears falling down my eyes. "A-Amy…" Mikey says. "No. You crossed the line, Mikey. If you don't trust Auntie, then you don't trust me. I can't believe you, my surrogate brother, would do this to me," I explain, leaving the barn.

I sit on my bed, my head on my knees. I hear a knock and I open the door to see Leo. "Ames?" he asks. I sniff. "Leo…" I whisper, hugging him gently so I wouldn't injure him. I sob into his shoulder. "Shh…it's okay, Ames. Mikey's just being paranoid," he whispers, stroking my hair. For some reason, I stop crying and he kisses my tears away. "You know he didn't mean to," he tells me. I look around my room. "All of this is a lot to take in. April being my cousin, me having an actual aunt…" I reply. "I know. And honestly, I'm shocked too. But I'm glad you found someone in your family. You've been through so much. And I'll always be here for you," he answers, kissing my forehead. I smile at him. "Thank you," I say. "You're welcome, my princess. I love you," he replies. I giggle. "Are you going to say that everyday?" I ask. "Yes, because I don't want you to forget that," he comments. I snort and hit him lightly in the shoulder. "You're such a dork," I mutter. "I'm your dork, though," he whispers, before leaning down and capturing my lips.

* * *

"She wants us to leave?!" I whisper to April. We were in her room and she told me what Auntie told her. She wants us to abandon the turtles… She nods sadly. "But I don't know what to do. I can't just choose between you guys and my mom. Especially Donnie…" she answers. "Are you telling me you guys are dating now?!" I whisper happily. She smiles. "It finally happened," she replies. I squeal and hug her. "I'm so happy for you!" I exclaim before she shushes me. I scratch my neck sheepishly. "So what are we going to do?" I ask. "I wish I knew…it's nice to know the truth and to have my mom back, but I've known the guys just as long as you have," she explains. I nod. "I still can't believe Mikey attacked her…I pretty much shut him out," I tell her. "Mikey is…well…you know," she whispers. I roll my eyes. "Don't I know it," I mutter. "I think I should tell Casey. About mom," she says. I sigh as I decide what to do. "I think I should tell Leo, too," I reply. "He's not going to like this," she explains. I scoff. "Don't you think I know that? I love him, April. I really don't want to leave my brothers or him, but your mom seems really determined to leave," I whisper. She sighs. "We'll tell them later," she says and I nod.

I watch the news in silence. I was deciding how I was going to tell Leo about me and April leaving. I really didn't want to leave him or the others…but what choice do I have? This would have been easier if Auntie liked the turtles. I don't think she can easily be convinced, though. I sigh and put my head in my hands. When did this become so complicated?! "Leo…" I murmur. "Yes, Ames?" I hear from behind me. I stiffen. I wasn't expecting him to answer! I sweat a bit. "Um…Leo, you might wanna sit down for this…" I answer. "For what?" he asks, sitting down next to me. I blink back tears. "I-I…" he grabs my hands. "Ames, whatever it is, you can tell me. I can take it, trust me," he tells me. I sniff as I look at him. He wipes my tears away gently. "A-Auntie wants April and I to leave," I explain softly. He pales. "What?" he asks. "She thinks we need to get away from you guys," I whisper. I knew he wouldn't take it well… "A-Ames, you don't know what that would do to us…to me. You're our sister and I love you…please don't go…" he tells me, blinking back tears. I close my eyes. "She's my aunt, Leo. She's doing what's best for me and April," I explain. "N-No. I won't let you go, Ames," he replies. I shake my head. "Leo, I don't have a choice," I answer.

He hiccups and hugs me. I hug him back, sobbing into his shoulder. I pat his shell and he lets go of me. He looks around. "Where's your aunt? I'm gonna convince her to let you and April stay," he replies. "Leo…" I say. "I'm not letting anyone take you away from me. I can't lose you too. I can't bear it if you and April left us," he tells me, kissing my forehead. I smile. "Let's go look for her," I reply and we head down to the Kraang Scout Ship to ask Donnie. "Mrs. O'Neil?" Leo asks. "Auntie?" I call out. "Uh, mom?" Leo asks nervously. I give him a look and he shrugs. "Hey, Donnie, where's Auntie?" I ask. "No one's here but me," he answers. "I could have sworn we saw her come in here," Leo replies. "Mm, sorry guys. Haven't seen her," Donnie answers. The way he said that makes me hesitant…I glance at Leo, and he returns it. I then spot Donnie's laptop on the floor, shattered. "Donnie would never do that," Leo whispers. "He loves technology, he wouldn't destroy any of it," I whisper back. "Maybe we should leave," he whispers back. I nod and we start to leave.

We then hear a noise and we pull out our katanas to block Donnie's thrusted arms. I lose my balance and drop to the floor. Leo and I only catch a glimpse of the Kraang-like Donnie before I stand up. Leo pushes himself to escape and I turn to Donnie. "Why are you doing this, D? It's me, Amy!" I reply before he thrusts his arms again. I block it with my katana. "Ames, run! I don't want you to get hurt," I hear from Leo. I give Donnie one last look before I run to the staircase. Leo's injures slow him down, and a piece of staircase breaks, trapping Leo and I. I scream and try to move my leg, but it won't budge. Donnie snarls at us. Leo and I hold each other in fear as we scream.

 **No one's POV**

Raph hears two screams as he was watching a Halloween show. "What the heck?" he asks before immediately rushing downstairs to aid his brother and his surrogate sister. "Leo! Amy! Are you two okay?" Raph replies. They pant as they face him. "I think so," Amy answers. "What happened?" Raph asks. "Mikey was right," Leo explains. "Auntie really is a creature," Amy finishes. "What? Where is it?" Raph asks, tugging out his sais. "Here," he hears from Leo and Amy and he turns to see a Kraang-like Amy and Leo. Their heads were on the same body. "Now you two are closer than ever," Raph mutters before he fights against the two-headed creature. He manages to cut free from his false brother and sister's Kraang-like arms and escapes using a smoke bomb.

Meanwhile, outside, April and Casey are both seated on the swinging bench. "So that's it. She's leaving tonight. And if Amy and I don't go with her, she's going anyway. She's too scared of the turtles," April explains. "That's tough, Red, but I understand if you two want to go with her. She's your mom and Amy's aunt. I still can't believe she's your cousin," Casey replies. "I can't either. But I'm glad to call her my cousin. It's just-" Raph comes running out of the farmhouse, fiercely panting for breath. "April! Casey!" he shouts as he runs. "Raph, what is it?" April asks. "It's your mother. She's not…Mikey was right. She really is some kind of creature, and she's done something to the others," he quickly tells them. "No. No, you're wrong," April replies in defense. "Aw, come on, Raph. Not you too," Casey says. "Wait…where's Ann, Jamie, and Lily?" April asks before she hears three screams. "NO!" Raph shouts. "They're probably just watching a scary movie," Casey explains. Raph shakes his head. "She's not who you think she is," Raph retorts. "April," they hear and turn to see Mrs. O'Neil.

Raph takes a defensive position with his sais. "April, I told you to pack your things," Mrs. O'Neil explains. "Stay back! What did you do to my brothers and sister?" Raph demands. 'Mrs. O'Neil' keeps walking forward. "April, now," she replies. "I said stay back, mom-thing!" Raph shouts, getting ready to attack. "Stop it Raph! Stop it right now!" April yells, stepping in to stop him. Mrs. O'Neil grabs her wrist and starts to pull away. "That's it," she says. "Mom!" April screams. "We're leaving now!" Mrs. O'Neil exclaims. "What about Amy? What's going on?" April asks. "I'm your mother!" Mrs. O'Neil replies. "What the heck?" Raph asks. "Let her go!" Casey shouts. Mrs. O'Neil turns around and reveals her true face to April before attacking. Mom-Thing's innocuous human form quickly transforms into a giant, grotesque, and mutant-like spider creature. "Oh my gosh," April says in horror. "I think I'm gonna puke," Casey mutters. "Move!" Raph orders and the three are chased into the direction of the barn. "Hurry! Hurry!" April shouts. Casey manages to get his hands on the ax embedded on the tree stump outside. "Casey, come on!" Raph screams and Casey makes a run for it.

Casey helps Raph barricade the barnhouse doors so that Mom-Thing can't follow them in. However, the blockade does little to stop the monster, as it simply burrows underneath the barn and soon bursts inside. Her head then bisects, making her look even more freakish. "There's no way to stop this thing!" Raph exclaims. "She was frozen when we found her. Maybe we can freeze it again," April suggests. "No, we fry it! Time for Casey Jones to play some offense. Goongala!" Casey replies. The electricity from a nearby power box inflicts some damage on the monster, but not enough. "Okay, that didn't work," Raph says. "We just got to hack it to pieces," Casey tells him and the two decide to tackle the monster, attempting to hack it with the ax. This effort fails, as both of them get caught in a massive visceral suction tube protruding from Mom-Thing's body. "Get your slimy suckers off of me!" Raph shouts and they get pulled into the tube. "Casey, Raph, no! No!" April screams, standing alone. "This is not happening. It's not. It's not!" she tells herself as she is faced with the horror of the creature she believed to be her mother and Amy's aunt.

"April, we can be together. No more pain. No more sorrow. Join us. Become one," Mom-Thing says and her friends appear from inside her body. "One of us. One of us," they say in unison. April looks in horror. "You are not my mother," she answers and the creature's suction tube latches onto her. "No! No! We will be a family again. It's all we ever wanted," Mom-Thing replies. April's mental powers get the better of her as the situation escalates. Her scream blows up the Mom-Thing into slimy chunks. All her friends that were swallowed are released and remain alive and well. "Are you guys okay?" April asks, helping Donnie up. "Let me put it to you this way. I'm pretty sure I swallowed about 15 pounds of slime," Donnie answers wearily. "I feel like if puke could puke, it would be us," Mikey comments with a groan. "Thanks, April," Leo tells her. Amy stands up, brushing slime off her skirt. "Yeah, we could have been gone if it wasn't for you," she says. April smiles at her cousin.

 **Amy's POV**

April and I sit on the floor of the Kraang Scout Ship. Even though it wasn't really my aunt, I feel like I've lost a part of my past that, apparently, I never knew about. I sigh as I look down dejectedly. "So when I downloaded the data from the Kraang ship, I discovered the creature wasn't really April's mom or Amy's aunt. It just had her memories," Donnie explains. "So Amy really is April's cousin?" Ann asks. "Yep. Pretty much. I'm still shocked myself," Donnie answers. "So what was it?" Jamie asks. "Some sort of early infiltration experiment that utilized a combination of Mrs. O'Neil's DNA and Kraang DNA, but it was too dangerous," Donnie explains. "So the Kraang put it in a deep freeze…" Jamie mutters. "It all makes sense!" Lily exclaims. All this talk about my aunt is making me even more depressed. Leo sees this and turns to his brothers. "Guys, do we really have to talk about this right now?" he hisses to them. I sigh and place my head on my knees. "April, Amy you two okay?" Casey asks. "Yeah, it just feels like I've lost my family all over again, even if it wasn't really my mom or Amy's aunt," April answers. I sniffle a bit. "Maybe she really is gone forever, but maybe…maybe she's still out there somewhere," I reply and April pats my shoulder.

Leo and Donnie hold out a hand to us. "You can't give up hope, girls. Trust me on that," Leo tells us. We smile and the two turtles pull us up. "And you haven't lost your family 'cause we are your family," Mikey replies. "Awww, how touching," Lily murmurs. I smile before I remember telling him off. "Mikey, I'm so sorry about what I said. I-" he holds up a hand. "All good, dudette. You were just convinced it really was your aunt," he explains. I grin at him. "And I want to say to my bros and sis, I was right! In your face! In your face!" he brags. I narrow my eyes. And the touching moment ends. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Didn't you mention something about mutagen being spilled into the woods?" Donnie asks. That's right, he did… "Uh...yeah," Mikey answers. "Well, do you remember where it was?" Raph asks. "Mm...nope," Mikey replies after thinking for a moment. I slap my forehead. "Oh no. You know what this means, right?" Leo says. I gasp in realization.

"More mutants…sewer apples."

* * *

 **Angel: Trivia!**

 **The episode is inspired by John Carpenter's** _ **The Thing**_ **as April's mom turns out to be more than what she seems. Raphael calls the creature Mom-Thing as a nod to the movie title itself. The scene where her monster head splits in half was taken directly from the film.**

 **This episode makes several references to the internet horror game Slender.**

 **The creatures Donnie and Leo turn into is similar to the game's main antagonist** _ **"Slender Man"**_ **.**

 **The episode takes place in the woods in an abandoned farmhouse. In the game** _ **"Slender: The Arrival"**_ **, the first 2 chapters take place in the woods in an abandoned wooden home trying to find some information.**

 **The Flashing Jack-o-lantern Raphael's watching on TV is a reference to the Silver Shamrock commercial and jingle from the cult classic** _ **Halloween III: Season of the Witch**_ **.**

 **The brand of whipped cream Michelangelo was using on Ice Cream kitty was "Realli Whip" a reference to the real life brand** _ **Reddi Whip**_ **.**

 **When Leo is washing the window he keeps repeating "Window cleaner on, window cleaner off." as a nod to** _ **The Karate Kid'**_ **s "Wax on, wax off.".**

 **Byeeeee!**


	4. The Croaking

**Angel: Hi everyone! I really need to get started on episode 12...XD Anyway, *pulls out a number* 20. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **The Croaking**

Mikey and I are the living room of the farmhouse, watching an episode of Crognard with Ice Cream Kitty. The others went on a walk, and they assigned me to watch over Mikey. I didn't really complain, I agreed because Mikey can always cheer me up and I love him for that. "Fear my barbarian punch! Rah!" Mikey shouts, attempting to imitate some barbarian moves. I giggle and follow along. "Fear my barbarian punch! Rah!" I exclaim and Mikey laughs. "This is just what we needed, Ice Cream Kitty. An ice cream/pizza/cartoon party extravaganza!" Mikey replies happily. "Yeah, this definitely helps with everything that's happened lately," I explain. "Pizza wrestling time!" Mikey shouts and he throws pizza in my face. I smirk and grab a piece. "Oh, you're going down!" I exclaim and we get into a pizza food fight. "Ames! Mikey! What have you done?" I hear. Uh-oh. We turn to see the others, and they looked annoyed. "Uh, hey guys. We were studying barbarian fighting techniques," Mikey answers. "You two trashed the place!" Casey exclaims. "We did not!" I reply and a piece of pizza falls on my head. I then notice the mess Mikey and I apparently made. Whoops… "This is the third time you've messed up the place in a week! I'm surprised at you, Ames. You actually helped him," Leo replies. I wince and look down at the floor. I didn't mean to do anything wrong…

"Clean up now!" Raph shouts, handing us a broom and mop. He turns to Ice Cream Kitty. "And as for you!" he screams. He throws Ice Cream Kitty in the freezer and she meows. "And stay there!" he yells, slamming the door shut. "It better be spotless by the time we get back," Raph tells Mikey and I. "I expected more from you, Ames," Leo retorts. I stiffen a bit. "Some ninjas. You're just big screw-ups, both of you!" Raph tells us as they head out. April is the last to leave. She looks at us sadly and I look away. I blink back tears. Leo sounded really disappointed in me… "We're such a problem for them? Fine!" Mikey replies, walking into the kitchen. I look at him as he packs some things in a blanket. "What are you doing?" I ask. "We're not staying where we're not wanted," he tells me. "We're running away?" I ask in disbelief. "We need people who can relate to us, dudette. I'm going with or without you," he answers. I blink in shock. Running away? Do I really need to go that far? I don't want to upset Leo or the others for being here…but what are they gonna think when they find out we're gone?

…I'm not going to stick around and be a disappointment to my family. I nod at Mikey and he hands me a basket. I take it and pack some blankets, food, and a flashlight. It's not much, but it'll have to do. "Ice Cream Kitty, tell the others we're running away. We'll walk back to New York if we have to," Mikey explains to the ice cream mutant. She meows sadly. I pet her and hand her one of my sandwiches. "The last time you'll eat something I cook," I reply softly. She nuzzles into my hand and I smile. "We're sorry. April will take care of you," I whisper and we leave the farmhouse and into the woods. Mikey holds his sack over his shoulder while I carry the basket. "Hmm. I'll show them. Always bossing me around. We're gonna go somewhere where we're appreciated," Mikey mutters. I hear a noise. "Wait, did you hear that?" I whisper. Then I hear a rustle and I look up to see a mutant frog about to attack us! "Whoa!" I exclaim. "A mutant!" Mikey yells. We begin to fend off the attacks from our opponent. He tries to stab me with his stick, but I step on it with my boot. I backflip over him and kick him to the ground. "Ugh, alright already, get off of me crazy chick! Gosh!" he exclaims. I glare at him.

"Hey, you attacked us first, lunatic!" I retort. "What's your deal, dude?" Mikey asks. The mutant stands up. "That was a test obviously. My name is Napoleon Bonafrog. And I see you two got some totally sweet ninjitsu skills," he tells us. I blink. A test? What kind of test was that? "You randomly attack us for a test?" I mutter. "Of course we do. We're ninjas, dog," Mikey answers. "You mean frog. You two are real ninjas?" Napoleon replies. I nod. "The realest ninjas you ever gonna meet! They call me Michelangelo, and this is my sister Amelia," Mikey answers and I wave with a smile. "But she's not green. More like totally smoking," Napoleon says. I cough uncomfortably. "She's adopted," Mikey explains. "And taken. But we can still be friends," I finish. Oy, and I thought I wouldn't have to deal with more flirting. "Aw, bummer. But I think I can make an exception. Can you two show me some ninja stuff? Like num-chuck skills or sword skills? Can you jump real high?" Napoleon comments. I sigh in relief. "Ha! What, like this?" Mikey replies and we show our skills to Napoleon. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims as we land in front of the frog mutant. "Whoa! That was sweet! Me, I'm a master of like, you know, frog stuff. Check out this free demo," Napoleon tells us, doing some weak moves of his own. Er…it could use some work, but he's getting there…sort of…not really… "Whoa! Gross but awesome!" Mikey exclaims. "Yeah, nice…" I murmur. "I know, right? I'm basically the greatest warrior anyone has ever seen. My people love me. They give me like awards and stuff. What about you two?" Napoleon answers. I raise an eyebrow. Greatest warrior?

"Heh. Us too! We're like the co-leaders and stuff of our ninja team," Mikey tells him nervously. I give him a look. Why would he lie? He knows that's not true. "Sweet. Come on, Michelangelo and Amelia, I'll take you to our frog fortress. It's pretty much the coolest place in the known universe," he tells us. I smile. "For reals?" Mikey asks. "Lead the way, Napoleon," I answer. "Boy-you-kook-sha!" Napoleon exclaims. Uh, what? I snicker. "It's booyakasha," Mikey replies. I giggle. "Don't worry, he'll get it," I reply before I glare. "What?" he asks. "Co-leaders, huh?" I retort, crossing my arms. "Amy, he's chill. And I don't want him to think we're the screw-ups in the family. Please don't tell him! Pleaseeeeee?" he explains, giving me puppy eyes. I sigh at my weakness. "You know I hate it when you do that, bro," I mutter. "It works, though, doesn't it, sis?" he replies. I scoff and roll my eyes. "Amy, Mikey, you two coming?" I hear from Napoleon. "Be right there!" I yell to him before turning to Mikey. "I hope when all of this blows over, you'll tell him the truth. I hate lying," I tell him. "I will, sis. I promise," he answers before we follow the frog mutant.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"Man, I can't believe Mikey and Amy left us with this mess," I complain as I sweep. "They totally ditched. I haven't seen them in hours," Casey explains, looking around. I hope she's okay… "Yeah, maybe because you were total jerks!" April exclaims. "You guys never appreciate them," Ann explains. "Especially you, Raph!" Lily exclaims, glaring at Raph. "That's not true! I mean, I…" he looks down at the floor, not finishing his sentence. "Guys, I think I know where Amy and Mikey are," Donnie tells us. We look over to him. He was on his laptop, looking at a report of something. "Check this out. Local campsites have been ravaged by what witnesses call green lizard-like monsters on two legs," Donnie explains. "Nah, you think? Would Mikey really trash those campsites? And Amy too? It doesn't seem like her," April replies. We look at her. It's _Mikey._ But she does have a point, Ames would never do that. "Okay! Let's go!" Jamie exclaims. "Hold up, Ames wouldn't disappear. She knows better. I'll check her room," I tell the others. I walk upstairs into her room and look around. I see a box and a piece of paper on her bed. I raise an eyebrow and pick up the paper.

 _Dear Leo,_

 _At this point, you're probably wondering where Mikey and I are. Knowing you, you're worrying to death about me. Well…we're never coming back. Mikey and I feel we're not appreciated here, and we've had enough. Don't worry, I'll watch over him. I'm sorry, but if we're going to be screw-ups, we'd rather not stay. We'll miss you all. When you go back to New York, kick the Kraang's butt for me. And if you find my father…tell him I'm sorry._

 _And Leo? I love you, but I can't stay here. Keep this as a reminder of me. Mikey left a piece of pizza, but he got hungry._

 _Love, Amy_

Tears flow down my face. They ran away? Why would they do that? I don't think they're screw-ups at all. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten mad at them…wait, keep what? I open the box to see the charm bracelet I gave her. I gasp and blink back tears. I can't believe it…she's gone…I hiccup. "Leo?" I hear. I turn to see the others. "What's wrong?" Donnie asks. I shakily hand them the letter. "That has gotta hurt," Lily replies and I narrow my red eyes at her. "Sorry…" she mutters. "Oh man. This is my fault. I'm sorry, Leo. If I had known it would affect them this much, I wouldn't have made them leave," Raph tells me. I shake my head. "It's my fault too, Raph. I made Ames upset," I reply, looking down at the floor. Visions of her cloud my mind. I shake my head. "I want them back," I order. They nod. "We'll find them, Leo," Ann answers.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"This is my place," Napoleon tells us. I look up at the big tree. "Whoa…" Mikey and I say in awe. Napoleon croaks loudly. I raise an eyebrow at this before a makeshift elevator is lowered down to us. I blink in surprise. Napoleon opens the door and Mikey steps inside. I was about to walk in when Napoleon stops me. "Whoa, dudette. You actually can't go up there," he tells me. I cross my arms. "Why?" Mikey asks. "My people aren't cool with humans. More like enemies, dude," he explains. "Then why didn't you say that before?" I ask. "Relax. You can jump, right? Jump up to that tree branch, and I'll try to convince my people you're cool," Napoleon replies, pointing to a very high up tree branch. I gulp and look at the two. "If you say so…" I mutter before I jump up halfway to the tree. Using my agility skills, I manage to jump up to the branch. I look down and see Mikey and Napoleon coming up. I hear a croak and turn to see a frog near me. I quickly grab a nearby branch covered in leaves and hide myself. I can sense the frog getting closer…my eyes widen.

Please don't see me… "Eh. Must have been a squirrel," I hear from the frog and it hops away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was a close one. I look down to see three frogs. "Napoleon. You're back?" The middle frog asks. "He always comes back, sire. Like indigestion. Why not just stay away, boy?" The third frog answers. I growl. I already don't like him. "Whatever, Genghis! Attila, this is Mikey. He's the second best warrior ever and a genius and stuff," Napoleon replies. I look at the general-like frog. So his name is Genghis… and the middle one is Attila… "I doubt that, if he's a friend of yours," Genghis retorts. I take a deep breath. Not gonna do anything. "Shut it, Genghis! I don't even care what you think! Gosh!" Napoleon exclaims, looking away. My eyes soften. "Yeah, shellax, dude! Is that any way to talk to the guy you begged to be leader?" Mikey comments. I smile at him defending Napoleon. "Ha! Is that what he told you? He's so clumsy he nearly destroyed our sacred tree. We demanded punishment, but he ran off like an itty witty wittle baby," Genghis explains. That's. It. I make a snowball in my hand and secretly throw it at Genghis's head. "Who did that?!" he exclaims. I snicker.

"Snow? In the woods? Interesting…get that turtle out of here!" Another frog says. Mikey glances at me and I give him a thumbs-up. "Ugh, that's Rasputin, the mad frog," Napoleon explains. I roll my eyes. He's definitely mad alright… "Turtles are not to be trusted! Why have a shell to hide things, yes? Secrets, yes?" Rasputin answers. "His shell is obviously protection from samurai attacks! Duh!" Napoleon exclaims. "And look! He wears a mask to hide his true identity," Attila replies. It's not-I sigh and look at my bare arm. Leo…I shake my head and pay attention. "My identity is: I'm Michelangelo, the cute one. I'm 15, love pizza, ice cream, kittens made of ice cream, ninjitsu-" Attila notices the sack Mikey has draped over his shoulder. "Tell me, Michelangelo. Why do you have no home?" Attila says. "My sister and I were stuck living in that farmhouse on the edge of the woods with my brothers and some humans," Mikey explains. "Ah! With humans?" Attila asks and the frogs react disgustedly. I glare. What's so wrong with humans, huh? "Hey! His sister is a h-" Mikey covers Napoleon's mouth. I sigh in relief. "You mentioned you have a sister?" Attila asks. Mikey nods. "Yeah, but she, uh, ran off. But we can't go back because of-"

"Of course you can't go back. You're free now. Free from the tyranny of your masters. Stay with us, my mutant brother," Attila says. I raise an eyebrow. I have a bad feeling about these frogs. "Yes! In your face, Rasputin!" Napoleon exclaims. Rasputin growls and I snicker. Mikey waves a finger at me and I nod. Mikey and Napoleon walk into the makeshift elevator. I see a vine nearby and jump towards it. I lock my hands into the vine and swing away from the tree. I spot the elevator Mikey and Napoleon were in and land on top of it. "Whoa! Awesome, sis!" Mikey exclaims. "Cool," Napoleon says. I smile and the elevator stops on the ground. "So why didn't you, like, let me say anything about your sister?" Napoleon asks. "If your people found out a human's my adopted sister, who knows what they would do?" Mikey asks. I nod. "I think it's best if we don't tell them," I explain.

It's the next day, and Mikey, Napoleon, and I are hanging out. Mikey showed him how to use his nun-chucks like he promised, but the frog mutant pretty much failed. I showed him how to use my katana, but that didn't work out so well, either. Oh well. No one gets it right on the first try. We played leap frog, practiced ninja flips, and we caught flies. Napoleon catches a fly with his mouth. Mikey sticks his tongue out, trying to get one. I gag a bit. Napoleon unzips his fanny pack and hands Mikey three dead flies. I stick my tongue out as Mikey grabs them. He quickly eats them and I cover my mouth. Napoleon hands me one and I shake my head. He shrugs and Mikey gives him a smile, a fly in his teeth. I give a thumbs-up before turning around and throwing up.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

We walk back to the farmhouse and I look down sadly. I clutch Ames's charm bracelet in my hand. I can't believe this…I might never see her again… "Mikey and Ames are nowhere. I don't get it," I tell the others as we approach the farmhouse. "Aw, no! What happened?" Raph replies and I see the farmhouse defaced, with the words 'Humans Beware' on the side of the house. "Somebody trashed the place," Casey says. "It couldn't have been…Ames and Mikey?" I ask. Was it really them? "No. Not even on their worst day," Raph answers. "And why would they write 'Humans Beware?'" April asks, looking at the writing. I see footprints and kneel down. "Look. Footprints. Weird footprints," I say, feeling the footprints. "Yeah. And more over here. Pretty far apart. Like they jumped?" Donnie replies, finding more footprints. "Maybe they're the ones who trashed the house?" Lily asks. "There's more over here!" Raph exclaims. "Ah, guys, I have a bad feeling about this," April tells us. A frog steps on a rock and we turn to him. "Now is the time, my brothers. Frogs! Attack!" he orders and a bunch of mutant frogs approach us,

We all fight, but we're outnumbered. "Take shelter. Fall back to the farmhouse!" I order and we all run inside the farmhouse. We barricade the door with a bench. "Guys, what is going on?" April asks. "I don't know! Maybe they want some flies or something?" Ann replies. "Repulsive humans! Hear me!" I hear from outside. "Excuse me?!" Ann exclaims. "Oh no he didn't," Jamie replies. "Snap," Lily mutters. "Is he talking about us?" April asks. "Obviously not me," Casey says. I roll my eyes while Ann, Jamie, and Lily glare. "Free our brothers! The human reign of terror in these woods ends tonight!" I hear. Uh, what? They're our friends, they wouldn't kidnap us. "Uh, these humans didn't kidnap us," I shout. "What? Are they forcing you to say that?" the voice asks. I give a look to the others and they shrug. "Um, no. We're actually pretty good friends with these humans," Donnie yells. "Friends? With humans? Then you are traitors! Frogs! Show the humans and turtles no mercy!" I hear. "Great! I was tired of that conversation anyway!" Raph exclaims.

The frogs then storm in and we look around. "Look out! They're everywhere!" April exclaims. "Yeah, no kidding April!" Ann shouts. Something grabs Ann and drags her out a hole the frogs made. She screams. "Ann!" Raph shouts. Then something grabs Jamie, Lily, and April and drags them away too. "Hey!" Lily shouts. Then something grabs Casey and drags him away. "Let me go, punk! Let me go!" he shouts. I hear a horn in the distance and the frogs leave. "They took the girls and Casey! Come on, we can follow their tracks," I tell my brothers. Donnie sits up. "Okay, okay just…gimme a minute," he says, falling to the floor. Raph and I roll our eyes.

 **Amy's POV**

Napoleon, Mikey, and I are sitting in a high branch so the frogs won't see me. Mikey's telling the frog mutant about our battles and victories in New York. "So, in this New York place, you guys beat whole legions of feet soldiers?" he asks. "Foot soldiers, yeah," I reply as I swing my legs back and forth. "Raph, that's our brother, Raphael, he's all 'rah!' with his sai. And our other brother Donnie hacks the bad guys' computers. He's smart like that. And Leo, he's our fearless leader. Heh, not us," Mikey explains. Oh, now you admit it… "Dudes! Your brothers sound awesome!" Napoleon exclaims. I give a sad look. "Yeah, they are. Even after we trash the house," I say softly. I miss them… "My brothers just pick on me. Sorry I wasn't entirely, totally true back there," Napoleon explains. Mikey puts a hand on his shoulder and sighs. "It's all good, Napoleon," Mikey tells him. "We weren't exactly truthful either," I reply. "Let go of me, creep!" we hear. Our eyes widen as we recognize the voice.

"Silence, human!" I hear. "That sounded like April!" Mikey and I say. We jump down and see the girls and Casey being held by frogs. The frogs place them in cages and lift them up. "Hey!" I exclaim. "What is this? What are you doing to our friends?" Mikey demands. "A human!" Genghis exclaims, pointing at me. "Friends? You said these humans were terrible to you. You escaped," Attila explains. My eyes widen. Oh no, they took it the wrong way! "Oh. Ha. That's not exactly what I meant. See-" Genghis glares. "This human lover lied to become accepted by us," he remarks. "We didn't lie! We didn't say they were our kidnappers!" I retort. The frogs gasp. "You are Mikey's sister? But you're a human!" Attila exclaims. Uh-oh… "Well, my brothers and I adopted her," Mikey answers sheepishly. "Live with humans, suffer with humans!" Attila tells us. The frogs surround us and I make a ice barrier around us. They gasp. "Your sister is a human, and she has powers?" Attila asks. "She was the one who hit me, sire," Genghis tells him.

"Witch!" Rasputin shouts. "I'm not a witch!" I exclaim, breaking my concentration off the barrier. It melts and I gasp. "Dang it!" I exclaim. The frogs grab us. "Let us go!" Mikey shouts. "No! They're my friends, you can't!" Napoleon says, walking towards us. Rasputin stands in front of him. "I told you never to trust a turtle. That turtle and human are traitors," he says. "Your mom is a traitor," Napoleon retorts. I hear giggles and I look up to the others. "What? It's funny," Lily replies. "Science teaches us that humans are inferior. To disagree is heresy, Napoleon!" Rasputin explains and walks away. "Idiots," Napoleon mutters. The frogs throw Mikey and I in cages and we are lifted up. "Why can't we all just get along?" Mikey asks. "Why? You dare to ask why? There was once a time when we, the amphibians, ruled these lands. We frolicked in the woods and the trees and the swamplands. Until they, the humans, arrived, with their metal monsters. They needed more strip malls! More gas stations! More coffee shops! And one day, these woods will disappear as well. There will be nothing. Fortunately, Rasputin discovered a gift in a puddle below this tree. The sacred ooze!" Attila explains, gesturing Rasputin, who held up a jar of ooze. Mikey and I gasp. "Mutagen!" Mikey exclaims in shock. "That must've been the same mutagen you said was spilled in the woods," I whisper.

"The time for revolution is now! We shall invade their cities. With this 'mutagen', we will create a bigger family. The age of humans is at an end. We shall rise!" Attila tells his tribe. They all cheer as I look in horror. "You gotta listen to us!" Mikey shouts. "You can't do that!" I scream. "Frog soldiers! Assemble!" Genghis orders. "Frogs rule!" the frogs repeat as they gather up. Something lands on Rasputin. I gasp as I see Donnie. They came for us? "Awkward," Donnie say sheepishly. "Genghis!" Attila shouts. "Destroy him!" Genghis orders. Leo and Raph jump down and join the fight. "Guys! Yes! Go ninjas!" Mikey exclaims happily. Ann coughs. "Yeah, yeah, great. Get us out of here!" she retorts. Unfortunately, they're too busy fighting to help us. I look down and see Napoleon. "Get us outta here, Napoleon! We gotta totally go ninja on their butts!" Mikey shouts. "Sometimes a frog's gotta do what a frog's gotta do," he says, about to jump, but someone's tongue pulls him back. I look to see Rasputin. "Where do you think you're going, Napoleon?" he asks. "I think I'm going…ninja on your butt!" Napoleon answers, doing a flip which kicks Rasputin back.

I cheer. "Yeah! Go Napoleon!" I shout. He jumps up to Mikey's cage. "Sweet ninja moves, Napoleon!" Mikey exclaims. "I learned it from the second best warrior I know," he answers, opening the door. He then gives Mikey a high-three and I smile. Napoleon frees us and I see Raph trapped by two frogs. Genghis approaches him. "Goodbye, traitor!" he shouts. I growl and Mikey and I step in to kick Genghis away. "Sorry not sorry!" I exclaim. "Amy! Mikey!" Raph shouts, pulling the two frogs. Their heads clash and Raph wraps his arms around Mikey and I. "What are you doing, dude?" Mikey asks in confusion. "Hugging, I think," Raph answers. "It's weird," I tell him. Raph doesn't usually hug me or Mikey, for that matter. "Yeah. Let's never do that again," Raph replies, setting us down. I blink in surprise before we join in the fight. I see a bright orange light and turn to see the tree catching on fire! "Oh no! Fire! Fire!" April exclaims. "The tree is on fire! We must totally flee!" Napoleon tells Attila, who was fighting Leo. "Napoleon's right. Run!" one of the frogs says. "Come on, everyone. This way," Napoleon tells his tribe and they use the elevators to reach safety.

"Do not flee, my frogs. Stand and fight against the humans and allies-" Casey walks up to him. "Don't take this the wrong way, Attila buddy," Casey tells him before he hits him into the elevator. I snort. "He already took the wrong way of me and Mikey leaving," I mutter. "Come on, Red and ice princess! Let's blow this flaming tree house!" Casey shouts. April and I run into the elevator and we are lifted down. The frogs run a safe distance away from the fire. Casey, April, and I help Attila up. "What? Humans? Saving me?" he asks. "Not all humans are bad," I tell him. "And I'd like to believe not all mutated frogs are bad Attila," April finishes. We then look at the burning tree house. "The horror. The horror," Attila says. I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Attila. I truly am," I say as we watch.

* * *

After the fire drowns out, Attila stands in front of the burned down tree. "My frogs! To me!" Attila orders and his tribe stands behind him. "Attila the frog has never been wrong about anything in his life. But perhaps I have been a bit…hasty about these humans," he tells us. We smile at his words. "Frogs, line up behind your general," Attila orders. Genghis smirks and puts his hands on his hips. The frogs stand behind Napoleon, to his surprise. "What the heck is going on here?" Napoleon asks. "You, Napoleon, were the only frog to show wisdom regarding these turtles and humans. You are brave, stalwart, and have a good heart. And so I promote you to general!" Attila explains. "This is pretty much the best position ever!" Napoleon exclaims happily. I smile. "Stupid bug-eyed kid is general," Genghis mutters jealously. "What was that, Genghis?" Napoleon asks. "Uh, nothing, sir," he answers. I snicker. Ha! Serves him right! I never liked that frog. "Perhaps there is a future where frogs, turtles, and revolting humans can live together in harmony," Attila says. "You know what, I'm gonna let that slide," Ann whispers to me. "What about your home?" I ask. "Where are you gonna go?" Mikey asks.

"Down south. We have, like, 20,000 cousins in Louisiana. I got you some delicious flies," Napoleon explains, handing Mikey some dead flies. He throws them into his mouth, and Leo and Raph look in disgust. "Oh, he did not just do that," Ann mutters, looking away. "Let me see if we have something for you," Mikey says. I feel around my pockets but I don't find anything. I snap my fingers as I get an idea. I circle my hands to make a snowflake. "Awesome!" Napoleon exclaims as I hand it to him. "Ooh! Nice and warm," Mikey replies as he holds up a square-shaped pizza. "Mm, thanks!" Napoleon says after he eats it. He hops a distance away. "Frogs, march! Hop two three four! Goodbye Amelia and Michelangelo!" Napoleon says, waving to us. "See ya!" I exclaim, waving back. "Goodbye Napoleon. There goes one brave frog," Mikey comments with a smile. "You know what? It's good to have you two back," Raph tells us. "It's good to be back, bros," Mikey and I answer. Leo gives me a look and I raise an eyebrow. "You guys head back to the farmhouse and clean up. We'll catch up with you," Leo tells the others. "Whatever you say, Fearless," Raph answers and the others leave.

I found myself uncomfortable around Leo all of a sudden. I'm assuming he read my letter. I close my eyes and sigh. "You read it?" I ask. "Yeah," he answers nervously. "And?" I ask softly. He says nothing. He grabs my arm and fastens my charm bracelet around it. I look down at it. "Leo…" I whisper. "…What you said…it really affected me. I didn't realize it would cause you to leave…" he whispers. Tears fall down my eyes. "I'm so sorry…for leaving and making you feel that way…I would take back everything I said if I could," I answer. He hugs me and I hug him back. "I don't blame you, Ames. You were just feeling a lot of things. I love you," he whispers, stroking my hair. "I love you too," I whisper. "I'm glad you're not gone," he replies softly. I smile and look at him. "Believe me, I am too," I answer and he kisses me. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He softly pulls away. "I'm never letting you go again," he tells me. I grin at him. "Come on, the others are going to be mad if we don't help them clean," I explain. He chuckles. "Yeah, I don't need to deal with an angry April," he replies. I laugh and we walk back to the farmhouse together.

* * *

 **Napoleon Bonafrog is a reference to** _ **"Napoleon Dynamite"**_ **from the movie** _ **"Napoleon Dynamite"**_ **.**

 **Napoleon wears Deb's fanny-pack from the movie.**

 **Soft music plays throughout the episode, which is most of the movie's soundtrack.**

 **Attila the frog is a reference to the** _ **"Star Wars"**_ **character** _ **"Jabba the Hutt"**_ **.**

 **Both Attila and Jabba both share an overweight look.**

 **Both are seen slurping through a curly straw from a clear glass sphere.**

 **Both sit on a throne and are leaders.**

 **When Donnie was looking on his laptop about the campsites being trashed, the title of the article was "Invasion of the Punk Frogs" which was the original 1987 title for the episode.**

 **While Donnie was looking on the laptop about the Frogs, it shows a sketch of Michelangelo from the 2014 TMNT movie without his mask.**


	5. In Dreams

**Angel: Hi guys! Okay, so you know how the turtles all have one dream beaver? Well, since Amy is in her dreams in this episode, I decided to make a Dream Beaver for her! Too bad this is a one-time thing XD. Oh well…or is it? …I highly doubt these beavers will appear again.**

 **Name: Desiree Beaver (All of the other ones started with a D, so why not?)**

 **Fur: Green**

 **Symbol: A knife**

 **I think that's it…there's not really much information on these beavers. Anyway, *pulls out a number* 8**

 **Leo: 19**

 **Donnie: 7**

 **Raph: 2**

 **Mikey: 6**

 **April: 5**

 **Casey: 10**

 **Leo: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **In Dreams**

I kneel in front of the ground outside the farmhouse. A hat with a flower is on my head. I hear grunting and I roll my eyes with a smirk. The guys were training in the front yard while I was doing some gardening. Donnie seemed to be missing, though. I wonder what's keeping him? He's never slept in before. In fact, he barely gets any sleep. I shake my head. Even though it's unlike him, he should still get enough sleep. I hum as I plant some sunflower seeds. "So is Donnie coming down or what?" Raph asks. "I couldn't wake him up, so I put some dirty underwear in his face," Mikey answers. I gag a bit. Where did he-never mind, I don't want to know. "Looking good, Leo," Raph tells him. I turn to see Leo sparring with Raph. He notices me and smiles. I smile back and go back to my gardening. The girls and Casey walk out of the house. "Hey, guys? We're heading down to the store," April explains. "Any requests?" Casey asks, getting into the Party Wagon. "Get me some more seeds. And ice cream if they have it," I answer, not turning around. "Uh, you know those will die, right?" Ann asks. "Why plant them?" Jamie asks. I scoff. "Clearly, you don't know what happens when I do this," I say and I sing. Mist appears around the soil and circles the spot I planted the seeds. Snow starts to fall. "Okay, and why did you do that?" Lily asks.

"When the snow touches the soil, it'll grow into a patch of ice flowers. And when it stops blooming, it'll stay like that forever," I explain, pointing. "Sure…" Raph mutters. "Oh?" I ask and I point to a patch of flowers made of ice. They sparkle as the sun hits them. "How long has that been there?" Leo asks in awe. "Ever since we came here," I answer. "So you can combine your powers with elemental powers?" Lily asks. I nod with a smile. "Cool!" Jamie exclaims. "Makes the place look nice," Raph says. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I need spicy gummy worms! Need!" Mikey says to April. "Yeah, he's not going to have that," Casey replies. I roll my eyes. "Never should have given him those," I mutter. "That store is tiny, Mikey. It's the kind of place that has peanut butter or jelly," April explains. "Be back in a few," Lily replies and they leave. "Okay, let's do this," Leo replies to Raph and they start to spar again without weapons this time. I turn back to my gardening. "Aah!" I hear. I gasp and snap my head to see Leo holding his right knee in pain. "Leo!" I exclaim, running over to him. "Leo, you were hurt bad, bro," Mikey says. "You gotta give yourself time to heal, like Amy did," Raph replies. "Yeah, but how long? This is taking forever," he answers. I was about to help him but he stops me. "I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm just gonna take a minute," he tells us, grabbing his crutch. "Good. Some rest should help," Raph says. I sigh as I look at him. "I feel worried for him," I explain. "He'll be fine, sis. He's just gotta get some rest," Mikey comments, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him. "I'm gonna get started on lunch," I tell them and I head inside the farmhouse.

I hum as I walk into the kitchen. "Ames?" I hear from the living room. I poke my head into the living room. Leo lays on the couch as Crognard plays on the tv. "Yes?" I ask. "Can you come here for a sec?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow and walk over to him. "Something wrong?" I ask him. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch. "Not anymore~" he answers. "Leo, I'm supposed to make lunch. Let me go," I explain. "No~" he replies, holding me tighter. "Leo…" I reply. "Just for a few minutes?" he asks. I sigh. "Fine," I answer. He kisses my forehead. "Thanks," he whispers. I smile at his dorkiness. "Night Ames," he whispers. I roll my eyes. "Night Leo Bear," I reply. "Hey, you finally came up with a nickname for me," he says happily. I hit him lightly in the shoulder. "Go to sleep," I tell him. "Okay, okay," he comments with a laugh and we fall asleep.

 **No one's POV**

The five of them arrive at the store. "Hey, there! Name's Bernie. I just bought this place," a man says to them. Lily raises an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you Bernie," Jamie replies. "On purpose?" April asks. The others shrug and look through the aisles. Ann spots something. "Hey, there's those seeds Amy wanted," she says and picks them up. "Finding everything you need?" Bernie asks. "You got any spicy gummy worms?" April asks. "Is that bait? You mean bait?" Bernie asks in response. "Oh god…" Ann mutters. "It's candy," Lily answers. "Ho ho! I got candy!" Bernie replies, looking at an aisle. He sees a jar and picks it up. "What kind?" April asks. "Brown. But it used to be yellow," he explains. Lily's eyes twitch. "How is it brown if he just bought the place?" she whispers. "Where's Casey?" Ann asks and sees him looking at a book. "Ob obturaculum som somniorium?" he whispers, reaching out to grab the book. A hand is immediately is placed on his arm and he looks to see Bernie. "Nobody touches that book. Understand?" Bernie explains in a scary tone. Ann's eyes widen and April walks to the register, not even noticing the scene.

"Hey, Lily, Jamie, and I got what we need. Should last a few days," April tells them as she and Jamie carry a box. Ann shakes her head and walks to the register. There's something about that man…she couldn't put her finger on it. He gave off a weird vibe. Like he knew something they didn't. "So, I thought nobody lived around here?" Bernie asks as April pays. "Why would you buy a store where you thought nobody lived?" Jamie asks. Ann grows suspicious at this. Maybe he wanted to be secluded by everyone else? But why buy a store way out here? "Eh, I like my alone time," he answers. Ann somehow didn't believe that. He gives the box a look. "The amount of stuff you're buying must be for nine or ten people," he says in thought. They back away slowly. "Uh, just five. The five of us," Casey answers. "Uh-huh," Ann replies. "Yep," Lily comments nervously. "Tell me. You been tired lately? Real tired?" Bernie replies, raising a eyebrow. "Nope, we're fine," April answers and they get the heck out of dodge.

 **Amy's POV**

I open my eyes and I see water everywhere. I blink and look to see fish swimming by. I smile and pet one. The ocean looks so beautiful…I swim around and seahorses swim up to me. "Hi!" they exclaim and they swim away. I blink in shock. Am I actually in the ocean? How did I get here? I look down to see a pink mermaid's tail. Pearls are wrapped around it. What? I see a giant pearl and swim down. I look at myself and I see I have a pink tiara as well. My hair flows down in curls and I have a green seashell bikini top. "Wow…" I whisper to myself. I see a bright golden glow and I swim to see a large castle. "Cool," I say to myself as I explore. Then, the water starts to turn red. "Huh?" I ask and I swim up to the surface, my hair flowing behind me. I look around and I see the moon has turned red. What's going on? I hear a laugh and then something appears. I squint my eyes. It had green fur and a tail. The creature then looks at me and I see that it's a beaver?

"Who are you?" I ask. "I am Desiree Beaver. You have quite the dream, girlie. Too bad I have to eat you now," she tells me. Eat who now? She jumps towards me and I scream. She splashes into the water and I'm pushed back into the ocean. I swim towards the surface again and take a deep breath as I look around. "You cannot escape me," I hear and I turn around. I scream again.

 **No one's POV**

The five humans walk into the farmhouse. "Guys, we're back!" Lily exclaims. No answer. "Guys?" Jamie asks. They walk into the living room to find Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Amy asleep. "We're out taking care of business, and what are they doing? Sqaut," Casey replies. "Aww, how cute," Lily says, pointing at Leo and Amy. He groans and pulls Amy closer. Ann silently takes a pic. "Got it," she says to them. "Donnie must be on lookout," April explains. They walk upstairs and into Donnie's room…to find him asleep. He had Mikey's dirty underwear on his head. He snores, whistling, and the underwear flies up a bit. "Or not," Ann replies. "Those weird teeth of his make him whistle!" Casey exclaims. Ann hits him in the back of his head. Lily takes the underwear off Donnie's head. "I bet Mikey did that," Jamie says. "Wait, something's not right. Donnie? Donnie! Donnie!" April says, shaking him. He continues to snore, unfortunately. "Oh no," Jamie replies. "We should get him downstairs," Lily comments. They all nod.

 **Amy's POV**

I swim to a rock and hide behind it. I pant. This can't be happening! "Boo!" I hear and I scream. I back away a bit. Desiree Beaver laughs and swims up to me. "You think you can escape? No one can escape me!" she tells me. I hear a noise and I see a whirlpool coming towards me. My eyes widen and I swim faster. I look behind and I see the whirlpool getting larger. Why does she want to eat me?! I'm not delicious! And I'd rather keep all my body parts, thank you! "This is crazy!" I exclaim. I can feel something draining out of me…

 **No one's POV**

"Mikey actually looks okay," Casey comments. Mikey smiles in his sleep. "How is it he has a normal dream?" Lily mutters. "Yeah, but his pulse is getting weaker. They all are," April explains. "So are they sick?" Jamie asks. "None of them have a fever, but I feel something strange. Like something is draining the life out of them," April explains. "Can you get through to them somehow?" Casey asks. "I can try," April answers, holding Donnie's head. "I wonder if Bernie's got something to do with this…" Ann murmurs. "Yeah! That Bernie guy asked if we'd been feeling tired," Casey comments. "And that book he had. Somniorium. It's Latin for 'dreams' or 'of the dreams' I think," April explains. "We'll go see what's in that book. You do what you can here," Ann replies, starting to leave. "We? Casey Jones works alone, sweetheart," Casey says. Ann growls. "Don't call me sweetheart. And we're going whether you like it or not," she hisses. Casey's eyes widen. "You know what? I wouldn't mind having a little company," he replies nervously. "Mmhmm," Jamie says as they leave.

 **Amy's POV (I swear, this is the last time I'm switching for this chapter)**

As I'm in the whirlpool, I scream. How is this even happening? Desiree laughs. "I've been craving fish for a while," she says. "Amy!" I hear. I see a clam swimming towards me. It opens up as it speaks. "Amy! You've gotta wake up! You've gotta!" it says. I blink as I recognize the voice. "April?" I ask. Desiree kicks the clam away and growls at me. "Let's see how mermaids taste," she replies, showing her fangs. I scream again.

Wait…there's no way this could actually happen. "Wake up!" I hear from April. "This is a dream!" I exclaim. "Ah. Finally, you figure it out," Desiree says. Then, I'm sucked into a hole and I scream. I pop out of a manhole and I groan. I look down to see my legs. "Whoa, what's going on?" I hear and I turn to see Leo and the others. I look around. We're in New York, before it was invaded. "I'm having the weirdest dream," Donnie replies. "You can't be dreaming, I'm here," Leo tells him. "Cause I'm dreaming you!" Donnie exclaims. "Maybe I'm dreaming _you_ , but you're _not_ dreaming me," Leo answers. Mikey groans. "Aw, man. Where'd all the candy go?" Mikey replies. "I don't know what you're talking about, but this is out of control," I comment. "Hang on. Guys, I think we're all in the same dream," Raph explains. "That's impossible," Donnie retorts. "Nothing's impossible for the Dream Beavers!" a purple beaver says. Donnie chuckles. "I'm sorry, did you just say Dream Beavers?" he asks. I giggle with a snort.

Dream Beavers? That's so lame. "Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free!" the beaver calls out. I roll my eyes and then there's a rumble. I look around as I hear four laughs. The rest of the Dream Beavers appear, including Desiree. We all look up in shock. Oh no. They hit us and we spin around, screaming. Several objects and locations pass us as we scream. We stop spinning and all I see is darkness. "You think you are alone in your dreams. But no! For years, we have lurked in this dream dimension, stealing the life force of humans. Draining them dry and-" Mikey turns to them. "But dudes! We're not human!" he exclaims. "That is precisely what makes your life force so delicious. Seriously," one of the beavers answers. "Human life force, every meal, for thousands of years. Then one day, Turtles!" one of them explains. I raise an eyebrow. "So why go for me, then?!" I ask in disbelief. "You have exquisite powers, my dear. You're a human with ice powers," Desiree answers. "I like chocolate chip cookies," a blue beaver replies. "Shut up, Dave!" the other beavers shouts.

"We're gonna drain you dry and spit out the shells!" One of the beavers shouts. They then jump on us and we scream. We crash and I open my eyes. "Where are we?" Raph asks. I look around to see black and white. "Phew! Back in the real world!" Mikey exclaims. "This looks real to you?" Donnie asks. Is this a comic book world? "Except for those guys," Mikey replies, pointing up. We look up to see the Dream Beavers. I gasp. "I spy with my little eye something green and pink!" Dave exclaims. "Shut up, Dave!" the other beavers exclaim. They cackle and then we're in the sewers. We fight the Dream Beavers and it goes very, very badly. Desiree growls at me and I scream, covering my eyes. Nothing happens and I open my eyes to see the others on a conveyor belt. I look down to see my arms and legs are strapped to the belt. I look to my left to see we're headed for a flaming pizza oven. The Dream Beavers drop pizza toppings on us. We scream. I close my eyes. This is it. My fate being sealed…by Dream Beavers…that sounded better in my head. I hear a crash.

I open my eyes to see electricity. "What's this?" Desiree asks. "The barrier's been broken! We are free! Free!" one of the beavers exclaims. What barrier? Does this mean they're free to venture out into the real world?! Donnie disappears, then Mikey and Raph, then Leo and I.

* * *

I open my eyes to see Leo in front of my face. Huh? What? Is this another dream? I look to see the farmhouse living room. Yas! We're back in the real world! Finally! "You're okay!" April exclaims, kissing Donnie on the lips, much to everyone's shock. "You're dating?!" Ann exclaims. Casey faints. "Heh. Surprise?" Donnie replies dreamily. "The Obturaculum is broken! The beavers are free! Free to destroy our world!" a old man exclaims. Where did he come from?! A pink blast shoots out from a book that was on the floor. We hear cackling. "All is lost! All is-" a purple smoke appears and when it clears, there's…five small beaver plush toys? "Wait a second…aw, dang," The purple beaver replies. "We're plush toys?!" Desiree exclaims. "…Wow," Lily mutters. "Hi, Dave," Mikey replies. "Hi, Mikey," Dave says, waving. "Shut up, Dave!" the other four beavers exclaim. I roll my eyes. "This is it? This is what I've been protecting the Earth from for 40 years? Plush toys?" the man exclaims in shock. "If you ask me, you should have destroyed that thing a long time ago," Jamie mutters. So this guy knows about the Dream Beaver plush toys?

"If I were you guys, I'd be-" The purple beaver twitches a bit. "Leaving, my thoughts exactly. Come, beavers! Let us leave this world for one that is-" I nudge him with my boot. "All right, we're going. Big bully," he replies to me. I growl and make my hands chilly. "AAH!" they exclaim and they disappear into smoke with a laugh. I shake my head. "We encounter way too many crazy stuff," I mutter. "April, Ann, Jamie, Lily, Casey, giant talking turtles and ice girl, I've been awake for 40 years for no good reason. So if you'll excuse me," the man says, immediately falling asleep. "…At least he won't tell anyone about you guys," Jamie replies. "By the looks of it, he's going to be asleep for a long time," Ann comments. "Well, who wants to help me carry him back home?" Casey asks, who had woken up from his 'sleep.' Donnie stands up and helps Casey carry the man outside. "I know that was terrifying and we nearly bought it and everything, but my leg really feels a lot better," Leo says, holding up his leg. Raph hits him in the shoulder.

"See! I told you some rest would help," Raph tells him. I roll my eyes and Raph stands up. "I'm going for a walk, later," he replies, walking out of the farmhouse. "We're going to do some training," the girls say, walking out to the front yard. "Gotta work on something in the barn," Donnie comments, leaving. "Ugh. I just remembered I have to feed the chickens," Mikey remarks, leaving. April heads out into the kitchen, leaving Leo and I. "I'm glad your leg feels better," I tell him with a smile. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I snuggle into his shoulder and he drapes a blanket around us. "I am too," he whispers. "You're gonna put on Space Heroes, aren't you?" I ask while looking at the tv. He chuckles. "Is that a trick question?" he asks in response. I roll my eyes. "You're so predictable," I mutter. He scoffs. "Am not," he replies. "Are too," I say, teasing him. Suddenly, he's tickling me. I laugh. "Noo, not that!" I exclaim. He pushes me to the couch while tickling me.

"Stop it!" I scream. "Say I'm not predictable," he replies with a smirk. "Never!" I exclaim. I'd rather keep my pride. "Say it," he tells me. I shake my head. He then gets to my weak spot, my waist. "Leo!" I yell. "I'm not stopping until you say I'm not predictable, and that I'm the best boyfriend ever," he explains. I pant as I look up at him. "You're not predictable," I wheeze. "And?" he asks, preparing to tickle me again. My eyes widen. "And you're the best boyfriend ever," I finish. "And?" he asks with a grin. I roll my eyes. "And I love you," I answer. He pecks my lips. "I love you too, Ames," he says.

* * *

 **Both John Kassir and Robert Englund guest-star in this episode.**

 **When the Turtles are in a comic book dream and Mikey says "Phew, back in the real world!", that is a homage to how the Turtles all began, in a black & white Mirage comic book.**

 **When Bernie was fighting Casey with a chainsaw, this is a homage to The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.**

 **Inscribed on Bernie's chainsaw is the phrase "The Saw Is Family", referring to the gold chainsaw passed along to Leather Face in Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3.**

 **Robert Englund played Freddy Krueger from** _ **Nightmare on Elm Street**_ **which is what most of the episode is homage to: The Dream Beavers have the same claws as Krueger, and they kill their victims in their dreams. Coincidentally, Freddy Krueger was parodied in the** _ **Robot Chicken**_ **episode "That Hurts Me" voiced by Seth Green.**

 **The episode's ending was a homage to the episode, "Fear Itself" from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Gachnar the fear demon turned out to be less than a foot tall in the real world.**

 **When Casey was being told by Bernie about the Dream Beavers in the store, there was a poster of Chris Bradford (currently Rahzar) behind him.**


	6. Race with the Demon

**Angel: I decided to post today because...I was bored XD. Well, actually my sister is watching Empire...which I don't care for. Anyway, *takes out a number* 5**

 **Raph: 20...Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Race with the Demon**

Leo and I are on the couch, watching Crognard with the others. I cuddle into Leo as we were draped over a blanket. He smiles and wraps his arm tighter around my waist. "Comfy?" he whispers into my ear. I nod into his shoulder. "So warm…" I whisper. "Hey lovebirds, trying to watch the show," Raph tells us. Leo narrows his eyes at him. "Speaking of, how's things with Ann?" Mikey asks, teasing him. Ann and the girls went out on a hike. I have seen him and Ann getting close…but I don't think they're officially dating…yet. These two are literally killing me, they need to get together! Donnie got the courage to tell April, and he's a stuttering mess around her! Raph blushes, which I smirk at. "Mikey…" Raph growls. I giggle at this. "Mikey, you've waken the beast," I reply. Raph fumes, steam coming out of his head. Mikey, Leo and I laugh. It's so funny when he does that. Leo kisses my forehead and we turn back to the show.

"Muurg has the jewel of Koweewah!" Crognard exclaims as a centaur with green horse legs gallops. "You'll never catch me, Crognard!" he shouts, chortling. I shudder. That laugh gives me a bad vibe. "Give me back my mystic jewel!" Crognard yells. "Dude! That centaur doesn't stand a chance against Crognard the Barbarian!" Mikey exclaims. The local news interrupts the show. "WHYY breaking news! A word of warning for those planning on driving tonight…Stay home! Reports are coming in of a mysterious driver running people off the road," the announcer states. "That qualifies as breaking news out here?" Raph asks. I raise an eyebrow. "That driver could be reckless Raph. People who are planning on camping out here could get hurt," I retort. Leo nods. "She's right," he replies. "Back in the city, every driver's a reckless driver. Bring back Crognard!" Mikey answers, shaking his fist. I roll my eyes with a smirk.

"It was him!" we hear and we turn to see Donnie, April, and Casey back from their shopping trip. "That's the maniac who nearly trashed us!" he exclaims. I gasp and look at the news. They encountered that lunatic?! "You ran into that nut?!" Leo exclaims. "More like he ran into us! Over and over. We gotta get back out there and teach that guy a lesson!" Casey replies. "Teach who a lesson?" Ann asks, walking into the living room with Jamie and Lily. "They ran into some crazy guy who apparently needs driving lessons," I explain. Jamie raises an eyebrow. "Geez, anything can happen way out here," she mutters. I roll my eyes as I remember our past encounters ever since coming here. The Creep was terrifying, Bigfoot was…shocking, that fake Mrs. O'Neil was horrifying, those frogs were…kind of hostile, and the Dream Beavers (still think that's a dumb name) were weird, but deadly…in peoples' dreams that is.

"Casey, it's not worth it. Just be glad we're all okay," April tells him. I agree, this maniac driver seems relentless… Donnie groans. "Yeah we're, ugh, mostly okay. I got shell-lash trying to save all the food," he explains. "A noble sacrifice, D!" Mikey exclaims. Ann slaps her forehead. "Your neck okay, Donnie?" April asks, beginning to massage Donnie's neck. Donnie immediately takes advantage of this. "Ooh, yeah a little lower. Aww, yeah that's hitting the spot," Donnie replies. Smooth. A little obvious, but smooth. Donnie shoots Casey an evil glare while Casey throws a subtle tantrum. I roll my eyes.

* * *

I was making myself a late lunch in the kitchen. I hum as I stir the pot. A fresh aroma fills my nose and I sigh happily. "Ames?" Leo asks. "Hmm?" I reply, stirring. "…Well, I don't know how to say this…" he tells me. I drop my spoon in shock. Is he doing what I think he's doing? I hope not…I honestly don't know what I would do if he said it…my skin grows pale. Leo must not have noticed because he didn't point it out. "I'm just gonna say it…Ames, I have something to tell you…" he explains. I start to sweat. Not that. Anything but that. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Is this because of me? "Leo…did I do something?" I ask softly. His eyes widen. "What?" he asks in confusion. "I-Is this because of me?" I ask. "What are you talking about, Ames?" he asks in response. "W-Whatever I did, please…don't say it because I did anything," I whisper, tears flowing down my face. He walks up to me and wipes away my tears gently. "Ames, I don't know what you…" his eyes widen. I don't say anything, because he knows what I'm talking about. "Are you thinking that I'm breaking up with you?!" he exclaims in realization. I nod, wiping my eyes. He wraps his arms tightly around me. "Ames, why would you think that?" he whispers. "I-I…I just thought with everything else going on, you would break up with me…my life has gotten worse already," I answer softly. He looks at me and puts a finger under my chin. He makes me look up at him.

"Ames, I wouldn't do that. I love you. You're sweet, caring, and funny. I did feel something with Karai, but it wasn't meant to be. Never think that I don't love you because I do. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens to us. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I promise you that my feelings never faded for you. And I'll do everything I can to make sure you're happy. Until I die," he explains. I look at him in shock. I could tell in his eyes that he meant everything he said. I blink back tears. "Then what were you going to tell me? It sounded like you were going to break up with me," I reply. "Oh…my bad," he replies sheepishly. I narrow my eyes. "Really?" I ask blankly. "Well, I'm sorry I made you feel like I was going to do that. When I confronted Shredder…I made him tell the truth…about your mother," he answers. My breath hitched in my throat. "You did? …What did he say?" I ask softly. He closes his eyes and sighs. "I know it hurts hearing this from me, but…he killed her…because she wouldn't give away your location," he answers. I blink slowly.

All this time…I never knew what happened and why. All this time…I finally figure out why to find out he killed her because of that? I feel so disgusted. Not with Leo or myself, but with the man who calls himself the leader of the Foot Clan. It feels…satisfying finally knowing why, but at the same time, I didn't know what to feel. I can't believe this…how? How had it come to this? I feel myself fuming when I realize I hadn't said anything at all to Leo. "Ames?" he asks. "Leo…thank you for telling me," I whisper. "Are you okay?" he asks. I ponder this and look outside the window. What would she want me to say? What would she want me to do? I wish she was actually here to tell me…she was always good at giving advice. But now that I know everything, I don't know what to do. I feel stuck.

 _Do not blame yourself, my daughter. I'm in a better place now. Be happy. Be glad you have friends who support you and love you like I do. And remember, I'll always be here._

I blink as I look at the clouds. What was that? Was that a sign? I'm so conflicted right now. But that voice…I know it was her. It had to be her. No one could fake those words. I smile softly. "Yeah. I'll be okay. I know she's watching over me," I answer to Leo. "You can tell?" he asks. I look up at the clouds as it forms into my mother's face. I nod. "She would want me to live my life, although it has gotten a bit…crazy. I know what Shredder did was unforgivable, but I can get past it…as long as I'm with you guys," I tell him. He doesn't respond and I turn to him. Knowing now that I have a family…an actual, real family…it makes me glad they're in my lives. Although I'll never see my mother again, I can't forget that I have an actual family. "I love you," I say to Leo with a smile. He smiles back. "I love you too, Ames. We all do," he replies, kissing my forehead. "Amy!" Mikey shouts as I hear the door open. I roll my eyes. "Yeah?" I ask. "Donnie, Casey, Raph, and me are testing out a new car. Come with us, please?" he answers, giving me the puppy eyes. I look at Leo and he nods. "Go have fun," he explains, kissing my cheek. I grin at him.

* * *

The five of us stand on the open road. Casey and Donnie had made a car to test-drive it. It was late, probably midnight. "You guys ready for Casey Jones to break some speed records?" Casey asks. I roll my eyes. I was never really interested in cars like that. "We're ready," I answer. "On my mark," Donnie replies, holding up a stopwatch. "Go!" he shouts, starting the stopwatch. The wheels screech and Casey takes off. My eyes widen at the speed he's going. "Whoohoo!" I exclaim. "Amazing!" Donnie shouts. "Casey's car is light-speed, yo!" Mikey yells happily. "Great time!" Donnie comments, looking at the stopwatch. "You two knuckleheads actually pulled it off. I'm almost impressed," Raph remarks. I scoff at this. He's impressed, he just won't admit it. "Umm, he's not stopping, is he?" Donnie asks. I look to where Casey had sped off. I slap my forehead. He's going after that guy, isn't he? "Doesn't look that way," Raph answers. I groan. Casey… "Come on, let's go after him," I say wearily and we drive with the Party Wagon to where Casey had driven off.

When we find him, we see that the car is totaled. I'm guessing Casey found that driver… "Casey, you okay?" Raph asks. "Dude! What happened to your sweet ride?" Mikey replies as he looks at the car. "You trashed it! You went after that road maniac alone, didn't you?" Donnie says in anger. "I thought I could take him!" he answers in defense. I raise an eyebrow. "More like throw yourself into trouble, as usual," I retort. "And besides, he's no road maniac-he's a road mutant!" Casey explains. I gasp. Another one? Is there no end to how many mutants there are around here?! "Whoa! A mutant?!" Mikey exclaims. "You totally ditched me, I could have helped!" Donnie exclaims. "That guy challenged me! It's the code of the road, man! Mano-a-mano!" Casey shouts. "What's more important, your pride or living? Look at what he did to your car!" I reply, pointing to the destroyed car. "Come on. Let's get this scrap-heap back to the house," Raph tells us. We prepare to tow the car back. Mikey notices something on the road.

"Huh? Hey, guys, check this out!" Mikey exclaims, preparing to touch a green ooze on the street. Donnie stops him. "Don't touch that! Hmm, looks like some kind of mutagenic fuel," Donnie replies, taking a sample. "Fascinating!" he exclaims. I look at the mutagen and then at the tire tracks that driver left. Is Casey sure that the driver is a mutant? If this came _out_ of the car, how can the driver be a mutant? If I tell them, they'll think I'm crazy. "Must be mutagen still out there…" Donnie says, looking at the road. Maybe it came from the forest?

* * *

We return to the farmhouse. The girls and Leo emerge from the house. "Casey, are you okay?" April asks. "What happened?" Leo questions. "And why do you look like something bad happened out there?" Lily asks. "Speed Demon 2, Casey Jones zip," Donnie answers. "You went after that guy?! Are you crazy?!" Ann exclaims. "The cops can't catch him. Somebody's gotta bring that mutant down!" Casey answers. "He's a mutant?" Jamie asks. I nod. "Yes! All right, cough it up," Ann replies, holding out her hand. Jamie and Lily grumble, handing her a couple of dollars. I raise an eyebrow. "Bet," they all answer. Ah… "And that's gotta be Casey Jones, right?" April asks. "That's right, Red. Cause I'm the only one that can," he answers, walking into the farmhouse. I groan. Why is he so focused on going after him? I don't think we should confront this so-called 'mutant', even if it is one. Something's fishy about this driver…and I have a feeling it has to do with that car.

It's morning now. I yawn as I grab my hat from the rack. I look at Leo, who was sleeping softly on my bed. I smile softly and kiss his forehead. He smiles at this, but doesn't open his eyes. I get dressed in the bathroom and walk downstairs to do some chores. As I walk out into the farmhouse, I see several chickens walking around. I roll my eyes. "Mikey, did you feed the chickens?!" I exclaim. Nothing. I look around to see Mikey running around, trying to catch the chickens. I roll my eyes with a sigh. "Mikey!" I shout, putting my hands on the side of my mouth. "Oh! Didn't hear you, sis. I'm trying to catch the chickens so they can eat," he explains. I slap my forehead. "Why didn't you use the chicken feed?" I ask blankly. "I can't find it," he tells me sheepishly. I pinch my nose and sigh. "I'll go check the barn," I answer wearily, running over to the barn. "What?!" I hear from inside. Confused, I open the door to see one of the chickens with a HUGE brain. My eyes widen. "Oh, not again! Mikey!" Donnie exclaims. I narrow my eyes at this. Mikey caused another animal to be mutated? "Mikey!" I scream. He immediately comes running over to me and I gesture to the mutated chicken. "Just what I need, another mutant!" Casey shouts. I growl. "No offense," he replies sheepishly. The chicken clucks, its beak taping on the keyboard from Donnie's laptop. "Whoa! What's she doing?" Mikey replies. "It's-It's communicating with us! Those are complex equations! Maybe we don't need artificial intelligence. Maybe we just need-" Mikey smiles. I know that smile. That's his 'I came up with a mutant name' smile.

"Dr. Cluckingsworth, M.D.!" he exclaims. "Uh, yes, maybe Dr. Cluckingsworth-" Mikey holds up a finger. "M.D., bro. M.D.," he replies. I slap my forehead. So the chicken is smart now? Is that what's going on? Again, too many mutants! "Um, so, doctor? Can you interface with the hot rod's computer?" Donnie asks. He's talking to a chicken… She clucks and taps on the keyboard in response.

* * *

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and the girls stand outside the barn. "All right, Donnie, what are we doing here?" Leo asks. "I give you…" he answers, pulling open the barn doors to reveal the hot rod. It's outfitted with Kraang tech, with Dr. Cluckingsworth as a navigational system. "The Turtle Racer!" Donnie finishes. "Whoa," we all say in awe. "What up with the chicken?" Lily asks. "She's the onboard navigator!" Casey explains. "You guys really think this…car is gonna stop this maniac?" Leo asks. "Without a doubt, Leo. With this baby, Casey Jones can't be beat!" Casey answers. Leo and I look at each other as we roll our eyes. "Well, that's it. You're gonna end up turning into street pizza," April points out. I laugh with a snort. "Street pizza? That's like one of my top ten favorite pizzas!" Mikey says. Ann slaps her forehead. "Don't worry, April, with all the Kraang technology we put into the hot rod, it's one of the safest cars on the road," Donnie replies.

"Safe? What if something goes wrong with the tech?" I retort. "You worry too much," Casey explains. I cross my arms. "Excuse me if I can't be a little concerned," I say. Dr. Cluckingsworth clucks and lays a greenish egg. "What was that?" Raph asks. "Oh, that's a highly volatile, radioactive mutagen egg. But don't worry, it's perfectly safe. Sorta," Donnie explains. "Sorta?!" Jamie exclaims. "I hope for your sake it is safe," Ann retorts.

We stand on the open road, where Casey is about to enter the hot rod. "All right. We got the plan down, right?" Leo replies. "As long as you can keep up in that thing!" Casey exclaims. I roll my eyes as he starts the hot rod. The rest of us enter the Party Wagon. Casey drives off and we follow him. "Guys, look out! Here he comes!" Casey exclaims and I squint to see a purple car. "Roger that, Casey!" Donnie exclaims. "And remember, stick to the plan!" I shout as I recall that Casey likes to do his own things. He speeds off…AGAIN. "He's doing it again! He's ditching us!" Raph yells. Ann growls. "I swear, when I find him…" she mutters. "Nope, this time it's all part of the plan!" Donnie answers with a smile. The girls and I look at each other and shrug in confusion. After a few maneuvers, Donnie is able to pull the mutant driver out of the car. "Yeah!" I exclaim and I jump out of the car. "Ames!" Leo replies. "What?" I ask and I run up to Donnie a few miles away from the Party Wagon. "Not so tough without your car, huh?!" Donnie exclaims.

I see…a human?! "Huh?" I ask in shock. But wasn't he driving? If he's not the mutant… "What happened? What are you?!" the man asks. Donnie looks in shock. "You're not a mutant?" he asks and the human faints. What is going on? "Donnie…I think-" a bright light flashes behind me and I turn to see the car! We gasp. The car roars and pulls Donnie inside itself! I scream. "Donnie! No!" I exclaim. "Hmm, you're not much, but you'll do," the car says, grabbing me by a seatbelt. "Let go of me before I tear you apart piece by piece!" I shout. He throws me into the driver's seat and traps me using the seatbelts. I struggle to get out with a grunt. "More mutant power! That's what I'm talking about!" I hear and I look to see a frightening version of Donnie. "Donnie! What the heck?" I exclaim. He turns to me. "I'm not your geeky little friend anymore, girlie. And you're in a wild ride!" he answers. "Donnie?!" I hear and I turn to see Casey. "Casey!" I shout and he turns to me. "Amy?!" he exclaims. "I'm trapped inside the car!" I shout. "Yeah, baby!" Donnie shouts, driving off.

I growl. I swear…Donnie laughs. "You again?" he asks. I turn to see Casey. "Hold on, Amy!" he shouts. "To what? I'm tied up!" I retort. Casey chases after the car mutant. He tries to fight it but it only results in both cars hitting the side rail. "Let my friends go, freak! Or I'll take us all down!" Casey shouts. My eyes widen. He's not serious, is he? "Never gonna happen, Casey Jones! Donatello and Amelia belong to Speed Demon now, baby!" Speed Demon answers, chuckling. "You know, I'm a sporting guy. So how 'bout we race for it? You win, you get your friends back. I win, I get your super hot rod and all that sa-weet technology!" Speed Demon suggests. My eyes widen as I look at Casey. He's not really gonna do this, is he? "Fair enough," Casey answers. I gasp at his answer. He hasn't been to outspeed this mutant once! "And I get you, Casey Jones, the only driver worthy of my competition," Speed Demon finishes. This deal is really risky…

"Well, I am super dope," Casey replies. I give him a wide-eyed look. "Are you crazy?!" I hiss. He pretends to not have heard. "It's a deal!" Casey finishes. "First one to Dead Man's Curve wins," Speed Demon says, pointing to a curve and ravens caw. Confused, I look up to see no birds. Weird… "Starting now!" Speed Demon says, speeding off. At the rate he was going, I was starting to get sick…Casey and Speed Demon are evenly matched, but Casey uses the tricks Donnie put on the hot rod to confuse the mutant car. Casey puts the car on autopilot, leaving Dr. Cluckingsworth, M.D. in charge. "What is he doing?" I mutter. Casey jumps out of the car to the demonic looking Donnie. At last, Casey pulls out Donnie and he returns to normal. I sigh in relief before I remember that I was still in the car. "I still got your little friend, Jones! I'm gonna chew you up and spit you out!" the car shouts with a roar. "Oh, no. I got it this time, Casey," Donnie tells him and he sticks his bo staff in the car's mouth.

This slows him up but the staff breaks and the car attempts to swallow them both. I see bright lights appear towards the car, and next thing I knew, I was being pushed into the air along with the car. "NO!" Casey and Donnie shout and I scream as the car explodes.

 **No one's POV**

Casey and Donnie could only look in shock as the car exploded into mutagen. Mikey opens the Party Wagon door, not noticing the saddened looks of the two. "The Party Wagon takes the win!" Mikey exclaims. "I'm so glad you two are okay! And I'm so glad you two are actually getting along!" April says happily. It was only then that they noticed someone was missing. "Where's Ames?" Leo asks. Casey and Donnie look at each other, not knowing what to say to him. They knew how much she meant to him, but telling him the news… "Guys? Where is she?" Ann asks bluntly. Donnie could only look to where the car had exploded. Everyone gasps as they realize the answer. "S-She's…" April mutters and Casey nods. "I'm sorry we couldn't save her, Red," he replies. April starts to sob and hugs Donnie. He rubs her back sadly.

She couldn't believe it…her new-found cousin…gone. They were just starting to bond as family, but now she would never see her again. Mikey's eyes brim with tears. Ann and Raph give a sad look. They were trying really hard not to cry. Casey looks down at the road while Lily turns pale. And Leo?

He was shaking.

When Donnie had gestured to where the car had exploded, he couldn't take it. She was in there the whole entire time…and he had run the car over…he caused this…the words repeat over and over in his head. _How could you? You killed the love of your life._ He blinks back tears as his knees fall to the floor. He didn't even care that his right knee was hurting right now. She was gone…and it was all because it was him. He never thought he would kill anyone, much less Amy. He felt ashamed, no, disappointed. He had failed. He failed his father, his brothers, his friends, and her. And that was the last thing he wanted was to fail her. "Guys?" he hears. He looks at his friends and brothers. They hadn't said a word. "Guys!" they hear again. It was a female voice. Leo looks around. He knew that voice anywhere.

 **Amy's POV**

I dangle from a tree branch near the rail. I hear footsteps and I look up to see everyone. I smile up at them. "AMY!" they all shout and Leo pulls me up. They immediately hug me and I hug them back. "B-But how?" Donnie asks. I grin. "When you're in a car with Mikey, you get pretty good of jumping out cars," I answer. "HEY!" Mikey exclaims. "Oh my god…" Leo whispers and he starts crying. My eyes soften and I wrap my arms around him. "Shh…it's okay now. Shh…shh…" I whisper into his ear. He sniffs and kisses my forehead. "I-I thought I…" he whispers. I place a finger on his lips. "Leo, you did what you had to do. And you didn't know I was in the car," I explain softly. "But if I had, I wouldn't have run the car over," he says. "Leo, I don't blame you. That car was relentless. And I would have done the same," I reply. He doesn't say anything. I sigh and turn back to the others. "We really thought you bought it back there. You keep having close calls," Ann explains. I giggle with a snort. "Guys, I'll always be around. Seriously," I tell them. They smile and Donnie and Casey congratulate each other. "Since when are they such good friends?" Jamie asks.

I roll my eyes with a smile. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Leo with his head down. "Leo Bear?" I ask in confusion. He moves closer and plants his lips on mine. I hum and kiss him back. He pulls away to look at me. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asks softly. I blush and he smirks. "You know, our anniversary is coming up soon," he explains. I smile at him. "What did you get me?" I ask. He chuckles. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" he asks in response. I pout at him. "Jerk," I mutter and he chuckles again.

* * *

 **Although this episode shares a similar name with the 1975 film Race with the Devil, it has the same premise from the 1983 John Carpenter's horror film Christine, which is about a sentient and violent automobile of the same name.**

 **The premise of the episode is also similar to Maximum Overdrive and The Car That Ate Paris which are also horror films about sentient cars.**

 **The Speed Demon makes stock monster laughter when it crashes.**

 **The tires on the Turtle Racer reads "Good Enough Tires", as reference to Goodyear tires.**

 **"Deadman's Curve" is the colloquial name given to any extremely dangerous hairpin turn on a US highway road.**

 **Surfer Rock music plays on the radio while in the hippie van a reference to surfer music's popularity in the 60's**

 **Surfer music also plays during the scenes with the Speed Demon and the human the speed demon possessed has hair and clothes similar to a stereotypical 60's car jockey.**

 **The head of the Turtle Racer's lever highly resembles a Madball, a line of gross-out monster toy balls from the mid 80's.**

 **Snakeweed's body model was used on the Speed Demon's human driver.**

 **After Casey, April and Donnie get home, while souping up an old jalopy into a race car; Donnie and Casey go through an Insult Alphabet the same way their Live-action counterparts from the first TMNT Live-action movie do.**

 **The roles of who started calling who what are reversed though, as Casey started it in the series, where in the movie Donnie is the one that started it.**

 **The cage Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D. sits in as the onboard Navigation system for the Turtle Racer looks like R2D2.**

 **Case in point, Dr. Cluckingsworth's job as the Navigator is akin to that of an R2 Robot's job as copilot for a single-person star-fighter jet in the Star Wars Franchise.**

 **This is also similar to the Planet Racer bikes in the 2003 series episode "Across the Universe", where it has a navigator and a pilot riding on it.**


	7. Eyes of the Chimera

**Angel: Hi! *pulls out a number* 13.**

 **April: 20...why? Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Eyes of the Chimera**

"Are you sure about this, Donnie?"

April has donned a device on her head, a psychic neuro-transmitter which Donnie created. This has the intention of finding the extent of April's psychic powers. "Amy has a point. Donnie, is this thing safe?" April replies. "Absolutely to both questions. Now let me adjust the straps and plug this baby in," Donnie answers. Mikey enters the barn. "Whoa, April. Check you out. Is that a tiara? I love tiaras," Mikey says. I roll my eyes. "It's not a tiara. It's a psychic neuro-transmitter," Donnie explains. "Whoa. That was my second guess," Mikey comments. I slap my forehead. "Donnie salvaged it from the Kraang ship. He's going to use it to test my psychic powers," April tells Mikey. "Cool," he remarks. "Okay, starting now. You feel anything?" Donnie replies, turning a knob. April closes her eyes in thought. "Hmm mmm. Nope," she answers. Donnie turns another knob. "Okay, how about now?" Donnie asks. "Oh. That tingles," she says.

I snicker. "Okay, April. Now, focus on the card. Close your eyes and tell me what you see," Donnie explains, holding up a card with a plane on it. "I see…I see…a bird!" she answers. "Ooh, so close," Mikey replies. "At least it flies," I mutter. "It flies like a-" Donnie shushes him. "Shh, you'll spoil the test. Try again," Donnie says, holding a card with a monkey on it. "Hmm. I'm gonna say…" April murmurs. Mikey starts making monkey noises and I start laughing. "A fish?" April asks. Mikey makes more monkey noises and I start laughing again. "Mikey!" Donnie shouts. "Just trying to help," Mikey tells him. "Well, stop…being…annoying!" Donnie exclaims, glaring. He pulls out a card…with himself on it. I slap my forehead. "Okay, this one's easy," Donnie explains with a smirk. He raises his eyebrow. "It's-It's a worm! Definitely a worm," April says. Donnie gives a shocked look. I start laughing again, falling to the floor.

"Amy, stop! You're losing too much oxygen!" Donnie exclaims. I start coughing and Donnie and Mikey pull me up. "No? Really? But these images in my head, they feel so right," April explains. "Maybe-" my voice sounds kinda squeaky… "Amy?" Donnie asks. I speak, but nothing comes out of my mouth. I gasp and cover my mouth. I've lost my voice! "You lost your voice!" Donnie exclaims. I know, I just thought that! I scream, with nothing coming out of my mouth. "You'll be fine in no time, Amy," April tells me. "Told you you'd lose too much oxygen, now you can't even speak," Donnie mutters. I give him a death glare. "Maybe some water would help?" Mikey asks. Donnie shakes his head. "She'll have to wait…on the other hand, at least it'll be quieter around here," Donnie says with a smirk. I fume and elbow him on the arm. He chuckles. "I'm just joking!" he exclaims and April glares. I cross my arms and pout. This sucks, I can't even speak until who knows how long?

"Um, I don't think it's working, Donnie," April tells him. "Hmm. Hey, maybe if I make some adjustments," he murmurs and increases the frequency of the neuro-transmitter. April screams, a yellow light emerging from the helmet. I cover my eyes and when I open them, all the cards start to levitate! "Whoa! Mikey!" Donnie exclaims. "I didn't do that, I swear," Mikey replies. "Wow. But that means... April, you are telekinetically levitating the cards," Donnie explains. Wow…I poke one of the cards in awe. "April? April, you okay? Can you hear me?" Donnie asks. I look at April to see her eyes are white, like the turtles when they're in stealth mode. April soon stands up, but stumbles around the barn. I raise an eyebrow. Is this a side effect of the neuro-transmitter? "Wh-what happened to the barn? Where are we?" she asks. I give the two turtles a concerned look. "Uh, still in the barn," Donnie answers. She bumps into a wall. "Ugh. Wh-what is this? I-Is it invisible?" she asks. "Uh, looks pretty visible to me," Mikey replies. What is going on with her? "April, where do you think you are? What do you see?" Donnie asks, holding her hands. "Clouds. I think I'm flying," she answers.

I raise an eyebrow. "Totally understand. I get that way when I eat pizza," Mikey comments and I roll my eyes. "You're seeing things. I'm taking this off," Donnie tells her, taking the helmet off her head. Her eyes were still white, however. "Did that help?" Donnie asks. "I'm still in the air soaring. But now I'm heading down," she explains. I tilt my head at this. I try to ask a question, but my throat won't let me. I wince and place a hand on my throat. Donnie sees this and starts to look for something. He looks at the helmet. "Maybe…" he mutters. I give Mikey a look. "D, what are you doing?" Mikey asks. "Amy, give me your T-Phone," Donnie tells me. I blink and hand him my shell-shaped phone. He connects a plug from the helmet to my T-Phone. He takes out a wrench and starts to tinker with the helmet. "Donnie?" Mikey asks again. "I got it! Okay, Amy, put this on your head," Donnie replies, holding out the helmet to me. I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. "Trust me, it'll help," he answers. I roll my eyes, not having much of a choice. I place the helmet on my head and Donnie hands me my T-Phone.

"I tweaked the helmet so that you can speak with your T-Phone. Try it out," he explains. I give him a look before typing on my T-Phone. _D-Donnie-e are you nuts?_ I hear an old man voice. "Hey it works!" Donnie exclaims. I growl. That voice really bothers me. Mikey laughs. "She's got the old man voice!" he exclaims. "Amy? Is that supposed to be you?" April asks, moving her hands around. Mikey laughs again and I swat him in the arm. "Ow!" he shouts, rubbing his arm. Donnie smiles sheepishly. "Let me fix that," he replies, turning a knob from the helmet. "Okay, it should be fine now," he says. I type on my T-Phone. _G-Guys?_ I hear it! My voice! I smile. "Whoa…" Mikey says in awe. I type on my T-Phone. _Thanks Donnie!_ I hear. He smiles. "You're welcome, sis. That should last until you get your voice back," he comments. I nod and April tugs on Donnie's arm. "Ow!" he exclaims. "I see Casey and Raph. They're under attack!" April tells us. "We gotta help them!" Mikey shouts and we run outside.

I wonder what's happened? Why are they being attacked? "Uh, guys? Guys, wait for me," April replies, walking out slowly. I type on my T-Phone. _I'll help you, April_ I hear. "Thanks, cuz," she replies and I steer her towards the farmhouse while the others deal with something. "What the heck? Another mutant?" Casey asks as he dodges from a fish tail. I look to see a bird/fish/worm thing. My mouth flies open. When was that there? "Where'd it come from?" Raph asks. Hmm…I remember when the mutant car exploded, mutagen came from it…and I did see a bird holding a fish when I jumped out of the car…that's probably what happened! "Ooh, bird, worm, and fish. Three animals, one body. I know this one. There's like a perfect name for it in mythology," Mikey replies. My eyes widen. "Since when did you know mythology?" Ann asks. "Chimera?" Donnie asks. "No, Turducken. But Chimera works," Mikey says and Ann slaps her forehead. They procced to fight the Chimera. I trip and fall right in front of the mutant, along with April.

Leo falls down as well. "Careful, girls. You gotta find cover. And what is that?" Leo says, pointing to my helmet. April looks up and stares at the mutant. "What? Is that me I'm looking at?" she asks. I stare in confusion. Is she connected to the Chimera? "Look out!" Leo shouts, pushing into the front porch of the farmhouse. I stand up and we hide in front of the house. "This is my fault. I summoned this thing," April replies. The Chimera grabs Raph by it's beak, shaking him. "Little help!" he shouts. The others except Casey rush in to help him, but they're grabbed by the Chimera's worm legs. I look around. Where's Casey? "Goongala!" I hear and Casey jumps towards the mutant. But he's grabbed too. "Aghh! Your pain! Your pain!" he screams and all of our friends are whisked away with the Chimera. Leo and I look in shock. "No!" he shouts. He starts to walk, but his leg stops him. "They're gone. I couldn't do anything," he says. I type on my T-Phone. _It's not entirely your fault, Leo_ I hear myself say. "Leo? Amy? My eyes," April replies. Leo walks up to her. "April. You're-you're blind?" he asks. "Not exactly. Somehow I got a psychic connection to the monster," she explains. I type on my T-Phone. _Maybe from Donnie's neuro-transmitter?_ My voice asks. Leo looks at me. "Why are you using that thing?" he asks. I type on my T-Phone. _Lost my voice. Donnie tweaked the neuro-transmitter so I can talk using my T-Phone_ I explain, pointing to my shell-shaped phone. April points to her eyes. "I'm seeing through its eyes. I know where it's taking them. And…" her stomach growls. "Uh-oh. I know why it took them too. I feel really hungry. Like Mikey hungry," she finishes. I type on my T-Phone. _Believe me, no one is as hungry as Mikey_ I reply and April laughs.

"Let's go. Ames, maybe you should stay here in case they come back," Leo tells us. I shake my head. _No way. I'm coming whether you like it or not_ I tell him. He sighs. "Fine. Let's move," he replies and we start to walk in the woods.

* * *

As we walk, I help April so she didn't bump into any trees. She suddenly cries out in pain. "April?" Leo asks. _You okay, cuz?_ I ask. "I-I'm fine. I-I could feel the creature's pain. It got dizzy. The guys are at the top of Talbot Peak. We better hurry," she explains, pointing to the mountain. "Hurry? April, look at us," Leo tells her. "That's a little difficult right now," she retorts. If I could, I would laugh. "My point exactly. You can't see, Ames can't speak and I can't walk. We'll never make it," he says to us. _We'll make it, Leo_ I hear myself say. "No matter what," April finishes and she bumps into a tree. "I meant to do that," she replies sheepishly and I give Leo a look, which he returns.

April and I help Leo walk. "Okay, they're safe, for now," she tells us. "I can't believe you two talked me into this," he mutters. "We shouldn't have had to," April retorts. "You don't understand," he replies, sitting on a rock. "I thought I was getting better, but I was hurt again way too easily. I'm a liability to the whole team," he explains. April clenches her fists. _Leo, if anything, you're our strength of the team. Don't tell Raph I said that. But my point still stands. We shouldn't let our temporary disabilities hold us back. You can't let your pain stop you_ I tell him. "You're not! You're their leader. We can help them. We have to help them," she says. Leo smiles sheepishly, as she was facing the wrong direction. "Uh, April?" he asks. _Over here_ I finish, covering my mouth with a smile. She looks around before I help her face the right direction. She pumps her fist in determination.

April and I steady Leo as we are nearing the peak. "Things are getting worse. We gotta hurry!" April tells us. "I'm trying…my best," Leo replies. I roll my eyes before I hear sniffing. I turn to April, who was sniffing Leo? "Leo. You…you smell really…good!" April comments as Leo lets go of her. "Don't get any ideas," Leo says. _What the heck, April?_ I ask. She then starts to move like a chicken. "Caw, caw. Caw, caw. Caw," she says. I give Leo a look of disbelief. Why is she acting like that? She then tries to bite Leo. He grabs her shoulders. "April. Snap out of it," he tells her. I grab April's shoulders from behind and we shake her. _April!_ I shout the same time as Leo. She blinks. "Oh man, guys. I am so embarrassed right now," she remarks, backing away. "It's okay. Just, uh, please stop trying to bite me," he says sheepishly. I smile. "Oh stop giving me that look," he tells me. I stick out my tongue. "We have to hurry. The link is getting stronger," April says, holding a hand to her head. "So let's-" Leo looks down at himself. He was actually standing.

"Oh man! I can't believe it. I'm standing. I'm standing!" he exclaims, jumping up happily. _I'm glad you are, Leo. See? I told you we can't let this hold us back_ I tell him. He smiles at me and spins me around. "Then come on. Let's save the guys," April replies, gesturing to the peak. Leo and I look and he narrows his eyes. We're coming for you, guys! Count on it!

We climb the peak. We had to use some rope I found, but it was only enough for Leo and April. I had some mountain climbing gear in my purse, so that helped. I climb with a grunt besides Leo. April was behind him. I was too busy focusing on climbing to realize she slipped. Leo pulls on the rope and she dangles from it. We smile at him and April continues to climb. Soon, we made it near the top. "We made it," Leo replies. I look around and see a nest. I squint my eyes as I see three people. _Guys! Look!_ I exclaim, pointing. Ann, Jamie, and Lily see us and wave their arms. "Guys! Finally!" Ann shouts. "But I don't see the fish/bird/worm thing," Leo answers. I look at April. "I see clouds. I'm flying through them faster and faster," April explains. "Ames, you go help the girls," Leo orders. I nod and focus my powers. Moving my hands around, I make an ice bridge. The girls run through it. "Thanks," Jamie replies. I nod. "Do you see the hole?" April asks us. We look around and I see a large hole, with the guys at the bottom. "Yeah, over here. Guys! Guys, do you hear me?" Leo shouts.

"Are you all right?" Ann asks. "Guys!" Casey exclaims as I pop my head out. I wave to them. "What is up with the helmet?" Lily asks me. _Lost my voice_ I explain. "Guys, yes! We're okay," Raph yells. "But we're running out of time," Donnie explains. I raise an eyebrow. "They're in a geyser and the water's rising," Ann explains. My mouth flies open. "Leo, Amy, wait! I'm right on top of us!" April tells us. I see the Chimera and it grabs us. Leo grunts because of his right leg. "Leo, are you-" he looks at April. "I'm fine. I'm not going to let a little pain stop me," he answers, smiling at me. I smile back. Leo stabs the Chimera's legs, making the mutant drop me and him. I flail my arms around and Leo uses his grappling hook to wrap it around the Chimera's body. He swoops down and catches me before we land on top of the mutant. _What about you?_ I ask April, typing with one hand. "No worries. I'm getting the hang of this. I just need to hit myself right between the eyes," she answers, throwing her tessen at the Chimera. It drops her and she grabs it's sides, propelling herself in front.

"Got it by the gills," she tells us, putting her hand inside the Chimera's gills. A purple liquid appears on her hand. "Gross!" she exclaims, shaking the goop off. I smile. "Hold on!" Leo shouts. _Holding!_ April and I answer as we fly through the clouds. I look in awe. I know we're in danger right now, but still! "Ha! Not that easy," April says. My eyes widen as Leo and I look down. "I don't think easy is part of the plan. Hold your breath," Leo tells us. I gasp and hold my breath as we dive into a lake. I wince as the neuro-transmitter touches the water but then I sigh in relief as nothing happens. April tugs on the gills and we soar out of the lake. "You guys okay?" April asks as I hold a starfish in my mouth. Leo had a fish in his. We spit out the sea animals. _Good thing this thing is waterproof_ I say and then I see trees up ahead. I tug Leo and I point to them. "Whoa!" he shouts. "No!" April screams and she steers us through the trees.

We are then back up in the clouds. "Leo, Amy, I remember something. Casey and Donnie hit it on it's head. It lost balance!" April tells us. Leo looks at me and I nod. "Worth a try," Leo replies and we scoot up to April. _Three…two…one…now!_ I hear myself say and we kick the side of the Chimera's head. It screeches and it soars down. "Get ready to jump!" Leo shouts. "Jump?" April asks in disbelief. _Are you crazy?_ I ask in shock. The Chimera starts to fall towards the geyser and we jump. Leo catches April and lands near the hole. I pull out my grappling hook and it catches onto the peak. I swing myself to them and I land right next to them. _Leo! Come and help me!_ I tell him. I don't see the girls anywhere… Leo and I push the body of the Chimera and a little space opens up. "Guys! Move!" Leo shouts. "Finally!" Casey shouts. "Are we glad to see you guys!" Mikey exclaims. I smile and then I see Ann, Jamie, and Lily down there as well. I smirk and the others start to climb up. As soon as everyone is out, Leo and I let go. "Yes! Thanks, Red-" Donnie pushes Casey and turns to April. "April, your eyes they're still…" April looks around. "Yeah, I can't see anything right now. The creature must be in total darkness," she explains. "So wait, you can't see and Amy can't talk. Wow, how's that for irony?" Ann replies. I glare.

"Um, guys, exploding mountain, remember?" Raph asks, gesturing to the stuck Chimera. The peak starts to shake and I see rocks falling towards us. "Avalanche!" Leo shouts and we start to run. "Wait!" April yells and we look to see her regular eyes. "I can see! I can see again!" she exclaims happily before we start to run again. "This way!" Leo tells us, gesturing to a hole. We run through it and smoke covers us. I cough. "Yes!" Raph exclaims. "Sweet, sweet life," Lily replies, falling to the floor. I roll my eyes. Leo pulls April up. "April, Ames, thanks," he says. "Thanks for what?" April asks. "I'd still be at the farm if not for you. You two really inspired me," he explains. We smile. "Aww, Leo," April comments, giving him a friendly hug. I kiss Leo's cheek. "You guys were awesome!" Mikey exclaims, giving Leo a high-three, April a fist-bump, and me a bear hug. I laugh. "Okay, put me down," I found myself saying. I gasp. My voice! "I can speak again!" I exclaim, pumping my fist. "Aw, and I was just getting used to it," Donnie remarks. I glare at him. "I can easily push you down this mountain," I retort and his eyes widen.

"It's good to have you back, bro," Raph replies. "It's good to be back," Leo answers with a smile. "Yeah, I mean, if you're not leading, who am I supposed to complain about?" Raph asks. I roll my eyes with a smirk and we start to head home. Leo puts an arm around my shoulder. "Ames, thanks for not giving up on me," he whispers. "You're welcome, Leo Bear," I whisper back.

* * *

 **April said that she summoned The Chimera, however, its existence is because of Speed Demon's explosion.**

 **However, she might've thought that because she just learned about it.**

 **When Michelangelo was talking about what to name the Chimera, his voice wasn't matching his lips**

 **When the Chimera got free from being under the rubble, roaring and stone debris flying about, this is a homage to Gargoyles, which Greg Weisman created and he wrote this episode.**


	8. Vision Quest

**Angel: Hey! *pulls out a number* 3**

 **Leo: 8**

 **Raph: 7**

 **Donnie: 4**

 **Mikey: 13**

 **April: 5**

 **Casey: 2**

 **Mikey: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Vision Quest**

I was sitting in the living room, looking bored. There was nothing on tv, and everyone was outside. I sigh as I flip through the channels. So boring… I hear footsteps and I look to see Leo. "Hey Ames, where's everyone?" he asks. "Outside. I think Raph is going to train them a bit," I answer. "Hm…can I ask you a favor?" he replies. "Hit me," I reply, flipping through channels. "I was wondering…maybe you want to go hunting with me?" I hear and I drop the remote in shock. I turn to him slowly. "You want me to hunt down an innocent animal?" I ask in disbelief. "You never know when we could run out of money for food. Please? I won't ask you to go after this," he says, giving me puppy eyes. I sigh in defeat. "Fine," I answer.

Leo and I are up in a tree now, both of us armed with a bow and arrow. I spot a deer and point to it. He nods and aims his arrow at the deer. However, it notices our presence and runs away. I sigh in relief and we jump down to the ground. Leo grunts and I look at him. "Leo?" I whisper. "No, I'm okay," he whispers as I try to help him up. I look up and see the same deer staring us down. Leo aims his arrow at the animal, which shrouds in light for a moment. I look in awe. Since when did that happen? I thought that happened only in movies! "Wait. I don't think he's gonna do anything," I whisper. Leo looks at the deer before he lowers his arrow. The deer then charges at us. We gasp and Leo tries to move, but he falls to the ground. I kneel in front of him before I feel something behind me. The deer attacks us with it's antlers and we fall near a tree. I groan and sit up before the deer attacks Leo, kicking it's legs viciously. I gasp. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" I shout. The deer looks at me. I give the animal a pleading look. "Please spare him," I whisper as Leo covers his eyes.

The deer snorts and we look to see the deer running away once again, leaving us alone. "Huh," I say to Leo, who tilts his head. "I guess he could see the look in your eyes," he tells me. I nod. Probably. I help Leo up. "Come on, let's get back to the farmhouse," I reply and I lead him back to the farmhouse.

* * *

I see Raph is training the girls and Casey how to split logs. Leo grunts as I help him walk. April prepares to kick a log that Casey holds. She kicks Casey to the ground, not even hitting the log. "Ooh, I wish I could see that in instant replay," Donnie replies. Ann smiles. "Me next! I wanna go for his face!" she exclaims. "How's that mud taste, Casey?" Donnie asks and Casey spits into the grass. I gasp and Leo and I fall to the ground. "Leo?" Donnie asks. "Amy? What happened to you two?" Raph asks and he helps me up. Donnie and Mikey help Leo. "We had a realization in the woods," he tells everyone. "That going with your girlfriend on a bum leg was a bad idea?" Raph asks and I swat him in the arm. "No, it's just what I need. What we all need," he answers. "Say what now?" Jamie asks. "We're so caught up in T-Phones and junk food and tv that we've become at odds with nature. A true ninja must become one with it to master himself," Leo explains. I nod. "Hey, man. You leave tv out of this," Mikey says. I roll my eyes.

"Even Master Splinter did it," Donnie comments. I remember something Master Splinter said. "He said only when you become one with nature can you make peace with yourself," I tell them. "Make peace? What are we, hippies? We're ninjas!" Raph retorts. "Don't see what's wrong with hippies," Lily mutters. "We'll do three days of meditation and practiced awareness in the wilderness, only eating what we can forage," Leo explains. "Three days? We're gonna live like animals. Aah!" Mikey says, running around screaming. I slap my forehead. "You are animals," Ann murmurs. "Camping trip? All right!" Jamie says to Lily, who pumps her fist. "I think Leo might've taken one too many kicks to the head," Casey whispers to April. I roll my eyes. "No, Leo's right. Camping's a great idea. I'm tired of being stuck at the farmhouse," April replies with a smile. Leo gives her a look. Uh-oh, I know that look. "I'm sorry, April. This trip is for ninjas only, which means Ames is coming too," Leo explains. My eyes widen. I really don't know how to react that…I've never done camping in my life, my parents never really had time for it. And my mother wasn't an outdoors person, so she never was too keen on the idea.

"What!" Ann exclaims. "Aw, dang," Lily mutters. "Ugh, I hate that rule," Jamie murmurs. "But I'm almost a kunoichi like Amy," April tell us as Raph and Mikey help Leo to the farmhouse. Raph laughs. "Yeah, almost," he replies. I narrow my eyes at him. "Sorry, April. You'll get there," I tell her. "Hmm," she replies. Casey puts an arm around her shoulder. "Cool. Looks like we'll be stuck at the farmhouse. Together," Casey says. Oh no… Ann coughs. "You guys too," Casey replies sheepishly. "No," Donnie whispers in fear. I push him inside the farmhouse.

* * *

Leo and I start to finish packing in the living room. Donnie looks out the window where April and Casey are sparring. "Okay, I'm all for getting in tune with nature. But those two are gonna be getting in tune with each other," he says. Leo and I give each other a look. "You have to learn to let it go. We all need to leave our worries and fears behind," Leo answers, putting his bag over his shoulder and walking away. "Donnie, don't worry. I'm sure the girls can handle Casey. And besides, April likes you," I tell him. He smiles a bit before looking at the window with a frown. I sigh and walk out of the farmhouse. "Good luck, guys," Lily replies as she watches April and Casey spar. "Thanks," I say and we walk into the forest.

"We've mastered our weapons, stealth, and hand to hand combat, but we haven't achieved the very first of the 18 Ninjitsu disciplines. Ames, pop quiz. What is it?" Leo says, turning to me. I place a finger on my chin in thought as I carry my green duffel bag. "Uh…the Seishin Syuyou, or spiritual refinement. All true ninjas must master it," I answer and he smiles with a nod. "Good, you remember what I taught you," he replies. "Hey, who says I'm not spiritually refined?" Mikey asks, burping. I gag a bit. "Mikey, no offense, but you're not even refined, much less spiritually," I mutter. "Whoa. Heh. Must have been-" he burps again. Ew… "Okay, you win. Let's get refined," Mikey comments.

Out on our expedition, we meditate in the woods, cross rivers, practice ninjitsu, and meditate some more throughout the day. At night, where we are seated in some trees, I sense leaves floating towards the sky. "Aah! Oh," I hear from Mikey along with a thud. I look down to see him on the ground. I sigh and the rest of us jump down. Leo and I spot a deer. "Whoa," I whisper as I recognize it to be the same deer Leo and I ran into. "Guys, look," Leo tells his brothers, but the deer has already disappeared. "It was the same deer. I think it's been following us," Leo explains. I wonder why? Maybe there's more to this deer than I thought…it did attack us, after all. "It's probably laughing at the five dumb mutants lost in the woods," Raph jokes. "Actually, in the Shinto region, deer are considered messengers of the divine. Maybe it means we're on the right path," Donnie explains. I see the deer behind us, but in a different form as it stands on two legs. Whoa…

"Mutant!" Donnie, Mikey, and Raph exclaim, charging at the deer. "No, wait!" I shout. "It's not a mutant!" Leo screams as we try to stop them. The deer dodges their attacks and causes them to hit one another to their annoyance, and mine. We said it wasn't a mutant, and clearly it wasn't going to attack us. "Guys, stop!" I yell and they continue to fight. "Stop!" Leo shouts and they continue their fight. I growl, clenching my fists. "We said….STOP!" I scream, my voice echoing through the woods. They all immediately stop and look at me. I pant as I stare at them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but I had to stop you somehow," I explain. Mikey looks around. "Whoa, dudes. It's gone," he replies. I look to see the deer was definitely gone. "Maybe because you decided to attack it! And now you've probably scared it off," I retort.

We set up a campfire for the night, and we begin to feel bored. I yawn and stretch my arms. Leo smirks and yawns, putting an arm around my shoulder. I roll my eyes at his cliché move, but I put my head on his shoulder anyway. The campfire suddenly starts to turn blue, growing and manifesting into… "Master Splinter!" we exclaim in shock. It wasn't the real him, though. I could tell because his body was blue. But that means…he's alive! Oh my god, he's alive. I thought Shredder disposed of him for good. Oh, I'm so glad… "Watashi no muskotachi yo," he says. "Are you, like, a ghost?" Mikey asks. I slap my forehead. "My spirit has become detached from my body, but that body still lives," he explains. "You're alive? Where are you, Sensei?" Leo asks. "Let us help you," I finish. "You cannot yet. There is much you must overcome. If you cannot find your inner, spiritual strength, you will not stand a chance against the Shredder," Splinter tells us. I close my eyes in thought. "But Master Splinter, my leg injury, it's-it's physical. Until I heal-" Leo replies but Splinter stops him. "We choose what holds us back and what moves us forward. You will all learn this. Each of you must journey out alone to face your spiritual adversary," Splinter tells us.

So this is a quest? He looks at Raph. "Raphael, your temper is like a fire that you must learn to focus for power," he says and Raph nods. Mikey looks at a firefly passing by. "Michelangelo, your mind is overrun with distractions. Learn to be strong and calm, like the forest," Splinter replies and Mikey gives him a determined nod. Donnie was looking at his T-Phone, probably worrying about April. "Donatello, you rely too much on your mind, and not on your body. Be strong, like the mountain," Splinter explains and Donnie nods. "Leonardo. You must be the leader in body and spirit. Be like the wind. Let nothing weigh you down," Splinter tells him and Leo nods. And then…he turns to me. He smiles a bit. "Amelia, my daughter. You let your fears control you. You must learn to embrace your abilities and be calm, like water," he comments. I didn't know I did that…I bow to him. "Hai…father," I reply. "Sleep now, my children. For your greatest trail awaits you on the spiritual plane. For the challenges you will face there will be just as deadly as those you face in the real world," he tells us and as soon as he appeared, he vanishes. "Be warned," I hear.

Hai, Sensei…I will do this quest…for you.

* * *

I feel someone shake me. "Ames, wake up," I hear. I groan and look up to see Leo. He holds out a hand to me and I take it. "What time is it?" I ask groggily after he pulls me up. I rub my eyes sleepily. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "It's morning," he tells me. I groan. "Too early," I mutter. He snickers and I swat him on the shoulder lightly. "Not funny," I murmur as the others wake up from behind us. "Whoa, that was deep," Mikey says, recalling last night. I hope wherever Splinter is, that he's safe. Leo turns to them. "Master Splinter made our quest clear. It's time we begin, ninjas," Leo tells us. I give a determined look. Time to start this quest.

"Each of us will forage new armor and weapons, then journey on alone, where we'll be challenged in the spirit realm, the place where the unreal become real, and we meet our ultimate fate."

I look behind a tree at their Quest outfits. Raph has steel claws like Shredder that have fire, Donnie has a purple cloak and a staff with an axe, Mikey has Kamas, and Leo gets a bow and arrow. Mikey's mask covered the top part of his face, and his mask tails are longer. Raph had a hood, and his mask touches the sides of his face. Donnie's cloak covered his head. Leo also had a cloak. "Where's Amy?" Donnie asks. Time to make my presence known. I walk towards them slowly. They stare in awe. I had a white long-sleeved blouse with a blue vest, black leggings, and thigh-high red boots (A/N: Got this from my sister. *winks*). My white mask covered the bottom half of my face. My hair was let down. And I had a spear on my back. It consisted of a glowing pearl blade with a white grip and a cyan, gold, and white colored pommel shaped like a star. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, becoming less sharp on the lower shaft (A/N: Bet you can't guess what tv show it's from). They all had their mouths open. I blink and look away from all the attention. "What?" I ask. "W-where did you get that?" Leo asks, pointing to my outfit. "Uh, I made it. Without using my powers," I answer. "Awesome spear!" Donnie exclaims. "Thanks…" I murmur. I stand between Leo and Donnie. Mikey was munching on a slice of pizza. "Mikey, stay focused! Remember what Master Splinter said? The things we're gonna fight are just as dangerous as Shredder," Raph tells him. Mikey looks at the pizza and then throws it into the woods. "Hope you like pizza, you lucky magic deer!" he exclaims. I shake my head. Leo opens his eyes. "Hm. It's time. Good luck, everyone. Kentou o," Leo replies, bowing. We bow back. "Kentou o," we say and we all head off in different directions.

* * *

I jump through the trees, looking around. How am I supposed to know where to go? I don't know what I'm doing…I sigh. If only Splinter were here…he'd know what to do. He could tell me-no, this is my quest. I can't rely on someone else. I have to do this myself. I look around. _My child, go where your heart tells you_ I hear. I smile, knowing it was him. I hear a rustle and I look to see that deer! I gasp and look at him. He doesn't do anything. I stare at him. What does he want? Is this a sign? "What are you trying to tell me?" I ask. He gestures to himself and runs off. "Hey, wait!" I shout and run after him. He runs to a river. I look around. I haven't seen this part of the woods before… Is he leading me to my destination? "Why did you lead me here?" I ask only to find the deer gone. I sigh. I don't understand, what does this river had to do with my quest? I turn around and I hear a splash. I quickly turn around and point my spear at a spot. "Who's there?!" I exclaim. A bubble pops and I slightly lower my weapon. I walk slowly to the river, being cautious. I look down at the water. "Hmm?" I ask before I hear a rustle. I turn around to see Foot soldiers.

I tightly grip my spear. "Well, if it's a fight you want…then it's a fight you'll get!" I say and I charge at them. I hit one and it disappears. I give a surprised look but then I shake my head as I remember what Splinter said. I make them disappear and I twirl my spear. "Is that all you got?" I ask before more appear. "…Oh," I reply, noticing the irony of the situation. They run towards me and I dodge them, swinging my spear left and right. I pant and wipe my forehead. I turn to see the Deer Spirit again. What is the mystery behind this spirit? Is he a guide? Is he trying to teach me something? If so, what is it? "What is it? What are you trying to tell me? Is it a warning?" I ask before something comes out of the water from behind me. I jump out of the way to see…him. I don't know how he's here or how he escaped New York, but he's here. "Ha. I see you are as oblivious as always," Jared tells me (A/N: Yes, she got Jared. Technically, he is not on the good side yet, so that is why I gave her Jared). I gape at him. I thought he was roaming the city!

"W-What are you doing here? You were mutated and you left!" I say. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't be here? I am the only one who can match your skills," he replies. I growl. "Not all my skills," I tell him and we start to fight. We clash weapons back and forth. I grip my spear tightly. I can't let him win. Even though he is on our side, we are evenly matched. "You know, in a way, we are one of a kind," he comments. I scowl at him. "We are nothing alike. You did betray your friends, after all," I retort and he pushes my spear to the side. "Pathetic. And you call yourself a kunoichi," he says and kicks me to the side. I yelp and hold my stomach. He inches towards me. "I guess this is goodbye," he remarks and raises his sword above my head. I whimper before I remember what Splinter said. _You let your fears control you. You must learn to embrace your abilities and be calm, like water._

I narrow my eyes and sweep kick him. He grunts and I stand up. I make my hands chilly. "Splinter is right. I need to learn to embrace my abilities," I say to myself. Jared stands up and I immediately know what to do. I move my arms around in a swift motion. Jared does the same, as if we were mirroring our movements. …Well, we are, but you get the point. "What am I doing? I can't control myself," he says in confusion. I smirk and I raise my arms above myself. Jared does the same and I freeze him to look like a statue. I run up to him with my spear. As soon as I stop running, I turn around to see him gone. I smile at this. Splinter would be proud.

* * *

We walk back to the farmhouse, our kanji symbols on a banner behind our backs and in our new gear. April, the girls, and Casey were practicing kicking logs again. "I'm ready," April tells him. "If you knock me into the mud one more time, Red-" She smirks. "Oh?" Ann asks. "What are you gonna do about it?" April asks. She then kicks the log into half. "Finally! Yes!" she exclaims, snapping her fingers and doing a little dance. "Whoo! Go April!" Ann shouts. April laughs. "What? Nothing to say? Didn't think I could do it, did you?" April asks but he says nothing. He just gawks in amazement, not at her accomplishment, but us as we walk. "Casey?" Jamie asks, waving a hand in front of his face. Lily finally notices us. "Whoa…" she says in awe. April, Ann, and Jamie look at us as we emerge from the forest. "What happened out there?" April asks. Leo and I then makes a declaration:

"It's time," Leo says.

"We're going back to New York City," I finish.

* * *

 **A sneak preview of this episode was revealed in the 2014 NYCC, but in an incomplete story draft animatics.**

 **Though there are a couple of scenes cut out from it in the episode, being in between Mikey hitting a tree and when Rahzar appears, and just before Fishface shows up.**

 **Leo's costume is a reference to the Ghost of the Jungle outfit from the 2007 TMNT movie and the cloak the Leonardo wears during hunting in Mirage comics Vol.1 Issue 11.**

 **The beginning scene where Leo's hunting a deer is also a reference to the same Mirage comic issue where he tries to hunt it with a bow and arrow but fails.**

 **The Kanji on their banners are taken from "Fu Rin Ka Zan" which comes from Sun Tzu "Art of War" battle tactics. These battle tactics were also used by the Daimyo Takeda Shingen during the Sengoku period of Feudal Japan.**

 **Leonardo's Kanji is Fu or "Wind". The full phrase is "Be swift as the wind"**

 **Michelangelo's Kanji is Rin or "Forest" The full phrase is "Be as silent as the forest"**

 **Raphael's Kanji is Ka or "Fire" The full phrase is "Be as fierce as fire"**

 **Donatello's Kanji is Zan or "Mountain" The full phrase is "Be as immovable as a mountain". (And Amy's kanji is water. Don't know the phrase)**

 **When Splinter appeared as a vision, it was a clear throwback to the original 1990 movie, as he appeared in the campfire, the color of the fire went from red to blue, and gave the Turtles advice.**

 **However, in the movie the Turtles summoned Splinter, while in the show he appeared on his own without being summoned.**

 **When Raph entered the cave and said, "So much for finding a hidden pirate ship." This is a reference to the 1985 movie** _ **The Goonies**_ **, a film which Sean Astin starred in.**


	9. Return to New York

**Angel: Hi! I got bored so...yeah! *takes out a number* 8**

 **Leo: 20...I hate this method...Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Return to New York**

 _I walk through New York. It felt…empty. Probably because of all the damage the Kraang did to it. I sigh as I look around. Suddenly, I see a shadow running past an alley. "What?" I ask before I start to run through the alley. "Stop!" I shout. As the shadow becomes clearer, I see that it's no stranger. I gasp as Shredder's shadow runs. What would he be doing here? And in an alleyway, no less? Is he up to something? Stupid, it's Shredder. Of course he's up to something! But why is he running? I don't get it. "I know it's you!" I scream, running towards him. I see something on the ground. Or someone. I gasp and cover my mouth at the sight. "No…" I whisper, tears flowing down my eyes._

 _It was my dad._

 _His body is covered in blood. His glassy eyes stare up at the sky. It looks like someone slashed through his body. Next thing I knew, my knees were falling to the ground. "No…no…" I whisper over and over again. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I hear thunder and I look up to see Shredder. Thunder crashes behind him as he stares at me. He was hiding something behind his cape. "Why?! Why are you doing this? Why are you taking innocent lives just because of me?!" I exclaim. First my mom, and now my dad. Who's next, April? She is my cousin, after all. "I only do so because you have something I desire," he tells me. I narrow my eyes. "What could I possibly have that you want? I thought you wanted to destroy the Hamato Clan, not my parents!" I reply in distaste. "You really are foolish. I desire your power. Only then can I destroy my greatest enemies. Hamato Yoshi is the only one left," he explains. My eyes widen. "What do you mean, he's the only one left?!" I exclaim. He moves his cape and I gasp as I see Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey…_

 _Dead._

" _Y-you…monster! You killed them, you sick man!" I shout. He inches towards me. "And now it's your turn," he says as I scream._

I jolt up in my bed, panting. I look to see Leo sleeping peacefully. Oh thank God, it was just a dream. But that was horrifying…seeing my father, my friends and Leo… I start to sob, covering my eyes. I almost forgot Leo was sleeping besides me. I hear him sit up and he wraps his arms around me. "Ames, what's wrong?" he asks. I couldn't speak. I shake my head and rub my eyes. "Ames. Something is clearly wrong. Whatever it is, you can tell me," he replies. I sniff and look at him. I could see the sincerity in his eyes as I stare at him. Then an image of him lying on the ground covered in blood appears. I gasp and cover my eyes. "What? What happened? Ames, talk to me," I hear from Leo. I blink back tears. "L-Leo?" I ask. "I'm here," he says, gently rubbing my tears away with his thumb. I throw myself at him, tears flowing down my eyes. I sob into his shoulder. He strokes my hair. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Everything is okay. Shh…shh…" he whispers. That always seemed to comfort me. I don't know how, but it does.

"Now can you tell me?" he asks. I nod and I tell him about my nightmare. As soon as I was done, he gives me a look. I sigh. "I really thought those nightmares had disappeared, but now…" I reply. "Ames, we'll get him back. I promise," he whispers, rubbing my back. "I know, I just miss him…and it wasn't enough. I thought you were gone," I reply. "Ames," he says and makes me look at him. "Do I look dead to you?" he asks. I shake my head. "It was just a bad dream. I will always come back, just like I always have and always will. You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going anywhere," he explains, kissing my forehead. I sigh and hug him. "I love you," I whisper into his ear. He strokes my hair. "I love you too," he whispers back. I smile as he runs his fingers through my hair. "That feels nice," I tell him. He chuckles into my ear. "Come on. We've got a big day in about a few hours," he tells me. "That's right, we're going home…I'm gonna miss the farmhouse," I say. He sighs. "Me too, but saving the citizens is important," he replies and he gets up from the bed.

* * *

Mikey watches Crognard in the living room. "Crognard, Megalord Zarrik's soldiers guard the entrance to the fortress of the Ragnaroid," Wizardess says. "You will never get through the gates of eternal stagnation, Crognard," one of the guards replies. Stagnation? Dear lord… "Eh, Spooch Spooch! It's impossible, Crognard! What are we going to spooch?" Spooch comments. "Crognard must think. Spooch will storm the walls and distract the Zarrik army," Crognard orders, throwing Spooch to the army. "Spooch!" he exclaims and a news report interrupts the show. "Ever since the invasion that is known as the invasion of New York, humans want to know what is going on. Everything is…fine. No human is allowed in or out of the city until Kraang-uh, the military allows it. This is Carlos Kraang O'Brien K'Gambe," the reporter tells us. I narrow my eyes. I know he's not fine. I could tell in his words that he's probably taken over by the Kraang.

"Hmm, did the news guy seem a little Kraangy to you? A little?" Mikey asks us. Raph hits him on the head. "What, are you on the pepperoni?" he asks and Ann laughs. Raph blushes in response. "The Kraang may have the rest of the world fooled, but not us. What's the plan, Leo?" April replies, looking at him. "Step one is, storm the castle walls. Donnie?" Leo answers, looking at the tallest turtle. He pulls out a blueprint of the upgraded Party Wagon. "It's not as heavily armed as the Shell-Raiser, but it's more maneuverable, has more weapons, and gets better gas mileage," Donnie explains as we look at his blueprint. "Then let's stop jabbering and build this sucka!" Casey exclaims. "Yeah!" us girls exclaim.

I stand in front of the barn. I take a deep breath. Here goes…I wave my hammer to Leo with a smile and he smirks at me. We quickly get to work painting, adding weapons to, and improving the Party Wagon according to Donnie's blueprints, with an awesome result. "The new and improved Party Wagon!" Donnie exclaims. "It's so awesome!" Mikey shouts. April, the girls, and I all high-five. "All right, team. Let's do this!" Leo orders. Mikey grabs Ice Cream Kitty while Donnie says goodbye to Dr. Cluckingsworth. April and I look back at the farmhouse. You know, I'm gonna miss this place. If only I remembered any memories of being here when I was little… "I don't even remember you being here," April tells me. I look at her. "Yeah…but we can make new memories now. As a family," I answer and we smile at each other before looking at the house again. "Goodbye, old farmhouse," April whispers. "Maybe we can come back for a vacation," I reply and she grins. "Definitely," she answers and we enter the Party Wagon.

We depart down the highway with Casey driving, bound for the city…and Master Splinter.

* * *

I see New York in the distance. I can't believe it…we're home. Even though I've only been here for about a year…I'm starting to call New York my home. "Hello, New York City!" Mikey exclaims. "All right, team. First, we track down Master Splinter. Then we hunt for Jared and free the city," Leo orders. "So what's the plan, fearless leader?" Raph asks. "Ninjay or full-out attack? I vote full-out!" Ann replies. I roll my eyes. "Ninjay. We park at the gate and sneak in. Then we split up and search for Master Splinter," Leo answers. Sensei…what could have happened to him while we were gone? "And our fathers," April finishes, sneaking a glance at me. I smile at this before we are blinded by a bright light, forcing Casey to stop the vehicle. "Okay, not good," I mutter. At least the turtles were in the back with me and the girls. "Oh man! They got us, dudes!" Mikey whispers. "The jig is up, homeslice!" Casey exclaims. "Homeslice?" Ann asks in disbelief. I slap my forehead. "Citizen! This is EPF quarantine sector 7B. Roll down your window," I hear. Casey does as he is told.

"Authorized personnel only. No one goes in or out of New York City," I hear. "Whatever you say, army-dude," Casey replies. "Seriously?" Lily whispers. I look to see something on the man's back as he walks away. "You see that? It's a Kraang mind control device. I bet they all have them," I whisper to April and Casey. "They're all controlled? Like the invasion of the brain-suckers?" he asks. I slap my forehead. "You're comparing this to a movie now?" I ask in disbelief. The soldiers then aim their blasters at the Party Wagon. Casey puts down the armor. "What are you doing, Casey?" April asks. "Casey, you better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Ann exclaims. "Stop!" Lily shouts as he floors it. He manages to break through the blockade sealing off New York as the soldiers discharge their weapons. "What were you thinking, man? You have any brains behind that hockey mask?" Raph asks. "I had no choice, Raph. They were powering up their blasters," Casey answers. "…I'm never going in a car with you ever again," Ann tells him and I snicker.

I look around the Kraang-itized New York and my eyes droop. This poor city…being reduced to this while we were gone… "Um, guys? Where are all the people?" Donnie asks and I then notice that the city is practically empty. "You-you think the Kraang mutated everyone?" Mikey questions. I close my eyes in thought. Dad… "No way, not possible," Donnie answers. "It's completely possible," Jamie retorts. "Anything is possible, what with the alien invasions and all," Ann replies. "I only sense a few hundred left in the entire city. They're gone. Millions of people just gone!" April tells us. "One good thing. We haven't run into any Kraa-" Mikey remarks before the mentioned aliens appear right in front of us. "Oh, no! Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Mikey says. "You just had to say something," I mutter. "It is the humans known as Casey Jones and April O'Neil," one of them replies. "Kraang! Eliminate for Kraang," another says. "Man the defenses. Readying soda cannons," Leo orders.

What the Kraang didn't know was there's hidden slots for shooting breath mints and soda in the right rear door. "Loading breath mints," Donnie says. "Fire!" Leo orders. Donnie and Mikey fire the breath mints and soda. "It stings! It stings!" the aliens exclaim as they cover their eyes. "Bombapult locked and loaded," Raph replies. "Launch!" Leo exclaims and Raph fires a bomb situated on top of the vehicle, which puts off a noxious odor. "That which is known as stinks," a Kraang says. "Time to go!" I shout. With the Kraang incapacitated, Casey runs them over and drives. "Take a left. There's a secret entrance to the subway right here," Donnie tells Casey and he uses a remote to open up the entrance. We drive through it. "You think we'll be safe down here, dudes?" Mikey asks. We stop on the subway tracks and emerge from the Party Wagon. "Shh, full ninja mode," Leo orders. We move silently down the tracks.

We come upon an abandoned subway station with Kraang and Mousers staking it out. We manage to evade them narrowly by hiding above a sign. I sigh in relief. "Phew, that was close," Leo replies. "April, you think you can use your powers to track Splinter? You did it before," Donnie says to April. "I can try, but you said his mind is no longer one with his body, right? Which means he could be crazy or unconscious, or-or who knows what?" April answers. "We have to find him. He's our sensei," I whisper. "Ooh, what about the lair?" Mikey asks. "Yeah, he could still be there," Lily whispers. I nod and we head to the lair.

* * *

We arrive at the lair. "All right. Mikey, you stay here," Leo orders. "But I want to-!" he says before April and Ann pull him down. She gives a thumbs-up and Leo, Donnie, Raph, and I check out the lair. The lair for the most part is a mess, with pieces of Kraang droids and other objects strewn all over the floor. Leo looks inside the dojo while I check my room, which is also a mess. Geez, they didn't show any mercy anywhere around here. I walk in, but I feel a crack under my boot. Looking down, I see my ballerina doll…ruined. I blink back tears and pick up the pieces. The last thing I had from my mother…gone. I clench my fists in determination. No, my mother wouldn't want me to grieve. She'd want me to keep fighting, and that's what I'm gonna do. I sneak back into the living room. I spot Raph and Donnie…and an orb floating around the room? It scans the room and it detects us. It goes into attack mode, firing at the dojo. Then one of its lasers hit me in the arm. "Ouch!" I whisper, rubbing my arm. We have no choice but to stay still and hide. Fortunately, the orb doesn't claim our lives. I sigh in relief and we silently exit the lair, with no sign of Splinter, sadly. We return to the others. "Well?" Ann asks in anticipation. "No sign of Splinter. The Kraang have some kind of freaky security system to make sure we don't come back," Leo reports. Those jerks…I wince and hold my arm in pain.

"Yeah well, that freaky security system freaking hit me in the arm," I hiss. Donnie looks me over. "You got any cream?" he asks, gesturing to my bag. I rummage through and find some cream. Leo takes it from me and rubs my arm with it. "What don't you keep in there?" Ann asks. I shrug. "Why not just go take it down and move back in? I miss our home. I miss my comic books, my VHS tapes, my action kick Unicorn Man, my collection of human underwear," Mikey complains. Jamie's eyes widen. "He collects human underwear?" she asks Ann. "It's not that simple, Mikey. We can't just move back in," Donnie tells him. "I wanna go back home as much you do, believe me," I reply. "Guys, I-I think I sense Splinter close by. It's faint, and he seems different," April tells us. Sensei…how different? He's still Sensei, whether or not he's different. "Come on, hurry," April says and we follow her.

I see him…fighting Mousers. He's alive…he's actually alive! I knew he wasn't gone forever! April was right, he does seem different…he has no kimono on and he's fighting less gracefully as usual. "Sensei!" Leo exclaims. He then attacks us and Casey. "What the heck?" Ann asks. "Why is he attacking us?!" Jamie shouts. "Get him off of me! Get him off of me!" Mikey exclaims. "It's okay, Sensei. It's us!" I exclaim. "It's your sons and daughter!" Leo shouts. "Try to remember," Donnie replies. "Sensei, it's us! It's us. Calm down," April tells him. He eventually calms down. I sigh in relief. He must have lost his mind… A Mouser lets out a shrill cry and my eyes widen. I take the robot down, but it's already too late. A legion of FootBots appear on the scene. "Oh no! Foot!" I exclaim. "Get ready, team. Don't let them harm Splinter," Leo orders. We start to fight them but they are quire numerous, and to make matters worse, Splinter escapes our grip. "Splinter!" I exclaim. The FootBots manage to stun him with a taser and capture him. "NO!" I shout and we run after them. A gate blocks us from reaching him.

"Splinter!" we all scream. No…now he's a prisoner of Shredder… "Come on, we gotta rescue our sensei," Leo orders. We all nod and we run.

* * *

Having trailed the FootBots, we find an underground entrance hole to Stockman's lab. Raph nods to Leo and I, and we nod back, knowing what to do. We run towards the guard bots and slice them into pieces. The others run up to us. "I'll have this baby open in no time," Donnie whispers and easily opens the lid. "Like a turtle do," he gloats. I roll my eyes. "Pat yourself on the back later. Let's move," Raph tells him. "Uh, guys?" Lily asks us in fear and we turn to see a threatening shadow that looks like Shredder. It approaches us slowly. "Just like in my nightmare," I whisper in fear, hugging Leo. "It's Shredhead," Mikey says. Then a miniature clone of Shredder appears. I snort, trying not to laugh. But we all laugh. "Oh my god, is this Shredder serious right now?" Ann asks. "What the heck is that supposed to be? Minishredder?" Raph asks while laughing. "Haha, it's kind of cute, like a shrimp," Mikey says. "No wait! Baby Shredder!" Lily exclaims and we all laugh. Yep, definitely a baby Shredder. We quickly stop laughing when it attacks us and proves to be quite an opponent. We procced through the entrance hole to the lab. "And stay out, you little freak!" Raph shouts, closing the lid on it, shutting out Mini Shredder.

Once rid of this…thing, we descend into the lab. I see Stockman-fly holding out some cheese to Splinter, who is contained in a cage. "You want this cheezze, don't you? You want the nice swizz cheese, yeah?" he asks. Splinter looks at the cheese, trying to sniff it. I frown. "Hmm, come on. Take the cheese. Come on," the fly mutant says before throwing up on it and eating right in front of Splinter. I growl at this. This is so degrading, treating Sensei like that. "I'm gonna squash that bug," Raph whispers to Leo and I. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, we'll hit him with a huge fly-swatter," I whisper back. We all jump down to the cage and peek inside. "Sensei," Leo whispers. Splinter pays no attention. "Sensei," I whisper, tapping the glass quietly. He hears it and crawls towards us. Poor Sensei…I feel so bad for him… "Quick, get him out of here," Raph tells Donnie, who opens the door with ease. Splinter looks at us fearfully. "It's okay. It's okay," I whisper, calming him down. "There's got to be a way to reach him," April replies.

"Red, remember the time you reached the guys and Amy through their dreams? What if you could, like, do the same for Splinter? You know, mindmeld and stuff?" Casey suggests. "Wow. That's the first time he's had a good idea," Ann murmurs. "Hmm, based on my research on telepathy, it might be possible. But there's only one way to find-" that was when I remembered Stockman-fly. "What izz this? Bzz, turtles? Pinkie? Here? You were all destroyed! Zzz!" he says. We don't go down that easily. "Yeah, right," Jamie mutters. "How's this for destroyed?" Raph asks, attacking the mutant. "April, try and wake Splinter up," Leo orders and the turtles and I deal with the mutant. He is no match for us and is defeated. "Ha! Let'zz even the odzz," he says. I raise an eyebrow at this. What does he mean by that? He then opens a cell door and from it emerge three mutant Shredder clones! One of them was the mini one, one had four arms, and one had lobster claws. "Sweet mother of mutations," Donnie replies in shock. "Do you like my Shredder mutantzz? They make excellent watchdogs," Stockman-fly explains.

Each of us is paired up in battle with one of these mutants, except Mikey, who continues to go after Stockman-fly. I decide to help the girls and Casey try to reach Sensei. I backflip over to them. "Any luck?" I ask. "Uh…" Ann answers. "Wake up, Splinter. You are not a rat. You are Hamato Yoshi," April says. Splinter looks at Casey and attacks him. "Not again!" he exclaims. "Sensei, get off him!" I shout, trying to pull him off. I hear an alarm go off. Who is the only one that accidentally sets off alarms? "Mikey!" we scream. Great, now they know we're here! Splinter rises and attacks April. He presses her against the wall. "Master Splinter! Look," April says, grabbing his head. He does nothing. "Sensei?" I ask. "Master Splinter?" Lily asks. He grabs April's hand that was on his head and stands up with a smile. He sees that the turtles are struggling against the mutant Shredder clones and comes to their aid. The turtles see him. "Father?" Raph asks. He smiles at us and the turtles and I hug him. "Sensei," Mikey whispers.

"My children," Splinter says. "You're back," Leo whispers. "I can't believe it," Donnie replies. "I missed you…father," I say. "How I have missed you, my sons, my daughter, and the rest of my family," Splinter remarks, looking at the girls and Casey. "Just please don't try and eat my face anymore," Casey replies and I giggle at this. Our reunion is interrupted by the arrival of Shredder and his troops. "So the turtles and the freakish teenager live. And the rat thinks like a man again. Now you will know when my blade is at your throat," Shredder tells us. I growl and so does Sensei. How dare he! I have a blade, too. Splinter prepares to fight, but Leo and I stop him. As much as I want to kick his butt right now, we still have a few more missions. If we fight now, we might not make it out alive. "Wait, Sensei," Leo and I say. "Yes, now is not the time to fight," Splinter replies. Mikey throws down a smoke bomb and we retreat, returning to the subway tracks and driving away in the Party Wagon. Then, there is a thud above us. "There is no escape," I hear from Tiger Claw. I narrow my eyes. "Hey, Tiger Claw, meet Sir Sizllot!" I exclaim, and I press a button. The flamethrower hidden in the head of a deer knocks Tiger Claw off the Party Wagon. "Party Wagon in full effect, boy!" Mikey exclaims, giving me a high-three. "That's how I do it, son!" I shout, pumping my fist.

"We made it," Lily pants out. "By the skin of our shells," Donnie replies. "I'm dropping you girls back home," Casey says. "Aww…" they whine. "It's safe there. They won't find you," I explain. "Fine…just drop us off at my house," Ann answers and Casey does so. As soon as we drive off, I start to wonder where we're going. "So where to now?" I ask. "We have no home to go back to," Mikey remarks sadly. "Homes are transitory. What matters is that we are together," Splinter replies and we all smile. "But we still need a place to hang our masks, Sensei," Leo says. "Where are we gonna live?" Raph asks. "Well, there's the old power plant, or an abandoned subway tunnel," Donnie suggests. I clench my fists. No way am I letting my friends stay in a power plant! "We can go to my house," I explain. They give me a wide-eyed look. "What?" Mikey asks. I nod. "Think about it. The Kraang won't find us there. If they were looking for me, they'd stop by now. If we fix it up, it'll feel like home," I tell them. "She does have a point…" April replies.

"I don't know…" Leo comments. "What if the Kraang put up that security system?" Raph asks. "Eh…maybe," Donnie mutters. "I don't care where we go, I just want a home," Mikey answers. "We will check," Splinter explains. "Casey, you know the place," I reply. He nods and we drive to my apartment. It looks empty around here… "Come on," Leo whispers and we sneak in my apartment. We look around. It seemed the same as last time I was here…I see my mother's door covered in police tape. I take the tape off and I open my mother's bedroom door. Her bed was all cleaned up now, the police must have done that. I sigh and look at a photo of me and my mother. "Amelia?" I hear and I walk into the living room. "Are you sure you wanna stay here, Ames? Maybe this is too much for you…" Leo replies. I shake my head. "I'm sure. And besides, you guys are my friends. I can't leave you on the streets," I answer. "I wouldn't say it's exactly perfect," Raph mutters. "It will serve, for now. Thank you, my daughter, for helping us," Splinter says. I smile and bow.

"Next up, take the city back," Leo tells us. "And find our dads. They're out there somewhere. It's like they're right here. Right next door," April says, looking outside the window. I miss my dad too… I hope he's still here…

* * *

 **The episode's title is the same title as the original Mirage Comic's "Return to New York" story arc.**

 **It is also the same name as a 3-part episode of the 2003 TMNT TV series.**

 **When the turtles explain they need a new hide out, one of Donnie's ideas was an old subway station. This is a reference to the 1991 film, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Secret Of The Ooze.**

 **As Raphael finishes the art on the wagon, he wrote Venus, which is the name of a female turtle from 'Next Mutation', Venus De Milo.**

 **The Elite Shredder were creatures who originally debuted in the Mirage Comics as well as the 2003 series.**


	10. Monkey Hunt

**Angel: What up, my peeps? Oh, so just you know I am typing The Tale of Yokai! Clare, I've already written your ideas for future episodes, don't worry! Anyway, *pulls out a number* 7**

 **Donnie: 13**

 **Leo: 9**

 **Raph: 3**

 **Mikey: 6**

 **April: 8**

 **Casey: 2**

 **Donnie: Darn you, 13...Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Monkey Hunt (You'll know why I changed the title)**

Mikey, April, Splinter, and I clean up my apartment. "Looking good, guys. Pretty soon this place will feel like a real temporary home!" April replies. "Technically, this is a home," I retort as I clean up spiderwebs with a broom. "We just need a few more decorations. What do you think?" Mikey says, gesturing to the living room walls. It looks just the same before…except there was pictures that Mikey drew on the wall. I sigh. "Yeah...I think it looks great," April answers. "You made it look like the same since I moved here…" I comment softly. April smiles at me. I see that Splinter's focus is not completely on the sweeping he's doing. Mikey notices too. "You okay, Sensei?" Mikey asks. "What's wrong?" I question in concern. "Hm? Forgive me. My thoughts are elsewhere, Amelia and Michelangelo. It is very dangerous out there. Casey and your brothers have been gone for a long time," he replies. I walk into the basement, where Donnie has made a makeshift lab. "How's the new lab setup?" I ask. "Ehh, kinda makeshift," he answers. "I'm sorry, this is the best I could do on short notice," I reply. "It's okay, Amy. Thank you for your hospitality," he tells me and I smile at him.

"Hey Donnie, cuz. What are you doing?" April replies. "I'm brewing a batch of retro-mutagen I started back at the farmhouse. Takes forever," he answers. "And then we can mutate our dads back?" I ask. "Um, hopefully for good this time?" April finishes. "Well, that's the plan. And everyone else who got mutated, including Jared," Donnie explains. At least Splinter has Karai back…but she could have been mutated along with everyone else… "Oh, yeah!" I hear and I look at my cousin and Donnie. "That must have been the guys," I say and we head back into my living room. "This is amazing! I got one word for you," Casey replies. "Score!" Raph exclaims. "You did it? You managed to sneak back into the lair?" April asks. "Yo, Don, check it out! Got you some sweet chemicals," Casey explains, handing Donnie a box. "Oh, wow, awesome!" Donnie comments happily. "And even though the Kraang were mad-dogging us the whole time, we didn't forget Mikey's big request," Casey remarks, handing Mikey a box of…VHS tapes. Of course… "My DVDs! Now I can watch my shows!" he exclaims and he immediately starts watching one of his tapes.

I roll my eyes with a smirk. Leo sighs and hands Sensei a picture frame. "We got you something too, Sensei," Leo tells him. Sensei smiles a bit. "You are a good son, Leonardo. And you, Amelia, are a good daughter for letting us stay here," he says, patting my head. I smile. "Oh, we didn't forget you, ice princess," Raph replies and Leo holds up a box. I shake my head. "You guys didn't have to get me anything," I tell them. "You're letting us stay here, so we thought why not?" Casey asks. "Well, you can keep it," I retort. Leo places the box in my hand. "Trust us, it's a thank you present," he explains. I look at the box before slowly opening it on the kitchen table. I gasp at the sight. "Oh, you guys…" I whisper.

"What? What did they give you?" Mikey asks curiously. There, sitting in the box wrapped in paper, was the ballerina doll my mother gave me. I slowly pick it up. "You…you fixed it?" I ask softly, looking it over. It looks brand new… "Sort of. We managed to glue them back together after we found all the pieces. And then we asked Donnie to fix it," Raph answers. "Does it still work?" I ask. Leo smiles and turns the crank. The flower turns into an exact copy of me and starts to dance gracefully, just like it did before. Except this time, there was a pink mask over her eyes. I blink back tears. "Well?" Casey asks. I wrap my arms around the three of them. "Thank you. You guys are the best," I whisper. "Don't think I'm going soft," Raph mutters. "I didn't say that," I reply with a smirk. Everyone laughs as he stutters. "Whatever," he huffs. "Hey, what about me? I'm the best too, I fixed it," Donnie whines. I laugh. "All of you are the best. Equally, you happy now?" I explain.

* * *

Soon, the apartment looks good as new. Mikey bakes a pizza in the kitchen. "What an awesome home we have! It's even got the new home old smelly blood smell," Mikey replies. I stiffen as the others wince. "Michelangelo," Splinter says sternly. He soon realizes his mistake. "Oh, sis, I didn't mean to-" I shake my head. "It's okay. If she were here…she'd laugh. For some reason, she always managed to cut herself in the kitchen, in the living room…" I explain. "Was she always that clumsy?" April asks softly. "No. She just didn't know how to cut vegetables…or sew," I reply and we all chuckle softly. "She is in a better place now, my child," Splinter tells me. I smile. "It's still a little cramped for my liking," April remarks as we were all trying to sit on a four-seat couch. I laugh again. "My mom did have a recliner chair right there. But she got rid of it. She said it was too advanced for her liking," I explain. "Man, I wish we had that right now," Raph mutters. "Raphael, just be grateful Amelia's mother did not get rid of her belongings. Home for me will never complete without my daughter," Splinter says, looking at his family portrait.

"The longer she's out there with everyone, the more she risks losing her humanity like everyone else," I explain. "We can help her by saving everyone else. Right now we need to look for Jared," Leo orders. Raph still seemed skeptical about helping Jared. "Why do we even need to find him?" he asks. "Karai won't rest until she finds him. And who knows where she is?" I say. "Maybe if we find Jared, we find Karai," Donnie explains. "For all we know, Shredder or the Kraang have them-" Splinter strokes his beard. "No. I saw them only a few days ago roaming the streets at night. But I was not in the right mind, I could not help them," he tells us. So Donnie was right, she is near Jared… "What about Mark? Did you see him?" Casey asks. "I do remember seeing someone like him…it might have been him," Splinter replies. "I think we can find them! I've been updating all my surveillance tech, and I'm just a few days off from finishing more retro-mutagen!" Donnie exclaims. "All right, guys, let's do this!" April says in determination. "Sorry, April, you and Casey have to stay here. Ninjas only," Leo orders. "What? You need us!" April argues. "That's not fair! I wanna trash some alien scum too!" Casey exclaims.

"And why does Amy get to go?" April asks. I clear my throat and point to my pink mask. "I'm a kunoichi," I retort. "Why you gotta pent up my rage, Leo?" Casey asks in rage. I slap my forehead and I leave with the others.

* * *

We sneak around an alley. "All right team, this is the last place Master Splinter saw Karai and Jared," Leo says. "You getting any readings, Donnie?" I ask. He had a DNA tracker in his hands. "Picking up trace amounts of mutagenized DNA. Scanning now…That's it! Monkey cell/human hybrid DNA sequencing, it's Jared!" Donnie replies. "Karai is most likely with him, come on!" Leo orders. Mikey sees something on the floor. "Oh, snap, check it out! Gummy worms!" Mikey exclaims, picking something up and eating it. "Mmm. Kinda dry, but not bad. Do I detect sour flavor?" Mikey replies. "Actually, that's monkey fur. Jared must be shedding," Donnie explains and Mikey spits out the hair in disgust. Since when do monkeys shed? "I can't believe you thought it was gummy worms," I mutter. "All right, guys…and lady. We follow the DNA trail. Lead the way, Donnie," Leo orders.

We follow the trail to find Jared, Karai trying to reason with him. Yes! We found them! Leo smiles before I notice someone about to fire a dart at Jared. We distract him. "Leave them alone!" I shout. "Aw, man, not these freaks again! Ooh, hello Pinkie," Anton Zeck says, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I shudder in disgust. Man, I thought I was rid of him… "Guys?" Karai asks. "Karai!" Leo exclaims. "Freaks? Nice outfit. It wants its jumpsuit back," Raph retorts. I laugh at his joke. "Uh-wha-wh-wh-wha you making fun of my suit?" Zeck replies. I snort. "Uh, yeah. That was the point," I retort. "Why are they hunting him down?" Karai whispers to me. "Probably for Shredder," I whisper back. "Dog, you embarrassing me while I'm trying to do my thing! I will bust you in your dang head," Zeck says, gesturing to me. I growl at this. "One, I'm taken. Two, ew. And three, I wouldn't date someone in a jumpsuit and a Mohawk," I comment. "Ohhhhhhhhh," the turtles reply. Karai rolls her eyes. "You just got owned, son!" Mikey exclaims. "Finish them off! Once and for alls!" the Russian guy shouts and we begin to fight. Even Karai joins in. The Russian guy manages to fire the dart at Jared, but Raph gives him a shove as he does so, causing the dart to miss Jared by a matter of inches. The dart, however, spooks Jared enough to accidentally fire a lightning bolt at me and flee. "No!" Karai yells. I jolt at being hit and my hair flies everywhere. "Dudette, you okay?" Mikey asks, looking at me. I spin around, groaning. "That…was not cool," I mutter and I fall to the floor in a daze.

"Amy?" Donnie asks me. I give him a thumbs-up. "Other than the fact I was just electrocuted, meh," I mutter. "Jared…" Karai murmurs, blinking back tears. "Karai, you need to go. We'll find him," Leo orders. "But I can help. I can sense him," she explains. I shake my head. "But Splinter is worried sick about you. I think you should go see him," I reply. She sighs. "Where is he?" she asks. "At my house. It's temporary. I'll give you the address," I say and I do so. She nods and turns to the others. "I'll see you later. And promise me you can help him," she tells them. They look at each other. "Well, we can try, but it's gonna take a while," Donnie answers. "Just knowing you tried is good enough for me," she comments. She pulls out a photo and hands it to me. I look at it in confusion. There were three kids, pretending to be Shredder. "Give that to him. For me," she explains. We smile a bit. "Yeah, yeah. Go to daddy, princess," Raph remarks. She smirks and disappears with a smoke bomb. "Well, we found one of our friends. But we have yet to save another," I say, looking to where Jared ran off.

* * *

We are on the rooftops, jumping. "What's it look like, Donnie?" Leo asks. "He's moving fast. We gotta get down there," he answers. I look down and see Kraang everywhere. "Kraangdroids are everywhere. How are we gonna get past them?" I whisper. "Keep it stealthy, my ninjas," Mikey whispers. "Let's do this," Raph whispers. We sneak past the plethora of Kraang. "Where's Mikey?" Leo asks. I hear a smack. "I'm right here," he answers. I raise an eyebrow. "You guys are so slow!" he exclaims. "He's this way!" Donnie exclaims and we follow him to a warehouse. "There! He's in the warehouse!" Donnie tells us. We sneak inside, but I don't see him anywhere. "All right, guys, let's split up and find him," Leo orders. We start to walk around. "Jared? You here? It's us!" Mikey whispers. "Jared, come out! We're not going to hurt you…at least, Raph won't," I whisper. "I heard that," Raph whispers to me. I smirk. "I know," I whisper back. He growls and Leo stands in front of him. "Hey, stop it Raph," he tells him. "Whatever, Lame-o-nardo," Raph says, pushing Leo a bit.

I sigh. "So what are we gonna do when we find him, invite him back to the lair for pizza?" Raph asks. I slap my forehead. "That's a good question. The retro-mutagen still isn't finished," Donnie answers. I hear familiar electronic sounds and we turn to see the Kraang. Oh, just great. "Another Kraangdroid party! Take 'em down before they alert more!" Leo orders, but Jared fortuitously takes them down. "Uh, thanks?" I ask in confusion. He growls at us. "It's okay, Jared. It's me, Mikey. Your friend," Mikey says to him but he roars in his face. "Jared, remember us! We're your friends. Remember who you are!" I reply, taking out the photo Karai gave me. He growls again, not even looking at it. "He's becoming more monkey-like by the hour. He doesn't understand, Amy," Donnie explains. I give him a look. "He understands, Donnie. He has to. You're changing, Jared. We wanna help you. Don't you remember Karai? You mean so much to her," I say, giving him the photo. He looks at it and then looks at me.

"Amy," he simply says. I smile before he starts to change back to his human form. "Come back with us, Jared. Karai really misses you," Leo explains. "No. Too dangerous," he answers. Just then, Rahzar and Fishface arrive. "I told you I smelled Turtles and ice freak!" Rahzar exclaims. Oh no…and I say that for two reasons…

Fishface winks at me. "Long time no see, Pinkie," he says. "You know Shredder said we can't flirt with the enemy," Rahzar replies. Fishface ignores him and steps closer to me. "Miss me?" he asks. I shudder before pushing him back. "Shut up, anchovy," I hiss. "Why didn't I think of that?" Raph asks with a smirk. Fishface growls in response. "Looks like they've made our job a whole lot easier!" he exclaims, stunning Jared with a taser. "Jared! No!" I shout in worry as he falls to the floor. "Have a whiff of poison, Turtle scum! Sorry, Pinkie," Fishface says, keeping us at bay with a poisonous smoke bomb. We all cough and cover our mouths. "Come on! We gotta move!" Leo orders while coughing. "Can't let 'em get away-" Raph says while coughing. I cough and I start to get an idea. "Everybody-" I cough. "Get behind me," I manage to say. They all get behind me and I start to sing. As my voice gets louder, the gas starts to turn into snow.

"Impossible," Donnie breathes out. I turn to them. "You guys okay?" I ask. Leo nods with a smile. "We're fine. Hurry, we can still catch up to them," he answers. As soon as we find them, however, we are too late as Zeck departs down the street, Jared on the bike. We look on with disappointment.

* * *

We are hiding near the docks. "Donnie, you're sure they're here?" Raph asks softly. "I planted a whole bunch of spy roaches on Steranko during the fight. I'm pretty sure he ate most of them, but there's still one little guy left," Donnie explains. I stick out my tongue out in disgust. He ATE them? "Oh, ew," I mutter under my breath. "Yeah, yeah, they're definitely there," Donnie whispers, pointing to Zeck and Steranko. I feel like all the villains meet here…like a meeting point or something. Seriously, I never noticed that before. Shredder appears and I narrow my eyes at the sight of him. "So the thief who stole from me desires to make a deal," he says, recalling the time Zeck stole his helmet. "Where is Jared?" Shredder asks. Steranko slams open a door, pulling Jared along with him. "You get us out of city safe. You get monkey boy. That is deal," Steranko answers. So they're only using him to get out of the Kraang-itized city? That is so selfish! As soon as I get down there, I'm kicking Zeck's butt. Not only for flirting with me, but also because they're using him this way.

"I don't make deals. But perhaps this is worth the exception. Give me Jared, and you will leave this city alive," Shredder answers. Leo and I stand up. "Let him go and I'll let _all_ of you walk away alive," I hiss, pointing my katana at them. We all leap down to battle the Shredder, his goons, and Zeck and Steranko, Jared caught in the middle. I'm starting to think all the villains have a use for him…We manage to put up a good fight against the Shredder as we score some hits on him. Mikey, Raph, Leo, and I manage the majority of them. "Ames, come on," Leo shouts and runs towards Jared. I nod and manage to catch up with him. We cut Jared free. "Jared! Jared! You have to go," I explain. "Hurry, don't let them take you," Leo finishes. He gives a forlorn look and looks toward the city. "Karai…" he murmurs. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Will be fine. She's safe at my apartment. Go!" I answer. He nods and points east towards the city. "Comet. Comet," is all he says before diving into the ocean. "Comet?" I ask in confusion.

"What does that mean?" he asks, looking at me. I shrug in response. Does that mean there's a comet coming? Or maybe that's a clue? "No! My son!" Shredder shouts. "He's not your son!" I scream angrily. "I raised him along with Karai and Mark. Cared for him. He is mine!" he explains. I growl and throw smoke bombs in his face, allowing us to escape. "What happened back there? We had him!" Raph replies in rage. "We'll find him," I answer. "He gave us a clue where he is, though. He pointed east and said comet," Leo explains.

I hope we can find him…

* * *

 **Anton Zeck and Ivan Steranko returned and mutated into a warthog and a black rhinoceros named now Bebop and Rocksteady, who were villains in the original 1987 tv series. *fake coughs* They still suck, though. *coughs* What? I didn't say anything… *coughs* They're stupid. Bye!**


	11. The Pig and the Rhino

**Angel: I will post three times a week now...mostly because I'm almost done with this story! I don't know how this was possible, but it is! And people keep asking me about Leo and Amy's anniversary. Okay, I'm letting you guys know now that it is next chapter! Okay? Good. Anyway, *pulls out a number* 20...I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **The Pig and the Rhino**

 **Leo's POV**

I woke to the unusual sound of silence. Smiling sleepily to myself, I roll onto my back, stretching my arms above my head, feeling the satisfying crack of my joints. Everyone must be asleep, tired from yesterday. After getting settled into Ames's house, we had a movie night. It was actually her idea, to make us feel more comfortable with our temporary living arrangements. It definitely worked, it got my mind of the Kraang mutating the city…but not completely. I look at her. She was breathing softly in her sleep. I smile at this. How can she be so happy all the time, with her father mutated and her mother gone? I don't understand it… I shift onto my side, snuggling up to my sleepy girlfriend. She looks so adorable in her sleep. Her brown hair, out of its usual ponytail, curled round her entire body, her delicate face like a flower. It was the perfect shade of brunette. Her eyelashes compliment her sparkly emerald green eyes beautifully. Her figure is graceful and soft in my arms. Her cheeks are round and a bit pink, kissed with her lightly tan skin. Her lips were slightly parted. She matches the description of perfect. This is the girl. The girl I want to be with the rest of my life. And I'm never letting her go. She stirs at my movements, groaning sleepily as I kiss her forehead.

"Morning princess," I murmur. "Ugh, morning," she grumbles, making me chuckle. She was never really a morning person, unlike me. She cuddles up to me, smiling to herself as I wrap my arms around her. "What time is it?" she mumbles. "Nearly ten," I answer, glancing at the kitty-like clock she had on her dresser before burying my face into her hair. I breathe in her scent. I smile. Smells like vanilla. I kiss the top of her head. She tilts her head back and places lazy kisses up my neck, making me groan. She silences me with her lips. My arms tighten around her as I tilt my head, slightly deepening the kiss. She sighs before pulling away. I pout a bit and she giggles. "You'll get more later," she whispers. I huff and she grins. "Kidding," she murmurs.

We lay there for a long time, exploring each other's mouths, blissfully oblivious to the world around us. No, we didn't do anything extreme. It wasn't until a loud crash, followed soon after by Donnie's laughter and Raph's booming voice interrupted us. "Mikey, I'm gonna kill you!" he shouts. Ames groans. I didn't like calling her Amy. Ames was better because it was my nickname for her. "What did Mikey do this time?" she asks. I sigh. "I don't know. Probably another one of his pranks," I answer. She stands up and stretches before walking over to the door. "I'd rather not have to pay for anything that they broke," she mutters and I chuckle. I launch myself out of bed, crossing the room in a split second, and pull her into a kiss, my tongue teasing her a bit. I pull away when Donnie calls for us in a desperate plea for help. She sighs and opens the door. "Coming!" she shouts. I smile.

How I have her in my life, I would never know.

 **Amy's POV**

I hear a knock on my window. Standing up, I open it to find Ann, Jamie, and Lily. "Sup, Amy?" Ann asks, jumping inside. I quickly close my window. "It's been hectic trying to find Jared," I explain. "How's Karai holding up?" Lily asks. I close my eyes. Ever since we told her we weren't able to bring him back, she wasn't feeling like herself. Luckily, she was okay with staying here. She didn't really have much of a choice, either. Splinter wants to make sure she doesn't go after Shredder again. Last time she did, she almost got mutated. Imagine if she was…she'd be a mindless snake. "She's getting there," I reply. "Ames, is that the girls?" I hear from the living room. "Yeah," I answer and I gesture for them to follow me. I introduce Karai to them and we start the forum to search for Jared. "Let's get this meeting started," Leo says. "All right, I got things to do and bad guys to mess up," Raph remarks and I roll my eyes. "Jared's still out there. The last thing he said to Leo and I was the word 'comet'," I explain.

"So what's that supposed to mean? A giant comet's coming? The earth's doomed?" Casey asks. I slap my forehead. How would he know about that? "It feels like it could be a location. Maybe where he's hiding out," April replies. "Donnie's found three locations with the word comet in them. D?" Leo says, looking at Donnie. He places his laptop on the table and we all look. "We've got Comet Cleaners on Bleecker Street here. Earth vs. the Comet Creeps is playing at the Argosy Theater here. And then we've got the Coney Comet roller coaster on Coney Island here. So one of these places could be his lair theoretically," Donnie explains. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Can I check out the Comet roller coaster? Please? Come on Leo, hook a turtle up," Mikey asks enthusiastically. I roll my eyes. "Donnie, Jamie, and April, you take Comet Cleaners. Raph, Ann, and Casey, you take the movie theater. Me, Ames, and Mikey will check out Coney Island," Leo orders. "Oh, yeah, boy! Thanks Leo," Mikey answers happily. I giggle.

Lily pouts. "What about me and Karai?" she asks. "You two stay here with Splinter. You can keep her company," Leo replies. "Gee, thanks a lot," Karai mutters. "I have just enough retro-mutagen brewed for three doses. Each team gets one. It'll be weeks before I finish more," Donnie explains, giving each team retro-mutagen sprayers. I smile and twirl the sprayer, putting it in my purse. "So in other words, don't waste it. Got you," Raph replies. "Jared's condition is unique. There's no guarantee this will even work on him," he says. "All we can do is try, Donnie," April remarks. She's right. We have to at least try.

* * *

Leo, Mikey, and I are running across the rooftops. I stop running and look down at the empty city. I sigh as I remember my father. I wonder where he is…and why he left Florida to come here…I blink back tears. I didn't even get to talk to him…A hand suddenly is on my shoulder. I look up to see Leo. "You can't give up hope, Ames. Your dad is out there somewhere. We'll find everyone and rescue them," he tells me. He always knows what to say…I smile a bit and hug him. "I love you," he whispers into my ear. "I love you too," I whisper back and he kisses my forehead. "You know, our anniversary is coming soon. Just a few more days," he replies with a cheeky grin. I grin at him. "I can't wait," I whisper. He pecks my lips. "You guys, come on! I wanna see Coney Island already!" Mikey exclaims. We roll our eyes. "Alright, alright, we're coming. But you gotta promise you won't goof off," I say. "I swear on my soul," he answers.

"Dude, dudette, this is so cool. Can we go on the Whirlwind? What about the Wheel of Fun? Ooh, can we play Robot Ringtoss? Please?" Mikey replies enthusiastically. I roll my eyes. I knew it wouldn't last long. "You promised you wouldn't goof around Mikey. Seriously," Leo answers, looking around with a flashlight. "I'm pretty sure we can't go on these rides if they're _closed_. We're here for Jared, we don't want to scare him off," I explain. "Oh. He's got to know we're here by now, right? Why doesn't he just come out?" Mikey asks. I sigh. "Maybe he's not in his right mind. Or maybe he's worried he'll lose control and attack us, especially Karai," I answer. "I feel so bad for them," Leo replies. I look around with a flashlight. "Huh…no sign of him," I murmur. "I hope the guys are having better luck," Leo remarks. We then hear a noise behind us.

"Whoa! Guys, I think I just saw him!" Mikey exclaims, pointing. I look to see Jared run into the haunted house. "He went in the ghost house," I say, pointing. We pursue him into the building. I look around the dark fun house. "Uh, this place isn't so bad," Mikey replies nervously before a fake Frankenstein jumps at him. He screams. I look in boredom. Really? "It's just a painted board," Leo answers before another one pops out. Leo and Mikey scream, Mikey jumping into my arms and Leo clutching me. I roll my eyes. "That didn't scare me at all," Leo says with a scoff. "Have you been working out?" Mikey asks before I drop him. "You guys are supposed to be ninjas," I murmur as I wave my flashlight around.

We spot Jared again, and we chase him into the House of Mirrors. "Ames, Mikey, don't let him escape," Leo orders. We run through the hall of mirrors. I see him in one of the mirrors. "Found him!" I explain before running into the mirror. "Ow," I mutter, rubbing my nose. "I got him," Mikey shouts before running into a mirror. "He's right here," Leo exclaims before he runs into the mirror as well. I giggle before we run outside. Jared starts to run. "Jared! Jared, we want to help you," Mikey says. "Don't you remember us?" I ask before he jumps on Mikey. "Aah! Get it off, get it off! He's trying to eat me!" he exclaims. I step in front of Jared. "Jared, it's us. It's me, Amy. Try and remember. Focus," I soothe him. He looks up at me and gets off Mikey. He pats my head. "Amy," he simply says. I smile at this. Finally, we can go back home and Karai will be happy again. "We want to help you, Jared. Can you transform back?" Leo replies. One of his ears twitch before he runs away. "Jared!" Leo and I shout before I hear something as well. Mikey, Leo, and I hide.

"Are you here yet, Steranko? What's the deal, yo?" I hear. Oh no…not him, anyone but him…I actually liked it better when the Pulverzier showed up twice, but Anton Zeck? I shudder at the memory of him flirting with me. "Da, comrade, look behind you," I hear a Russian voice answer. What are they doing here of all places? "Whoo! Rhino legs very fast. Good workout. Better than the Pilates," Steranko says. I raise an eyebrow. Rhino? I peek to see a mutant warthog and rhino. The rhino was carrying Raph, Ann, and Casey, who were unconscious. I gasp quietly and hide behind Leo, covering my mouth. They got mutated? They must want revenge against us… "You can't do this! We have friends who are gonna kick your butts!" April exclaims. I peek to see a van. She must be in there…Steranko throws the three into the van and closes it. "So, other turtles and ice girl are here? Da?" he asks. "Turtles! Pinkie! Come out and play!" Zeck shouts. I growl under my breath. "If you surrender, the humans go free," Zeck hollers. "Pinkie promise," I hear from Steranko.

I look at Leo and Mikey in disbelief. "Forget it. We don't trust you dudes," Mikey answers. "You has no choice. In five second, I pop humans' head like the blueberries," Steranko replies. While Zeck counts down, Leo makes some gestures to Mikey, silently telling him to stall for time, and he nods. Leo grabs my hand and we sneak around the two mutants. "Okay, don't hurt them! Let's talk this over. Um, what do we call you guys, anyway?" I hear Mikey say. Leo and I approach the van. The rhino and warthog mutants look at each other. "You need mutant names. Um, and it just so happens I am awesome at naming stuff," Mikey replies. I keep watch while Mikey tries to come up with names. "How about Pork Rind and Chili Cheese Fry?" Mikey asks uncertainly after looking at a food stand. I mentally slap my forehead. Really?

"Nyet, nyet. Not so good names," Steranko answers. I roll my eyes. "How about…Sprinkles and Hot Sauce?" Mikey asks again. "Nyet," Steranko replies. I pinch my nose and shake my head. I gesture to Mikey to try again so Leo can pick the lock. "Then how about, um, Bebop and Rocksteady?" Mikey asks. "Is that what you do? Randomly name enemies based on stuff you see around you?" Zeck asks. "Hey, it's not so bad. Kind of like the Rocksteady," Rocksteady says. I roll my eyes again and turn to Leo. "Hurry up," I whisper. "I'm working on it, Ames," he whispers back. A hand is suddenly on my shoulder and I gasp. "Aha! You think you can escape my goggles, son? I saw you two a mile away," Bebop says. I stiffen. How could he do that? "Hey baby," I hear from my ear. I kick him away. "Never do that again!" I shout. "No one can face…the Bebop and Rocksteady!" Rocksteady exclaims, clenching his fists. Bebop didn't seem to like his new name. "I am not going to be called Bebop, got me? That is the dumbest name ever!" he exclaims. Leo and I manage to sneak on top of a food stand.

I see something in Bebop's hand. Oh no… "He's got the retro-mutagen!" Mikey exclaims. I must have dropped it! "Retro-mutagen, huh? I'm wondering what it'll do to mutant turtles," Bebop replies, pointing the blaster at Mikey. "Don't do it, Bebop," Mikey says. "Stop calling me that name, fool! I hate that name! I hate that name! Time for the next mutation, turtle," Bebop answers, pointing the blaster at Mikey again. Leo and I look at each other and nod before we jump down, hitting Bebop. He drops the blaster to the floor. "Mikey!" we shout. We hide behind a stand. "Nyet! Bebop, wait. Think with the brain for once. Retro-mutagen can turn us human again," Rocksteady explains. "Wow, I didn't even think of that! Let's do the dizzle! And stop calling me Bebop, yo!" Bebop says, about to use the retro-mutagen on himself. Rocksteady takes it from him, however. "Nyet. Why do you get to be using it?" he asks.

"You did not just-"

"Give it back."

"I had it first!"

"Nyet, nyet, nyet!"

As they fight over who gets to use the retro-mutagen, I slap my forehead. "We need a better distraction," Leo whispers to Mikey and I. Something jumps down in front of the two fighting mutants. It was Jared! "Huh?" Bebop asks before Rocksteady is sprayed in the eyes with spit. "Aah!" he shouts, covering his eyes. He crushes the blaster without looking. Dang it…at least we have two more… Jared runs into the fun house again. "Come back here, monkey boy!" Bebop shouts, chasing after the monkey mutant. Leo and I unlock the van. "Leo! Amy!" April shouts. We jump inside. "Sorry it took so long, cuz," I reply. "We'll have you free in no time," Leo finishes, and we cut April free from a purple sticky substance with knifes. The others start to wake up. "Thanks, guys," Donnie mumbles. "Oh, my aching brain. What hit me?" Raph says, holding his head in pain. "It was that huge rhino dude," Casey answers. Jamie gasps and points. "Right there!" she exclaims. We look to see Rocksteady starting to get his eyesight back. "Turtles and ice girl free?" he asks before growling. He charges at us and we dodge.

"What do we do, Leo?" Ann asks. "You five go after Jared. Me, Ames, Raph, and Mikey will take Rocksteady," Leo orders. Ann, Jamie, April, Donnie, and Casey nod before heading to the fun house. Rocksteady stands up. "Hey, rhino man! You want some retro-mutagen?" Raph calls out before we climb to the roller coaster. "Come out, lowly cowards!" he shouts as we hide. "Come and get us, Rocksteady!" Mikey shouts as we run on the tracks of the roller coaster. "Hey, Rocksteady. Looking for some retro-mutagen?" I ask as Raph waves the blaster in his hand. "All aboard the turtle coaster!" Mikey exclaims, and throws a shruiken at the start button. The roller coaster starts and we jump in the car. "Whoo!" Mikey shouts. I was up in front, my hair flying everywhere. "Here he comes," I hear from Leo. I turn to see Rocksteady running behind us. My eyes widen.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?" Raph asks. Rocksteady somehow gets in front of us and slams his fists down, making us flying around. We start to fight him. "Eat it, rhino!" Raph shouts. "Aah!" Mikey shouts as Rocksteady grabs him. "Mikey!" we all exclaim. "You will give me retro-mutagen now!" Rocksteady demands. Our eyes widen and we look at each other. "Turtles and ice girl, give retro-mutagen," Rocksteady repeats. Leo jumps down. "Put him down first. I don't trust you," he answers. "I has your word you give?" Rocksteady asks. "You has my word," Leo answers. Rocksteady looks at him before throwing Mikey. I make a giant ice pillow appear under him and he lands on it. "Thanks, bro," he replies. "Retro-mutagen now!" Rocksteady shouts. "You want it? Take it!" Leo replies before throwing the retro-mutagen. However, Raph swoops down and catches it. "No! You gave word!" Rocksteady shouts. "But I didn't!" Raph exclaims. I smirk as I see something heading towards him. "Hey, horn head," I yell before pointing to the car coming towards him. He turns around and I jump down from the roller coaster. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims as the car hits him, sending him flying into Bebop. Yes! "Everyone okay?" I ask. "I think I only sprained a leg or two," Casey answers wearily. Then I remembered someone.

"Jared, I know you're here," I exclaim, looking around. "Come out," Leo replies. Jared peeks his head out before crawling over to us. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. We can help you," I explain. Leo holds up the retro-mutagen. "With this," he answers. Jared closes his eyes and bows his head, giving Leo a silent answer to spray him. Leo does so and when the smoke clears…Jared still looked the same. "It doesn't work…" I whisper softly. "Donnie?" Leo asks, turning to him. "I told you, guys. Jared is special. He's not a normal mutant," Donnie answers. "So it was all for nothing?" Raph asks, crossing his arms. I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. You can come with us, Jared. You can see Karai again," I reply. He shakes his head. "No. Too dangerous. My mind…is going," he answers, turning around. "Then-then why did you want us to find you?" Leo asks in disbelief.

He turns around, looking at all of us. "Wanted to say goodbye…to all of you," he says before jumping into the ocean. "No!" Leo screams. "Jared!" I shout. We failed…I look to where he disappeared. "We'll figure out a way to help you, Jared. I promise," I whisper, a tear falling down my cheek. "Guys, Bebop and Rocksteady are gone," April says. I look to see that the two were indeed gone. "Ah, let them go," Ann answers. "The next time I see them, they won't walk away," Raph finishes. "Come on, team. Let's go home," Mikey replies. We all start to walk back to my home, sad because of our loss.

* * *

 **Angel: More trivia!**

 **When Bebop says the line "Turtles, come out and play", this is a reference to the movie "The Warriors"**

 **The episode of Crognard the Barbarian references He-Man with Crognard saying** _ **"By the power of Lognard, I have the energy!"**_

 **This is a play on He-Man's catchphrase:** _ **"By the power of Greyskull, I have the power!"**_

 **When Bebop threatens to spray Mikey with the retro-mutagen, he says "It's time for the next mutation." This is a reference to the series "Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation" that appeared on FOX.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Battle for New York (Part 1)

**Angel: Aaah, I really wanted to post this one today, so...yeah! And I decided to respond to reviews now...all of us will respond.**

From metz: You're awesome, keep updating! :D

 **Angel: Aw, thank you! :D**

 **Mikey: Aw, that's so sweet!**

 **Leo: Well, it's true.**

 **Raph: Yeah, you're not that bad, Angel.**

 **April: Yep!**

 **Casey: True dat.**

 **Angel: Thanks you guys...And more updates are coming your way! XD Oh, uh, KS, I need your OC's profile, please. PM or review it to me because I can't find it. Anyway, Donnie, disclaimer NOW!**

 **Donnie: *groans* Angel owns nothing but her OCs.**

 **Battle for New York (Part 1)**

* * *

I hum as I place a few plates of rice in front of everyone. Well, everyone except Mikey and Donnie. Where were they? They're missing dinner. "Thank you, Amelia," I hear from Splinter. I nod and I wipe my hands on my apron. I hear footsteps and I grin. "Are you trying to scare me, Leonardo?" I ask said turtle, not even turning around. "Aww…you're good, I'll give you that," I hear and he wraps his arms around me. "Happy anniversary," he whispers before kissing my cheek. I smile. "Happy anniversary," I whisper back. It was finally our one-year anniversary. I got him something really special…

I hear shouting coming from the basement. It sounded like Mikey and Donnie. I raise an eyebrow. "It's gonna explode!" I hear from Donnie. My eyes widen and I run to the basement, Splinter following me. I swear, Donnie…I run inside to see Donnie attempting to kill Mikey. Splinter and I look at each other and nod before pressure-pointing Mikey and Donnie. "What is going on in here?" Splinter asks. "Can you maybe not blow up my house?" I question. April walks in. "Since when did retro-mutagen start doing that?" she asks. I look over to a batch of retro-mutagen, which is now sparkling.

* * *

We all sit in the living room while Donnie scans the mutant cells with his micro-scope. Mikey was trying to make Plutonium for the retro-mutagen by stuffing different things in it. Donnie tried to stop him, but a drop of Mikey's concoction fell into the retro-mutagen. It was going to explode, but it didn't. I should have let Donnie harm Mikey…trying to blow up my house! Hmph. "Wow! It's bonding rate is phenomenal! Haha, I can't believe it! This will save me months of lab work! Okay, let me see. One small drop and I'm able to transform an entire vial of mutagen into retro-mutagen!" Donnie explains with a laugh as he turns mutagen into retro-mutagen. I gape in amazement. Somehow, Mikey had made retro-mutagen? "Mikey, you're awesome!" Donnie exclaims. "I know," Mikey replies, playing with one of his action figures and a slice of pizza. "Wow, did we step into some kinda alternate dimension here?" Raph asks. "Mikey actually did something useful," Ann mutters.

"Okay, what chemicals did you use to help create the rapid cellular bonding?" Donnie asks. "Uh, I think I added a bunch of stuff like uranate, anolite, uh, moronic acid, and some, uh, garlic-cappuccino pizza?" Mikey answers sheepishly. I gag a bit at the last words. "Nope. Same dimension," Ann mumbles. "Are you kidding me? You do one awesome thing and you can't even remember how you did it?!" Donnie says angrily. "Donnie, you probably wouldn't even have retro-mutagen right now if it wasn't for him," I reply in defense. "Indeed, Donatello, be glad that Michelangelo's tomfoolery yielded the gift that it did. Focus on the goal at hand. You must find all the transformed people of New York and change them back," Splinter explains. But the city is almost empty. What could have happened while we were gone? "But, Sensei, we don't even know what happened to them," Leo remarks. "I think I know," April answers, and we all turn to her. "They were taken to Dimension X by the Kraang. I can see them in my dreams, millions of mutated humans trapped there," April points out.

"So we drop into TCRI, break into their portal, and zap ourselves to Dimension X," Raph says, punching his fists. "Yo, we can do this! We can save New York!" Mikey exclaims. "And I've got the perfect new invention to storm Dimension X!" Donnie exclaims with a smile. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

"A water tower. That's your new invention?" Leo replies. We were standing in front of, surprise, a water tower…Donnie, you're slacking here. We all laugh. "Oh, man!" Mikey exclaims. "Wow, that's one giant step for mankind, Donnie. Nice," Raph says. "Are you serious about this, Donnie? How is a water tower gonna help?" I ask in disbelief. "It's not exactly what it appears to be," he retorts before he spots something. "Get down," he whispers and we all hide. I spot a Kraang Stealth Ship flying around as it scans the area. "They're scanning for humans," Leo whispers. Oh no…two humans are spotted and are captured. They are thrown in front of the Kraang. "Prepare to be mutated by Kraang," a Kraang says. "Please! No!" the woman pleads. "Don't do it! No!" the man begs. Leo and I look at each other and nod before we push the two out of the way. "Phew! Are you two all right?" Leo says. "Run! Alien turtles!" they exclaim, running away. I roll my eyes. "No, that's okay! It's not like we saved your lives or anything!" Leo shouts and I hear footsteps. Leo turns around with a gasp. I jump up and slice the robot in half. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims, spinning his nunchucks. "Let's kick some Kraang!" Raph yells and we procced to fight the Kraang. Unfortunately, we are outnumbered.

"This isn't good, bros and sis," Mikey comments. I thought we were done for until a piece of bread is thrown at a Kraang. Huh? What's bread gonna do? A Kraang picks it up and inspects it. "Oh, bread!" I hear and Pigeon Pete flies down, taking down the Kraangdroid! We all look in shock. I was not expecting him to come back again…it's been a while since I've last seen him. He turns to us. "Oh, hiya guys!" he exclaims before something roars. I see…Leatherhead! "Leatherhead!" Mikey and I shout happily as he takes down a few Kraang. Someone appears and presses his fingers to his head. I gasp in realization. "Doctor Rockwell?" Donnie asks in disbelief. Didn't think I'd see him again, either. And he had a strange helmet on his head. Pigeon Pete laughs as he flies around. "Pigeon Pete?" Raph asks. And then someone giant takes down the rest of the Kraang. I gasp and back away a bit. No…

"You," Leo says as we look at Slash. He-He tried to destroy us! What's he doing with Pigeon Pete, Dr. Rockwell and Leatherhead? "Greetings, Turtles, Amelia! Long time no see," he replies with a roar. "Raphael, good to see you brother, and the rest of you. Turtles, Amelia, meet my team, dedicated to fighting the Kraang. The Mighty Mutaninals! Ya already know my second-in-command," he finishes as Leatherhead approaches. "Leatherhead!" Mikey and I exclaim, hugging him. "Heh heh, it's good to see you too, Amelia and Michelangelo. All of you," Leatherhead replies, hugging us back. Donnie stares at Dr. Rockwell, who was getting something out of his fur. "And what, dear boy, are you staring at?" he asks. "Doctor Rockwell?" Donnie asks. "Indeed! The Kraang experimented on my mind, giving me psychic powers and accidentally returning my vast intellect in the process!" he explains, hanging upside down and blowing a raspberry at Donnie.

So he has psychic powers now? No wonder why he can talk… "Rockwell's the brains of the team. And this is the final member of the Mighty Mutanimals," Slash replies, gesturing to a shadow in the distance. Pigeon Pete reveals himself, a few pigeons surrounding him. "Pigeon Pete? The world's most useless mutant?" Raph asks. I punch him in the shoulder. There are worse mutants than him, trust me. Mutagen Man was useless in my opinion. "Hey!" Pigeon Pete exclaims, stumbling a bit to the ground. I help him up. "Thanks, Amy. I've toughened up a lot since the last time you saw me! I was just a pigeon-boy, now I'm a pigeon-man. I'm the team spy!" he explains. "More like decoy," Raph mutters and I glare at him. Slash throws some bread on the ground. "Ooh, bread!" Pigeon Pete says and immediately dives for it. I see he hasn't changed much.

"Some leader, Slash. Using your teammate as bait!" Leo retorts. "You got a problem with that, Leonardo?" Slash asks. I point to him angrily. "You attacked us," I hiss. "You tried to destroy us! You injured Ames!" Leo angrily comments. "I wasn't right in the head then. It was the mutagen!" Slash answers, putting a hand on his head. "He did help us, and everyone deserves a second chance," Mikey explains. I narrow my eyes at him. I don't trust anyone who tried to kill me. Leatherhead puts a hand on Slash's shoulder. "We trust him with our lives," he says. I close my eyes. I can't trust him. What if he tries to attack us again? "Come, Turtles and Amelia. Meet our benefactor. Then you will surely change your mind, Amelia and Leonardo," Slash replies, starting to walk away, the others following. I glance at Leo. Is he for real? Leo sighs in defeat. "Fine. But if this is a trap, your shell is ours, Slash," Leo says before we start to follow the others to the Mighty Mutanimals' lair.

* * *

We arrive at a warehouse and as soon as we do, the Mighty Mutanimals disappear. "Huh?" Leo asks and a bright light shines in our eyes. I see a shadow behind it and we all pull out our weapons. "Greetings, Ninja Turtles and Amelia," I hear. I KNOW that voice… The shadow reveals himself to be… "Kurtzman?" Leo asks in shock. "Good to see you boys…and lady. Been a long time," Kurtzman says. Who else are we gonna run into? Jared? "We thought you got mutated like the rest of New York!" Raph exclaims in shock. "I made it through. I tried to find you five, but you were gone. Fortunately, I tracked down these noble warriors to help keep up the fight against the Kraang," Kurtzman explains. "I wouldn't exactly call them all noble," Leo replies, glancing at Slash, who growls at his remark. "No one on the outside knows what's really going on. The military, the media, they're no help. They're all controlled by the Kraang. But now that the turtles and Amelia are back, we can stop the invasion, together!" Kurtzman finishes.

Uh, excuse me? Working with the turtle who targeted us and tried to kill us? "What?!" Leo, Slash, and I exclaim. "No way!" Leo and I shout. "I'm not teamin' up with them!" Slash yells, gesturing to me and Leo. "That's enough! We can't afford to waste any more time. The Kraang have spent the last few months building a mutagen missile, which they're gonna fire at the earth itself," Kurtzman explains, showing us a slideshow. A picture of a green woman pops up and my eyes widen. Kurtzman gasps and goes to the next slide. "Just ignore that," he tells us. I cross my arms, raising an eyebrow. "There's enough mutagen in that payload-

"To mutate the earth into another Dimension X," Rockwell finishes, interrupting Donnie. "It's rude to finish other people's sentences, Rockwell," Donnie comments. "Well then, clearly you'll have to speak faster, Donatello!" Rockwell argues, and we all start arguing, except Mikey and Leatherhead. "I'm not gonna team up with some turtle and little miss sunshine over here," Slash says. Leo narrows his eyes. "Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend that way!" he shouts. "Can't we just give pizza a chance?" Mikey asks as we all argue. "Oh no! They found me! I don't know how, but they found me!" Kurtzman exclaims. Didn't he say that when we met him? I look around and see Kraang everywhere. "It is the ones called Turtles and Pinkie. And the others calling themselves the Mighty Mutanimals," a Kraangdroid says. I know he did NOT just say that. "Get 'em!" Slash orders his team. During the fight, I notice Kurtzman trying to get something from his desk. Why does he always need to get something?!

"The Kraang intel!" he shouts. I raise an eyebrow. I guess it was important this time… a stray blast hits Kurtzman. I gasp. "Mr. Kurtzman! No!" Pigeon Pete shouts in dismay. Leatherhead picks him up. "Mutanimals, we're leaving!" Slash shouts. "Ninjas, Ames, fall back!" Leo orders and we all leave.

* * *

We're back at my house now, where we're treating Kurtzman's wounds. He groans. "All the intel I have on this Kraang missile is on this drive," he tells us, handing me a flash drive with a groan. "You, the Turtles, and Amelia have to work together," he explains. I frown at this. "I don't think that's a good idea," Leo replies. "We agree on that much," I finish. "Whatever problem is between you, you both have a common purpose. We're running out of time," he says before closing his eyes. Oh no… "Jack! Is he…?" Slash doesn't finish his question, since we all knew what he was going to ask. Splinter presses a finger to Jack's neck. "No. He is fine," he explains. "I'm going to need to cauterize the wound. We need alcohol, bandages, meds," April explains. Casey stands up. "I'm on it, Red. There's a pharmacy down the street. I'll hit for supplies," he replies before leaving. "The seven of us will take care of him. You must unite and stop that missile before it is too late. And no, Miwa, you cannot go," Splinter orders. Karai pouts and crosses her arms.

We all gather in my room, Donnie looking at his laptop. "I've got it! We can disable the guidance system, or better yet-" Rockwell pops his head from next to him. "Hack in and send the missile somewhere it can't do any harm!" he finishes. I can see why Donnie finds that annoying. "You stupid psychic chimp," Donnie retorts and Rockwell screeches in response. "Okay, we ninja in from above, and then we drop down and disarm the missile," Leo explains. "Forget it! I say ground attack. They won't even know what hit 'em," Slash argues. "A ground attack is way too risky!" Leo shouts, glaring at Slash. Raph pushes them away from each other. "I think the only way this mission is gonna work is if we do both," he replies. "Forget it, Raphael. Leave this to the Mighty Mutanimals! Come on, guys! We're outta here!" Slash says and he jumps out my window. The other Mutanimals start to leave as well. "Leatherhead? Wait, hold up!" Mikey remarks, reaching out to them. "Just let 'em go, Mikey," Leo comments. "It's not worth it," I finish.

"We need a way to drop down on that missile. Donnie?" Leo replies, looking at the smartest of the group. "I've got something that just might work," he answers.

Leo and Raph groan as we look at the water tower again. "Not this again!" Raph exclaims. "Are we gonna flood the place?" Mikey asks. Donnie jumps up to the water tower. "Not exactly," he answers. "It's hard to take you seriously with things like this," I reply to Donnie, gesturing to the water tower. He turns a valve and the water tower opens up to reveal a blimp! "Whoa," Leo replies in awe. "I give you…the Turtle Blimp!" Donnie explains. "Cool!" I exclaim. "Uh, what is it?" Mikey asks and I slap my forehead.

We are now riding the Turtle Blimp. Leo and I look down at the city. "Ames?" he asks. I turn to him. "I'm sorry we have to put our anniversary on hold…" he explains softly, closing his eyes. I smile at him. "Leo, it's okay. We're helping our city, that's good enough for me," I answer. He grins at me. "I promise after this, we'll go on a proper anniversary date," he tells me. "I'll hold you to that," I reply, kissing his cheek. Raph looks down at something with a telescope. "The Mutanimals' ground attack is the perfect distraction. While the Kraang are focusing on them, we'll stop the missile!" Raph replies. I raise an eyebrow and look down to see that the Mutanimals are attacking the Kraang, just like Slash wanted. I roll my eyes at this. Okay, he got one thing right, that doesn't make him trustworthy. "See, Leo, Amy? Maybe we're meant to work together. Huh? Huh? Yeah?" Mikey says. Leo crosses his arms, not answering the question. We sneak on top of the missile, Raph holding on the rope that held Donnie.

"Now, according to Kurtzman's data, the missile guidance system uses a form of binary code," Donnie says to himself. I look up and see something flying towards us. "Um, guys? What's worse than regular Kraang?" Mikey asks. Leo sees them and looks in shock. "Flying Kraang?!" Leo and I exclaim. They fly towards us. "Everyone cover Donnie!" Leo orders. But Raph can't, he's holding onto Donnie… A Kraang flies towards me. I jump up and hit it with an ice dagger. Suddenly, there's rumbling coming from the missile. I stumble a bit. "Oh snap! Dudes! Dudette!" Mikey screams. I think this thing is about to launch! "For the glory of Kraang!" I hear. I snap my head to below the missile. Was that Kraang-Subprime? Before I can see who it was, the missile launches, with us on it!

We all scream and I try to hold onto the missile. Raph dangles from the rope he was holding Donnie with. "Donnie! Make it quick! We're about to leave the atmosphere!" Raph shouts and I look to see clouds. I can also see darkness up above. "Stop pressuring me!" Donnie exclaims, pressing some buttons from the missile's panel. "Setting a course for the heart of the sun!" he shouts, punching a button. We all scream as we fly higher. "Now what do we do?!" I shout. Leo looks down. "Jump!" he orders and we all jump off the missile. We all scream as we start to fall. I can feel myself catching on fire at the speed we were going! "Activate Turtle gliders!" Leo orders, and we all pull a string, activating our gliders.

I sigh in relief before we all scream. We fall on top of the Turtle Blimp, and bounce onto the railings. "Wow. Too close. I saw my life flash before my eyes," Mikey replies. "What did you see?" Donnie asks. "Pizza. Mostly pizza. It was awesome!" Mikey answers. I slap my forehead. "At least we stopped the missile," I reply. I see Pigeon Pete eating a loaf and a Kraang inching towards him. Slash saves him from harm and I smile at this. He really does care for his team…I jump onto the Turtle Blimp and we fire balls of trash at the Kraang. They retreat and Donnie lands the Turtle Blimp. "Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaims, hugging the gator mutant. "My friend," Leatherhead replies. "I was so scared I would never see you again," Mikey says. I smile. "Nice job back there, Pete," Raph comments, about to give Pigeon Pete a high-five. But Raph moves his hand away. "Aw, too slow!" Raph exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"You know," Donnie clears his throat, "I think there's room enough for two mutant geniuses in this city, Rockwell," he says. "I concur. Of course, warm-blooded mammals are still considered far more intelligent than inferior, cold-blooded tiny-brained reptiles," Rockwell answers. I giggle at this. Leo and I turn to Slash. "We gotta admit, Slash, we're impressed," I say. "You stepped up and saved your teammates when they needed you the most," Leo finishes. "Told ya I changed, Amelia and Leonardo. I'm a different kinda turtle now," Slash answers, offering his hand. Leo and I shake his hand. "All right, fellas, time to storm TCRI! We go to Dimension X and save the citizens of New York," Leo tells us. I smile. "Yeah!" I exclaim. Leo gives me a look. I know that look. "You cannot be serious!" I exclaim. "Oh, I'm serious, Ames. You need to go back home," he tells me. I narrow my eyes.

"Leo, we need her," Donnie explains. "But I'm not risking her life anymore. The Kraang are still after her," Leo retorts. I sigh and gesture to the others to follow me. They do so and I face them. "Listen, ever since I've moved here, I've changed a lot. But in a good way. That's because of you guys. We've started to grow and love as a family. I can't back down now. I don't care what happens to me, as long as we get everyone, and I mean everyone, back. That's why I'm still here. I would have gone back home if it wasn't for the fact that my home is trouble. We're a team, and most importantly, a family. And family is there for each other. I _want_ to help you…and I don't mean by staying at home. I have to help my city, our city. You have to understand that. So what do you say?" I say, holding my hand out. They look at each other and I glance at them. They all smile and put their hands on top of mine. "You're right. We need all the help we can get," Leo tells me. "But if anything happens, you're going straight home," Raph replies. "We have to be there for each other," Donnie says. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims as we throw our hands up in the air.

Now all we need is to break into TCRI, and save New York…and possibly the world.

* * *

 **Angel: Trivia will be stated next episode, since this is a two-part episode. And also the part where Leo and Amy actually celebrate their anniversary. Bye!**


	13. Battle for New York (Part 2)

**Angel: Another review I get to respond to!**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Awesome story, girl! Please, keep on it! And, gosh, Leo really didn't like seeing Slash again, but still cool!

 **Angel: Thank you. *smiles* I just love compliments...and I'm on episode 24 now, so more updates coming!**

 **Leo: I didn't like seeing him again for...personal reasons.**

 **Raph: Yeah, but you got over that.**

 **Donnie: Thank God too, or else we would have never been focused on saving the city..**

 **Mikey: Yeah, I'm glad they made up!**

 **April: And she's right, this story is awesome!**

 **Casey: More like wicked!**

 **Angel: Okay, enough of that. April?**

 **April: *sighs* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Battle for New York (Part 2)**

* * *

We're on the Turtle Blimp now, waiting for the Mighty Mutanimals to open the portal to Dimension X. I can't believe we have to go back there again…Dimension X is weird. "So do we even have a real plan here or are we just winging it for laughs?" Raph asks. "It's all on the Mighty Mutanimals. First they break into TCRI, then Doctor Rockwell activates the portal," Donnie explains. Mikey pops his head out from above the blimp. "And then it's back to Dimension X! Yeah boy! I get to be smart again!" Mikey exclaims. I think he's the only one who's looking forward to going back to Dimension X. "I get the first part. Makes sense. It's the 'save millions of mutated New-Yorkers' I don't get," Raph retorts. "Well, Donnie's got his super retro-mutagen stuff. That'll work. Uh, right, Donnie?" Leo replies. "Heck yeah! And once we change all the humans back, Rockwell will hone in on us with the Kraang portal and, theoretically, teleport us all back to Earth….hopefully…maybe," Donnie answers. I slap my forehead.

"This whole mission is just winging it," I mutter under my breath. "Yep. We're doomed," Raph replies. "It's an awesome plan, Raph. Dimension X, here we come!" Mikey says. "I just hope the Mutanimals don't screw this up," Leo comments. "If they can't get that portal open…" I whisper, looking at TCRI. I don't even bother finishing my sentence, because they all knew what the answer was. The whole planet would be doomed, and I would never see my father again. Soon, something opens up from the building. It's the portal! "They did it!" I exclaim. "Unbelievable," Leo replies. "Hoist the mizzenmast, lads and lassie! This pirate ship's about to jack Dimension X!" Raph says in a pirate voice. I giggle a bit before we approach the portal. "Ready your oxygen converters, guys," Donnie tells us and we put on our oxygen converters. We circle the portal before flying inside it.

We enter with a grunt. "Okay. Welcome back to Dimension X," Leo replies. I can feel the blood rushing to my head as we are upside-down. Donnie turns us right side up and I sigh in relief. "Phew. Well, that's 23% better," Donnie comments. "And I got a way of making it a thousand times better. Booyakasha!" Mikey says, throwing down a smoke bomb, covering us in smoke. I cough and cover my mouth. "Mikey!" I exclaim. We all cough and when the smoke clears, Mikey is wearing his costume from when we were here last time. "Savage Mikey of Dimension X returns!" Mikey exclaims. He calls himself Savage Mikey now? I roll my eyes. "Again with the costumes!" Raph exclaims angrily. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Just go with it," Leo whispers to us before turning to Mikey.

Leo clears his throat. "Great, Savage Mikey, so, uh, where do you think the Kraang are keeping all those mutated humans?" Leo replies. "Hold on. I can sense them close with my organic antenna," Mikey answers, doing a few moves. "Wa, wa, wa, wa, wa," he repeats. I roll my eyes. Is he for real right now? He gasps and points straight. "That way!" he shouts. "You heard the man, Donnie. Full speed ahead!" Raph tells Donnie and he goes straight, with Mikey standing on top of the blimp. "I hate being in Dimension X," I mutter to Leo. He chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulder. "It'll be over soon. We'll save the citizens, go home, and then I can give you your present," he explains. My eyes sparkle and I turn to him. "You got me a present?" I ask happily. He laughs. "Yes, but I'm not giving it to you until after we save the world," he answers. I pout at him. "Then you can't get your present until we come home," I reply. "Deal," he says, kissing my forehead.

* * *

This is taking forever. I look in boredom. "So where are all the people? Feels like we've been searching forever," Leo wonders. "Time is slower here, remember?" I reply. "You got any idea where we're going, Mikey, for real?" Raph asks Mikey. "Of course I do, dude!" Mikey answers, laughing weakly. I roll my eyes. I hear a roar, catching my attention. I turn around to see a Kraang worm! Mikey's eyes widen. "But there are surprises along the way," he finishes, laughing weakly again. "It's a Kraathatrogon!" Donnie exclaims. "Nah, it's a Biotroid!" I shout sarcastically. "Man the defenses!" Leo orders. Raph shoots it with the trash cannon, but it has no effect. The giant worm then crashes through the blimp, destroying it and causing us to crash on a nearby floating island. I stand up and brush dirt off my skirt. "Uh, I think I broke my brain," Mikey replies with a groan. "Ha, what brain?" Raph asks in response and I throw a snowball at him, which ends up landing on me. I huff in annoyance. "I'm takin' this freaky space worm down myself!" Raph exclaims. But the worm attacks him from behind, making him fall off the island in front of Donnie and somehow ended up crashing into Leo, who was located behind Donnie. The worm then attacks again. Mikey hits it's butt face, fending it off.

"FYI, guys, Kraang worms' weak spot are their butt faces. Got that?" Mikey replies. I blink in shock. How much does he know about this place? I see something in the distance and point to it. "Guys, look!" I exclaim. "This just keeps getting worse and worse," Leo comments, looking with his telescope. "Let me guess. The humans that got Kraangagtized have been turned into servants and are mining energy crystals for the Kraang," Mikey explains. My mouth drops open. How did he get that right? "Mikey, you never cease to amaze me," Leo remarks. "I'm sweet like that, dude," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes. "So we figure out how to turn all the humans back-" "And then the Mutanimals figure out a way to bring us all home," Donnie finishes for Raph. "It doesn't seem possible," Leo comments. "Dude, it's the Mighty Mutanimals, the operative word being 'mighty.' They got it all under control!" Mikey says. Leo and I give each other a look.

"It looks like the Kraang have human hybrids on those three islands," I say, squinting my eyes at the three islands. Yep, definitely human hybrids. "Those islands are huge, ice princess. I mean, how are we gonna turn all those mutants back into people?" Raph remarks. "You forget, Raph. We just need to find a massive amount of mutagen and convert it into retro-mutagen with this," Donnie explains, holding up a batch of the stuff Mikey made. "Oh, is that all? A massive amount of mutagen? Let me just milk a few thousand Kraang worms," Raph retorts. I roll my eyes. It's Dimension X, I'm sure they have tons of mutagen here. "I bet that thing has a ton of mutagen inside of it!" Mikey exclaims, pointing upwards. I look up to see a Technodrome. Oh sure, take a technodrome. Next it'll be a Kraang worm. "A technodrome? Mikey," Leo replies. "Don't say it. I know. I'm a genius," Mikey brags. I roll my eyes.

"I was gonna say you're crazy! Steal a technodrome?!" Leo exclaims in disbelief. "And how would we even get there? The blimp's a wreck," Raph wonders. "Or we could just borrow one of those stealth ships parked over there. Just sayin'," Donnie replies, pointing to a Kraang Stealth Ship. "This is so crazy, I'm starting to like this plan," Raph comments. "Just putting this out there, but I'm pretty sure that this is insane," I reply. "All right guys. Stay frosty. And keep quiet. And all those other Leo-isms Leo likes to say," Mikey tells us. I giggle a bit while Leo sighs. We start to jump towards the ship, and we land in front of the stealth ship. "Okay team, when I give the signal, it'll be-" Mikey flaps his arms back and forth with a "Caw caw! Caw caw!" I snicker a bit. "And then we sneak inside the ship," Leo whispers. "That sounds like a great idea!" I hear and I turn to see…Kraang Sub-Prime. I sigh wearily.

"Not this guy again," Donnie comments. He lands in front of us and extends his Irma body. "That's right, mutant freaks! Kraang Sub-Prime returns! You like that, don't ya? Do you like this? Huh! Yeah, you like that," he replies, flexing his pink arms. I roll my eyes at this. Seriously? Why him? His voice is annoying, and he's a showoff. I huff in frustration. "Now come quietly or I vaporize ya," he demands. "Psst. Dudette, I need you to do your singing thing when I give you the signal," Mikey whispers to me. I raise an eyebrow and turn to him. "What? Why?" I whisper in confusion. "Just do it," he whispers back. I sigh in defeat and nod. Mikey throws his shuriken at Kraang Sub-Prime but misses. "Ha! You missed!" he exclaims. "Sis, now!" Mikey shouts and I sing while he gives off a high-pitched scream. Kraang Sub-Prime covers his ears and a blast of ice knocks him back. "Wow…" I say in awe. "You did it, little brother!" Raph exclaims. I clear my throat and cross my arms. "You too, ice princess," Raph replies. "That's because I'm suh-suh-suh-sweet," Mikey answers. I roll my eyes and we climb abroad the stealth ship. "Get this baby moving, D!" I exclaim. "I'm starting it! I'm starting it!" he remarks. "So you really know how to fly this thing?" Leo asks. "Um, sort of. I kinda did it before…not exactly," Donnie says.

I slap my forehead. Really? "Just get this bird in the air already!" Raph shouts. Donnie moves backward, making us crash into something. We all stand up. "Forward might be nice," Raph retorts as I brush dirt off my skirt. "Let me handle this, D!" Mikey exclaims and stands in front of us. He then steers us in the right direction. I blink slowly. Are there any more surprises on this mission? Seriously! "So what are we gonna do when we reach that technodrome, huh? Anyone thought that far ahead?" I ask nervously. "Um, not really?" Donnie asks in response. I sigh. "Uh, guys. I think we got bigger, badder problems. Look!" Leo replies and I see a two-headed robot snake coming towards us. "Mikey?" Raph asks. "I've never seen that thing before," Mikey answers. Must be a new thing the Kraang created…"I bet Kraang Sub-Prime sent him," I mutter. "Brace yourselves!" Mikey exclaims and he dodges the giant two-headed…thing.

"Strap your shells on tight, bros and sis," Mikey replies and the two-headed robot snake roars at us. "Booyakasha!" Mikey shouts, going in different directions. "Left, go left!" Raph tells him. Mikey goes left. "No, go right! Right!" Leo exclaims and Mikey does so. "Look out!" Donnie yells, and we look to see the two-headed snake crash into us, making us crash into the technodrome we were heading into. We sneak into the technodrome and end up in the control room. "Wow, we made it!" I exclaim. "Wow, that was easy," Raph comments. "Um, Raph," Leo says and we find ourselves against an army of Kraang. "Aw, Kraang," Raph mutters. "Turtles, Ames, attack!" Leo orders and we proceed to fight. "Leo, I'm leader in Dimension X!" Mikey tells him. I roll my eyes. I freeze a Kraang and throw it to the floor. "Then figure out a way to take down all these Kraangdroids!" Leo retorts to Mikey. We start fighting again until I hear a yell.

I turn to see Mikey floating using two Kraang. He was firing with blasters everywhere, taking down the remaining Kraang. I blink in shock. "Mikey, that was amazing!" Raph exclaims in awe. "Dimension X plus years of video games equals Mikey awesomeness!" Mikey answers. I roll my eyes with a smirk. "Great, just get this thing moving! Donnie, what have we got?" Leo replies. "Good news. It looks like we have access to their mutagen supply through this fuel tube. Not only do they use mutagen to terraform, they use it to power the ship! We've got a massive supply! Like-like this much!" Donnie explains, emphasizing the amount with his arms. Mikey starts up the ship. "Yes! She's moving!" he exclaims. I smile. "Let's save New York!" I exclaim in determination.

* * *

"We have a visual on the human hybrids, Donatello. We need that portal ready to go," Leo says. "Give me two seconds. I've got to add the retro-mutagen," Donnie answers, inserting the retro-mutagen into the mutagen fuel. This causes the technodrome to stop working. "What happened? Something's wrong," I reply. "What's going on, Donnie?! Report!" Leo demands. "I told you, the technodrome runs on mutagen. The engines just can't take retro-mutagen, Captain!" Donnie remarks. Mikey starts pushing buttons. "Not necessarily. I just need to alter the ship's fuel converters, tweak the quantum defiblitrons, and voila!" Mikey replies, and manages to get the ship running again. "Mikey you're…" Mikey smiles. "A genius, I know," he interrupts. I roll my eyes. "That's putting it mildly," I mutter. "Wasting time! Get this thing moving! We have to save the humans already!" Raph shouts. I hear something and I turn to see Kraang Sub-Prime trying to cut through the door! "Here's Kraangy!" he exclaims. "Okay, Donnie, we need to get that portal open!" I exclaim. "Call up the Mutanimals!" Leo orders. Donnie pulls out his T-Phone and dials Doctor Rockwell. "Come in, Doctor Rockwell. Doc? You there? Anybody?!" he says. Oh no…if they're not answering, how will we get home? "Great. If the Mutanimals can't transport us back, cancel the entire rescue mission," Raph comments.

"And us going home," Leo finishes. I close my eyes. Please…Mighty Mutanimals, you have to have that portal open… "Donatello, we are back online. 30 seconds before we send you home," I hear. My eyes widen and I look to see Rockwell on Donnie's T-Phone! Yes, they did it! I knew they wouldn't let us down. "Sending coordinates now, adjusting for fifth dimensional space," Donnie answers. "There they are! The hybrids. Aw man, look at them! They're forced to work like Kravarian ant-people," Mikey replies. My eyes soften. And my dad is a part of this… "Well, not much longer. You ready with that retro-mutagen, Raph?" Donnie asks. Raph grins. "Locked and loaded!" he answers. "Fire!" Leo and Mikey order which makes me giggle a bit. Raph fires the retro-mutagen over all the hybrids on the island and they are turned back to normal! It worked! "Sweet skills, Raph," I comment. "We're not outta of this mess yet," Donnie replies. I hear buzzing from the door.

"I'm just getting started, Turtles and Pinkie! I'm coming for your sweet shells!" Kraang Sub-Prime exclaims. I growl at the nickname. And technically, I'm not a turtle. "Donnie, we need those humans teleported out now!" Leo orders. "I'm on it!" Donnie answers and the humans are teleported back to New York. I gape in awe. "We did it. We turned a multidimensional transmat device into a mass-displacement teleporter!" Donnie says in awe. "I have no idea what you just said, but hooray?" Raph comments. "That's how we're going home, Raph. Teleportation, y'all," Mikey replies. Leo and I smile. "Just like Space Heroes!" we exclaim and my eyes sparkle. "No way! Forget it. You're not beaming my particles, Donnie!" Raph remarks. I hear a crash and I turn to see Kraang Sub-Prime. "Surprise! Forget about me, turtles and Pinkie?" he asks. I narrow my eyes. "Okay, let's start beaming particles, Donnie!" Raph comments, randomly pressing buttons.

Oh now you change your mind. Kraangdroids show up behind Kraang Sub-Prime. "Eliminate the ones called the turtles and Pinkie," one of them says. I growl and grip my katana harder. Leo and I are the only ones that can hold them off, so we fight. "You two gotta hold them off! I've gotta pilot this thing!" Mikey exclaims. "Hold them off?" Leo asks. "How?!" I exclaim, since we were outnumbered. "Yeah, that's a real good question, Pinkie," Kraang Sub-Prime answers. I charge at him for calling me that stupid nickname. "There's one last island, Raph," Mikey replies. "Do we have enough retro-mutagen?" Raph asks. "Down to 10%," Donnie answers. Raph fires the retro-mutagen at the hybrids and Donnie teleports them back. "That's it, that's all the humans," Raph says. "Sending the last set of coordinates, ours! Get us out of here, Rockwell!" Donnie tells Rockwell. "Confirmed," he answers.

Meanwhile, I was dealing with Kraang Sub-Prime. And I wasn't doing so well by myself. He kicks me to a spinning blade and I scream. "Ames!" Leo screams, grabbing my hand. I pant and look up at him. "I got you," he tells me and pulls me up. "You're finished, turtle and Pinkie scum! Finished!" Kraang Sub-Prime exclaims. He was about to attack us, but we teleport out of there.

We fall to a building with a grunt. I groan and place a hand on my head as I see people coming back and the Kraang leaving. Everyone cheers and claps as we look over the city in relief. We did it…we actually did it…we saved the city! "We did it. Somehow we did it!" Leo replies happily and spins me around. I laugh. "We're the best! Go ninja, go ninja go!" Mikey exclaims. "Finally everything is going to back to normal. Well, as normal as this city can get," Donnie comments. "I hope so…" I reply softly. "Yeah, but what about the Mighty Mutanimals?" Raph asks. "What about us?" I hear and we turn to see the Mighty Mutanimals! "Leatherhead!" Mikey and I exclaim as we hug him. "My big green buddy!" Mikey replies. "We made it, my friends," he says to us.

"Looks like our plan worked, Doctor," Donnie says to the psychic chimp. "Yes, and teleporting the Kraang back to Dimension X was a stroke of genius," he replies. "You gotta admit, guys. We couldn't have done this without Slash and his team," Raph tells Leo and I. We look at each other and then nod. We then turn to Slash. "You did great, Slash," I say. "We're sorry we doubted you. Everyone deserves a second chance," Leo finishes. "I just tried to model myself after the best leader and friend I ever knew. You," Slash answers with a smile. We smile back. "Ames. Turtles. Mutanimals. It's time to celebrate!" Leo tells everyone. "Booyakasha!" we all scream happily.

* * *

I whistle as I walk back inside my home. After we had a party with the Mutanimals, they had taken their leave. I had just come back from a shopping trip. The girls and Casey had gone back home, after they had helped Kurtzman. The guys and I were moving back to the lair soon. However, I was not expecting my living room floor to be decorated with rose petals. I raise an eyebrow at this. "Uh…" I say to myself before Mikey approaches me. He places a rose in my hand. "All I can say is go to your room, dudette, where you'll find Donnie," he simply tells me. I chuckle a bit and hand him the groceries before going into my room. I have a feeling I know where this is going. Donnie is at my bedroom door, smiling. My door is decorated with pictures of Leo and I. He hands me another rose. "Your next clue is with Raph. He's at the bathroom door," he explains. I tilt my head at this before heading down the hall to the bathroom. The door was decorated with katana and Space Heroes stickers. I giggle a bit. Raph stands at the bathroom door. He hands me a rose.

"Master Splinter is next. He's near the basement," he tells me. I smile and head to the basement. This feels like I'm on a quest or a scavenger hunt. Splinter stands near the basement. "I'm guessing Leo is in there?" I ask, pointing to the basement door. It was decorated with cherry blossoms. He nods and hands me a rose. "Leonardo planned this while you were gone. Happy anniversary, my daughter," he answers and opens the door. I nod and step inside. I gasp at the sight. The basement was decorated with candles, a table in the middle, and there was a sign that read 'Happy Anniversary!' Leo stood right underneath the sign, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. I smile and slowly step up to him. "Leo…this is beautiful," I whisper to him. He smiles and hands me the bouquet. "I'm glad you like it. I had a bit of help," he answers sheepishly. "Are you kidding me? I love it!" I reply happily as I sniff the flowers. "Just wait until you see your gift," he tells me. I gasp and my eyes sparkle. "What is it?" I ask excitedly. "You first," he comments. I pout and I look around for something. Where did I put it?

I smile as I see the bag. I lift it up and turn to him. "Sorry it's not wrapped, I didn't have time," I reply. He smiles and takes the bag from me. "That's okay, I don't mind," he answers before opening the bag. I watch in anticipation as he opens the bag. Oh, I hope he likes it…I spent a lot of time on this… he gasps, which makes me a bit nervous. "What? What happened?" I ask. He holds up a bunch of Space Heroes merchandise. "How did you get this stuff? It's limited edition!" he replies. I sigh in relief. "I spent my whole allowance on it. They had to give me a giant bag to just fit all of it in there," I answer. Leo grins and gives me a bear hug. "I love you so much, Ames!" he exclaims. I smile at him and giggle. "I love you, too. Now it's my turn. What did you get me?" I remark. He laughs. "Okay, but I have a letter to give you first," he explains. I smile. He smirks at me and holds up his hands in defense. He gives me a rose-scented envelope and waits for me to open. I smile and open it.

' _Ames, you're beautiful. Don't let anyone ever change that. You're an amazing girl who I love. I can't believe you fell in love with me, a mutant, but you did. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I can't see life without you. Without your laugh, your smile, your tears, you. I couldn't love anyone else but you. It's hard being the leader, but when a challenging mission is done,_ _and I look frustrated and mad, I see you. You lift me up. I love you, Ames, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Don't ever change who you are.'_

I drop the note, a hand at my mouth. Tears well up in my eyes, happiness and pleasure springing up in my heart. I glance at Leo, who smiles lovingly and holds out his arms. I run into him and his arms wrap around me. A tear rolls down my cheek, which he gently wipes away. I sniff with a smile. "Leo Bear, that was so sweet," I tell him. He smiles at me. "Now for your gift. You have to close your eyes," he explains. I pout. "Leo…" I say sternly. "Just trust me. And no peeking," he answers. I sigh and decided to go with it. I cover my eyes and I hear footsteps.

"Can I open them yet?" I ask. "No, not yet," I hear. I huff in annoyance before I hear more footsteps. "Okay, you can open them…now," I hear and I slowly uncover my eyes. I gasp. There he was. The person I've been waiting to see ever since I've moved here. And here he was, standing right in front of me. I rub my eyes and look again, to make sure I wasn't imagining things. He was real. I can't believe this. I whisper his name so softly I barely heard it myself.

"Dad?"

* * *

 **Angel: Cliffhangers…they're always to be expected…**

 **This episode was premiered on a week before it appears on TV.**

 **The idea of plutonium used to create a Retro-mutagen for all of the Kraang-hybrids is a reference to the use of a plutonium ray to stabilize Leonardo's Hyper Mutagen in a 1987 episode "The Beginning of the End".**

 **When Kraang Subprime cut a hole in the door and said 'Here's Kraangy'. This is a homage to the movie The Shining famous line 'Here's Johnny'.**

 **Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell and Pete the Pigeon return in this episode as a new group The Mighty Mutanimals.**

 **Thanks to Mikey, Donnie discovered a faster way to make Retro-mutagen. Unfortunately, Mikey was not able to explain exactly how he was able to do it.**

 **In the Technodrome that invaded by the Turtles, its captained by a Kraang in a pirate hat.**

 **In the episode Into Dimension X!, there's a time difference in Dimension X, while as in this episode the Turtles and Mutanimals act simultaneously between dimensions.**


	14. Casey Jones vs The Underworld

**Angel: New OC! This is Hermana Kunoichi's, otherwise known as KS from my Q &A. P.S. Her words, not mine.**

 **He´s almost as tall as Casey; a little childish; curious; aggressive; shouts a lot when he´s ascared, gets like that easily; has an addiction to chocolate, junk food and using technology, not like Donnie; hides his emotions very well; blushes only if he´s complimented by a girl; has bad temper sometimes, only if he is having a bad day or people push his buttons really often; when he is mad, he punches someone to calm down (mostly Mikey); when stressed, he bites his thumb to calm down while he shakes back and forth or hits his head against the wall dramatically and repeatedly; he can make really good voice impressions of his enemies, the reason is because he spent lots of time with the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons, to distract them if they are on missions and doesn't tolerate when someone wins against him, and screams "Yo, COME ON, MAN! Ya gotta be kiddin meh!"; he is also claustrophobic, and starts moaning in shut spaces, and if you don´t slap him, he can control himself in shut and screams "I´m gonna freak out, I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!", after being slapped, he thanks for that, while he rubs his cheek; and doesn't understand sarcasm sometimes and he asks "Uh... was it sarcasm?", only if used against him.**

 **If he sees new mutants, he´s like "Wow... new mutant... cool!", and laughs, only if something embarrassing happens to some of his friends or bad guys. And, he uses his headphones really often, and only listens to Heavy Metal bands from Europe, and Rock´n Roll, when he has them, it´s a warning that says "Bother me while listening´to music, and I'll rip your hand from your wrist!"... such as me, he hates it when interrupted while using his headphones XDD.**

 **The reason why he joined the Purple Dragons was because he was kicked out from his grandparents´ house when he turned 17, because his parents passed on a car accident, he is from Lawrence, Kansas; couldn't pay school in NY, so he started robbery, but when he saw what people with good perspectives and objectives could do, he understood that he could do something right and change what he´s done.**

 **Angel: So that's it. Outfit is stated later (Although I didn't put the other one in there...)**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Wow! Cool, can't wait for next chapter! I hope that you can keep doing it as awesome as you are now!

 **Angel: I hope so, too. XD.**

 **Leo: You've been doing a great job, though.**

 **Everyone: *murmurs in agreement***

 **Angel: Thanks...**

From Monty G: Ahh no! Why yea gotta do me like that, Angel?

 **Angel: Cuz I can. :P** **So…LEO! Disclaimer, please!**

 **Leo: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Casey Jones vs. the Underworld**

* * *

" _Can I open them yet?" I ask. "No, not yet," I hear. I huff in annoyance before I hear more footsteps. "Okay, you can open them…now," I hear and I slowly uncover my eyes. I gasp. There he was. The person I've been waiting to see ever since I've moved here. And here he was, standing right in front of me. I rub my eyes and look again, to make sure I wasn't imagining things. He was real. I can't believe this. I whisper his name so softly I barely heard it myself._

" _Dad?"_

I blink in shock. "Is that really you?" he asks. I look down at myself. I have changed throughout the year…but I'm still me. "Daddy…" I whisper, hugging him. He hugs me back and chuckles. "My little Amelia…you've grown so much. I've missed you," he whispers. "I missed you too, Daddy," I whisper back, tears flowing down my face. I turn to Leo and throw myself at him. "Leo Bear…this is the best gift you could ever give me. Thank you…" I tell him. He hugs me back, chuckling. "Anything for my Ames," he whispers. I smile and look at him, wiping my eyes. "How…how did you find him?" I ask. "He had some help," I hear and I turn to my family. Even Karai was with them. I smile at them. "I can't believe you did that for me," I say happily. Raph smirks. "Well yeah, you're our sister," he answers. Splinter nods. "You deserve the best, my daughter," he explains. Mikey smiles. "It took us a while, but we did it for you," he replies. "I wasn't used to having a sister, but you've helped me through some tough times," Karai remarks. Donnie nods. "If it wasn't for you, April and I would have never gotten together," he finishes.

I beam at my family. Dad sighs. "Which is why this is hard for me to say…I have to leave, sweetheart," he explains. My eyes widen.

"What?"

* * *

 **Casey's POV (Trust me, this will be important)**

 _New York City. This is what it looks like after an alien invasion. We returned to a broken, almost deserted city, courtesy of the Kraang. The Turtles and Amy invaded Dimension X to stop those alien freaks and undo the mutation of millions of people. Meanwhile, I was sidelined like a chump, salvaging food and medical supplies like it was the zombie apocalypse or something. Amy always get to go on cool missions, just because she's a ninja. I got totally ripped! Casey Jones should have been in that fight! Got to say, though, it's kind of cool how almost getting annihilated can bring the city together. Well, most of the city. Then there's the others, thieves, lowlifes and thugs, and worse, Purple Dragons. They're-_

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are we gonna get a move on?" I hear from behind me. I roll my eyes. My brother, Mark, was joining me on my patrol. I found him as soon as we got back. Casey Jones doesn't need any help…but he wanted to get to know me more, so I allowed it. I hear an alarm blare and I look down to see Purple Dragons. "Yes, we get to kick some butt," Mark whispers. "Nobody steals in our town!" I exclaim and we jump down to take care of them.

They kicked our butts! This isn't fair, yo! That dude, Kevin…he's got some skills, though. And their leader, Hun…when I see him…

 **Amy's POV**

"Do you have to go?" I ask softly, tears threatening to flow down my face. Dad puts his hands on my shoulders. "I have to, sweetheart. It's too dangerous here," he answers, looking around nervously. He's been doing that ever since we've been here…and he kept whispering to Splinter for some reason… "The Kraang are gone, Daddy. Why are you so worried?" I reply in concern. He sighs. "You wouldn't understand…" he answers. I cross my arms. "Dad, I live with mutants, I have powers, and we lost Mom. Try me," I retort. Yes, I told him everything that had happened, including Mom dying. "I wish I could tell you, honey, but I'm too deep in this city. It's not safe here…maybe you should come with me," he tells me. I shake my head. "Daddy, I told you before. I'm a kunoichi, it's my job to help those in need, and New York is constantly in danger," I explain. He sighs again. "I know, I'm just worried…" he answers. "I have my family with me, they'll make sure I'm okay," I say, looking at the others with a smile. They smile back and I turn to my father. He gives me an envelope. "What's this?" I ask in confusion. "It'll tell you everything you need to know. And there's a little something in there whenever you miss me," he says with a smile.

I blink before hugging him again. "Then why didn't you leave after we changed you back?" I ask softly. "Because I needed to see my daughter one last time…what happened to your mother…I was going to ask her to take me back…but it's too late now," he answers. I blink back tears. "I love you, Amelia," he whispers, grabbing his suitcase. I sniff and grin at him. "I love you too, Daddy," I whisper and then he's gone. Mikey puts a hand on my shoulder and I smile at him. "Come, my children. It is time to go home," Splinter says after a few minutes and we prepare to go home.

* * *

My eyes sparkle as we arrive at the lair. Leo sees and chuckles at me. "Someone's happy," he whispers. I turn to him. "You totally upstanded me on gifts," I simply reply and he laughs. "I had to…although you didn't have to get me all this Space Heroes stuff. You're the best gift I could ever have," he tells me, kissing my forehead. I blush and smirk at him. "I guess you don't want this then," I say, reaching out to grab his gift. He moves it away. "No, this is mine," he answers, clutching the bag. I giggle at him and we enter the lair. I gasp at the sight. The place was trashed. My eyes soften. What have they done to our home? "What a disaster. The Kraang really trashed this place," Leo replies, looking around. "Indeed, but this is our home. We will clean and set things right once more," Splinter tells us. "I'll go clean my room, father," Karai says, heading into one of the spare rooms. "Oh, I hate cleaning…I call the kitchen!" Mikey says, running into the kitchen with Ice Cream Kitty. I giggle at this. Leo props the Space Heroes pinball machine and turns it on, only for it to break down. He makes a surprised noise before closing his eyes. I giggle again.

We all start to clean…well, except Mikey, he was goofing off in the kitchen. Leo sweeps, Raph mops, and Donnie cleans his lab while I dust. Raph clears out some Kraang parts as Casey and Mark walk in. Casey looked mad for some reason. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Where you been Jones…'s?" Raph asks. Mark growls. "Watch it, Raph," he hisses. "Doing what you should be helping the city, stopping crime!" Casey retorts. I raise an eyebrow. As far as I'm concerned, crime has died down a bit. I haven't heard of anything from the news lately. "Whoa, hold up. In case you haven't noticed, we just got back here," Leo explains. "Yeah, we just happened to stop a massive alien invasion," Donnie replies, backing Leo up. "It was time for us to come home, guys," I say. "Yeah, dudes, we deserve a little downtime," Mikey tells the brothers, stuffing his face with cheesy snacks. I roll my eyes.

"Evil never takes downtime," Mark responds. "We just took on the Purple Dragons," Casey mentions. "Ooh," we all say sarcastically with a laugh. It's the Purple Dragons, they can't do anything right. "So how bad you beat 'em?" Raph asks. Casey and Mark look at each other. "Well, at least we stopped 'em from away with the cash," Casey answers. So they got away? "Wait, you two didn't beat the Purple Dragons?" Donnie asks. They don't answer and to their embarrassment, everyone laughs. "You don't want to help? Fine! We don't need you guys. Casey and Mark Jones can protect the city alone," Casey retorts before he and Mark leave. "Good luck with that!" Donnie shouts as they laugh and Raph throws a soda can. I glare at them and they immediately stop laughing. "You guys, that wasn't cool," I reply, crossing my arms. "They couldn't even stop the Purple Dragons, and they're idiots," Raph retorts. "Remember when I was in their shoes? I couldn't stop Tiger Claw," I retort back. "Let's finish cleaning up," Leo orders.

* * *

Raph was throwing Kraang heads into a pile while Leo was scrubbing the floor. I was in the kitchen cleaning up while Donnie was sweeping. "Oh, man. Need a break," Raph replies. Leo wipes some sweat off his forehead. "No doubt. Cleaning is way harder than training," Leo complains. I giggle and walk into the living room. "Come on, it's not that hard," I say. He pouts at me and I sit on his lap. "Wait, no. No, no. No, no, no, no!" Mikey panics for some reason and he screams. Donnie hits him in the face with the broom and I snicker. "What are you looking for, Mikey?" Donnie asks. "The TV remote, duh! Where are you?" Mikey cries out. I roll my eyes at this. Raph looks at his T-Phone. "Got a text from Casey. Oh no, he and Mark are on some kind of crazy mission. I got to go handle this," he tells us, getting up to leave. "Want some help?" I ask. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he answers and he leaves the lair. I shrug.

"No…it's gone forever. Farewell, sweet TV-controlling device. You made our lives so much better. You were a true friend in times of-wait, here it is," Mikey says, pointing at the remote in front of him. I slap my forehead. Really? Mikey laughs and we all sit down as he turns on the TV. An army of creatures surround Crognard and his friends. "That's it, Gorrick army. You are angering Crognard's enormous pecs," Crognard says and his pecs bulge a little. "Um, Crognard, the Gorricks outnumber us 1,000 to 1. You realize we're doomed, right?" Wizardess replies from behind him. "Never tell Crognard the odds!" he shouts and he prepares to fight the army. We all gasp. "Oh snap!" Mikey exclaims.

After we were done watching Crognard, we had finished cleaning the lair. Karai and Splinter were doing some sparring while Donnie was messing around in his lab, Mikey was watching tv, and I don't know where Leo was. I was in my room, sketching. I smile as I finish. It was a drawing of Leo. His sapphire blue eyes stare at me and I grin. A pair of hands touch my shoulders and I scream before he covers my mouth. "Whoa, Ames, calm down. It's just me," Leo replies. I sigh in relief. "Something wrong, Leo?" I ask him. He doesn't respond. His eyes were closed and his hands tighten on my shoulders. "Leo?" I ask before all of a sudden, he's kissing me deeply. I make a surprised sound but I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushes me gently on my bed and I hum happily. "I love you," I whisper as he pulls away.

"I love you too..." he whispers, kissing my forehead. I smile up at him before he kisses me again. I hear a door open and a scream. "GUYS, Leo is eating Amy's face!" Mikey exclaims, running off. Leo and I blink before looking at each other. "Next time, I'm locking the door," he says after a few minutes. I giggle.

* * *

I narrow my eyes at Raph. He had returned, but without Casey and Mark. We found out that he let Casey and Mark leave on their own with some stranger. "Are you crazy? You just let them go off on their own?" Leo asks, livid. "Let them? What was I supposed to do, chain them to a wall? I told them not to go," Raph retorts, slamming his fist on Donnie's table. The chemical shakes a little. Donnie shouts and we turn to him. "For real?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "My bad," Raph answers. "Sorry, Donnie," Leo replies. "Well, I'm stumped. I have no idea what this chemical is. It's not mutagen-based," Donnie explains. "Maybe it is an explosive…" I wonder. "The thing is, we've seen Stockman's lab, and he doesn't have the equipment to synthesize these chemicals. Only mutagen," Donnie tells us. "Mm, what kind of place would have equipment like that?" Mikey asks, spitting out a couple of cheese balls in the process. "Eww," I mutter. "Don't talk with your mouth full. And eating cheesy balls? Do you even know what's in that?" Leo replies. "It's all- natural, brah. De-enriched corn husks, hydrogenated styrodextrin, red dye 42 Mmm. Tri-nucleonized whaaa?" Mikey answers. Donnie looks at the container and gasps. "It's not all-natural, Mikey. In fact, it's probably slightly radioactive," Donnie explains. I take the container and look at it. "Manufactured by Auman Chemicals, New York…" I mutter. "Wait a sec, that place is in Chinatown, right?" Leo asks. Donnie researches the factory. "It is. It's the biggest chemical manufacturing plant in the city," he answers. "And if it's on Chinatown, that means it's controlled by the Purple Dragons, right?" Raph asks. "Cheesy balls for the win!" Mikey exclaims with a laugh and I slap my forehead.

We arrive at the factory, and Leo and Raph kick Shredder away to prevent him from ending Casey's life. "Aw, yeah!" Mikey exclaims. "Destroy them! Do not let them near that vat!" Shredder demands and I help Casey up. "We don't need you guys. We had this," Casey retorts. "Oh yes, because you two were doing _so_ well," I retort back. "And I have you," I hear and I turn around to see Tiger Claw. A fight quickly breaks out and Rahzar activates some of the machinery. Mikey fights Rahzar, Donnie fights Fishface, Raph battles Tiger Claw, Casey, Mark, and some guy I didn't know fight some dude who acts like Bruce Lee, and Leo and I face the Shredder. "This is it, Shredder," I say to him, pointing my katana. "You're not gonna walk away from this," Leo finishes. "I have no time for idle threats, turtle and freakish girl," Shredder answers. He charges at me and I make an ice barrier around myself. He growls before Leo jumps towards him. Shredder lands a few hits on him and I growl. I run to him, katana in my hand, but he knocks me down and grabs me by the arm.

"No!" Leo shouts, narrowing his eyes. "Leo!" I say, trying to get Shredder's hands off my arm. He squeezes my arm harder and wince. "Tell me where my daughter is, or the girl will suffer," I hear. I look at Leo with a pleading look. "Let her go!" Leo shouts. "Tell me now," Shredder demands before he twists my arm. I cry out in pain. "He shoots. He scores!" I hear. "No! You fools!" I hear from Shredder before I fall to the floor. Leo helps me up and I wince. I place a hand on my arm while doing so. "You'll be okay, I promise," Leo whispers. "Thanks, Leo Bear," I manage to whisper. "What is that gunk, Donnie?" Casey asks. "It's the secret ingredient in Mikey's cheesy balls," Donnie answers. "Yeah! Wait, what?" Mikey replies. "Let's get out of here!" I exclaim and we all leave the building.

* * *

The guy that Mark and Casey were with jumps up to us. He has black short hair, grey eyes, slightly noticeable freckles on his cheeks, a short white-sleeved T-shirt, with a plaid shirt that was light blue and long-sleeved, a jacket of the Vikings of Roosevelt above it, dark blue jeans and white trainers. He was just as tall as Casey. "That was awesome!" Casey exclaims, high-fiving him. I raise an eyebrow. "Dude! What the heck?" Raph yells. "Oh! Guys, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and their adopted sister Amy," Mark tells the boy. So his name is Kevin… "Whoa…new mutants…cool!" he exclaims. "So wait, you're not going to scream?" Leo asks. "No, you guys seem cool," Kevin answers. I like him already! "Dude! Do you like pizza?" Mikey asks. Kevin smiles. "Who doesn't?" he asks. "Aw yeah boy!" Mikey exclaims.

We're back at the lair now. We took Kevin with us since he seemed trustworthy…Splinter wasn't happy, though, so now we have to train for more hours tomorrow. "Got to hand it to you, Casey, Mark, and Kevin. You three kind of saved the day," Raph replies. "And Ames," Leo replies, kissing my cheek. I smile. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I would have been a goner," I say. "Not to mention you all took on Shredder, and you're still in one piece," Leo points out. "Aw yeah, Casey, Kevin, and Mark! High-three!" Mikey exclaims, giving the three high-threes. "Thanks, guys," Mark answers. "You're welcome, Ames," Kevin replies. Leo growls and my eyes widen. "You don't call her that. Only I call her that," Leo growls and Kevin holds up his hands in defense. "You guys are the best. I couldn't have done it without you, but don't think I'm 100% a team player, 'cause Casey Jones is still a solo vigilante of the night, a mysterious lone hero in a world of evil," Casey answers. I roll my eyes at this. "Whatever," I mutter under my breath.

"Oh no. Guys, this is worse than I thought. Shredder's mixture, it's not an explosive," Donnie explains to us. "So what is it?" Mark asks. "I think he's working on a mind-control formula. If it works, he could use it on Karai or us or every single person in New York City!" Donnie answers. We all gasp. A mind control formula? "But the Kraang tried to do that to me, and it didn't work," I reply in confusion as I remember the time I was mind-controlled by the Kraang. "With this chemical, they can perfect the serum," Donnie comments. My eyes widen.

* * *

I pull out the envelope my father gave me and take a deep breath. Should I open it? This could tell me about my past…but what if it's not exactly what I expected? "I'm nervous. You open it," I say to Splinter, handing it to him. He takes it from me and opens it slowly. We all watch in anticipation. "Amelia, this is for you," Splinter says, handing me a book. I look in confusion before seeing that it's a scrapbook. There was also a note: 'I made this for your mother, and now I'm handing it to you. I know you will take good care of it.' I smile and I open the book, the others looking behind me. There was pictures and pictures of my parents. "Wow…" I whisper as I turn to the next page.

It was mostly pictures of Mom, Dad, a few pictures of April and her family, but when I got to the middle of the book… "It's me," I whisper. Mikey laughs and points to a picture. I was standing up, my butt showing to the camera. I must have been at least 2 years old. I blush in embarrassment as everyone laughs. I hide my face a bit. "You guys…" I mutter. "It is pretty funny," Donnie replies. I huff and immediately close the book. "Okay, that's enough," I reply. Mikey pouts. "Aww," he whines. "What about the letter?" Leo asks. Splinter pulls out the letter and hands it to me. I quickly start reading.

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _I wish I could tell you this in words, but it's too much for me. I want to apologize to you first, for leaving you behind in Florida. I ran into Jack Kurtzman and he convinced me to stay for a couple of months. I couldn't call you to tell you I was alright because I had lost my phone on my way to New York. I didn't mean to leave you behind. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to let you know that. I will always love you, sweetheart. And I had to leave New York because I knew it was too dangerous. I saw you before you had fled the city, and as soon as I did, I knew it was wrong to come here. At least your friends are looking out for you._

 _As for my past…it's so horrifying, I couldn't say it out loud. This is hard for me to write, let alone say. I might as well start from the beginning._

 _I was born in Florida, in a quiet little house. Your grandparents would have loved you, if they were still alive on this day. One evening, I was asked to go to Japan for a science expo. Of course, I was ready to go, but I didn't expect to meet a few friends there…and a few enemies as well. As soon as I got to Japan, I ran into Hamato Yoshi…otherwise known as Splinter to you and the turtles._

We all gasp and I look at Splinter. "You knew him?" I ask softly. He smiles and nods. "Keep reading, and you will know more, my child," he answers.

 _I had a broken leg (you know how clumsy I can be, don't ask how) and Yoshi healed me. He took me to his dojo, where I met Oruko Saki…known as Shredder now. Saki wasn't accustomed to a stranger being in his home, but he got used to the fact I was there…sort of….not really. Yoshi offered for me to stay with him and Saki, and I happily accepted. As time passed by, I learned the secret of him and Saki being trained in ninjitsu. I thought it was interesting, so, I decided I wanted to be a ninja. I realize it might seem a little silly to you, but believe me, I had a reason. It was to protect my children in the future._

 _Soon, I had learned almost everything there was to know about the art of ninjitsu. I had known about the rivalry between Saki and Yoshi for some time now. I even met his wife, Tang Shen, and his daughter Miwa. And as soon as I saw Miwa, I thought to myself, 'One day, I'll have a daughter as beautiful as her.'_

"Aww, how sweet!" Mikey exclaims. Leo smirks. "He's right," he replies and I blush before continuing.

 _Eventually, I had to return home. I had experienced the fire that had disfigured Saki's face and took Tang Shen's life. Yoshi had become a close friend of mine. We were like brothers, and I knew I could trust Yoshi for the rest of my life. He was my sensei, my father figure. Before I left the airport, Yoshi had given me a necklace and told me to give this to my future daughter. "That way, she will always be a part of our clan, and learn the ways of ninjitsu," he had said. Your mother gave it to you on your 10_ _th_ _birthday. When I met your mother at TCRI, I was head over heels for her. As soon as I saw her working on bacteria, I fell in love. I loved your mother, Amelia. To death. And then we were married after she was adopted into the O'Neil family. I'm assuming you figured out that information from Kirby…it's not like someone made a creature that looked like Ms. O'Neil and attacked you._

"That was surprisingly accurate," Donnie mutters. We all murmur in agreement before I continue reading.

 _After you were born, you and your cousin April were inseparable. You two would play tea party together. That was cute. We used to go to their farmhouse and you'd do the cutest little things, like playing with your toy telescope, or making flower crowns. You'll find those in the scrapbook I made you. It's to remind you of all the fun times you had and to show you the history of our family. If you ever see April again, show her this letter, and the scrapbook._

 _When your mother and I divorced, I was devastated. I had moved back to Florida so that I wouldn't have to see her again. Your mother and I agreed that you would stay with me, with your mother calling you on weekends. Remember when I told you I was coming back home after I was going to New York? You were 13 then, and I said you were old enough to take care yourself…I admit that was a bad decision now._

 _When the Kraang started appearing…I constantly hid everywhere in New York. That was why I didn't show myself until before you left. The Kraang…they wanted to experiment on me because they wanted to test giving me powers…they never found me. But before your mother and I split ways…you were captured by the Kraang._

I gasp. How do I not remember this?

 _Your mother and I scrambled around everywhere trying to find you. And when we did, we thought you seemed fine…until you started showing your powers._

 _Your mom and I were shocked. We didn't think the Kraang could do such a thing. As for why they gave them to you, I don't know. Apparently, you were important in their invasion. But I couldn't let them take you. If I had known you would come to New York because I was 'missing,' I would have sent you home. You didn't start knowing about your powers until before the Kraang invaded the first time, correct? Well…your powers…they can destroy the world unless you control them. I've been spying on the Kraang for two months. I knew that you were safe with the turtles and Splinter, that is, until I saw you injured by the Shredder._

 _Speaking of…when he killed your mother…I immediately wanted revenge, but I knew that wasn't the best way. I still haven't accepted the fact that she's gone. I know you miss her, and so do I. I was scared that Shredder might have done the same with me, or you. But I know now that you can take care of yourself, and that you have friends who love you and will protect you._

"That's right, dudette!" Mikey exclaims, hugging me. I laugh and I smile at them. "Yeah, if they lay one hand on ya, I'll beat 'em," Raph replies. I snicker at this. "You would do the same," Donnie answers. Splinter nods. "Yes, and you have made an excellent amount of progress on your training," Splinter explains. Leo smiles and kisses my cheek. "Love you, Ames," he whispers. I giggle at him. "I love you too, Leo Bear," I reply.

 _I have something to say to Splinter. Old friend, I'm not going to ask you to protect my only family left, because I know you will do that. I'm not going to ask you to train her to be a kunoichi, because I know you will do that as well. But I will ask you to become Amelia's guardian. You are the only one I trust now to take care of her. I know you will love her as a daughter, and your sons will love her as a sister. So please…make sure she doesn't get herself hurt. Not like when I saw her for the first time._

"I will grant you this wish, my friend," I hear Splinter say. I smile and hug him.

 _Amelia…I love you, sweetie. Remember that. Stop the Kraang. Stop Saki. Do this for me, okay? And don't worry about me. I will always be with you. And I'm sorry you had to find out the truth this way._

I blink back tears. Splinter puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. "He did this for your safety, my child," he tells me. I smile at him.

* * *

 **Auman Chemicals** **is named after one of the show's producers, Brandon Auman.**

 **When Casey confronts Rahzar and Fishface, he says: "** _ **The class is pain 101, your instructor is Casey Jones"**_ **, which is a line stated by Jones in the 1990 live-action film.**

 **I hope I introduced Kevin well...Bye!**


	15. The Noxious Avenger

**Angel: *squeals* I'm done with this story! Seriously, I'm not kidding! I'm on the second episode of season 4 right now! YAAAY! I've been wanting to do the space part of that season forever and I finally get to do it! *does a happy dance***

 **Leo: Uh, Ange?**

 **Angel: *blushes* Oh, right...Sorry, I'm just so happy!**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Aw! Thank you SO MUCH for putting my OC! It makes me like it even more! I hope ya can update quickly! ;) And yes, ya introduced Kevin well...if ya need me to know something of the upcoming chapters about Kevin, I can send ya a flashback story, told by himself, if the others ask how he got here. See ya, KS.

 **Angel: Thank you, KS...I was so worried about Kevin and how I portrayed him...and I'm officially done with all the chapters, so more updates are coming soon! And I don't think I need any flashback stories...didn't you send me one?**

 **Leo: I like how she's doing so far.**

 **Raph: Meh, except all the times Amy hits me, it's fine...**

 **Leo: Raph...**

 **Raph: Okay, I love it!**

 **Angel: *eyes widen***

 **Donnie: I love it. She made me and April get together!**

 **Mikey: It's awesome.**

 **Casey: Needs more Casey Jones.**

 **April: I love this story...it's just so fun!**

From pokemonjkl: O.M.G is awesome! Can't wait for the chapter. Am sorry I haven't review, forgive me.

 **Angel: Well...I was worried...but last time I remember, you had exams, so I'm not gonna hold that against you. People have lives. *shrugs* Mikey!**

 **Mikey: *whines* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Noxious Avenger**

* * *

We run across the rooftops as we arrive at the building. Leo shushes us and we hide behind the window. I hear Rocksteady coming towards the window. "Oh, is only garbage man-" I kick Rocksteady and the others jump in behind me. "What the what? How'd you find us?" Bebop asks in shock. "By staking out Shredder's lair for 15 hours straight without so much as a bathroom break!" Donnie exclaims. "That, and you're driving a van with a Bebop and Rocksteady sign on it," Mikey explains. Yeah, not really the best way to hide from us… We start to fight Bebop and Rocksteady. Leo, Mikey, and I got Bebop while Rocksteady fights Raph and Donnie. During the fight, Bebop grabs a canister of mutagen. "What in the?" I ask in confusion before Bebop throws at it me. "Eat mutagen!" he exclaims. My eyes widen. "AMES!" Leo screams before pushing me out of the way, the mutagen missing me by a smidge. I give him a look.

"I can't get mutated, remember?" I whisper to him. He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "Oh, right," he replies, chuckling awkwardly. I giggle and kiss his cheek. "Thanks for the save, though," I reply before standing up. We begin fighting again, but somehow we're losing. "We're getting our shells waxed," Donnie says wearily after Mikey is thrown to him. "What brings you two morons here anyway? Dexter Flyface's grocery list?" Raph retorts. "Is not grocery list," Rocksteady retorts back. I pick up a piece of paper and look at it. "Really? Because this definitely looks like a grocery list," I reply, holding up the paper. "Run. We cannot return to Shredder with the empty hand," Rocksteady tells Bebop. "That's my cue to bounce," Bebop says, grabbing something and turning invisible. I look around before he takes the paper. Bebop turns visible and then kisses me!

My eyes widen and Leo pulls him off. "I'm outie 5,000. See you later, sweetheart," he replies, jumping out of the window. Rocksteady runs towards us. "Look out!" Donnie shouts and Rocksteady rams into us. We fall to the floor. I gag and wipe my lips repeatedly. "Oh, sick," I mutter as I constantly wipe my lips. "I'm going to get him one day," Leo mutters. "Oh, Raph, never mock 1,000 pound rhino man, 'kay? Thanks," Mikey says to Raph. "Can we go now? I have to get the taste of mutant pig off my mouth," I say, shivering. Leo growls and I give him a look. "Leo, you know I don't like him like that," I tell him. "I know, I'm just really mad that he did that," he growls. The others laughed. "Can't believe he actually kissed ya!" Raph replies. I growl at them and we jump across to the rooftops.

* * *

"According to the lab's records, two things are missing: mutagen-" I turn to him. "Which they threw at my head," I retort as Leo was holding an ice pack on the top of my head. I was trying to get the taste of Bebop off my mouth while brushing my teeth. "Which they threw at Amy's head, and Reagent X, an ingredient needed to make a mind control serum," Donnie finishes. "So what's the game plan?" Raph asks. "Reagent X still needs an additional chemical solvent in order to work," Donnie answers. I sigh in relief. Leo stands up. "Let's just hope Bebop and Rocksteady haven't found all the components yet," Leo tells us. I sigh as I put in some mouthwash in my mouth. "What are you doing?" Mikey asks. "Trying to get the taste of mutant bacon out of my mouth," I mutter.

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph laugh and I glare at them. "It's not funny!" I scream, steam coming out of my head. They all walk away, laughing along the way. I growl and move my hands around, dropping a mountain of snow on them. I smirk and I place a breath mint in my mouth. "That's better," I say to Leo. He chuckles and pulls me closer to him. He nuzzles his head with mine, making me giggle. He gets closer to my ear, a grin on his face. "You're extremely beautiful, you know that?" he whispers. I blush deeply. "Uh yeah, I guess so," I mutter. I didn't know how to really react to that. "If you were an alien robot…I'd jab you with my katana," he whispers. I chuckle. "What?" I ask him. "Uh…nothing," he answers, blushing. "No, what did you just say?" I ask, trying to make him say it again. "Nothing! I'll be meditating with Splinter!" he exclaims, running to the dojo. I giggle at this. "Did he really just say that?" I ask myself.

* * *

As his name appears on screen, I tilt my head in confusion. "Muckman?" April asks. "Joan Grody should have left you in charge of names, Mikey," I comment. He stands up with a smile. "I would have gone with The Noxious Avenger," he answers (A/N: He said the episode name again!). "Hmm, I bet he's one of Stockman-Fly's experiments gone awry," Donnie says. I shake my head. "I don't think so. Maybe he was mutated when we spilled the mutagen?" I reply. "I say we find this guy and, assuming we can tell his butt from his face, kick it," Raph suggests, punching his fists. I roll my eyes. "You can't just go out and kick someone's butt just because it seems like he's a bad guy. He might be on our side, you never know," I retort. "They said he stopped a mugging," Leo explains, backing me up. "What if Shredder wants the Reagent X to control Muckman?" Donnie suggests. "Like I said: Find butt, then kick it," Raph repeats, punching his fists again. I sigh at this and look at the tv. I really hope for his sake he's not a bad guy…

We look down at Muckman as he runs from a crowd. "You see that? Only a guilty man runs," Raph replies. I hit him in the side of his head. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his head. "Or a scared one," I retort. "He might want to stay out of sight, just like you," April points out. We follow Muckman into an alley. He was holding…his own eyeball? "They don't care about me. I'm just a joke, a sideshow they can point and laugh at," he tells his eyeball. Weird… "Dude, are you talking to your eyeball?" Mikey asks in confusion.  
"Turtle men? Ice woman?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow at this. He knows us? "Well, technically we're turtle teens and a girl with ice powers," Donnie answers. Trash starts to fly up and surround us. I gasp. "It was you! You did this to me! You made me into a freak!" he exclaims angrily before hitting us with trash.

What is he talking about? We didn't mutate anyone. He pukes on us. "Ew…" I mutter. April steps in front of us, holding her tessen. "Don't hurt them. I'm warning you," April tells him. Muckman backs away. "I don't want to hurt you, little girl," he says. I narrow my eyes. "Yet you hurt me?!" I exclaim. Muckman leaves and I see shadows. Oh no… April turns to us. "Get up! They're gonna see you," she warns us. "Oh, no, they're not," Mikey replies and throws down a smoke bomb.

* * *

"They saw something, but they didn't know what," I reply back at the lair. We were watching tv, Splinter behind us. The turtles and I had towels on and we all had red eyes from the toxic puke. "And that something seemed to be four human-sized mutant turtles," Joan says. Uh-oh…I wince as Splinter growls. "At least she doesn't know they're ninjas," April answers. "And they appeared to be carrying ninja weapons," Joan replies, as if on cue. She's good. "Or that I have ice powers?" I ask sheepishly. "And there seemed to be a girl with them that has ice powers," Joan explains. I growl at this. Seriously?! "Or that they're named after artists?" April asks sheepishly. "Furthermore, they may also be-" April shuts the tv off in anger. "Oh, doesn't she ever shut up?" she asks. Splinter turns to us in anger. "How could you all be so careless?" he asks. I wince.

"Secrecy is the most important rule of the ninja, and you have broken it. You five are forbidden from leaving the lair," Splinter tells us. Aww man… "What? You can't hold that sloppy escape against us. We got slimed with toxic puke!" Raph retorts. "Silence!" Splinter shouts. "But sensei, if that pile of muck took us down, you know he's dangerous," Donnie explains. "Which means we need to be out there looking for him," Leo finishes. "No. Until I decide I can trust you to watch yourselves, you will remain here. Grounded!" Splinter answers, walking away. We all groan. Man, I hate being grounded…wait, I've never been grounded. Mikey inches towards the tv. "Aw, yeah. Crognard marathon," he says happily before Splinter's staff breaks the tv. My eyes widen. "And no tv," I hear from Splinter. Dang, he must be really mad to take away tv…

We're in Mikey's room. Donnie is running some tests on the puke we were thrown with. I draw while sitting on Leo's lap. He sighs and places his head on top of mine. I look up at him and smile before continuing my drawing. "Muckman's running on more than mutagen. Whatever garbage he's made up of directly affects our mutated DNA, including Amy's," Donnie explains. "Ugh, there's only one cure for Muckman fever. Crognard," Mikey answers, holding up a tape. "Mikey, Splinter's gonna find out-" the door opens, revealing Splinter. He walks away with Mikey's things and he whines in response. I roll my eyes and pull out my T-Phone. I pull up a video from the news's website. "We all hope Muckman keeps us safe from the evil, child-eating, kidnapper mutant turtles we brought you an exclusive clip of earlier tonight," Grody says. Kidnappers? Now she's exaggerating. "We can't let Grody mosh our reps so hard," Mikey says.

"Forget our reps. What about Bebop and Rocksteady?" Leo replies. "They're more important," I hear and I turn to see April. She was holding a newspaper. "I'm telling you, something about Muckman. I think he's a good guy," April explains, and we see Muckman on the newspaper. "If he was, he wouldn't have attacked us," I retort. "Hmm, Bebop and Rocksteady it is, then," Leo answers and I stand up. "If we really want to show Splinter our stealth…" I say. "We sneak out," Leo finishes, his eyes going white.

* * *

We open the door and jump into the den. I see Splinter and I gesture to the others. "Did you not hear what I sa-" I hear from Splinter, but when he turns around, he sees Leo and I sitting down, Mikey reading a comic book, Raph doing push-ups, and Donnie on his laptop. He turns around and we move a few inches. He turns to us to see us all doing the same thing as before. I hear him move and we run to the entrance of the lair. Splinter is standing in front of us, however. "Mm," he replies before something, or should I say, someone, distracts him. "Uh, help!" April exclaims. Splinter immediately helps her, giving us time to leave.

We run across the rooftops. "How are we even going to find them?" Raph asks. Leo stops. "I didn't think about that…" he mutters and we all slap our foreheads. "Maybe if I…" Donnie starts explaining science stuff before I remembered something. "Hey…remember when Bebop kissed me?" I ask. They all start laughing, except Leo, who glares. I clear my throat. "Uh, I actually have a point. I was wearing perfume when…it happened. I can practically smell it from here," I explain and they give me a look. "Sure, you can," Donnie says. I hold up a finger. "From what I can tell, they are…a few buildings away from us," I tell them. "Yeah, okay," Mikey replies. Leo turns to them. "We might as well take her word for it," he says. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Leo Bear," I whisper and he blushes. "Follow me," I order.

I start running across the rooftops, the others following. "This is stupid," Raph comments. I smile. "Oh, really?" I ask, pointing to Bebop and Rocksteady with Muckman. "…I will never doubt you again," Donnie replies before we jump on the lampposts. "Busting into Kraang labs? Not very heroic, Mucky," Raph says and we jump down. "What will your girl Grody say?" Raph asks and I roll my eyes. "We don't want to hurt you, but we can't let you rob the lab," Leo explains. Muckman slowly walks up to us. "I'm not some dumb kid who don't know good from bad. I know who turned me into a monster. You!" he answers, firing some puke at us. We dodge the puke. Why does he think we mutated him? We would never do that! "I knew he was just another freaky puke monster. Get him!" Raph remarks.

"You get the chemical. We'll handle them," Bebop says to Muckman. I growl and grip my katana harder. We fight them, but somehow they get the best of us. Leo, Mikey, and I turn to Muckman. "What're you doing, Muck Dude? You're supposed to be a hero!" Mikey tells him. "No. You made me a monster. Now you're gonna see what a monster can do," Muckman answers, making trash surround us. "I don't know what those two morons told you, but believe me, we did not do this to you!" I exclaim, covering my eyes. "Trash-nado! Whoa!" Mikey exclaims, flying up. "Look, we're taking it easy on you. This is a big misunderstanding. We don't-we don't want have to-" Leo is hit by a trash bag, crashing into Bebop and Rocksteady's van. "Hurt you," he finishes. Mikey is then thrown to the floor, along with Raph and Donnie…leaving me. Muckman walks up to the turtles, and they back away a bit. I narrow my eyes.

I stand in front of Muckman, shielding the turtles from him. "Stop!" I exclaim, panting. He stares at me. "I don't know who you are, girlie, but move," he tells me. "NO!" I shout. I know that we didn't mutate anyone… "Muckman, listen to me. These guys are like brothers to me…well, except Leo, he's more than that. But I know that we didn't mutate anyone, and we never would. EVER. They're just using you, don't you see that?" I explain. "Mucking Man. Do not listen to ice girl lies. We crush them, you go in lab," Rocksteady tells him. "I'm not a liar!" I exclaim. "Come on, Mucky. You think it's hard looking in the mirror now? What about after you're a criminal?" his eyeball remarks. I still think that's weird…he's like a Jiminy Cricket, that's who he reminds me of.

"At least I'll be human. People won't call me a freak," Muckman says. I help the others up. "So what if they do? As long as you're doing the right thing," Leo answers. I smile. "Just look at us," I explain. Muckman's eyes sparkle. "Watchin' you get all sappy makes me want to spew toxic puke," Bebop comments before throwing down a smoke bomb. But it wasn't a smoke bomb, since it gave off a high pitched noise. I scream and cover my ears. It hurts…I cringe while holding my ears. That noise…it's painful…my knees drop to the floor and I scream louder, closing my eyes. I pant and open my eyes as I hear nothing. I look to see the alley frozen. "Wha?" I ask in confusion, looking around. Did I do that? The guys groan as they get up. "Whoa…" Mikey replies in awe. "Ames, did you do this?" Leo asks. "I-I think so…" I answer uncertainly. "That must have happened because you were in pain," Donnie explains. "Yeah, yeah, can you unmelt this? It's freezing," Raph retorts. I move my hands around, melting the ice.

"Let's go, we have to help Muckman," I say and we open the door to see Muckman being knocked out by a trap. "Muckman!" Donnie exclaims. Mikey and Donnie go to check up on Muckman while Leo, Raph, and I fight Bebop and Rocksteady. "Mm. Back for more, sweet thing?" Bebop replies. I growl. Why do I always get stuck with the flirty villains? "I will turn you into bacon," I hiss. Bebop and Rocksteady push us back. "This one's on me," I hear from Muckman. The two run outside, but I throw shuriken at Bebop's butt. We all grab hold of Muckman, who readies his slime. "Slime him!" Leo orders and Muckman fires his puke at the two. "Aw, weak, son! Wiggity-wiggity-wiggity-wiggity-wack!" Bebop exclaims. I roll my eyes. The jar Rocksteady was holding starts to glow. "Nyet, the chemical!" he exclaims and the chemical explodes in their faces. We prepare our weapons…or slime. "You have keys for van, da?" Rocksteady asks. "Is time we put pedal to the medal. Run!" Bebop answers and the two drive off.

"What are we waiting for? Let's finish 'em off!" Muckman says. His eyeball pops out. "That problem's done with, pal. If you really want to finish this, you know what to do," he tells Muckman. He turns to us. "Look, uh, turtle men and ice woman, I know you were only trying to, uh-" I smile, knowing what he was gonna say. "Muckman, it's okay. Just know that we wouldn't mutate someone on purpose," I answer. "It's cool, Muckman," Mikey replies. Raph grins, crossing his arms. "Stuff happens. It's all good," Raph comments. "Yeah, we've been accused of way worse things. Trust us," Donnie explains and Leo gives a scared look. "Like being child-eating kidnapping mutant monsters?" he asks and I see shadows approaching. We hide behind Muckman. "Scatter, fellas and girlie. I got this," Muckman tells us. We jump up to the rooftops and look down at Muckman. I really hope so…

* * *

We sit in front of Splinter, who is not happy we disobeyed him. "So, you disobey me and leave the lair," he says. I cringe as Leo pulls out his T-Phone. "No one saw us, Sensei. We swear," Mikey answers. Leo pulls up the video. "Look, we fixed everything," Leo answers and the video plays. "Turtle mutants? Naw, no such thing. Maybe you're thinkin' of those kids who dress up in costumes, like the Pulverizer," I hear from Muckman. "And what about the girl? Who is she?" I hear from Grody. "Just a friend. Take it from me, Muckman, New York's monster hero," Muckman answers. "And there you have it, folks, straight from Muckman himself. The turtle mutants do not exist, and they have not kidnapped anyone," Grody says. We all sigh in relief. Phew, our identity is safe! We all back away slowly from Splinter. "See, sensei. We're all cool," Leo says. "Everything's back to normal," Raph says. "Nothing to worry about," Donnie replies. "Yep, all good," I answer. "So that means we can watch Crognard again, right?" Mikey asks.

"No, you are still grounded," Splinter answers before knocking us all out with one hit, except April. She tries to escape, but suddenly Splinter is right next to her, startling her to the spot.

* * *

 **The name of the episode is a referance to the cult classic film "The Toxic Avenger".**

 **Remember when Bebop said I'm outtie 5000? Gee, I wonder who says that… *coughs* Black Nerd Comedy. *coughs***


	16. Clash of the Mutanimals

**Angel: People, get excited! I'm updating once every single day now! Or, at least, I'll try to...**

From Hermana Kunoichi: EEEEEWWWW...BEBOP KISSED AMY?! Gimme a sec...*walks to a bathroom and pukes* There...either way, great! And funny!

 **Angel: Thanks...and hey, she wasn't happy with it either...**

 **Leo: *growls***

 **Raph: *laughs***

 **Angel: *punches him in the arm***

 **Raph: *grumbles and rubs arm***

 **Mikey: That was gross...**

 **April: Poor Amy...**

JamesBondFan007: Why would Bebop kiss Amy?

 **Angel: I don't know, maybe flirting wasn't enough...**

 **Leo: I'm gonna kill him.**

 **Raph: Whoa, ease up there, Fearless.**

 **Donnie: To be fair, he took her by surprise... *tries not to laugh***

 **Mikey: I don't know, but I do know Leo is wigging out!**

 **Angel: Raph...you know what to do.**

 **Raph: *sighs* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Clash of the Mutanimals**

* * *

Leo and I are eating strawberries, while Mikey is watching Crognard. Wizardess was being controlled. "By the power of Lobnar, what witchery bewitches you, Wizardess?" Crognard asks before Graah grabs him from behind. "Not you too, friend Graah," Crognard says before Spooch bites his leg. "Even faithful Spooch," Crognard replies. "Crognard says enough!" Crognard exclaims, throwing Graah off. "Your friends have no choice, Crognard, since I, Melphador, took control of their minds," a wizard answers. I roll my eyes as Leo holds out a strawberry to me. I smile and eat it from his hand. Mikey laughs. "Hey guys, ever notice how the cartoons we watch are kind of just like our missions?" he asks. I scoff at this. "Seriously?" I ask in disbelief. "You're reading way too much into a cartoon show, Mikey," Leo answers. Raph, who is listening to this conversation, punches his punching dummy. Donnie must be in his lab. "Speaking of missions, I know what our next one should be. Shredder," he answers, and I see a picture of Shredder on the punching dummy.

I roll my eyes and give Leo a look. "Why don't we take him down once and for all?" Raph asks. "Maybe because we've faced him before and still can't win," I mutter under my breath. "Because of that impulsive overemotional state right there," Leo answers with a grin. "Who are you calling impulsive and overemotional?" Raph screams, making me cover my ears. "Those aren't the words I'd use," I murmur. "Honestly, I'd go more with hotheaded," Mikey answers. I place a finger on my chin. "Or maybe-" Raph tackles Mikey. Leo and I sigh at this and we try to help Mikey. While doing so, we hear a loud bang. Donnie runs out of his lab. "Whoa! What was that? Did Raph finally blow a gasket? 'Cause I got spares," Donnie tells us. I snicker at this before a familiar gator mutant shows up.

"Turtles. Amelia," Leatherhead says. I gasp. He looks terrible! We run up to him. "Are you okay?" Leo asks. "Can't you see he's terrible? Look at his adorable yet tortured gator face," Mikey answers and Leatherhead nuzzles him. "Aww," Mikey replies. "Michelangelo is right. I bring dire news. Slash and Rockwell have been captured by Tiger Claw," he explains. I gasp. Why would he do that? I have a bad feeling about this… "What? Why?" I ask. "He said they could be of use to…'him,'" Leatherhead answers. Oh no… "I'll give you one guess who him is," Raph says. "Yeah, that guy who does the thing with the thing," Mikey remarks. Raph hits him in the head. "Shredder," he tells him. So if Slash and Rockwell were captured… "What happened to Pigeon Pete?" I ask and as if on cue, I hear laughing. Pigeon Pete flies into the lair. "Oh, not Pigeon Pete," Raph comments. "Wow. Now this is a secret lair," Pigeon Pete comments, looking around in awe.

"Anyone but Pigeon Pete," Raph says and I hit him in the shoulder. "A tire swing! Is that a real Space Heroes machine?" Pigeon Pete comments. I giggle at this. "If you ask me, the only thing this place needs is some bread," he says. "We got better than bread. Pizza crusts, brah," Mikey answers, holding up pizza crusts. Pete tries it, and he immediately loves it. "Oh, where have you been all my life?" Pigeon Pete asks. Leo takes a hold of my hand and smiles at me. I smile back at him. "Why couldn't Tiger Claw take him instead?" Raph complains. I roll my eyes. "Hey, I'm not crazy about Slash, but the Mutanimals are our friends, and we're gonna rescue them," Leo tells him.

* * *

We stand on a rooftop near Shredder's lair. Raph was about to jump down when Leo stops him. "What are you doing, Raph?" Leo asks. "Going in all blade blazing, like we should have done weeks ago," Raph answers in a 'duh' tone. I slap my forehead. "We don't even know where they are, stupid," I answer. "We need a plan," Leo finishes. "You need a recon fly-by? I'm the birdman for the job. Pigeon Pete's a go!" Pigeon Pete exclaims, jumping off the building. Our eyes widen and a second later, he flies to Shredder's lair. I hear a door open and I look down to see Slash and Rockwell running. "Rockwell, we've got to move," Slash shouts. "They escaped on their own?" Donnie asks. I look down at them. Something's not right here… Foot Bots start to emerge from the lair, and we follow them. We quickly take out the robots. "Slash, are you okay?" Raph asks. "Raphael," Slash says softly. "What did Shredder to do to you?" I ask as they don't look healthy. "They don't look so good. We've got to get them back to the lair, guys," Donnie explains.

I hand Rockwell a bowl of soup. "Your escape was very fortuitous. Shredder is not one easily eluded," Splinter explains. I raise an eyebrow. How did they escape, anyway? They never really explained that… "Ah, we're just glad you two are okay," Raph comments. "Are you sure? 'Cause something seems off about you two," Mikey answers, hanging upside down. I slap my forehead. But Mikey does have a point. "They did do something to us. Yes, it's all coming back now. We were being experimented on by Shredder," Rockwell explains. I gasp. I can relate, I was experimented on by the Kraang when I was little. "Experimented on?" Donnie asks. "He had these strange little worm creatures, and then…and then," Slash answers, holding his head. Must be a headache… "Dude, don't leave us hanging," Mikey replies. "Let me get you some water," Splinter says, getting up. Slash suddenly turns around and hits Splinter with his mace, knocking him to the floor.

"Splinter!" I exclaim, tears forming in my eyes. No…I turn to Slash and pull out my katana. How could he do that? Is he not in the right mind again, like when he tried to destroy us? "This can't be happening. How could you, Slash?" Raph replies as he, Leo, and I block his next attack. "Splinter must be destroyed!" Slash answers. I look into his eyes. They were white. Is he mind-controlled? "You'll never hurt Sensei again," Leo says and we push him away from Splinter. "Leo, Amy, check on Splinter," Donnie tells us. Leo and I nod and we run towards Splinter with Donnie. "Sensei?" I ask softly before we are lifted up. We all shout and look to see Rockwell, his eyes white. "Rockwell's gone crazy too!" Donnie exclaims. Slash and Leatherhead start to fight. "Don't make me hurt you, Slash," Leatherhead says. "Don't make me laugh, monster," Slash answers.

Pigeon Pete tries to help Rockwell. "I don't know what's come over you, Doc, but snap out of it!" Pigeon Pete exclaims. Rockwell throws Pigeon Pete to the Space Heroes pinball machine. "Rockwell, why are you doing this?" Leo asks. Rockwell lifts up a few objects. "It is the will of the master," he answers, throwing the objects at us. The others get out of the way, but I dodge them with ease. I stand in front of Rockwell. "Rockwell, this isn't you. You need to stop this!" I say before I'm hit with a dozen punches.

 **No one's POV**

Slash holds up Amy by her hair. "Shredder desires the girl and one of the turtles," he says. "Ames!" Leo exclaims. Raph stands up. "I volunteer to go kick his butt right after I kick yours," he says, charging towards Slash. Slash throws a smoke bomb in Raph's face, rendering him senseless. Raph falls to the floor. "Rockwell, fall back!" Slash orders, picking up Raph. Rockwell uses his mind to carry the unconscious Amy. They run into Donnie's lab, locking the door. "Raph! Ames!" Leo exclaims, trying to get the door open. Leatherhead tries to get the door open by ramming into it while Mikey checks up on Splinter. "Sensei, me and Donnie will stay with you," he tells him. "I will survive. You must save your sister and your brother. Go!" Splinter says weakly. Mikey looks at the others. "We need this door open now!" Leo exclaims in worry. Mikey looks back at Splinter and nods.

Leatherhead finally opens the door and they see the Party Wagon driving off. "They stole the Party Wagon!" Mikey exclaims. "The Shell-Raiser's fully operational. Let's go!" Donnie answers and they chase after the Party Wagon. "Donnie, slow 'em down," Leo orders. "Taking out the trash," Donnie answers, firing balls of trash at the Party Wagon, but Rockwell and Slash dodge them. "Deploying battering ram," Leo tells everyone and he rams into the Party Wagon. "That's close enough, turtles," Rockwell says and he releases a trail of oil, causing the Shell-Raiser to crash. Slash and Rockwell get away with Amy and Raph. Mikey groans from under Leatherhead. "They got away with Amy and Raph," he says. They all get out of the Shell-Raiser. "At least we know where they're going," Donnie explains. "Looks like we're going to do what Raph wanted after all, take the fight to Shredder," Leo admits, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

They wake up with a groan. The two find themselves strapped to a table. "Where am I?" Raph asks. "Raph?" Amy asks. "Ice princess?" Raph questions. The two turn to see Slash and Rockwell standing next to them. "Slash, Rockwell, snap out of it!" Raph shouts. They don't respond. Amy looks around in fear. She disliked being experimented on, it was now her worst fear. She struggles to get out, as does Raph. "It's no use," they hear and they see Stockman-fly flying to them. "With my mind control serum coursing through their brains, resistance is futile," he explains. "I knew they were mind-controlled," Amy whispers to herself. "I'm really lousy at taking orders," Raph answers. Amy nods. "Ask Leo, he'll tell you all about it," she says. "Hey, I didn't need you to comment on that," Raph retorts. Amy sticks out her tongue at him. "We'll see," Stockman-fly answers and pulls out a brain worm. Amy gags a bit. "Okay, that is disgusting," Raph comments.

Stockman-fly brings the worm close to Raph's face. "Him first," he says. "Raph!" Amy exclaims and Slash holds Raph's head firmly. The worm is placed right in between Raph's eyes and it proceeds to somehow enter his brain. Amy looks in horror as Raph screams in pain, just like Slash did. Raph is then unconscious and Amy screams. "No! Raph!" she exclaims, choking out a small sob as he doesn't answer. Tears roll down her face. Stockman-fly turns to her. She gasps as he pulls out a giant brain worm. "This is a special one, just for you, my dear," Stockman-fly explains. She starts to sweat and moves her head away from the worm, but Rockwell uses his mind to move her head. The worm enters her brain and she screams loudly in pain. "NO! PLEASE! STOP!" she shouts before screaming again. "NO!" she sobs before she closes her eyes.

The rest of the turtles and Mighty Mutanimals arrive on the same rooftop they saw Rockwell and Slash escape. "I just realized we don't have a strategy. Um, shouldn't we make a plan?" Donnie says. Leo narrows his eyes at Shredder's lair. He didn't care about making a plan, for once. All he cared about was getting his brother and the love of his life back. "Forget the plan," he answers, pulling out his katanas. He turns to everyone. "Leatherhead, get ready to make a door," he orders.

Raph and Amy are thrown to the floor. They slowly open their eyes, which were a bit red. "Where are we?" Amy asks, sitting up. She had never seen this room before. "Your new home, mutants," they hear and they see Shredder putting on his helmet. "Shredder," Amy whispers. "Finally, I've been waiting for this," Raph says and the two charge at Shredder. They were about to attack when Shredder says, "Stop." They stop, holding their weapons right at Shredder's back. Amy didn't know why, but she felt like she had to obey him. He turns to them. "Now bow to me," he tells them. Their eyes twitch before Raph's eyes turn white. However, Amy's turn icy blue, due to the special brain worm Stockman-fly gave her (A/N: You'll find out why she got a special one soon.). The two bow to Shredder. "Attack me!" Shredder orders them.

Raph and Amy attack him. "Harder. Without mercy," he tells the two.

Leo and the others sneak into Shredder's lair. Leo takes out the guards and they run into the dungeon, only to find no one. They hear fighting sounds and they look up, knowing where to go.

Raph and Amy pin Shredder to the floor, pointing their weapons at him. "Enough," he tells them. The others burst in, seeing the two about to deliver the final blow…or so they think. "It's Amy and Raph!" Pigeon Pete exclaims. "Do it Ames, Raph. End this," Leo tells them. They don't respond. "What are they waiting for?" Donnie asks. Shredder laughs manically. "Amelia and Raphael are now mine to control," he explains as Slash and Rockwell appear. "As are your other mutant friends," he says as his goons appear. "No escape for you, reptiles," Shredder tells them. "Ames?" Leo asks softly. "Raph?" Mikey asks. Raph walks up to a giant skull on the wall, places his hands on the eye holes, and withdraws them back, now armed with another set of the Shredder's gauntlets. Amy narrows her eyes before making a flurry of snow appear around her. The turtles and Mighty Mutanimals cover their eyes and when they open them, Amy is now wearing a dark blue dress made with ice, dark blue boots, and her hair, which is down, is now white. Amy and Raph stand next to Shredder.

"Now, let us welcome you properly," Shredder says, sitting down. A circle of fire surrounds him. Leo attacks Shredder, but is blocked by Raph. "Raph, snap out of it, man! Shredder's the enemy," Leo answers. But Raph just takes a fighting stance. "You are the enemy," Raph says and charges towards Leo. "Let us see what my new servants can do," Shredder says, watching the fight. "You take Slash, I'll take fly-boy," Pete says to Leatherhead. Slash charges towards Leatherhead. "I am your friend, Slash," Leatherhead tells him. "Not anymore!" Slash shouts as they fight. "Get off of me, bug boy," Pigeon Pete says to Stockman-fly as they fly around each other. "You look delicious," Stockman-fly replies and they charge at each other…only to flap their arms around. "Hey, watch the mandibles, you jerk," the bug mutant says.

"Your pathetic ninjitsu is no match for the power of my mind," Rockwell tells Donnie, pointing various weapons at him. Donnie dodges them. Meanwhile, Mikey was fighting Tiger Claw, who pulls out his ice guns. "Whoa! No fair with the ice guns! Amy already has ice powers!" Mikey exclaims. Leo jumps up to a statue. "Raph, you've got to break Shredder's control. This isn't you. Where's that crazy temper?" Leo says to his brother, taking two weapons. "Don't be a fool. There's nothing you can say, Leonardo," Raph answers. "Break free, you jerk!" Leo exclaims and he sees Raph twitch a bit. He then forms a plan. "Ah! I think I get it. You can't feel emotion because you're Shredder's puppet. As a matter of fact, I'll bet you like doing whatever Shredder tells you to. You probably love it," Leo replies and Raph growls before gagging. He spits out the worm. Leo then destroys the worm. Raph groans, holding his head.

"Raph?" Leo asks. Raph looks up at him, smiling weakly. "How's it going, brother?" he asks in response. "Stockman, what is going on?" Shredder asks. "I don't know, sir," he answers. Donnie is pressed up against the wall, and Rockwell makes him slap himself. "Leo, you're a genius. Ow, ow, ow. Something you're obviously not, Rockwell. Ow! Ow! So you can make me slap myself. Ow! If you had a brain to go with your powers, you might be actually, ow, smarter than a gibbering baboon!" Donnie replies. Rockwell's eyes turn back to normal. "What? How dare you? A reptilian-brained evolutionary throwback-" Rockwell gags and spits out the worm. Donnie steps on it and turns to Rockwell. "Sorry about the insults, Doc," Donnie replies. "No, they were necessary, although complete fabrications," Rockwell answers. "Agree to disagree. Now blast that worm out of Slash!" Donnie answers. Rockwell uses his psychic powers to blast the worm out of Slash, which is destroyed by the circle of fire.

"Yes!" Mikey exclaims. "I still have one more," Shredder answers, and that was when they realized one person was still mind-controlled. "Where's-" She stands on top of a statue, looking down at them. "Ames…" Leo whispers. She narrows her eyes. "All we gotta do is insult her, right?" Raph asks. Leo closes his eyes. "Hey Amy, you smell like a sewer!" Mikey exclaims. She doesn't respond, not even a flinch. The others look at each other. "You're fatter than an ox," Donnie says. She simply blinks. "Why isn't she insulted?" Pigeon Pete asks. Raph smirks. "I got this. Hey Pinkie, I bet you like being a slave," he shouts. She laughs. "Wasn't that supposed to be an insult?" she asks and jumps down. She makes an ice sword in her hand. "I don't understand, she's supposed to be offended!" Rockwell shouts. Shredder laughs. "I see you have fulfilled your promise, Stockman," Shredder simply says. "Yes, master. My special brain worm prevents her from feeling any and all emotion," he explains. "No…" Leo whispers.

"Yes. Destroy them," Shredder orders Amy. She yells and charges towards them. Leo blocks her with his sword. "Rockwell, blast the worm out of Amy!" Donnie exclaims. Rockwell tries using his powers, but nothing. "I'm afraid I can't, Donatello," he answers. "But we can't fight our sister!" Mikey exclaims. Amy manages to defeat Pigeon Pete. "Pete!" Slash exclaims and turns to Amy. "That's it! You're going down!" he shouts, charging towards her. She moves out of the way and knocks him out with one hit. "Slash!" Leatherhead yells and he grabs Amy by her waist. "I do not want to hurt you, my friend," he says. She pressure points him and throws him to the floor. Rockwell uses his mind to throw weapons at her, but she sings, freezing them. She kicks Rockwell to the floor.

Now it was the turtles standing. "You cannot defeat me," she says. "But you can't do this!" Donnie shouts. "Ice princess, don't do it," Raph tells her. "Please, sis! We love you!" Mikey exclaims. She laughs. "Your idle words can't do anything," she answers. Leo says nothing and closes his eyes. "Finish them," Shredder orders and she yells, charging at them. Raph sweep kicks her, but she backflips over them, pointing her sword at them. "Ames…don't do this. This isn't you. Where's the girl who can make us smile? The one who can comfort us about anything? The one I love?" Leo says, whispering the last question. "We need you, dudette," Mikey tells her. "Amy…come back to us," Donnie whispers. "Snap out of it, ice princess," Raph comments. She glares and knocks three of them out with one hit. Which left only Leo.

She walks towards him. "Ames, I don't want to fight you," he says. "Stop calling me that. I hate that nickname," she answers. Leo narrows his eyes. He didn't really want to do this…but he didn't have a choice now. He pulls out his katana. Both of them were equally skilled as they block swords. She manages to slash his arm, leaving a scar. "Ah!" he exclaims, holding his arm in pain. Amy smirks and pins him to the floor. "At last, I will have my revenge. Finish this," Shredder says. Leo then forms a plan. He grabs the side of her head and pulls her down to him, kissing her. Her eyes widen. For some reason, she found his lips soft and he was being gentle. She closes her eyes, kissing him back. Leo smiles before she pulls away, gagging. She spits out the worm and Leo squishes it. She groans, holding her head. "Ames?" Leo asks, helping her up. She looks up at him and smiles. "Hi, Leo Bear," she whispers. Leo shouts happily and spins her around.

"What?" Shredder asks. The two teams then get up, as does Shredder. "It is time I end this experiment," Shredder says. The two teams surround him. "Ames, Turtles, Mutanimals, get him!" Leo orders. One by one, each of the mutants are defeated by Shredder with only Amy, Leo, and Raph left. As they are about to be defeated by Shredder, Slash and Leatherhead push down one of the statues on him. But the nine mutants only have a moment of peace before Foot Bots surround them. Raph prepares to fight, but Leo stops him. "Another time," Leo says and the turtles and Amy throw down smoke bombs, giving them and the Mighty Mutanimals a getaway. Tiger Claw commands the Foot Bots to move the statue, revealing the Shredder safely hidden underneath it. He gets out of the hole and screams in anger at his defeat.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Slash stands before Splinter, a cup of tea in his hand. "I'm…sorry, Master Splinter. When I attacked, I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't control my actions. Please, forgive me," Slash says. Splinter puts a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing to forgive, my friend. This was Shredder's doing. Your mind was not your own," Splinter answers and I smile. "Those worms must have programmed you two like sleeper agents," Donnie explains. "Indeed, it was dreadful. My thanks to you all for saving us," Rockwell answers. "All I know was those worms were nasty, and it's awesome to have you guys back," Mikey says to Raph. "Thanks, little brother, but we owe it all to Leo," Raph answers. "Well, what would we do without you? Every team needs an impulsive, loudmouthed, super-violent hothead, right?" Leo replies. This makes Raph growl as he stands before Leo, making him feel a bit nervous. But then to Leo's shock, and mine, Raph grabs him in a tight hug. "You're the best, Leo," Raph says. Leo smiles. "Okay, all right. All right," he says before wincing.

"You okay, Leo?" Donnie asks. Leo looks down at his arm, which has a scratch. "Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle," Leo answers. I raise an eyebrow at this and I remember something that happened at Shredder's lair. I gasp and cover my mouth, tears flowing down my face. "I did that?" I ask, choking out a sob. "You weren't in the right mind. I'm okay, really," Leo answers. I shake my head and grab his other arm. "We're fixing you up right now," I say, closing the door to my room. I look around for a first-aid kit and find one in my drawers. "Ames, it's nothing to worry about," Leo tells me. I glare at him. "Leo, you're obviously not okay," I retort and I pull out some bandages. I start to patch Leo up, blinking back tears. "Ames, it's not your fault," he whispers. I look up at him. "Leo, I hurt you…and that's the last thing I wanted to was to hurt anyone," I whisper. "You weren't yourself, and I know you didn't do it on purpose," he whispers back. I close my eyes and nod. He kisses my forehead.

"We can watch Space Heroes if you want," I say. He smiles and picks me up by the waist, giving me a bear hug. He shakes me back and forth. I squeal. "Gah, I love you so much, Ames!" he exclaims. I laugh.

"I love you, too! Now put me down!"

* * *

 **The name of the episode is a reference to the movie 'Clash of the Titans.'**

 **Mikey points out that every cartoon episode he, his brothers, and Amy watch is similar to the situations they go through every episode.**

 **When Tiger Claw holds Rockwell hostage saying 'We'll see if all monkeys go to heaven', this is a reference to the movie 'All Dogs Go to Heaven.'**


	17. Meet Mondo Gecko

**Angel: Hi everyone! Oh, and, uh, my birthday's next Tuesday! YAY!**

From Hermana Kunoichi: I LOVE IT! Awesome! And Amy being mind-controlled was kinda creepy...but, this is the creepiest season of alls in this show, so...no worries, I still love it!

 **Angel: Amy HAS been mind-controlled before...check the episode Vengeance is Mine from the last story, because she was mind-controlled then. But the second time was different. And I'm glad you still love it, even though this is a creepy season.**

 **Leo: Please don't make her mind-controlled again...**

 **Raph: I almost thought we wouldn't be able to snap her out of it.**

 **Donnie: Well, not entirely, Raph...**

 **Mikey: Leo's love for her saved her!**

 **Leo: *blushes***

 **April: Aww...**

 **Casey: Ugh.**

From Clare: I remember the last time Amy was mind-controlled, it didn't exactly end well either but Leo is strong, he can handle a cut (;

 **Angel: That sword must have been really sharp...for a sword that was made out of ice.**

 **Leo: Thanks, Clare. *smiles***

 **Raph: *rolls eyes***

JamesBondFan007: So is Jared going to have that special brain worm, too? Are we going to have Karai kiss Jared to snap him out of mind control?!

 **Angel: Uh...no...just because it happened to Leo and Amy, doesn't mean it's going to happen to them...sorry. *smiles sheepishly***

 **Leo: Karai...kissing Jared? Yeah, no.**

 **Mikey: But she kissed C-**

 **Angel: *covers Mikey's mouth* I own nothing but my OCs!**

 **Meet Mondo Gecko**

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"Spooch can't watch! Spooch, Spooch!" Spooch exclaims, covering his eyes as Crognard falls towards a field a spike. "Crognard is okay! Iron spikes mean nothing to Crognard's mystic pecs!" Crognard exclaims, his shirt ripping off. Mikey looks in boredom. "I can't believe I'm watching Crognard bend spikes with his chest. And I'm still so bored! Ugh, my boredom is becoming a medical condition. I need help!" he says.

April and Leo practice their katas. "Hang out? We're practicing our katas. Wanna jump in?" Leo answers. Mikey whines and leaves the dojo.

Mikey peeks his head into Raph's room. He seemed to be doing something with his hands. "Mikey? Get out! Out!" Raph replies, playing with his action figures. (A/N: Ah ha! He is a softie!)

"I'm too busy to hang out, Mikey. I'm still looking for a retro-mutagen for Jared. You see, if I can reverse engineer the main chemical sequence, I think I can ignite the kind of reaction needed to rewrite-" Mikey groans as Donnie continues and he leaves.

Amy was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine and listening to music. Kevin was listening to a song that Amy had recommended for him, since they both love music. Casey was playing on the pinball machine. "Eh, didn't beat Amy's score. Again. Man, she's good," Casey mutters and he sees Mikey leave Donnie's lab. "Yo, Mikey! Wanna hang out?" Casey says, much to the little ninja's delight. He sees Amy and kneels in front of her. She raises an eyebrow, putting her magazine to the side. "What?" she asks. "Come with us, please!" Mikey exclaims, giving her puppy dog eyes. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll go get my roller blades. But I'm only doing this to keep you two out of trouble," she answers and walks to her room. Mikey cheers.

 **Amy's POV**

I can't believe I was talked into this.

We move across the rooftops, Mikey, Kevin, and Casey cheering along the way. "Cowabunga!" we hear and we see a mutant skate above us. "Whoa! Another mutant?" Casey replies. "He's awesome! His name should totally be Rad Lizard! No, wait, Skatermander! No, that's lame. No, I got it! Mondo Gecko!" Mikey exclaims and I roll my eyes. "Mondo Gecko?" Kevin asks. 'Mondo Gecko' skates in front of us. "Dude, that name sucks! And I'll make you pay for it!" he exclaims, running to us with his skateboard. We dodge him. "Do you know what happened to the last dude who called me names?" Mondo asks. "How would we know?" I ask. "We just met you," Casey points out. "You should see the look on your faces!" Mondo exclaims, laughing. I narrow my eyes and cross my arms. "Not funny," I mutter. "I'm just joshing you, dudes! Oh, look. A bodacious babe!" he says, looking at me. My eyes widen as Mikey, Kevin, and Casey laugh.

I clear my throat uncomfortably. "I'm not a 'babe.' And I'm spoken for," I answer. "Oh. That's cool. So, you're a mutant, too? I'm Jason, the most awesome pro skater in the world!" he says. "Jason? That's boring, dude. Mondo Gecko? Not boring!" Mikey replies and I roll my eyes. "I don't even know what a gecko is," Casey comments. I scoff as I look at him. "Maybe if you paid attention in school, you might learn something," I retort. "Says the one who doesn't even go to school," Casey retorts. "Yet I know more than you do," I remark with a smirk. "Oooh," Kevin says. He growls at me. "You're lookin' at one. Check it!" Mondo answers and he licks his eyeballs. I gag at this. "Well, we can't blink, so we have to lick our eyeballs to keep them moist," Mondo explains. "I've always wanted to lick my own eyeballs!" Mikey says in awe, sticking his tongue out. I roll my eyes. "So you were a pro skater?" Casey asks. "Kinda. I'm gnarly enough to go pro. Look at what being a gecko gets me," he says, doing some skating skills. He stops in front of us. "So how did you become a gecko, anyway?" I ask. "It all started last year. I was skating on a half pipe, which I totally built myself. Awesome, right? It was just me and my pet gecko, Lars, when some crazy ooze fell out of the sky! Turned me into the last thing I touched, my gecko. I totally became a gecko person! Excellent! But then, my parents kicked me out. I wound up on the street, but it's all good! 'Cause I made tons of friends, like you guys! I also shred in my metal band, Savage Bliss!" Mondo explains, air guitaring. He then starts to skate on the rooftops.

My eyes soften. Aw, his parents kicked him out…I feel so bad now, since we spilled the mutagen. We caused this. I sigh and I look at Mikey, Kevin, and Casey. "Dudes, dudette! There's something about Mondo that I don't trust. For real, guys," Casey whispers. "He seems cool," Kevin comments. "Dude, he can lick his own eyeballs!" Mikey exclaims. I slap my forehead. "I think what Mikey's saying is that we feel responsible. We did cause his mutation with the mutagen spill and all," I explain. Mikey nods and turns around. "Wait up, Mondo! Booyakasha!" Mikey shouts and chases after Mondo. I look at Casey and shrug as I follow Mikey.

 **No one's POV**

April paces around as she dials Casey. "Come on, Casey, pick up! We've got homework to do," April says in annoyance. "Casey's not gonna stop skating just for homework. Tell him it's homework and hockey tickets," Raph replies from behind her. "They've been gone a while. Mikey plus Casey plus too much time on their hands equals trouble," Leo comments in worry. "Oh, come on. Amy and Kevin are with them, what kind of trouble could they really get into?" Donnie answers.

 **Amy's POV**

We skate/rollerblade on the rooftops, whooping and hollering. "Cowabungaaaa!" Mondo exclaims. "Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaims. "Goongala!" Casey shouts. I roll my eyes. "And, whoa! Check the dog!" Kevin yells as we skate on the rooftops. "One thing, bro. Booyakasha sounds way cooler than Cowabunga," Mikey comments. "But goongala is the best!" Casey argues. "Dude, don't even get me started on goongala," Mikey replies. "But cowabunga?" I ask in confusion. "Way too old school, bro!" Mikey exclaims. "Old school's the only school!" Mondo remarks. Casey glances at me. "Amy and Kevin can pick the best one, then," he says and they all look at us. "Leave me out of this," Kevin replies, holding his hands up. I sigh in annoyance. "I'm only saying this so you can stop arguing…but Booyakasha is better," I answer. Mikey smiles and jumps up. "Yes! I am superior, dudes!" he exclaims and Casey is pushed by Mondo. Luckily, Mondo catches him.

"I gotcha, dude," Mondo says, pulling him up. "Hey man! I could have been hurt!" Casey exclaims. "Oh. Sorry bro," Mondo answers before I see three people carrying something. I gasp and point to them. Purple Dragons. Of course. We look at each other and nod before jumping over to them. "What you guys doing?" Mikey asks. "Uh, we're helping a friend move his valuables to our hideout?" Fong asks. "Hmm. That's cool. Good luck with that," Mikey answers. I don't know what's worse, the fact that they said a terrible lie or that Mikey believed them… "Mikey! You know they're lying, right?" Casey says in disbelief. "Huh? You put that stuff back where it came from!" Mikey replies. "Says who? A turtle freak?" I hear. I turn to see a tall man with black sunglasses.

"Aw, great. Hun," Casey complains. I raise an eyebrow. This was the guy who managed to defeat Casey? Wait...didn't Kevin use to work for him? "Up for a rematch, hockey boy and traitor? This time, I'm ready for your tricks. Another pathetic freak?" Hun replies, looking at Mondo. "Do you know what happened to the last person who called me names?" Mondo asks, charging at Hun. He manages to repeatedly kick Mondo against a water tower. I kick down Fong as I see Mondo falling! "Mondo!" Mikey exclaims. Mikey manages to catch him using his nunchucks. I sigh in relief before we turn to the Purple Dragons. "What up, Hun?" Mikey asks. "I'll help you, I just, uh, I need a minute," Mondo answers, taking a few deep breaths. We defeat them with ease.

Mondo walks up to Hun. "And take that! And that! And one of these! And this, and whoa!" Mondo exclaims as I pick him up by the shirt. Mikey and Casey tie them up. "Mondo, it's over. Relax, we took care of them!" I answer. I then place him on the ground. "You guys saved my life! On the streets, it's everyone for themselves out there," Mondo says. I frown. If I hadn't met the guys, I would have been on the streets by now…imagine how my life would been if I didn't meet them. I smile at the family I've grown. "Friends don't let friends get kicked off of buildings, dude," Mikey replies. "All right, let me leave my calling card and we can get outta here," Casey tells us, drawing on their faces. When he's done it reads: 'For cops. From Casey Jones.' I roll my eyes with a smirk. Kevin snickers a bit.

"Give me that marker. I wanna draw on Fong's stupid face," I say. He hands me the marker and I draw glasses with a mustache on Fong's face. "Take that, you creep. That's what you get for flirting with me all this time," I reply. Casey gives me a high-five. "Whoa!" I hear and we turn to Mondo. He holds up one of the bags of money they stole. I gasp at this. "30,000 smackeroos! This'll really help a gecko out," Mondo remarks. I look in surprise. He wants to steal it? "Dude! Are you stealing?" Casey says in disbelief. "Only from the bad guy's personal stash!" Mondo exclaims. "Put it back, Mondo!" Casey shouts. "Make me, Casey!" he retorts and the two glare at each other. Mikey, Kevin, and I give each other a look. "Love to!" Casey yells and we separate them from each other. "Guys, stop this!" I tell them.

"Yeah, cool it! Can't we all just skate along?" Mikey says. "I don't hang with criminals," Casey answers, pushing me away from him. "Hey!" I shout, brushing dirt off my skirt. "I'm out like your mom in a beauty pageant. Peace!" Casey says, walking away. "Casey!" I shout. "Skateboarding is not a crime!" Mondo shouts at him. I don't think that was the case here…he turns to Mikey, Kevin, and I. "C'mon, Amy, Mikey, and Kevin. Let's hang out at my place," he tells us, skating away. "I'll go after him," Kevin tells us and I look to where Casey had left.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Donnie and Raph play a hockey video game, with Leo watching. "Come on, glove safe! Slap shot! Watch it, watch it, watch it," Donnie says before Raph beats him. "Raph for the win!" Raph exclaims. Donnie groans. "In yo' face! Who's next? Who can give me some real competition? Casey? Ice princess?" Raph replies before realizing they weren't back yet. "Oh, right. They're gone," he mutters. "What kind of trouble could they get into? They've been gone all night!" Leo comments in worry. "Casey, Kevin, and Mikey are big boys, and Ice princess is a big girl. They can take care of themselves," Raph answers. Leo gives him a look. "Right. I'm calling," Raph says before dialing Casey's number.

"Casey's signal is lost," he tells them. Leo dials Amy's number. "Mikey's not picking up either," April replies. Leo groans and looks at his T-Phone. "Ames didn't answer, either," he explains. "Kevin's not answering either. His signal is lost, too. At least Amy and Mikey still have signals I can track. Come on!" Donnie answers and they pile into the Shell-Raiser.

 **Amy's POV**

Mondo opens a manhole. "Whoa!" Mikey exclaims. "You live in the sewers, too?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Of course. Mr. X has taken a lot of us mutants in," Mondo answers. "Mr. X?" Mikey and I ask. I've never heard of a Mr. X…but why does that sound familiar? We jump down into the sewers and start walking. "You guys have never heard of Mr. X? Great man. He gave me a home, a job. Maybe if he likes you guys, he could give you two a job, too!" Mondo explains. "We already have a job," I answer with a smile. "We're ninjas, dog!" Mikey finishes. "Oh, ho, ho! Come on, guys. Just a little further," Mondo remarks. Mikey and I look around. This area is unfamiliar…I've never even seen this before…

"Where are we?" I ask uncertainly. "I've never seen this part of the sewers before…" Mikey comments before a cage falls down on us. "Aah! What the-" Mikey replies before I see Mondo walk up to us. "Mondo, get out of here!" I exclaim. "Before you get caught, run!" Mikey shouts and I struggle to move in the cage. "Mikey, Amy, I'm sorry," Mondo tells us. I gasp. "Excellent job, amigo," I hear. Footsteps can be heard and someone walks up to us. "You lured them right into my trap," Fishface says. Oh, great…captured by Fishface. I'm never going to hear the end of this. "Fishface?" Mikey asks. "That name is an insult! I am Xever! But you can call me Mr. X, especially you, Pinkie," Fishface answers, smirking at me. I growl as I grip the bars of the cage. "In your dreams, anchovy," I hiss. "Mondo, how could you? I thought we were pals, dude!" Mikey replies to Mondo.

"You sure the turtles and their sister are as bad as you say, Mr. X?" Mondo asks. "Stamp out any sympathy you might feel for them, for tonight, they race to the death!" Fishface answers. "That wasn't the deal! I thought it was a normal race!" Mondo exclaims, attacking the fish mutant. Fishface hits him with his tail. "Mondo!" Mikey and I exclaim. "Why are you doing this, Fishface?" I demand. "It is simple economics, really. Mutants get entertained, I make money, everyone wins. Well, not you. You two are going to lose, tartarugas," he answers and throws us into a different cage. We groan and look up to see Casey and Kevin. "Huh?" I ask in confusion. "Mikey? Amy?" Casey asks and we stand up. I sigh.

"Guess we're all trapped," I say. "I don't want to say I told you so about Mondo-No, wait, I totally want to say I told you so!" Casey exclaims, glaring at us. Kevin glares at him. "Okay, you've already told me. Shut up," he whispers. I hit him in the side of his head. "Ow," he mutters, rubbing his head. "Psst, guys!" I hear before someone drops in front of us. "Mondo?" I ask in surprise. "Sorry about all this, dudes and dudette. Fishface is bogus! Totally getting you out of here," he answers, holding a key in his tongue. He then proceeds to unlock the door, although he was hanging upside down. A light shines on us, and I cover my eyes. Mondo falls to the floor. Fishface walks up to him. "Ooh, Jason, Jason, Jason. You were one of my most promising errand boys. But helping the enemy escape? You are dead to me. In fact, let's make that official, eh? You're going to compete in the race, right now!" he says and dozens of mutants then appear in front of us. They were sitting down, cheering.

"Double bogus," Mondo comments. "Totally," Mikey answers. "Ladies and gentlemutants! In tonight's race: six competitors, one survivor! No rules! Whoever crosses the finish line first wins! In Mr. X's X-treme Skate to the Death Death-a-thon 5,000! Can you dig it?" Fishface announces. I roll my eyes before we are forced to walk in front of the crowd. I see various mutants like Snakeweed, Spider Bytes, Tiger Claw…basically enemies we've fought before… "Dude, do you see that audience?" I whisper. "It's like a who's who of evil jerkfaces," Mikey whispers. Kind of a coincidence since they all hate us… "Meet tonight's racers! First, we have Michelangelo, the dumbest of all the stupid, pathetic turtles!" Fishface tells the crowd. I growl at him.

"Hey, I'm smart! I'm just the party dude!" Mikey exclaims. "Next, we have Casey Jones, vigilante and obligatory human ally," Fishface says. "I am not obli…oblidary!" Casey remarks. I slap my forehead. He doesn't even know what that means…"We also have Kevin, a traitor to the Purple Dragons," Fishface explains and everyone boos. "Then, we have Jason, the gecko boy, a traitor to mutants everywhere!" Fishface replies. Mondo looks at the crowd fearfully. He's not a traitor! There's good mutants out there! "And, a young lady who needs no introduction, the lovely miss Amelia Smith, adopted sister of the turtles! And my girlfriend, that is, if she wants to be," Fishface says, winking at me. I gag. "No, thanks. I'd rather kiss a rotten fish than date you," I retort. He glares at me. "And for the first time ever, I, Xever Montes, will personally join the race!" Fishface announces and everyone cheers. I have a bad feeling about this race… "Ha! If I can't outskate a fish, I'm retiring my blades!" Casey exclaims. "Wrong, dude! I've seen Mr. X on skates! He's way faster than us! We are hosed, man! Seriously hosed!" Mondo answers and Mikey slaps him in the face. "Calm down, Mondo!" Mikey exclaims.

"We need a plan…guys, bring it in," I order and we huddle, whispering to each other. "That's right. These robolegs can't be beat!" Fishface says. I roll my eyes. "Time to zzztart the razzze! Ready-" I move my arms around, making ice roller skates appear on my feet. We all take a stance. "You are going down," Fishface tells us. I narrow my eyes. "Zzzet go!" We all take off. "This isn't so bad, right guys?" Mikey asks before Fishface's skates light up, making him go faster. He smirks at us before speeding off. "Whoa! Rocket skates? No fair!" Casey replies. "Come on, we can catch up!" I exclaim, skating faster. "Here comes more cheating!" Mondo shouts and a trap approaches us. "Look out!" Casey yells and we skate past the trap. "Ha! If that's the worst he's got-" I see a trap up ahead. "Who said worst?" Mondo asks before we speed up.

A few tiles open up ahead of us. "Oh no! Not the aquarium!" Mondo exclaims. "How scary can an aquarium be?" Mikey asks before piranhas jump out of the water. Our eyes widen. We jump across them. "I hate seafood!" Casey exclaims. A piranha jumps on my hair. "Aah! Get it off!" I shout, throwing it back in the water. "This is so uncool!" Kevin exclaims. "Fishface is way ahead!" Mondo yells. "Skate faster!" I tell them. "Booyakasha!" Mikey screams. "Hurry!" I shout and we speed past Fishface. "Stay ahead of the arrows!" Mondo exclaims. "What arrows?" Mikey asks before arrows are shot at us. "Those arrows," I say wearily. Fishface zooms past us. "See you at the finish line, fools!" he says. I growl. I see the finish line up ahead. "There's the finish line!" I exclaim. "Hurry! We just have to get past this- ugh!" Casey exclaims before he is blocked by another trap before Kevin is blocked too. "Xever's gonna win!" Mondo shouts. "No way!" Mikey yells and he grabs Mondo's hand.

They spin around in a circle. "Sis, take my hand!" Mikey exclaims. I grab his hand and I start spinning around too. "Whoa!" I shout. "Now, guys! Like a pro!" Mikey yells, throwing us ahead. "Aw, yeah!" Mondo shouts. We speed past Fishface. "Pardon me!" we scream at him. "Cowabunga!" Mondo exclaims. "It's not over yet!" I shout to him. "Go, Mikey, go!" Mikey exclaims before fire appears. "Oh snap!" he screams. I take a deep breath and let it out, ice appearing where the fire should have been. "Awesome!" Mikey and Mondo shout. "No one beats Xever!" Fishface exclaims, and we hold onto him. "Don't count out Casey Jones yet!" I hear before I see Casey skate up to us. "And me!" Kevin shouts, speeding up. We all skate towards the finish line. Just when I thought we were going to lose, Mondo uses his tongue to hit the finish line. "Yes!" we all shout.

"No, no! You cheaters! You are hideous examples of bad sportsmanship!" Fishface shouts. He's the one who cheated! And he wants to call us cheaters? "We didn't cheat!" Casey retorts. "We looked out for each other," I explain. "You told me, on the street it's every mutant for himself. Well, you're wrong, dude! Friends don't let friends get kicked off of buildings!" Mondo explains. Well, it's not accurate, but I think I get what he's trying to say. "Jason! You are a traitor!" Fishface exclaims. "My name is Mondo Gecko! Cowabunga!" Mondo shouts, trying to hit Fishface with his skateboard. But this fails, as he falls to the floor. "Seriously? That is all you got?" Fishface asks before there is a crash, hitting Fishface. I look to see the Shell-Raiser! "Right, Raph. Doesn't look like they got into any trouble at all," Leo retorts. I smile at him. "Leo Bear!" I exclaim. "Ames!" Leo shouts, picking me up and spinning me around. I laugh. April bends down to Mondo. "Aw, and who's this lil' guy? He's so cute!" she says, much to Donnie's dismay. "You ain't so bad yourself, sweetheart," Mondo answers, licking his eyeballs. April looks in disgust. Kevin snickers.

"Mr. X isn't your boss anymore, Mondo," I explain. "You're free," Mikey finishes. "I'm free?" Mondo asks. I pick up his hat and put it on him. "Gotta admit, you're a pretty cool little gecko dude, dude," Casey replies. "Thanks. You guys are the best! So, Mikey, can I say booyakasha sometimes?" Mondo answers. Mikey smiles. "As long as I can say cowabunga once in a while! Like right now," Mikey says before he and Mondo shout 'Cowabunga!' I roll my eyes with a smirk.

* * *

I lay on a chair, holding a tanning mirror below me. I sigh happily. "Hey, Ames, watch me do something cool!" Leo exclaims. I open an eye and look at him. "Leo Bear, I see you do something cool every day," I retort. "I know, but just look," he tells me. I sigh and open my eyes, pulling up my sunglasses. "Fine," I answer. "Why didn't you want to swim?" he asks. I scoff. "This is how a girl swims. We also call it tanning," I retort. He smiles and jumps down into the water, splashing me. I shriek. "LEO!" I shout. He laughs. "That's what you get for not getting into the water," he says. "Not funny! I didn't want to get wet!" I exclaim, getting up. I turn around to go dry myself up, but Leo picks me up bridal-style. "What are you doing?" I ask before he walks to the pool. "Leonardo, I swear-" he throws me into the pool. I swim up to the surface and look around. I don't see him anywhere…I'm going to kill him! He swims up to me and grabs me by the waist, trying to kiss me. I push him away.

"No! You got me wet!" I exclaim. Leo smirks before kissing my neck. I squeal and push him away. "No! Stop! Unfair!" I scream with a laugh. Leo chuckles. "Love you, Ames," he tells me. "I love you too, Leo Bear…but not at the moment!" I shout, splashing him. We laugh as we get into a water fight.

* * *

 **Raphael is seen playing with an action figure resembling Chris Bradford from Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew.**


	18. The Deadly Venom

**Angel: Hi everyone!**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Awesome! Btw, you forgot Kevin's last name, Standish, but it's awesome! It is my favorite episode of the season! Mondo and Mikey are SO freaking funny!

 **Mikey: Why, thank you. *smiles***

 **Raph: *rolls eyes***

 **Angel: I did? *checks last chapter* Oh, I did forget his last name...Whoops.**

From Guest: Can't wait for the Deadly Venom!

 **Angel: Here it is! *smiles***

From the 007: I don't like Fishface flirting with Amy mainly because Amy is in her teens and Xever is in his 20s, isn't there an older sister? Amy has to beat up Fishface.

Karai/Miwa: *beats up Fishface* I owed her one, plus this is fun. *kicks Fishface in the face*

The 007: Thanks Karai/Miwa :)

 **Angel: Amy doesn't even have any siblings...well, except the turtles, she's adopted...okay, she doesn't have an older sister, but she has adopted brothers. And thank you, Karai!**

 **Leo: *beats up Fishface***

 **Raph: Why did you tell him that?**

 **Donnie: Leo! Stop!**

 **Leo: *growls***

 **Donnie: *sweats a bit* Never mind.**

From Clare: I'm so excited we're a chapter closer to the Deadly Venom, I can't wait!

 **Angel: The wait is over, the wait is over! *snickers* April.**

 **April: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Deadly Venom**

* * *

Leo and I face Splinter, wooden swords in hand. I narrow my eyes and then we charge at him. We manage to overcome Splinter and I see Splinter holding his leg. My eyes soften. He was still injured from Slash attacking him…Splinter stands up. "You both had me at a disadvantage, but did not attack. Why?" Splinter replies. Leo and I give each other a look. "No reason, Sensei," we answer. "Then stop holding back and attack," he tells us. This is wrong, I can't fight him while he's injured… I sigh and we attack again. We defeat him and point our wooden swords at him. "You succeeded, both of you. You make an excellent team," Splinter tells us. Leo smiles at me. "Yeah, we do," Leo whispers, kissing my cheek. I look at his leg. "Only because you're still recovering, Sensei," I reply, putting the sword away. "Very true," he answers before moving his hands. "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sah," he chants. His hands start to glow white.

Leo and I look in awe. What is he doing? "Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen," he says, placing his hands on his leg. His body starts to glow white. "Master Splinter?" Leo asks. "What did you just do? And how did you do that?" I ask in wonder. I've never seen anything like that before…and I have ice powers! "It is an ancient technique known as the healing hands. Would you two like to know its secrets?" he answers. Cool…Leo and I look at each other before nodding. We sit down in front of Splinter. "Together with me. Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sah," he tells us. We start following his hands. "Rin. Pyo. Toh," we all say.

 **No one's POV**

Miwa and Mark, wearing their Hamato ninja outfits, sneak into Stockman's Lab through the window. _Where are they keeping him?_ thought Miwa. Miwa looks to farthest west corner and sees a glass cage holding a brown monkey. "Jared," Miwa gasps. The two teens sneak over to Jared's cage. "Jared," Miwa says in a soft calm voice as she put her hand on the glass. Jared did the same looking at Miwa's eyes. "We're going to get you out and turn you back with this," Miwa says as she takes out the retro-mutagen that Dr. Rockwell made for him. Jared looks at Mark and showed Mark his teeth, growling. Mark's eyes widen. _Does he still not like me?_ Thought Mark.

"I really hope you inject him with the retro-mutagen before he attacks me," Mark whispers. "Don't worry I will," Miwa answers before turning to a control panel on the wall. "I'll hack the controls, which will free Jared," she explains. "I'll keep watch for any of Shredder's henchmen," Mark whispers. Mark felt something off about Jared… like it wasn't really him. Mark could tell Miwa was feeling sorta of the same way.

Suddenly, a net falls on Mark. The net makes Mark collapse to the floor. Mark uses his free hand to grab the net to try to burn it off of himself. But it was no use, he couldn't use his powers. "Why can't I use my powers?" he asks. Mark hears Miwa scream in alarm and the retro-mutagen bottle falling on the floor. Mark sees Tiger Claw grab Miwa and holds his blade near her neck. "Miwa! Get away from her!" Markk shouts as he struggles against the net that was getting tighter. "I see that our trap worked," Mark suddenly hears Shredder's voice. _NO_! thought Mark.

"I finally have the two Hamato ninjas in my grasp," Shredder says as he walks to Miwa struggling in Tiger Claw's grip. Mark growls. "Get away from her!" Mark shouts. Shredder ignores him as he reached for Miwa's mask. "Time to see who you really are, my dear," Shredder says as he rips Miwa's mask off. Shredder stands there in shock as he looks at Miwa. "Karai," Shredder says. Miwa doesn't respond. Shredder cups a hand around Miwa's chin to make her look at him. Shredder reaches into Miwa's mask to pull out a voice disguiser that Miwa used to disguise her voice. "Clever girl, but even cleverness can backfire," Shredder growls as he smashes the voice disguiser right in front of her. Miwa winces. "You could never hide forever from your past, my daughter," Shredder tells her. "She's not your daughter!" Mark shouts, still struggling.

Miwa looks past Shredder and saw Jared tied down to a metal table. Jared wasn't a mutant anymore. His clothes were torn (but still on). They must've used a fake diversion to lure them if Jared was turned normal. Shredder saw this. "You two will watch as he gets mind controlled," he explains. "NO!" Karai screams as she continued struggling. Mark didn't like Jared and was still mad that he ratted them out to Tiger Claw, but Jared didn't deserve this. Mark watched as Stockman-fly confronts Jared with a brain worm. "Jared, I'm going to help to you just like I turned you human again," Stockman-fly tells him. "Stockman, if you don't let me go, I'll tear your wings off and stuff them down both your mouths," Jared threatens. Stockman-fly puts the brain worm near his ear.

"Nooooooooòoooooooo!" Jared shouts before the brain worm takes control of him. "Miwa, look, it worked. I demand proof," Shredder orders. "Yeszzz masterźzzz. The parizzite has bent his mind to be totally obedient to you and you alone," Stockman-fly explains as he released Jared. "Jared, attack Ivan Steranko," Shredder tells him. "Ha! Monkey boy no troubles for Rocksteady. Let us do this like the Brutus, eh?" Rocksteady replies. Jarred attacks Rocksteady and takes him out easily. "Stop!" Shredder shouts. Jared stopped and stands up. "You have done well, Stockman," Shredder says, handing the fly mutant a candy bar. "But the true test remains. Jared, destroy Splinter, the turtles, the girl, and their pathetic human allies," Shredder orders. "No…Casey, Angle," Mark mumbles as he uses his free hand to press a button on his t-com to alert the turtles that they've been captured.

"Eliminate them," Shredder commands. "Yes…father," Jared answers with a smirk. "NO! Jared… fight it!" Miwa shouts. Jared looks at Miwa before leaving. "What should we do with Karai and Mark?" Tiger Claw asks. "They will rot in the dungeon," Shredder answers. _It always have to be his stupid dungeon_ thought Mark. Rocksteady grabs Mark and carries him to a trap door that Stockman had just opened up. Tiger Claw did the same with Miwa while tying her hands and feet together. "The 90 drop will lead you to the dungeon," Shredder says. Mark grits his teeth while Miwa tried to kick Shredder in the face. "I swear Shredder, I'll burn you for this!" Mark shouts. Rocksteady takes off his mask. Shredder doesn't respond as he turns to Tiger Claw and nods. Tiger Claw and Rocksteady push Mark and Miwa into the trap door. Their screams echo through the trap door walls. Everything goes black as Shredder's laugh is heard.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"Miwa! Mark! No!" I shout. I breathe heavily and look at my surroundings. I was in my room in the lair. It was a dream? I feel my t-phone beeping. I look at it. It was Mark's signal… It only does that when one of our allies has been captured. Oh no, I have to tell the guy... I suddenly stop myself. I think about Splinter, how would he react that his daughter got captured again. The first time she got captured by Tiger Claw splinter was grieving, feeling that he lost her again. I can't tell him, the only person I could tell was… Leo. He could help me save them. I run into the living room, panting. "Ames? What's wrong?" Leo asks. I was about to answer when I hear a voice. "Help! Turtles! Amy!" a voice calls out. "Kirby?" I ask and he runs in with April in his arms.

"Bite. Please. Help me," he says. I gasp. "April…no…" I whisper as I look at my cousin. "Guys, quick. Give her some space," Donnie tells us as Kirby lays April on the ground. Donnie looks April over. "She's gonna be okay, right, Donnie?" Leo asks. He turns April's arm to see a bite. "Oh no," he whispers.

* * *

The monitor beeps as April lays on Donnie's lab table. I blink back tears and Leo hugs me. "Ames, she'll be okay. Donnie can help her," he whispers in my ear. "I-I don't even know how this happened…" I say softly as I look at April. "Her condition's getting worse. The poison's not showing any signs of stopping," Donnie explains. I close my eyes. "Did you see what bit her?" Leo asks Kirby. "I-I saw a silhouette of something when I ran into her room. Looked huge and hairy…but I didn't get a good look at him," he explains. I look over April's bite. I squint at it. Wait… I gasp. "This bite…it only comes from primates," I explain. "Bitten by a monkey in her bedroom? Doesn't make any sense," Leo comments. "Guys, we got an S.O.S. from Casey's bike. I'm gonna check it out," Raph tells us. "Take Mikey with you," Leo orders. "Why?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Because you might need backup and Ames and I are busy helping Donnie," Leo answers. "Fine. But no Turflytle," Raph says. I chuckle a bit and Mikey runs after Raph. "Mikey and Raph: the new A-team. Let's do this, boy!" he remarks and Raph groans.

I sigh as I look at April. "Cuz…" I whisper softly. Kirby gasps and I turn to him in confusion. "Y-You found out…didn't you?" he asks. I immediately knew what he was talking about. But I couldn't exactly tell him how I found out…he'll think I'm crazy. "Y-Yeah. I ran into my dad after saving New York," I explain sheepishly. "Oh…" he replies. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "Because I wasn't sure it was you until after Stanley saw you injured," he explains. This is awkward now…I've known him forever, and I find out he's my uncle…Kirby hugs me and I hug him back. "I still remember the times we went to the farmhouse," he says. I smile at him. "I do too, Kirby," I answer. "Call me Uncle K," he remarks, winking. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe I should have taken her to a hospital," he says, turning to April. "No, no, you did the right thing, Kirby," Donnie answers and looks at the monitor. "Uhh," he replies. "What is it, Donnie?" I ask. "None of the anti-venoms are working. If I can't come up with an antidote soon…" Leo and I gasp, knowing the result. I cover my mouth, tears flowing down my face.

* * *

I pace around the lab. My eyes were red, and my hair is frazzled. Ann, Jamie, Lily, and Kevin were in the lab. They had walked all the way here...poisoned. "Ames, maybe you should take a nap," Leo tells me. I look at him in disbelief. "How can I sleep knowing that my friends are in trouble?" I ask. "I know you're worried, but it's going to be okay," he whispers, kissing my forehead. I sigh. "Anything, Donatello? Anything?" Kirby asks. Donnie doesn't respond. I close my eyes before I hear footsteps. I look to see Splinter walking into the lab, holding something. "Sensei, what are you doing?" Leo asks. "You should still be resting," I reply. "Not when our friends are in danger. Not when I have this. An ancient poison-draining mantra," he answers, opening the scroll. I look at it curiously before I remember my dream.

"Leo! We have to save-" my T-Phone goes off. I look at it and groan when I see it's Raph. Seriously? Not the time…I answer the phone. "Raph? Where are you guys? Raph?" I ask and he doesn't answer. "Hello, Amelia," I hear and I gasp. "J-Jared?" I ask in disbelief. "Put it on speaker," Leo orders and I do so. "Your brothers are right here with me," he explains. "Jared? Is that you?" Leo asks. I slightly hit him in the shoulder. "That's what I said," I hiss. "Well, I didn't hear!" he hisses back. I smile at him. "Love you, Leo Bear," I whisper. "Love you too," he whispers back before shushing me silently. "Though they don't appear to be in the best of health. I'm afraid that if you, Leonardo, and Donatello don't come soon, then Raphael, Michelangelo, and Casey Jones will all expire. Come to the old abandoned Greenwich subway station. And bring Leonardo and Donatello with you. I'll be waiting," Jared explains before I hear nothing else.

"Jared? Jared!" I say. He must have hung up…Wait a minute… "He's the one poisoning everyone…" I whisper, looking at our friends. "She's not getting any better. I brought her here because I thought you could save her," Uncle Kirby says, shaking Donnie. "Calm down, you two," I tell them. "Right now, we have another problem," Leo finishes. "There is no other problem. April is the only thing you three should be worried about," he tells us. I sigh. "Kir-Uncle Kirby, if we don't help the others, then we lose them all. Including April," I reply. "I'm doing my best, Mr. O'Neil," Donnie explains. "Silence! All of you. If I can focus, I may be able to get the poison out of her system," Splinter tells us. "Kirby, stay here. Help Master Splinter with whatever he needs. Come on, Ames and Donnie. You two are with me," Leo orders and we run into the sewers.

* * *

Leo, Donnie, and I emerge from the sewers. We were getting close to our destination. There was a green-like mist for some reason. I sniff and cover my mouth. "Ugh, ew, this water smells extra-nasty," Donnie whispers, covering his mouth. "Come on. This is the way," Leo whispers and we see a ladder. "Ladies first," Leo whispers and I start to climb up the ladder. I start to feel woozy for some reason…my vision goes blurry a bit. "Ames?" Leo asks. "Leo Bear…I don't feel so good," I whisper woozily. "Me neither," Donnie says, holding his head. My eyes fully close and I find myself falling.

 **No one's POV**

"Ames!" Leo exclaims quietly, catching her with one arm. He looks down at her and he starts to feel woozy. "I don't feel so well either," he tells Donnie before climbing up the ladder, Amy on his shell. "Amelia, Leonardo, and Donatello," they hear. They look around. "Sneaky, coming from the sewers. How are you feeling, turtles, Amy? Nauseous? Dizzy?" Jared says, even though they couldn't see him. They start to walk slowly, feeling weaker. "My brain is melting," Donnie says, holding his head. Leo struggles to hold Amy while walking. He looks at Donnie, who suddenly had a pineapple for a head. "Dude. Why do you have a pineapple for a head?" he asks. "We've been poisoned. Oh, we have to act fast," Donnie explains and they run, Amy in Leo's arms. They see Jared up ahead, smiling.

"I see my venom has gotten to her already. It's highly toxic in any form. Even in water. It seeps through the skin in seconds," he explains. Donnie falls to the floor. Leo then finds himself closing his eyes. He drops Amy and falls to the floor. "It's over, Leo," Jared says. Leo groans in response. "You and your friends are finished. Finally, after all this time. Put them with the others. I want to admire my trophies," Jared replies, snapping his fingers. Foot Bots grab Amy, Leo, and Donnie by their legs and arms, picking them up. Leo starts reciting something. "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha," he whispers. "The poison is slow. Within the hour, you will all perish. I don't even care about any of you. You're nothing more than a means to get to Splinter," Jared explains as they hang Donnie. "Rin…Pyo…" Leo hears and he turns to see Amy concentrating. "Toh. Sha," they whisper together.

 **Amy's POV**

I can feel the poison going away slightly…I sing softly, freezing the Foot Bots. Leo slices the ones I was frozen to and helps me up. "The rat will eventually come for you, and then I will have my revenge," Jared says before I groan, holding my stomach. Jared looks at us. "Beating the poison. Impressive," he replies. "Shredder…used some kind of brain worm on you," I say with a wince. "He's just using you," Leo finishes weakly. "Lies won't help you, Amy and Leo. I'll just have to finish you two myself," Jared answers before charging at us. We fight him, much to our dismay. "Jared, you have to fight it," I say before he thrusts his arms, injecting Leo and I with more poison. I scream and fall to the floor. "Ames!" Leo exclaims. The poison…it hurts…Jared throws us and we fall on the tracks. I breathe heavily, getting less and less weak. "Still feeling the effects?" Jared asks. Leo pants as he lays next to me. "You're weak, Amy and Leo. And you're done for!" Jared says. I clench my fist and slam it on the tracks. No…

Leo and I stand up and start doing gestures with our hands. "Rin. Pyo," I say. "Toh. Sha. Mu. Ryo," Leo replies. Our bodies start to glow. "Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen," I say. "Nyu, Rai, Kak!" Leo exclaims. "Rin!" I shout. "Pyo!" Leo yells. We repeat the chant over and over, to Jared's confusion. "Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" Leo and I say together. We touch our bodies, glowing. "What are you doing? What is this?" Jared asks. I slowly open my eyes. I can feel my energy returning… He attacks us, but Leo and I fight back, finding the strength to defeat him. I sigh in relief as I look at Jared. "Karai will be glad to see you," I whisper with a smile. "Ames, come and help me," I hear from Leo. I turn to help Leo untie the others.

We place them on the tracks. "You're coming with us, Jared," I say and Leo and I turn to see Jared…gone. We sigh, knowing that he escaped. "Jared…" Leo and I reply.

* * *

"Rin. Pyo. Toh," Leo, Splinter, and I say, putting our hands on Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and Casey. Raph slowly opens his eyes first. They all sit up with a groan. "Man, monkey bite is worse than the worst," Casey complains. "Monkey bite's not that bad. I've been bit by giant wasps, mutant dogs, Dream Beavers, squirrels, squirrelanoids…" Raph turns to him. "Are you still talking?" Raph asks. "It wasn't really monkeys that almost took us out," Ann tells them. "It was Jared," April explains. "He's back under Shredder's control. He's the one responsible, not Jared," Donnie replies and I see Leo walking out of the dojo dejectedly. I raise an eyebrow and someone puts a hand on my shoulder. "We shall talk to him together, my child," Splinter tells me. I smile before we follow Leo to the living room. "You should be celebrating your victory, Leo Bear," I say.

"You did a great thing tonight, Leonardo. You saved everyone," Splinter explains. "Not everyone. We tried to get Jared out of Shredder's control. I failed, Sensei, Ames. I'm sorry," Leo answers. My eyes soften at this. "We saved him once, Leo. We can save him again," I whisper, hugging Leo. "And now, you show great gifts as a healer. Being at the edge of your life gave you a power that few martial artists can tap. I am proud of you, my son," Splinter finishes. I pout. "What about me? I helped too," I complain, crossing my arms. Leo and Splinter chuckle at me. "You did well, Amelia. And I sense you will make an excellent healer. I'm proud of you too as well, my daughter," Splinter answers. I smile. "That's better," I reply before Raph, Donnie, and Mikey walk up to us. "Um, Leo, Amy. We just wanted to thank you two for saving us," Donnie explains.

"Yeah. You guys kicked Foot Bot butt, stopped the poison, got us out of there. And you did it as a team. None of us could've done that," Raph says. Leo and I smile. "Aw, you guys," I say, hugging them. "Maybe you're right. Maybe tonight was a win," Leo replies to Splinter, smiling. "Yep!" I exclaim. Leo grins and gives me a bear hug. I squeal as he repeatedly kisses my cheek.

"Noo, stop! That tickles!" I exclaim with a laugh.

* * *

 **The movie April and Casey saw, "The Six Deadly Poisons", is a reference to the martial arts movie "The Five Deadly Venoms".**

 **Some of the hand gestures in the Healing Hands are similar to the hand gestures of Bradford's meditation in New Friend, Old Enemy.**


	19. Turtles in Time

**Angel: Hi everyone! To those of you who sent me messages on my Q &A...thank you! They made me smile, and I'm feeling much better now.**

From Clare: Wait, how does Miwa/Karai and Mark escape from the dungeon is there an off-screen escape and Amy explains it? Because in my idea is he goes back with the turtles and Amy back in time but the chapter was still good (:

 **Angel: Don't worry, I didn't forget about that. There is a flashback scene in this chapter, explaining their rescue.**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Woooow...I don't wanna sound offensive, but monkeys don't have any poison, and if they do, their saliva is intoxicated and, when it bites, it intoxicates the system...none other than that, Amy and Leo make a freaking awesome team!

 **Angel: Jared can still turn into a monkey, so he's still a mutant...and plus, my cousin wanted him to be a monkey mutant who poisons people with his spit, the guys just didn't question it, so therefore :P**

JamesBondFan007: What happens to Karai and Mark?

 **Angel: You'll see :) Mikey!**

 **Mikey: *groans* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCS.**

 **Turtles in Time**

* * *

 _We sneak into his lair and look around. "This better work this time," Raph whispers and Leo shushes him. I hear struggling and I gesture to them to follow me. We run across and see them! "Karai, Mark, it's us," I whisper, pulling out my hair pin. Leo pulls out his knife and we proceed to pick the lock. "Is Tiger Claw here?" Leo asks Donnie. He looks around. "No," he whispers. We unlock the doors and we start to run. "I knew you would come, Pinkie," I hear and I groan when I see Fishface. I sigh and I was about to pull out my katana when Leo stops me. "I got this, Ames," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow and Leo starts to punch Fishface in the face angrily. I gasp and pull him off. "What are you doing?" I hiss._

" _That…was payback for flirting with you," he whispers, rubbing his knuckles. I give the others a look. "What about Bebop?" Mikey asks and Raph hits him in the head. "I'll deal with him another time," Leo whispers before we use our smoke bombs to get out of there._

Leo and I stand on the rooftops, the others behind us. Mark was with us this time. "Give it up, you guys. There's nothing we can do. It's been weeks since we last saw him. When he poisoned us!" Raph tells us. "Yeah, guys. If I can't find a cure, we might have to let Jared go," Donnie explains. I close my eyes. No, I know he's still out there… "It's not that easy, Donnie," Leo retorts. "You should know," I say. "Cause you're still hung up on April," Mikey teases and I giggle. Donnie huffs. "At least I have a girlfriend," Donnie retorts, crossing his arms. Leo clears his throat and holds up our intertwined hands. "Don't forget me and…Karai. She really wants to find him," Mark replies. "Just a guess," Donnie remarks. "Sometimes you don't have a choice," I say. "You think about someone. A lot," Leo says, smiling at me. He kisses my forehead and I grin.

"Dudes, I'm never gonna have a crush on a girl. Uh-uh. No way, no sir. This turtle's dedicated to one thing and one thing only. Ninja-ing. Oh, yeah!" Mikey tells us. I roll my eyes. "What about Lily?" I ask him and his eyes widen. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stutters. I smirk. "Yo, Mikey! I got a little ninja-ing for you right here!" Raph exclaims, splashing us all with a hose. We all scream and run. "Aah! All right!" Leo exclaims as Raph splashes him. He splashes me and I squeal. "It's cold!" I shout with a laugh. Raph chases us all with the hose. "Raph, I swear!" Mark shouts, even though he was laughing. Next thing we knew, something like a door opens up in the sky. "Whoa," I say in awe before a girl starts to fall. "Whoa!" Mikey exclaims, catching her. They both fall to the ground. "Whoa, are you okay?" Mikey asks. The girl looks at him, smiling. "Huh? Whoa!" she says, standing up.

"The ice warrior princess, Amelia. The leader, Leonardo. The warrior, Raphael. The inventor, Donatello. The cute one, Michelangelo! And the fire wielder, Mark!" she exclaims. I raise an eyebrow at this. How does she know our names? We've never even seen her. "Well, that's me. She knows us, dudes and dudette!" Mikey answers. I roll my eyes. "I found you. I actually found you. The Turtle and Bender Warriors of Legend! This is so grokking cold!" she exclaims. I blink slowly. So this girl falls out of the sky, and she knows us as legends? "Okay, I'm outta here," Mark says, starting to leave. I pinch his ear and drag him back to us. "Us? Legends? What the heck are you talking about? Nobody even knows us we exist," Raph replies. "Nobody knows. Yet. But I come from the future, and wow. You guys are, like, so famous. Meeting you is way more interesting than meeting Genghis Khan or Billy the Kid or Socrates!" she answers.

She's from the future? Yeah, right. "Please. You're saying you're from the future, and we're important enough to be in history books? You expect us to believe that?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Yes. You save the world. Many times," the girl explains. My eyes sparkle. "Awesome! High-three!" Donnie exclaims and we high-three him happily. "I even know that Leo and Amy have kids!" she exclaims. I squeak in surprise, blushing. I see Leo with a red face and I look away from him. "Oh, really?" Mark asks with a smirk. "Yeah, Leo Jr and Akiko! Oh, they're so cute! Wait, I wasn't supposed to tell you that…" she says. "Aww! You two are going to get married!" Mikey exclaims. I whine and hide my face. "Shut. Up. Now," I hiss. "Mikey…" Leo says in embarrassment. "Hey, there. My name's Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey. Angelo is my middle name," Mikey says to the girl. I raise an eyebrow. "I thought he liked Lily…" I whisper to the others.

"What's yours? Let me guess. Future Girl? Amazonian Princess? Wonder Warrior?" Mikey says. The girl closes her eyes. "Uh, nope. My name's Renet. I'm a Time Master," she explains. Ah…wait, I'm still confused. Time Master? She spins a scepter that I didn't know she had until now, but drops it. "Okay. Assistant Time Master in training," she says. That makes more sense… "More to the point, Headdress," Raph retorts. "Yeah, how do we really know you're from the future?" Mark asks. "Oh, right. Almost forgot why I came. I was kind of followed by an evil freak from the future who wants to control all of time and space," Renet answers. I blink slowly. Let me process this for a second… "Uh, wait a minute. What did you just say?" Leo replies before I see a giant hand appear at the entrance Renet came from. "It's him. Savanti Romero," Renet tells us before a giant yellow-skinned thing comes out. Savanti Romero? Sounds like a bad Italian restaurant… "How droll. The early 21st century. Why would you pick this era?" Savanti says before seeing us.

"Oh, I see. The Turtle and Bender Warriors. Of course. But you must realize they can't defeat me. Your history is wrong. Give me the time scepter and I shall let you live," he replies. We all pull out our weapons. "Ninjas, let's welcome this freak New York-style!" Leo exclaims and we all fight Savanti Romero…which I still think is a stupid name. He manages to defeat us and turns to Renet. "Give it to me, girl," he says. "Not this time!" Renet exclaims, slamming the scepter down. A door opens and Savanti Romero is pulled away. I blink in shock. "Whew. Wow. That was like, the most evil Time Master ever, right?" Renet replies. Leo and I give each other a look. "No worries. I sent him 10,000 years into the past," she explains. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we have no idea what is going on!" Donnie exclaims. "Yeah, what's a Time Master?" I ask in confusion.

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry. Let me explain everything. In the future, we Time Masters are the protectors of time, space, and reality itself. I'm apprentice to the top guy in our order, Lord Simultaneous. Last night, someone tried to steal the scepter, a piece of tech so advanced it can not only control time, it can bend reality itself. It was Savanti Romero, the evil mutant Time Master. With the scepter, he could rule all of reality, changing history to suit his cruel whims. So I took it from him, and I used it to lure him to the one era he could be defeated in: Now, by the famous Turtle and Bender Warriors," she tells us. We look in confusion. So this guy will change history if we don't stop him? "But we didn't defeat him. You did," Leo says. "So history was totally wrong," I reply. The scepter glows yellow. "Oh, grok. This isn't good. Savanti is making changes in the past. He's trying to wipe us out in the present," she explains.

"He can do that?" Donnie asks. "Oh, yeah. That happens a lot. I guess I should have let you guys defeat him like history said. Can you help me?" Renet answers. "Help you?" Mark asks. "We don't even know you!" Raph exclaims. "Come on, guys. One day we're going to be famous for doing great things. This is one of them," Mikey replies. I give the others a look. A time-travel adventure? I'm not so sure about this… A giant light appears and a white face appears. "Renet!" he exclaims. "Lord Simultaneous? Aw, man. I'm so busted," Renet says. That's Lord Simultaneous?! "Now I know how Casey feels," Mark mutters. "Foolish child, what have you done?" Lord Simultaneous asks angrily. "We gotta get out of here! Lord S is gonna kill me!" Renet exclaims, jumping through the door she came from. "Renet, wait for me!" Mikey shouts, jumping after her. "Mikey!" Raph yells. We all look at each other and shrug before following them.

We fall with a grunt. "Ow," I mutter, standing up. I look around. "Where are we?" Leo asks. "More like when are we?" I ask, and I see a village in the distance. Did we just travel back in time?! What year is this? "Avalon. Camelot. The Tower of the Demon? This is not good," Donnie says. This definitely isn't modern times… "Um, guys? Look. We're in medieval times!" Leo answers, pointing to the village. "This is so cool…Casey's going to be so jealous!" Mark replies. I roll my eyes. "England in the year 980 A.D. That is so cold, right? Isn't that what you say in your time? Cold?" Renet answers. "It's actually cool. And no, this is not cool. At all," Raph exclaims. "Um, well, I meant to send him back 100 million years. You have to help me stop him," Renet tells us. "It looks like we have no choice, guys," Leo says. "We gotta save history," I finish with a smile. "Yes! You guys are such groovy daddy-Os," Renet remarks happily. Obviously, she doesn't know all of our language… "Oh, snap. Renet, I got a rad idea. Check it out," Mikey whispers and starts doing some weird moves. Renet laughs and we give each other a look. "Mmm. The scepter can do that. It's just a little quantum manipulation," Renet says. Quantum what now? Renet points the scepter at us and I cover my eyes.

When I open them, I find myself in my ice dress! I gasp and twirl around with a laugh. The others had on their L.A.R.P.-ing outfits on as well. Leo stares at me, mouth wide-open. "Leo Bear?" I ask, waving a hand in front of his face. He makes a noise, pointing at me before falling to the floor. I giggle at him and help him up. "Whoa…" I hear and I turn to see Mark with black and red armor, as if he was a knight. "Now this I can get used to," he says, looking himself over. "Oh, not again with the costumes," Raph complains. "Come on! We need to blend in, dude. Plus, I wanted to look extra sweet for Renet. It's the elf ears. Chicks dig 'em," Mikey answers, tapping his fake elf ears. Mark and I roll our eyes. I hear something approaching us and we look to see knights…on horses. Typical medieval times… "Halt, strangers. This land belongs to the king. What business have you here?" a knight says.

One of them looks closely at the turtles. "By my blessed horse, I think the little green ones are orcs," he says. A horse whinnies and makes Raph fall to the floor. Mark and I laugh. "Aye, that's a right ugly one right there, it is," a knight replies. Raph growls and my eyes widen. "Who you calling ugly?" he asks angrily. "And look at this one. The fiercest of the lot. I bet he eats children for dinner, he does," a knight says. Oy vey… "I don't eat people, dude. I'm a pizzatarian," Mikey retorts. I slap my forehead. "Do not fret, maiden fair and princess. We will free you of your evil orc captors," a knight tells Renet and I. Mark pouts. "What about me?" he asks. Renet rolls her eyes. "Ugh," she mutters. "Um, I'm not a princess," I say.

"Attack the pizzatarians!" the knight exclaims. The turtles start to fight the knights. "Aw, man. He's got, like, 50 armor class," Mikey comments. "It's cool, little brother. Let's take this guy," Raph tells him. Renet hits a knight with her knuckles. "Looking good, Renet!" Mikey exclaims. I roll my eyes. "Stop flirting!" Mark exclaims. "Foul goblin!" a knight exclaims. "And now you shall perish!" another exclaims to Raph before the turtle hits him. "I hate orcs," the knight murmurs. "I've had about enough with this," I mutter before I use my powers to lift up the knights. "Whoa! What magic is this?" one of them says. I sigh before I look at Renet. "Please, sir knights. You must understand. These turtles are not orcs. These are friendly goblins from the, uh, Western Realms. And these two are their companions," Renet explains, gesturing to me and Mark. I slowly place them on the ground. "Oh, I see. Friendly goblin, will you live in my cellar and make shoes?" a knight says. I snicker, covering my mouth.

"I can make your face into a shoe," Raph retorts angrily. A knight glances at me and bends down. "Fair princess, will you come back with me to my village?" he asks. My eyes widen. "Uh…" I reply uncertainly. Everywhere I go, someone flirts with me…Leo growls. "Um, no thank you, kind sir. I'm already spoken for…" I answer. Leo sighs in relief as the knight stands up. "Good sir, we are trying to find the tower of Savanti Romero," Donnie asks in a wizard voice. "Seriously?" Mark asks under his breath. I elbow him in the stomach. "Egad! You do not want to go there. You don't even want to speak his name, lest you summon him," he answers. "Who? Savanti Romero? That punk? Please," Mikey comments before said Time Master appears behind him. Our eyes widen. "I can take that horn-headed freak in my sleep. He's chump change. A crump snatcher. I'm not scared of him in the…he's right behind me, isn't he?" Mikey says. Mark and I nod before Mikey turns around. "Fools!" he exclaims before he manages to steal the scepter.

"No!" Renet exclaims. "Finally, the scepter is mine!" he shouts. "Tis the Demon of the Tower!" a knight screams. "Run away! Run away!" another one shouts before they all run off. "Gee, thanks for leaving us guys!" Mark yells. "The time scepter will never stop the turtles and their allies! So maybe you'll give it back?" Renet says. I look in disbelief. Really, Renet? You don't ask a villain to give something back! "Never!" Savanti answers. See?! "You shall be forever be stuck in the confines of time!" he shouts. "Get him!" I exclaim before we disappear. We reappear, in the same spot we were standing on. "You shall be forever be stuck in the confines of time!" Savanti shouts. I blink. Didn't we just do this? I shake my head. "Get him!" I yell before we disappear. We reappear again. "You shall be forever be stuck in the confines of time!" I hear from Savanti again. Okay, now I'm positive we just did this!

"What the heck is going on?" Raph asks. "Yeah, didn't this just happen?" Leo asks in response. "Savanti must have stuck us in some kind of time loop," Donnie explains before we disappear. We reappear, reliving the same scene…again! "You shall be forever stuck in the confines of time!" Savanti shouts. "Dude, we know!" Mark exclaims. "Dudes, dudette, I'm starting to think we'll be forever stuck in the confines of time!" Mikey comments. "This is starting to get annoying…" I mutter. "Well, Headdress, you got us into this," Raph replies. Renet looks at her knuckles before smiling. We disappear and then reappear. "You shall be forever stuck in the con-" Renet punches Savanti in the face, making him disappear.

The area grows yellow before breaking. We were still in England, though. "You punched out the time loop? That is awesome!" Donnie says, hugging Renet. This makes Mikey growl at him. Oh snap… Leo gets on one of the horses the knights left behind. I pet one of the horses and he whinnies, nuzzling me. "Aww, that's so cute!" I exclaim with a laugh. "Come on, we have to find Savanti," he orders before reaching out towards me. "Shall we ride, fair maiden?" he asks with a cheeky grin. I giggle before taking his hand. He hoists me up behind him. "Aw, man. Turtles on horses? This is just so weird," Raph comments as the horse whinnies, making him fall to the ground with a shout. "Let's try that way," Leo says, pointing south. Raph's horse gallops around, much to his dismay. "Come on! Easy, fella!" he exclaims. I laugh, pointing at him. "A little help?" he asks. I sigh and pull out a few carrots. I whistle with my fingers.

The horse rides up to me and whinnies. I hand him the carrots, which he eats happily. He neighs in glee, nuzzling me. "Show-off," Raph mutters. "You just don't know how to handle a horse," I retort. We start to ride. "So now we're riding a horse together. Is this our first date?" Mikey says to Renet, who he was riding with. "Mikey, aren't you a little old for me? I haven't even been born yet," Renet answers. I snort. "A little?" I mutter. I sense Leo a little upset. "Hmm? Leo Bear?" I ask softly. He doesn't answer. I narrow my eyes. "Is something upsetting you?" I ask. He sighs and looks at me. "It's just…when other guys flirt with you…I can't help but think you'll leave me for someone…better," he whispers. I gasp. How long has he been feeling this way? "Leo Bear…you're the only one I love. Nothing will change that. And besides, most of those 'guys' are villains. I would never leave you. And you are better," I whisper, hugging him from behind. I feel him smile. "Thanks, Ames. I love you too," he whispers.

* * *

It was night now. We approach a cemetery. "Savanti's tower is just past this uber-creepy cemetery," Leo says. Mikey gulps. "Can we, like, go around the uber-creepy cemetery?" he asks. I roll my eyes. He reminds of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo. "Big bad elven prince scared?" Raph asks, teasing him. Mark and I laugh at him before Savanti Romero appears. "Fools! Do you think you can sneak up on the greatest Time Master ever? Savanti Romero rules everything, even death," he says. I scoff. You don't rule over…wait, did he just say death?! Savanti slams down the scepter, making a skeleton army appear. I hear a click and turn to Mark. "Did you just take a picture?!" I exclaim in disbelief. "Casey's never gonna believe me unless I have proof," he answers. "Oh, no," Donnie replies at the army. "Aah! Dudes, dudette, this is like my worst nightmare times ten," Mikey comments in fear. "Even worse than a world without pizza?" Donnie asks. "Okay, second worst," Mikey says and I slap my forehead. We all fight the skeleton army.

I make two ice slabs and slam them together, destroying a few skeletons. I then make another ice slab, dropping it down on more skeletons. I smile before they start to piece themselves back together. My eyes widen. "Well, my energy knuckles have burned out. I grok the only weapon I have left is a single entropy dart. One last resort to destroy the scepter," Renet says, aiming at the scepter. "Destroy the scepter? But we'll be trapped here forever," Donnie says. "Yeah, I'd rather stay in modern times!" Mark exclaims. Leo kicks away a skeleton and jumps on a horse. He gallops over to me and grabs my hand, placing me behind him. I pull out my katana and slice through a few skeletons. "Come on, Turtle and Bender Warriors of Legend! Let's ride!" Leo exclaims. "Ai yai yai yai yai yai yai!" Renet yells, hearts forming from Mikey from behind her. I roll my eyes before we ride out of the cemetery.

* * *

We sneak into the clock tower, standing above Savanti. "Come on, attack. I haven't got all the time in the world. Most of it, yes," he says. My eyes widen. How did he know we were there? We jump down to attack, but he stops us with the scepter. "Toys are such fun," Savanti says before we find ourselves in the same place as before. "Okay, guys. We'll sneak across on that chandelier chain and-" I stop him. "Wait, didn't we just do this?!" I exclaim. "Aw, no. He's messing with time again," Donnie whispers. "Ya think?" Mark asks. I growl and stand up. "That's it," I hiss. "Get him!" Raph shouts before we jump down. Savanti traps us in bubbles. "You make it all so easy," he says. "Time isn't something you should mess with, Savanti! You think of it as some sort of game!" I exclaim. He growls and turns to me. "Foolish girl," he growls. Oh no, he didn't!

"Hmm, shall I freeze you in time forever? Devolve you back into four little sea dinosaurs and three little monkeys? Ooh! Or, perhaps, primal sludge," Savanti says. "Primal sludge doesn't sound so bad!" Mikey exclaims. "It does for us," I mutter. "Primal sludge is real bad, Mikey. At least I have my entropy dart," Renet answers, pointing her fist at the scepter. "I think I'll simply wipe you out of existence," Savanti says, turning away from us. "Don't use it. We'll never get home," Donnie tells her. Renet narrows her eyes, pointing her fist at Mikey's bubble. She fires it, making Mikey and herself free. "Aw, yeah!" Mikey exclaims, setting the rest of us free. "No!" Savanti shouts. We then fight him inside the clock tower.

He manages to push Raph off a moving gear. Luckily, he was able to catch himself. "He's invulnerable!" he exclaims. He then pushes Renet off. "Renet!" Mikey exclaims. The scepter rolls off a gear. "No!" I shout and I start to sing. The scepter is surrounded by icy mist and it is lifted up to me. I smile and take the scepter. "It's the blue button, Amy!" Renet shouts. "Let's see how this thing works," I say, twirling the scepter. "Girl, let's talk before you make any rash decisions," Savanti says. I narrow my eyes. "Sorry, Romero, but I'd rather let time through its course," I answer before I press the blue button and slam the scepter down. "No!" Savanti shouts as a door appears, making him disappear…hopefully for good. "So, are you sure this time? Is he gone for good?" Raph asks. "Absolutely…sort of…like 99% sure," she answers, and I slap my forehead.

"Can we just go home now?" I mutter before Lord Simultaneous appears again. "Renet! You must come back to the future now. You are grounded," he shouts. Renet winces. "Oh, grok. On my way, Lord Simultaneous. Just got to drop off the Turtles, Amy, and Mark off first," she answers. "Oh! The Turtle and Bender Warriors of Legend! Very cold," he replies before disappearing. "Guess we really are famous," I murmur. "Okay, everybody. Let's go home," Renet says, making a door appear. "Renet, um, can we kick it in the future together? Just you and me? For a little while?" Mikey asks. "Aw, I would love that, Mikey. Maybe someday," she says before giving him a peck on the check. Mikey laughs, falling to the floor. "Wow," Mark mutters, shaking his head. "Let's go home, Turtle heroes," Renet replies and we run through the door. Thunder starts to boom. "What's happening?" I shout.

"Oh, no! Time interference!" Renet shouts. We start to float backwards towards a door. We all scream. "Guys!" Renet yells, pointing the scepter at us. We get sucked in the door and we fall on the ground. "Ugh. Where the heck are we now?" Raph asks. I look around. "The time stream must have messed with," Leo answers. I see something up ahead and gasp. "We're in Japan?" I ask as we look over the city. "Well, at least we're back in modern times," Donnie says before people surround us. "Dudes, dudette. Ninjas," Mikey replies. "I think we're in deep trouble," Leo says as we face the red clad ninjas.

* * *

 **This episode title is a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtle in Time video game released on Arcades and the Super Nintendo console in the 90's as well as the IDW series arc of the same name.**


	20. Tale of the Yokai

**Angel: Hi guys! As some of you know, I'm re-doing my Q &A. That's being posted on my birthday, which is next Tuesday! YAY!**

From JamesBondFan007: Okay, I'm going to do I meet the turtles 3 trailer for Tale of the Yokai and I hope you and the turtles like it (;

 **Angel: Awesome, another trailer!**

 **Everyone: *watches trailer* (A/N: Sorry, I didn't feel like typing it, since it's early in the morning that I posted this.)**

 **Tales of the Yokai**

"Ninjas!" we all shout. We start to run. "Where are we?" I ask. "Not where are we, but when are we?" Donnie asks in response. The Hamato ninjas are first at fighting the turtles, but I start to notice that they aren't attacking Mark and I…I wonder why. An arrow is shot into a tree. "They're not just ninja, they're Hamato Clan," Leo replies. And that's when I realized that Mark is wearing the same Hamato uniform… I look down at my sword handle which has the Hamato symbol on it. "What is going on here?" I hear and someone walks up to us. "Yokai?" he asks. I know that voice… "Shredder?" Leo and I ask in shock. This is Shredder…but younger…and his face is normal… "Help! The yokai are attacking me and my sister!" Mark exclaims. Our eyes widen. "What?" I hiss. "Who are you?" Oruko Saki asks. "This is Seshu and I am Kaji," Mark answers, gesturing to me. "This cannot be," Saki says, looking at the turtles. The turtles are forced to flee while the Hamato ninjas stare at us. "Uh…" I say as they look at our symbols. "You have the symbol…come, we will take you to our dojo," Saki says, walking away.

I glare at Mark. "What?" he asks. "You know that's not true," I whisper. "Well, being friends with yokai looks suspicious! Just play along, or they might suspect us," he whispers. His sister, though? I sigh, not having much of a choice. "Fine," I whisper back and we follow the ninjas.

 **No one's POV**

They look down at the two as they follow the ninjas. They had heard their plan. "Seriously? His sister?" Raph asks in disbelief. "Mark has a point. If people see us with them, they might think we kidnapped them," Leo answers. "Well, they both do have brown hair," Raph mutters. "Phew! Close call, dudes. Awesome save by Mikey, thank you very much," Mikey says. "Oruko Saki was part of the Hamato Clan before he became the Shredder. So we're at least 16 years into the past," Donnie explains. "But why here? Why now?" Leo asks. "Who knows?" Donnie asks in response. "This is all Renet's fault. She doesn't know the first thing about time travel," Raph replies. "Yo, guys, check it. That's Splinter's old dojo, right?" Mikey tells them as they see a dojo up ahead. "Come on, ninjas, maybe Splinter's in there. No doubt Saki already took Ames and Mark there," Leo orders and they sneak to the dojo.

 **Amy's POV**

While at the dojo, we look around in awe. I was back in my regular clothes. "So this is Splinter's dojo," I whisper. It's beautiful…I hear a grumble and look at Mark. "What? I'm hungry! Where's food where you-" I hear a conversation next to us and I shush him. I point to the door and we press our ears to it. "I saw it with my own eyes. They were small green men on strange costumes. Clearly the Yokai of Legend," Saki explains. I slowly open the door a little so we can peek in. Saki was sitting next to…Splinter. I gasp quietly. I'd never thought I'd see Splinter as a human… I see four familiar shadows. They must see him too… Yoshi laughs. "Yokai? Your imagination has run wild, Saki," he says. Mark and I glance at each other. Splinter wouldn't really act like that…well, this was before he was mutated… "Small green men? Spirits? Monsters? Your head has always been in the clouds, brother," Yoshi says.

"Do not be too dismissive of the supernatural world, Yoshi. There are many dimensions, many beings that permeate what we call reality," Yuuta, Splinter's father, says. Mark and I smile at this. "My apologies, father. Please continue, Saki. Let us hear more of this interesting tale," Yoshi answers. "Do not mock me, Yoshi. I know what I saw. Our guests saw them as well," Saki retorts. Our eyes widen and Yoshi raises an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, our guests. Are they adjusting to our home?" Yoshi says. "They are exploring the dojo," Saki answers. Yuuta coughs. I frown at this. "Some legends say when the Yokai arrives, tragedy is sure to follow," Yuuta answers. "Aren't Yokai Japanese monsters?" I whisper to Mark and he nods. Yoshi and Saki start to spar. "I tell you, Yoshi, we all saw them. Ask our guests, they will tell you," Saki explains. "It reminds me of the Yokai friends we invented as children. Remember that, Saki?" Yoshi answers. "You never listen to me. Just like Tang Shen," Saki replies in anger. I stiffen at this. That's a sensitive subject… "Yet again you speak of Shen?" Yoshi asks. "Shen is Splinter's late wife, right?" Mark asks and I nod. "You care nothing for her. Only for the clan, only for yourself," Saki answers. I don't trust him…even now. Yoshi knocks Saki to the floor. "That is not true, brother. I have always been there for you," Yoshi explains, offering Saki his hand. But it is slapped away. Saki then notices the turtles' shadows, forcing he and Yoshi to go check it out. "Let's go," Mark whispers before we bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" we hear. I shake my head. "No, it's our-" I see her in front of me…Tang Shen…she was holding Ka-Miwa in her arms. She smiles at us. "You're the guests Yoshi told me about. Do you have a place to stay?" she replies. I clear my throat. "No, we just arrived here, you see," I answer. "Oh! In that case, you can stay with me while you're visiting," she says. Mark and I smile at her. "Thank you, uh…?" Mark answers, pretending not to know her name. "I'm Shen, and this is Yoshi and I's daughter, Miwa," Shen explains. Miwa was sleeping, so she didn't see us. "This is my sister, Seshu, and I'm Kaji," Mark says. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Shen says, bowing. We bow back. "Come with me," she tells us and we follow her.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

It was night now. They sit around a campfire. "Ugh. We haven't had any real food in days," Raph complains. "A turtle can't live on berries alone, bro. I'm feeling weak," Mikey replies, falling down to the floor with a groan. "Is Renet ever gonna find us and bring us home? Seriously. I hate time travel," Raph says. Leo walks up to them and drops a few logs into the fire. "Man, where's Amy and Mark?" Donnie mutters. "Ames told me Tang Shen found them. They're staying at her place. I've been giving this some thought. Kinda seems like more than just coincidence we're here, right?" Leo answers. "How come they get to stay in a warm home?" Raph mutters, crossing his arms. "Well, the odds we're all in this exact time and place by sheer accident is like 879 quintillion to one. But if we're here for a reason, what is it?" Donnie explains.

Amy sighs and looks at Mark, who was taking the covers off his bed. "So what is our plan exactly? Besides making up our own identities and pretending we live in this time period?" Amy asks. "We keep our eyes on Shredder," Mark tells her, not even making eye contact with her. "You mean Saki, he hasn't become Shredder…yet," Amy corrects. "Look, I don't care. He's still Shredder, he's never been a good man as you saw," Mark points out, referring to the argument Saki had with Yoshi in the dojo. Amy nodded, seeing Mark's point. "We should probably get some rest," Amy says. "Okay," Mark answers as he gets into bed, which was across from Amy's bed. Mark closes his eyes as he drifts off into darkness.

 _3 months ago…_

 _Tiger Claw dragged in an unconscious and beaten up Mark into Shredder's throne room. Tiger Claw threw Mark onto the floor. Mark groaned from impact. "Everything is going according as you planned, Master Shredder," Tiger Claw said as he placed his foot on Mark. "I take it you injected the girl with the mind control serum," Shredder says. Tiger Claw nods. "Foot bots are on the search for Karai, they will report back to me with every detail," Tiger Claw says. Mark began regaining consciousness. "There is no need for that, Tiger Claw. Karai's escape was inevitable. In fact, I was counting on it." Mark narrows his eyes, trying to reach for the blaster he stole from Tiger freak._

"Why? You needed to mutate her for her betrayal?" Tiger Claw asked. "You injected Amelia with the serum right? So she'll bring Karai to me," Shredder explained. Tiger Claw smirked. "She'll be helpless, unable to move, and frozen in ice," Tiger Claw said in a cruel laugh. Mark suddenly snaps and uses Tiger Claw's blaster to shoot Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw tackles Mark to the ground. Mark struggles. "I'll burn you for this, Shredder! Why can't you leave us alone?!" Mark shouts. Shredder looks at him. "Take him to Stockman, our other captive guest will arrive there soon and soon the traitors will be mutated for their crimes," Shredder commanded. Mark let out a cry of pain as a sword handle smashed into Mark's face.

 **Amy's POV**

I hear Mark mumbling something in his sleep. I turn my head to see Mark thrashing in his bed. "Mark?" I ask as I walk over to him. He must be having a nightmare. I shake him. "Mark, are you alright? Please wake up," I whisper. Mark gasps as he grabs his sword and puts it near my neck. My eyes widen. "Mark! Calm down, it's me!" I shout. Mark's eyes widen. "Amy? I-I'm sorry," Mark says as he lowers his sword. "You were having a nightmare… weren't you?" I ask in concern. Mark sighs. "A nightmare that actually was my reality," Mark replies in a serious tone. I knew how he felt. When I was at the farmhouse, I would dream about a horrifying experience that happened to me…

"It was a flashback from 3 months ago where Tiger Claw kidnapped me once again and brought me back to Shredder… they talked about how they were mind controlling you and using you to bring Karai to him," Mark explains. I frown. "I'm sorry we weren't able to save you and Karai from Shredder," I tell him. "What are you talking about? You did save us," He tells me. "NO! We tried to save you and Karai… but there was two failed rescue missions, that moment when Jared risked his humanity for you and Karai… that's when you guys were finally saved," I explain. I blink back tears. "I wish we could've saved you sooner," I whisper. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at him. "What matters is that we're free now," he says. I give a small smile. "Thank you," he tells me. I got back into my own bed as I drift off into my sleep while Mark does the same. I hear footsteps and I see a shadow walking past us.

I shake Mark awake. "What?" he asks. "Shen…she just left," I whisper. "At this time of night?" he asks and I nod. "Maybe we should follow her to make sure she's okay," he says. Mark and I look at each other before following them.

* * *

We see her standing on a bridge with Yoshi. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" she asks. "It is nights like this that I realize how lucky am I to have you and little Miwa," Yoshi says, placing a flower in Miwa's hands. She coos and looks up at them. "Aww," I say with a smile. "Yoshi, let's leave this place. Move away from here. I've always wanted to visit America. New York City," Shen explains. ...Obvious foreshadowing is obvious. "Shen, I have many responsibilities. You know this. With father being ill, the dojo-" Shen looks away from him. "The dojo. When are you going to leave that life behind? This is the last clan of its kind," she argues. "Not really…" Mark mutters. "And that is why it must endure. And we have our new guests who are a part of my clan. Must I explain this again?" he answers.

I sigh softly. "Drama," Mark whispers and I elbow him in the arm. "Shh," I whisper and we turn back to the scene. "Ninjas have no more place in this world. You must decide. This is no life for Miwa. If she ever followed your path…" Shen proclaims, walking away. "Shen! Let me walk you home," Yoshi says. "I can take care of myself. I always have," she answers, walking into the forest. "We should go," Mark whispers. He turns around, but I stop him. I point to a silhouette, which runs away after Shen. "Saki…" we whisper at the same time.

We lost him! Ugh. I see a campfire and walk up to it. The guys! "Guys?" I ask in disbelief. Mikey's eyes sparkle. "Amy!" he exclaims, hugging me. I laugh and hug him back. "I missed you too, Mikey," I say. "And where have you been?" Raph asks, crossing his arms. I roll my eyes. "Spying on Saki," Mark answers. Mikey turns around, he seemed to be making something… "So hungry…" Raph complains. Mark and I give each other a look. Mikey hums for some reason. "What the heck are you doing?" Raph asks. "Baking a pizza. Berries, spider eggs, and worms on a thin slice of bark, covered in mud sauce," Mikey answers, showing us the most disgusting pizza I have ever seen. I cover my mouth and look away. "Oh my god…" I mutter in disgust. "Here, Raph, try a bite," Mikey says, shoving the pizza into Raph's mouth, to his dismay. "Eww," Mark and I say.

Raph retches in his mouth before tackling Mikey. I roll my eyes before I hear crying. Mark and I gasp and we hide in a tree before Shen can see us. "Yokai!" she exclaims. Raph looks up at her and immediately gets up. Miwa cries at the sight of them. "It's okay, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you," Leo says. "Yeah, we're friendly Yokai," Donnie explains. "Check out the cute eyes," Mikey says, giving puppy eyes. I slap my forehead. I hear a yell and we see… "Saki?!" Mark and I whisper. Oh no… The turtles quickly hide behind trees. "Mikey, we need an exit," Leo whispers. "I'm out of smoke bombs, dude," he answers. "Shouldn't we help them?" Mark asks. I give him a look of disbelief. "And do what? They'll suspect us if we suddenly appear out of nowhere!" I hiss.

"Fear not, Shen. I will destroy these wretched monsters," Saki says, standing in front of Shen. I frown at this. The turtles escape to the tree Mark and I were in. We look down at Saki as he approaches Shen. "Now's our chance. We can take Shredder down," Leo whispers. "No! We can't mess with time. Worse stuff could happen," Donnie explains. "Shh!" I hiss and I point down at Saki and Shen. Miwa cries. "Are you all right, Shen?" Saki asks. "Yes, thanks to you," Shen answers. "I would never let anything hurt you," Saki says, stroking Miwa's cheek. Mark growls and was about to jump when we stop him. "Let me go!" he whispers and I cover his mouth. "Geez, shut up already!" I whisper. "I overheard your conversation with Yoshi. It is futile, you know. He will never leave the clan," Saki explains. "Perhaps you speak the truth," Shen says.

"Shen…take me back," Saki says and my eyes widen. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Shen loves Yoshi, she would never leave him…right? "I will help you take care of Miwa. We will go to New York together, the three of us," he replies. Imagine if she actually said yes… "I'm a different man than the one you once knew. Believe me," Saki explains, kissing Shen's forehead. That…that creep! Saki leaves, leaving Shen behind. I see someone clench his fist. Splinter… "Whoa. Young Oruko Saki is kind of a good guy, right?" Mikey says. I give him a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding?!" I exclaim. "Are you crazy? He's a total creep," Raph answers. "Took the words right out of my mouth," I retort, gesturing to Raph. "I don't trust this for one second," Mark remarks. "Maybe we should take Shredder down," Leo considers. "If we interfere with history, Splinter will never move to New York and buy four baby turtles. And then who's going to stop the Kraang invasion, and save all of New York? Huh?" Donnie mentions.

I gasp. And they would have never met me… "But…we're already altering history just by being here," I say. "Ames is right. We've already interfered with history. Shredder just saved Tang Shen from four monsters. Us!" Leo points out. "Wait a second," Donnie says, pulling out his T-Phone. I look at it and a picture of us is on the screen. "Casey's picture is fading away like we never knew him. Time is already being altered," Donnie explains. My eyes widen. If Casey's already faded away… "Does that mean we'll fade away, too?" Mark asks, gesturing to us. Donnie's eyes widen. "He's right…this happened before both of you were born…" Donnie whispers. Oh no… "It's just like that movie! We're doomed, dudes and dudette. Doooomed!" Mikey exclaims. "Calm down, man! We just gotta make sure that Tang Shen doesn't like Oruko Saki," Raph answers. "We have to convince her he's the evil jerk we all know and hate, so that history stays on course and Ames and Mark don't disappear…forever," Leo explains.

"Speaking of Shen, aren't you staying at her house?" Raph asks. Our eyes widen. "Oh no…" I whisper. "You guys continue spying on Saki, we'll try to convince Shen he's a jerk," Leo orders. We nod and we run back to Shen's.

* * *

"Aww, baby Miwa is so cute!" I exclaim as I hold Miwa. Shen left us to take care of her while she went out on a walk. Miwa throws her bottle at me. "Ow! Even as a baby she still hates me…" I say, rubbing my head. Mark holds Miwa. "Maybe she won't hate you if you entertain her," he explains. Hmm…I use my powers to make snow fall and little Miwa catches one of the snowflakes. She giggles and I smile. "Kappa? What's a Kappa?" we hear. Mark and I look at each other before walking into the kitchen to find the turtles. "Oh, my friends. Do not be afraid, these are friendly Yokai," Shen explains. "Ames, we kinda messed things up in the past," Leo whispers. I roll my eyes. Mark calls them a not nice word in Japanese. "Mark and I will try to prevent anything else from changing," I whisper back. Mark and I head for the dojo. I hope they can convince her…

 **No one's POV**

Meanwhile, in the dojo, Mark and Amy train while Splinter's father, Yuuta, watches them. "Hajime," he says and they stop. "Something wrong, Yuuta?" Amy asks. He smiles. "Call me sensei. Come here. I have a story to tell you both," he explains. Mark and Amy look at each other before sitting down. "I will tell you a tale…of a tale of Kasai, out of control fire, and Setsuko, child of snow. Two elemental wielders with the power of fire and ice. The children were kidnapped by evil ninja clans. Setsuko was kidnapped by the Hamato clan and Kasai was kidnapped by the Foot and trained to one day forever fight each. One day, a turtle yokai saved a teen Setsuko and gave her happiness…love even," he tells us. Mark nudges Amy and she blushes. "But destiny caught up with Setsuko as she was forced to fight Kasai in order to save her clan," Yuuta says and Amy and Mark gasp.

"But in the end, they made peace with each other. I believe that you, Seshu, and you, Kaji, are recantations of Setsuko and Kasai," he explains, which shocks them. "What?!" they exclaim. Unknowingly to them, Oruko Saki was listening to the whole thing. "A-Are you sure?" Mark asks. Yuuta nods. "Yes. I have a picture," he says and pulls out a scroll. He opens it up, showing two teens. One of them had tanned skin, brown hair…and emerald green eyes. The other one looked exactly like… "That looks just like me," Mark whispers. Amy blinks. She thought she had her past figured all out…but now… "What happened with Setsuko and the yokai?" Amy whispers, curious. "They ran away together when Setsuko's parents found out. They forbid her from seeing the yokai, but Setsuko saw the beauty in everything, including the yokai. Legend says they were married and had beautiful children," Yuuta explains. Amy smiles before frowning.

She paces around in front of the door of the dojo. They had left Yuuta to rest. "Something wrong?" Mark asks. Amy stops and turns to him. "I can't believe this," she says. "Can't believe what?" he asks. "This! All of it! How is this possible?!" she exclaims. "Hey, I'm shocked, too-" She glares at him. "Doesn't this shock you, Setsuko and Kasai look just like us!" she yells. "Yes, they look like us and it scares me knowing where our powers really came from!" Mark exclaims. "We shouldn't be here!" she exclaims. "But then we wouldn't have known about this," Mark retorts. But before Amy could say anything else, she and Mark are knocked out.

* * *

They wake up tied back to back to a wooden pole. "What the?" Amy asks, struggling to break free. Mark and Amy see Orkuo Saki giving a speech to turned Hamato ninjas. "I will have my revenge on them all!" Saki exclaims. He turns to them. "Setsuko…Kasai," he says and they gasp. "He knows the story…" Amy whispers. "Kasai, join the new Foot clan. Setsuko has betrayed you," Saki offers. "I'll never join you ever again!" Mark shouts. "Then both of you shall perish," Saki answers, lighting a fire around them. They gasp. "Yokai," Saki says. Amy and Mark look up to see the turtles. "Finish them, quickly. I have business to attend to," Saki tells his clan, leaving. "Oh no…" Mark whispers. "He's going after Yoshi…" Amy whispers, blinking back tears. Mikey throws a piece of cucumber in his mouth. "Mmm. I'm starting to get a taste for these things," he replies. "That's right, ninja. We Yokai will steal all of your souls…through you butt!" Leo exclaims and Mark tries not to laugh.

Amy laughs before her arm fizzles. She gasps and looks at it before her arm comes back. "Oh no, we're starting to fade away!" Amy exclaims and Mark's leg fizzles. Leo cuts them free. "Through your butt?" Raph asks. "What? That comes from real Japanese legend," Leo answers. Amy and Mark stifle a laugh before their legs fizzle out. "Cool…" Mikey replies. "Not cool! They're starting to fade away from existence!" Donnie explains. "Come on, we gotta head to the dojo," Amy tells them and they chase after Saki.

 **Amy's POV**

We arrive to see the dojo on fire! "Fire!" Mikey exclaims. I gasp. "Oh no…Splinter's in there!" I exclaim. We see a woman running into the dojo. "Tang Shen!" Mikey shouts. We start to run after her, but burning wood covers the door. "We have to get in there!" Leo orders and we start running, but I hear a cry. Leo and I turn around to see Miwa, crying. I look between her and the burning dojo. I clench my fists and I run to a window. "Ames, what are you doing?!" Leo exclaims before I cover myself, jumping through the window with a grunt. I pant and look around. I cough as smoke engulfs my lungs. I run through the dojo before I spot Saki and Yoshi fighting. Saki was about to deliver the final blow on Yoshi! "Yoshi, look out!" I scream before Shen jumps in front of Saki…and her life is taken away by him. "Shen!" Yoshi screams, catching her. "NO!" I shout in agony. Saki rushes towards Shen, but is intercepted by debris and hit in the face with flaming wood.

Saki runs out of the dojo while I fall to the floor. Wood covers me and I hold out my hand to Yoshi, but I can't see him. I close my eyes, submitting to the darkness.

 **No one's POV**

"Ames is still in there!" Leo shouts. "In there!" Raph shouts, pointing to the window Amy jumped into. They see Yoshi covered by wood. "Splinter!" Leo shouts, and they help him up. Mikey looks around and gasps when he sees Shen. He gives a sad look. "Where's Amy?" Donnie asks, looking around. "I'll go look for her, you help Splinter," Leo orders. They look at each other and nod before leaving. Leo looks around, but all he could see was fire. Fire everywhere. "Ames," he shouts before coughing. "Where are you?!" he exclaims before he hears a groan. He sees her…laying on the floor. "AMES! NO!" he screams and pushes the wood off her. He picks her up bridal-style and looks at her. "No…" he whispers, tears flowing from his eyes. Debris almost hits him, but he manages to dodge it, running out of the dojo.

He jumps to a tree, where his brothers and Mark wait. "Amy!" Mikey screams, looking at her. She gives no response. Mikey starts to cry. "She'll be fine, little brother," Raph tells him sadly, giving him a hug. Donnie blinks back tears. Mark looks away from her as they all see Splinter waking up. He looks at the fire, and then at the flower in his hand before crying. "Shen!" he shouts, sobbing. They retreat into the darkness, leaving Splinter to grieve the death of his loved one. Leo could relate.

* * *

Donnie looks at the picture to find all their human/mutant friends back in the picture. "Everything's back to normal finally," he says. "Not everything," Leo whispers, looking down at Amy. Mark pats his shell in sympathy. "Except for the part where we're stuck thousands of miles away from home and 16 years into the past!" Raph shouts, throwing a rock into the campfire. "We might as well get used to it, guys. Maybe being a Yokai won't be so bad," Mikey replies. Leo blinks back tears before nuzzling Amy. A door opens in the sky and Renet drops down to their surprise. "Yes! I finally found you," she replies happily. "About time," Mark mutters. "Renet!" Mikey exclaims, hugging the Apprentice Time Master. "Heh, it's good to see you too, Mikey," she answers. "Where have you been? We've been stuck here for days!" Raph demands.

"It's not my fault, seriously. I've spent, like, the last six months trying to hunt you guys down," Renet answers. "Why? Why did we have to come here? Of all times? Of all places?" Leo asks. "It was the scepter. It brought you here…to make sure Splinter and Amy survived," Renet answers, pointing to Amy. "Wait. So it's always been this way? We were always destined to come here in time and save Splinter and Amy's life?" Donnie says. "She was destined to jump into the fire?" Mark asks in confusion. "Amy saw how Shen cared for Splinter, and she wanted to save him…but she couldn't save Shen," Renet explains, looking at her. "So she's alive?!" Leo exclaims happily. "Oh, yeah, totally. She's just knocked out for the time being," Renet answers. "Ugh, can you just take us home now? My head is starting to hurt," Raph replies. "No problem. Future New York, here we come," Renet says before taking them home with the scepter.

"Will we ever see you again, Renet?" Mikey asks. "Let's hope not," Raph retorts. Mikey growls at him. "Maybe someday, Michelangelo," Renet answers before kissing Mikey's cheek. He falls to the floor. Renet opens a door and starts to fly towards it. "Good bye, Turtle and Bender Warriors. See you in history!" Renet tells them before disappearing. Amy starts to stir. "Ames?" Leo asks. She doesn't say anything. "Ames…say something," Leo whispers. "Something," she answers and Leo looks in shock before chocking out a sob. "You're okay!" he shouts, hugging her. "Well, yeah…" she says. "Let's go home, guys. It'll be good to see Master Splinter," Mikey says. "Man, do I have a story for you," Leo tells Amy, to her confusion.

* * *

 **This episode's title is similar to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Legend of the Yokai, a short film and fan-art compendium website that was made to promote the 2014 TMNT film.**

 **Both Minae Noji and Hoon Lee voiced the parents of characters they had already played. Minae Noji, known for playing Karai in the 2014 TMNT film, voiced Karai's mother, Tang Shen. And Hoon Lee, the voice of Hamato Yoshi, also voiced his father Hamato Yuuta.**

 **This is the first time a character on the show has died on-screen.**

 **The Ninja Turtles were confused as Yokai or Kappa various times in this episode.**

 **A Yokai is a demon that can be either evil or mischievous to people, which most of the time, takes the form of an animal (like a Kappa, which takes the form of a turtle) or a human. Their presence is followed by a tragic event according to legend.**


	21. Attack of the Mega Shredder!

**Angel: Just so you guys know, I'm on episode 6 on season 4!**

 **My favorite one as of right now! Ahhh…**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Wooow…Wicked! Can't believe that Amy and Mark were both part of Splinter's history of Japan. Great! ;)

 **Angel: Thank youuuuuuuu…*smiles* I try my best to please you all!**

From Clare: This was an awesome chapter I really like Amy and Mark or fire and ice team up. I wonder how they are going to deal with the fact that they are recarnations of elemental wielders of fire and ice. But my favorite part was when Mark got angry when Saki was near little Miwa/Karai and Mark doesn't want him near her, it proves he's protective of her. (; I really want to see her and Mark kiss. (;

 **Angel: I was planning to have them team up for a while now since they both have elemental powers, but I couldn't find the right time. I was glad to finally type it last chapter. And I liked typing that part with Mark, I thought it was funny. *smiles* And as for him and Karai kissing...maybe. ;)**

From metz: THE FEELS! I love it, plz update!

 **Angel: Thanks! I love that you love it XD. Raphie…**

 **Raph: Don't call me Raphie!**

 **Angel: I do NOT care. Just say it.**

 **Raph: Fine. Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Attack of the Mega Shredder!**

* * *

Right now, we're in Donnie's lab, where Leo and Raph argue about how to infiltrate Shredder's lair. Angle was with us. She knew about the turtles since Mark and Casey kept coming over here and she got suspicious. "I say full frontal assault. We bash our way in. Take no prisoners!" Raph says. I roll my eyes. "Are they always like this?" Angle whispers to me. "Pretty much," I mutter. "Remember last time? We couldn't even get through the front door!" Leo explains. "All we need is better stealth! Which leads me to present my latest invention," Donnie answers, showing us…a dumpster. Donnie, you're slacking here. "The Mark X-1 Experimental All-Terrain Urban Stealth Vehicle!" Donnie exclaims. I slap my forehead. "Why can't we just have Angle steal it? She can handle it," I suggest and she smiles at me. "Are you kidding me, Amy?! She's just some kid that can't control her newly found powers!" Raph retorts. "Too dangerous," Leo says. "I'm not telling Casey why we let his little sister go to Shredder's lair ALONE," Donnie explains. "No way, dudette," Mikey says, shaking his head.

I frown at this. "I'm going home," she says, walking away. My face softens at her as she leaves. "You invented a dumpster?" Raph asks, looking at the so-called 'vehicle.' "That's the point, Raph. It's supposed to blend in perfectly with the, um, other trash littering New York City. Come on, let's test it out!" Donnie explains. "I thought you were fixing the Turtle Mech," Leo replies. "How is this gonna help us?" I ask. "Look, if you wanna break into Shredder's lair, this baby's the thing to use, not a giant lumbering robot they can see coming from a mile away. The Foot will never see us," Donnie tells us. He has a point… I hear a flush and I look to see Mikey on the toilet. "Dude, it's got full flushing action," he says, and we slap our foreheads.

 **Angle's POV**

I kept thinking about what Raph said, it was bugging me _. Are you kidding me Amy?! She's just some kind that can't control her newly found powers_. I can control my powers. I stared at a glass cup. I opened my mouth and sonic screamed, the glass shattering. "Ha! I was right, I can control my powers," I say. I want to prove to them I am a hero. _What if I got that worm they wanted, then they would have to put me on the team_ I thought _._ I quickly grab my cape, my mask, my purple wig, my hoodie jacket, and my backpack Wichita held my supplies. I put them on. I wrote a note to Amy to tell her where I was. I knew she would be worried sick. Before I left the lair, Amy's sword caught my attention. I pick it up and wave it around. "Awesome sauce!" I exclaim. I take the sword with me.

I snuck into fly man's lair using my aerobics. _If I was a worm where would I be_ I thought. I then saw an ant farm full of worms. Coolness. I walk over to the ant farm and scoop one up in a jar that I packed with me. _I wonder if I could keep this as a pet_ I thought as I begin to walk away from the ant farm. I suddenly bump into someone. "Ha! Caught you tur... hi, wait, you're not a turtle… although your eyes glow emerald green like a shade of a turtle," said that warthog I fought once. "Oh no," I say. "Hi, wait the minute, it's that kid that kicked our butts," the rhino replies. I opened my mouth to sonic scream at them but the warthog shoot something sticky at me, covering my whole mouth. I try to pull it off but it wasn't working." Mphhhh," is all I could say.

I take out Amy's sword and I hold it like a tight roping stick. Suddenly, I feel a cut on my hand. I wince in pain. The rhino grabs Amy's blade and bends it. No! Then he grabs me by my shirt and I drop the jar that held the worm. "Mphhhh," I say. I struggle against his grip. "What should we do with the kid comrade Bebop?" The rhino asks. "Oh snap! I have the perfect idea, G. What if we used the kid as our hostage to make the turtles and Pinkie to surrender when they come here again to get that brain worm?" the warthog suggests. "That is the good idea comrade Bebop," the rhino answers. I give a scared expression.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We managed to escape back to the lair, but not without Raph hurting his leg. "Hold still, Raph. I think it's sprained," April says. She wraps a bandage on Raph's ankle. "You're gonna have to stay off your feet for a while and heal up," April tells him. "I'll heal later. Right now, I'm down for a little sweet revenge," Raph answers. "You proved your foolishness once, there is no need to prove it again," Splinter explains, walking up to us. "But Sensei, we have to get one of those brain control worms," I say. "It's the only way Donnie can create a cure for Jared," Leo finishes. "I appreciate the effort, and I'm sure Miwa does as well. But you must remember your lives are just as important, my children," Splinter explains. I sigh. "And because of that, no missions until Raphael's leg heals," Splinter remarks. Aw, man… "What?" Leo asks. "Not again," Mikey complains.

"Don't sideline the rest of the team cause I'm down, Sensei!" Raph exclaims. "I have made my decision. Rest and get well, my son. Amelia, I found a letter for you, from Casey's sister," Splinter answers, handing me a note. I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, guys," Raph replies. "Don't worry about it, Raph," I answer as I look at the note. "We can't rely on technology to get us in there," Leo tells us. My eyes widen. "WHAT?" I shout, making everyone look at me. "What's wrong?" Donnie asks. I blink back tears and hold up the note. "Angle's gone off to Shredder's lair….alone," I explain. "WHAT?" they all ask. "S-She said she wanted to prove herself by catching a brain worm," I finish. Why would she do that?

I narrow my eyes at Raph. "What?" he asks. "What do ya mean, what! The only reason why she did this is because you said she couldn't do anything!" I exclaim. "But I didn't mean to-" Raph looks down at the floor. I sigh at this. "Words affect people, Raph," I whisper. "There were too many of us. I need to go alone without tech. Solo," Leo says. I gasp and look at him. "Leo Bear, don't do this…" I whisper. "Solo?" Donnie asks as Leo walks away.

I peek out of my door as I see Leo leave. I hear chewing and I look to see Mikey eating a pizza. I roll my eyes. "Let's follow him. He might need help," I whisper and he nods.

* * *

We sneak up behind Leo. "Leo!" Mikey whispers, putting a hand on his shoulder. This nearly makes Leo lose his balance, but I pull him to us. "Phew. Ames, Mikey, what are you doing here?" Leo replies. "Backing you up, brah," Mikey answers. "It's too dangerous," Leo answers. "We snuck up on you before you even noticed," I point out. "We don't care what you say. We're going," Mikey says. "We're here for you, Leo Bear," I reply with a smile, kissing Leo's cheek. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "All right then. Let's capture a brain worm and rescue Angle," Leo tells us and we silently cheer.

We slide down the rope into Shredder's throne room, where Fishface and Rahzar sleep. Leo places a finger on his mouth and we nod. We tiptoe past Fishface, but Mikey trips on Rahzar. Leo and I give a wide-eyed look. Rahzar mumbles and places an arm under Mikey. Mikey sweats a bit and we help him up. "Mmm, Pinkie, you look so nice in that bikini," Fishface murmurs in his sleep. My eyes widen and Leo narrows his eyes. We sneak into Stockman's lab. "I'm gonna filet that fish one day," Leo grumbles. I giggle a bit and I hear a "Help!" I turn to see Angle. "Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here," I whisper. Angle points to the control panel and I nod. I sneak over to it while Leo grabs a brain worm. I was about to set Angle free when I hear blasters behind me. I turn around to see Bebop and Rocksteady and gasp.

"Caught ya, suckers! I've been losing a lot of beauty sleep because of you, Turtles and Pinkie!" Bebop exclaims. I chuckle a bit. "Call me that again, and I will turn you into bacon," I threaten. "Da! Shredder making us keep the eye out 24/7. Is no fun! Is boring!" Rocksteady answers. "Look, we're putting our hands up," Leo tells them, and he and Mikey put up their hands. Bebop points his blaster at me. "Look sweet thing, put your hands up!" he says. I give Leo a look and he nods. I sigh and put my hands up. "I say we make the turtle and ice girl borscht!" Rocksteady replies, turning on his flamethrower. "Best idea I heard all day. Do your dealio, Steranko," Bebop says. Rocksteady looks at the mutagen behind him and my eyes widen. Don't tell me… "Wait. I thinking maybe mutagen soup instead," Rocksteady suggests. They're thinking it…

"I love that idea, G," Bebop answers.

 **No one's POV**

Casey enters the lair along with Mark. "Everyone can relax. Casey Jones is finally here," Casey tells everyone, making Mark roll his eyes. "I'm here too, you know…" he mutters. "Amy, Leo, and Mikey are gone, and they're not picking up their T-Phones. We better check it out," April answers in worry. "I'll lead the team-" Mark pushes Casey away from everyone. "We know where they went. Shredder's lair. They had to rescue your sister," Raph explains, standing up and their eyes widen. "They kidnapped our sister?!" they exclaim in anger. "You are going nowhere, Raphael. Where are your brothers and sister?" Splinter replies. "That's a good question, Sensei," Donnie answers.

 **Amy's POV**

"You're gonna make one freaky four-headed turtle mutant," Bebop tells us as Leo, Mikey, Angle, and I dangle in a cage above mutagen. Mikey gives an upset look and I pat his shoulder. "I can't wait to see this," Bebop says. "What, you just wanna make a turtle mutant? That's boring. Why not throw more stuff in the mutagen? Create a super mutant," Leo replies. We give him a look of disbelief. Say what now? "Hmm, I like that idea. Let's add something to spice up the mix. Like shrimpy over there," Bebop answers, gesturing to the Mini Shredder. OH no… "Why not add more?" Leo asks. "Leo, what are you doing?" I hiss. "Have you gone crazy?" Angle asks. "Stalling for time," he whispers, making a few tools slide in his hand. Ah…

"Maybe up ante? We make turtle, human, shrimp, crab, and lobster mutant!" Rocksteady remarks. I don't know what's worse, the fact that they're falling for this or that they don't realize the consequences. "Come here, little buddies. It's dinner time, freaks," Bebop calls out, throwing some food into the mutagen. All of the Shredder mutants dive after it. Meanwhile, Leo picks the lock. "Oh, we creates the five-star megamutant, da!" Rocksteady exclaims and I slap my forehead. Then there's thrashing and tentacles swing the cage a bit. "You messed up big-time, Steranko. I blame you. It was a stupid idea!" Bebop says and we manage to get out of the cage.

* * *

Later, after we escaped Shredder's lair, we run across the streets. I turn to Angle. "What were you thinking?!" I exclaim. "I…" she says, looking down at the floor. "Angle, you could have gotten hurt!" Leo shouts. "But…" Mikey shakes her head. "Dudette, why?" he asks. Angle looks down at the floor and my eyes soften. "Guys…let me handle this," I whisper to them. I walk up to her and kneel in front of her. "Angle?" I ask softly. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "Amy, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to prove myself to you guys…" she explains. I sigh and hug her. She sobs on my shoulder and I rub her back. "Angle, there was no need to do that. Is this because of what Raph said?" I say and she nods. I clench my fist. I'm gonna kill him… I shake my head. "Well, he's wrong. You have so much to live for. Please don't ever do something that again, okay? You're like a little sister to me," I tell her. She smiles before holding out my katana sadly. "I'm sorry I took your sword, they bent it," she explains. I look at it with a smile. I bend it back in place. "How did you do that?" she asks in awe. "Mikey's done it before. Splinter taught me," I say before we proceed to drop her off.

We found ourselves on the street, where a giant mutant wrecks the city. "We got to distract it away from the people," Leo tells us and we nod. "You're going down, Mega Shredder!" Mikey exclaims and we lock our grappling hooks on the mutant. We manage to buy some time, but the mutant grabs Mikey. "Ah!" he shouts before the mutant EATS him. I look in horror. "Mikey!" Leo and I shout and I start to sob. "No…" I whisper and Leo hugs me. I narrow my eyes and I pull out my katana. I jump down to the mutant along with Leo, but we get grabbed. The mutant was about to eat us when the Turtle Mech shows up! They fire an explosive, making the mutant let us go. Leo and I jump on top of the Turtle Mech before landing on a rooftop. We look at Mikey's grappling hook which had his name on it. I blink back tears.

"Readying more explosives," Donnie says and Leo and I jump on top of the Turtle Mech again. They fire more weapons and the Mega Shredder almost eats us. "Get this thing moving. Now!" April says. "Let's see how he likes a hot mouth," Raph answers and fire is engulfed in the mutant's mouth. We are pushed back on the street. "Whoa! It's the tongue, guys. The brain is the tongue," Donnie tells Leo and I. "We're on it," I answer and we subdue the tongue. But that makes it worse as the tongue (which looks a lot like human Shredder) grab Leo and I. The Turtle Mech grabs us by the ankle. "Now it's worse," I mutter. "How do we stop this thing?" Raph asks. "How am I supposed to know? Mikey's the kaiju fan. Where is he?" Donnie answers. I hear a crack from Mega Shredder. "Hmm?" I ask as I look at its teeth. The teeth break apart to reveal… "Cowabunga!" Mikey exclaims.

"Mikey, I can't believe it!" Leo shouts happily. I smile and Mikey cuts the human part of the tongue. "Now's our chance to finish this thing. Fire!" Donnie says and an explosive is fired into the mutant's mouth, destroying it. "Pretty awesome, guys. And we even captured a brain worm. Not a bad day after all," Leo says as we cover ourselves.

* * *

As I walk into the den, I see Leo sitting right in front of the TV, watching Space Heroes. I chuckle when he makes cute face impressions when Captain Ryan would come on. I couldn't help it, I had to hug him. I crawl behind him and wrap my arms around his head. "Hey Leo Bear," I whisper. He chuckles, knowing it was me. "Hey Ames," he whispers back. "Whatcha doing?" I ask. "Watching Space Heroes. Care to join me?" he answers. I giggle a bit. "Always," I say and I sit on his lap. As I was getting into the show, I felt a tug, but I don't notice it. While I was watching, I felt someone's fingers twisting my hair around their fingers. I went back to the show, not paying any attention. The show finally ends.

"What did you think of the episode?" I ask Leo. He wasn't paying attention, he was playing with something behind my back. "Leo Bear?" I ask. "Hmm?" he answers. "What are you doing?" I ask, looking up at him. "Ames…don't move," he whispers. "Why? What are you doing?" I question in confusion. "Playing," he says. "With what?" I retort, crossing my arms. "Your hair," he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Mmhmm," he answers, continuing to play with my hair. I didn't want to disturb him, so I adjust myself. I pull away again. "Ames!" he exclaims.

"Hang on," I tell him, untying my bow that held up my hair. It falls down and I lay my head on his lap. I pull my hair from under my head. "There, now you can continue," I say with a smile. He smiles back and pecks my lips. "Thanks, Ames. I love you," he replies. I smile up at him. "I love you, too," I answer. He takes my hair and starts to twirl it around his fingers again.

* * *

 **When Leo, Amy, and Mikey attacked Mega Shredder they used grappling hooks in a manner resembling the ODM gear used by characters in the manga and anime series "Attack On Titan"**


	22. The Creeping Doom

**Angel: Hey guys! Quick question...do you think I should switch the person for the Mikey's mind episode?**

From Hermana Kunoichi: AWESOME! This is great! And I feel a little pity for Angle, but luckily, nothing went wrong.I hope she shows up in other chapters ;)

 **Angel: She has, you just didn't notice. ;) I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **The Creeping Doom**

* * *

His strong muscular arms wraparound my waist, hands resting on my stomach. I chuckle. "Raph's probably going to hurt you," I say, gesturing to the blanket we were wrapped around in, since it was his. "Hm. Maybe," he replies, looking at the tv. He always got so intrigued in Space Heroes, even re-runs. Not that I was complaining. I couldn't stop fidgeting in Leo's arms. "Ames? You okay?" he asks me. "Yeah," I answer, finally finding a comfortable position. Leo chuckles as my tank top raises a little, showing my side. "Boop!" he says, poking my side. I twist, giggling before grabbing his hand. "Boop!" he says again, doing the same thing. I grab his other hand. Now I had both of them. "Hey…" he whines. "Hmm?" I ask, looking up at him. "Tickle fight," he whispers in my ear before kissing down my neck making me giggle again. He pries his hands from mine.

He tickles my sides and my stomach, making me squirm. "No! Leo Bear, stohahahaop!" I exclaim, reaching behind me, sticking my hands in his armpits. This makes him squirm, laugh, and stop tickling me. "Ames! Stop!" he shouts, and he wraps his arms around me again. He starts scribbling over my sides again. "NOOO!" I yell, falling into a laughing fit. His hands travel up to my armpits, causing me to squeal and fall off the couch. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stops and kisses my forehead. "I win," he whispers, chuckling. I swat him in the arm playfully and he leans down, kissing me. I hum happily, kissing him back. We hear snickering and we look up to see everyone looking at us.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together!" Mikey exclaims. I laugh awkwardly and sit up. "Indeed, you make a great pair," Splinter answers. Donnie nods. "Reminds me of April and I," he says. Raph smirks and crosses his arms. "I still want my blanket back," Raph tells Leo, pointing at his black blanket.

* * *

Leo and I stand next to Splinter, April in front of him. "Your skills are much improved, April. Now, see if you can defend yourself against Amelia and Leonardo," Splinter explains and we smirk. "Hmm. Don't think we're going easy on you just because you're my cousin," I say and we pull out our weapons. "Fine by me. Bring it on!" April answers in determination, pulling out her tessen. "Hajime!" Splinter says and we all start to spar. Raph was going against Mikey and Donnie. I see Donnie get distracted by a falling leaf, giving Raph the opportunity to pin him down. "Okay, Raph, mercy! White flag! I surrender!" Donnie exclaims, thrashing his arms. April giggles at this, making Donnie whine in embarrassment. I raise an eyebrow. Donnie wouldn't get distracted by a simple leaf…

"Wow, Donnie, I thought you had me there for a second, but that was just embarrassing," Raph says. "No kidding," Donnie mutters. "You hesitated, Donatello. Why?" Splinter replies. "I know I should have countered, but I-I guess I just drew a blank," Donnie answers. But that's not like him…he would have countered. And when was the last time _Donnie_ drew a blank in training? He and April walk out of the dojo, Donnie rubbing his arm.

I smile at Leo as he pulls out his katanas. We hadn't trained in a while. Between being in Massachusetts, mutants, and getting brain worms, we didn't find time to train. "I've been waiting for this for a while," Leo says to me. I snort. "Why? So I can kick your butt again?" I retort, pulling out my katana. He rolls his eyes. "I saw that, Leo Bear," I say. We stare at each other. I place my foot in the right position before we charge at each other. Our swords clash and I narrow my eyes at him. He glares intensely at me and I bat my eyes at him. "Huh?" he asks and I use this advantage to knock his katanas out of his hands. I point my katana at him with a grin. "I win," I say. "No fair! You used your beauty to cheat…but that was great," he answers and I blush. He smirks before tackling me to the floor. I pout.

"Now who's being unfair?" I ask. He chuckles and was about to speak, but he closes his mouth. I sense something… Leo stands up and we look around. I hear a thump and we turn around to see… "The Creep?" Leo and I ask in shock. How…what is going on? I thought the Creep was in a jar! How did he get out? Leo and I manage to hold him down, but the Creep grabs my throat and pins Leo to the tree. The others run in, seeing the Creep. "You!" Raph exclaims. "How is that freak back?" April asks. "Ames!" Leo exclaims as I start to choke. Try to breathe, try to breathe…I can feel my breath decreasing…my chest is in pain, the gasping only got worse. I slowly close my eyes into darkness and I hear Leo screaming. I'm suddenly on the floor and I open my eyes to see Leo and the others looking down at me. "Are you okay?" I thought I heard him ask, but there was no way for me to respond. What if they thought I was in shock? What if they thought I was only hyperventilating? How would they figure out I needed water?

"Donnie! What's wrong with her? Is she in shock?" Leo sounded more panicked than ever. He looks me over. "She needs water, she's choking," he explains. Dang, that was fast. Hope blossomed in my chest…that is, if it could under all the coughing. "Get water!" Leo orders and Splinter rushes into his room. I start coughing again and Leo stares down at me, blinking back tears. "You're gonna be okay…" he whispers, clutching my head. I can feel myself losing consciousness… "Just breathe…just breathe for me, Ames," Leo whispers. I finally see Splinter rushing over with a canteen of water. I forced my arms to reach out for it, but Leo gently pushes them away. He grabs the canteen and pushes it between my lips. "Drink," Leo orders and he tilts the canteen up.

Cold water slides down my throat. Leo waits five seconds, then did it again. I gulp it down eagerly, begging to get my breath back as I clutch Leo's arms. "That's it. That's it. Breathe. Just breathe. There you go. There you go…" Leo says. Slowly, I worked myself to breathe, relief flowing over me as the pain in my throat begins to fade. Several minutes passed like this, and no one ever lost patience. Leo drops the empty canteen and I start breathing my regular rate. "T-Thank…thank you," I whisper and Leo hugs me. "Oh thank God," he whispers, kissing my forehead. "Are you alright, my daughter?" Splinter asks. I stand up and nod. "Hai, sensei," I answer and we follow the trail of vomit to Donnie's lab. "The Creep must be what trashed the lab," Donnie says. "How'd it get out?" I ask. "Mikey!" Donnie and Raph exclaim. "It wasn't my fault!" he says in defense.

"I hope it wasn't, because I could have been killed!" I exclaim. "Are you guys all right?" April asks. "I think so. But the Creep's gone," I answer as we see that the garage door is open, a trail of vomit on the floor. Mikey groans. "Yeah, and I think it took something from the toy shelf. That Snakeweed claw is gone!" he says, pointing to Donnie's shelf. That's where he keeps things from our past missions. Mikey was right, the spot where the claw was is gone. "What would it want that for?" April asks. I have a bad feeling about this… "I got a bad feeling I know why," Donnie answers, scratching his arm. I raise an eyebrow as we all look at him. "Yeah?" Raph asks. Donnie blinks. "Wait. What were we talking about again?" Donnie answers and I groan. Really? Donnie pokes a beaker and smiles.

"Okay, Donnie, focus. We need to find the Creep," Leo tells him. "The Creep is back? Oh man, my experiment," Donnie says. Donnie is acting weird…he wouldn't space out like this. "Are you all right? You're acting more spaced out than Mikey," Raph replies. "Hey!" Mikey shouts. "Isn't that the brain serum you were working on?" April asks, looking at a beaker. "It was until Mikey ruined it…and spilled some on me," Donnie answers, scratching his arm again. "We don't have time for this. We got to find that thing," I reply and we all pile into the Shell-Raiser.

* * *

"The trail is starting to run cold. What do you got, Donnie?" Leo says. "Is that a video game?" April asks and I turn around to see Donnie as if he was playing a game. "What the heck are you doing, man?" Raph asks. "Just use your ooze scanner," Leo replies and I throw the scanner to Raph without even looking. "Oh, right. I don't-I'm not getting a signal," Donnie replies, shaking the scanner upside down. I slap my forehead. "Why won't this thing work?" Donnie asks. "Wait. Donnie said Mikey spilled that brain stuff on him, right?" Leo remembers. "It affected the Creep somehow. Did you see that weird look he gave us?" April answers. "Yeah, he didn't look like his usual mindless sack of grass self," Raph retorts. So the Creep is getting smarter…like Donnie smart… "So if the Creep is getting smarter, why is Donnie getting-" Donnie smiles. "I got it!" he exclaims, making the Shell-Raiser shut down. We all fall with a grunt. "Donnie, have you lost your mind?" Raph angrily asks. "What do you mean?" Donnie asks in response and I roll my eyes.

"Guys, the Creep's going north on Bleecker, just a block away," April tells us, looking at the scanner. "Ames, Raph, and Mikey, you're with me. April, keep an eye on Donnie," Leo orders and we exit the Shell-Raiser. "Remember, team, don't let the Creep touch you," Leo whispers, giving me a look that said 'Especially you.' I huff and cross my arms. "No kidding," Raph retorts. We peek inside the greenhouse to see the Creep standing there. He growls and I see something growing. "The Snakeweed Claw," I whisper in shock. "Hey, guys," we hear and we look to see Donnie. April, what the heck? I thought you were keeping an eye on him! "What up?" Donnie asks. We all shush him in response. We see the Creep growing the claw? The claw turns into…Snakeweed. OH no…"This looks bad," Leo whispers. "Ya think?" I hiss. "Whoa! The Creep made a-"

"Son of Snakeweed!" Donnie exclaims creepily. I slap my forehead. "That's what I was gonna name it," Mikey complains. "There'll be other times, Mikey," I whisper. The Creep and Snakeweed walk out of the greenhouse and we fight them. "Where do these guys-Ahh, come from?" Donnie replies. I narrow my eyes and I raise my hands above myself, making an ice slab. I drop it on the Creep, but no effect. "They're working together. Just like in Swamp Creatures!" Mikey says and I slap my forehead. Not the time to be comparing this to a movie! Raph and I fight the Creep. We manage to throw on a pole, and it screeches, thrashing it's arms around. We turn around, but the screeching stops. Our eyes widen and we turn around to find the Creep gone. How did it do that?!

Something grabs me and throws me to the roof. "Ugh!" I exclaim. "Ice princess!" Raph shouts before he turns to see the Creep. "All right. Give me your best shot," Raph tells him. I groan and rub my head to see Raph getting punched by the Creep. I growl and was about to charge him when Snakeweed and the others run past me. I raise an eyebrow. Snakeweed sees me and throws an arm at me, but Leo slices it. "Everyone, back to the Shell-Raiser," Leo orders. "You don't have to tell me twice!" I exclaim before we start to jump across a ladder. "I-I don't understand," Donnie says as Snakeweed's arm wraps around Leo. I slice it in half as we climb, "I can't think of anything," Donnie finishes. "If the Creep is after mutagen, maybe we can bait it into a trap," Mikey suggests and I look in awe. "That's actually a good idea, Mikey," Raph says. "Yeah, but we got to use ourselves as bait," Mikey answers. I knew there was a catch…

I hear a T-Phone ring and Leo picks it up. "We got him. We're on our way," Leo says. He must be talking to April. I jump across the rooftops and onto the street. I look around. The others jump to me and I hear growling. My eyes widen and I turn to see the Creep and Snakeweed. I pull out my katana while Mikey leads Donnie somewhere safe. "Come on, creepy Creep!" Mikey exclaims, waving his arms. "The alley! Draw them into the alley!" Leo orders as we run. "Come on, salad face. This way," I call out and we run into the alley. We jump above the Shell-Raiser. "April, now!" Leo shouts. Tires screech as April starts up the Shell-Raiser. Creep and Snakeweed approach, but so does Donnie! "I like French fries!" he exclaims with a smile. "Donnie!" Raph shouts, pushing him out of the way just before April runs into the two plant mutants. Then, something explodes, making a fire. We jump down and cheer. "You got stir-fried, sons!" Mikey exclaims. April steps out of the Shell-Raiser. "Guess I better get that learner's permit soon," she answers as she looks at the flames. I giggle a bit. "No worries, April. The Shell-Raiser's seen worse," Raph tells her. I roll my eyes. "Wouldn't you know it?" I mutter.

"It's not the Shell-Raiser I'm worried about," Leo says, glancing at Donnie. "Wow, look at that fire. Hey, you guys want to toast some marshmallows?" Donnie says, smiling. I slap my forehead. Oh boy…I walk up to Donnie and lead him to the Shell-Raiser. "Come on, we need to get him home…" I tell the others and we leave, heading for the lair. Still, I can't help but feel that we'll be seeing those two again…

* * *

Donnie runs around laughing while April and Mikey chase him. "Donnie!" Mikey exclaims and Donnie jumps on the tire swing. "He's getting worse every minute," I say to Leo and Raph as we watch. "When did we get a tire swing?" Donnie asks and April and Mikey pull him off. "Yeah, and the only one of us who can figure out what's wrong with Donnie is Donnie," Leo replies, pulling the tv antenna out of Donnie's mouth. April stops running and turns to us. "If we knew what was in that brain worm solution, maybe we could figure out how to reverse it," April comments. If only…Donnie sneaks up to Raph and steals his mask. "Donnie! Give that back!" Raph shouts, chasing after him. Donnie laughs in response. "I'm not kidding!" Raph screams, running past the lab. Leo and I sigh and we chase after them. "Donnie!" Leo yells.

I tackle Donnie to the floor and hold up Raph's mask. I pant. "Got…it," I answer before falling to the floor in exhaustion. Donnie runs around, AGAIN. Splinter comes out of the dojo as we sit down on the couch. "What do you think, Master Splinter?" April asks as we watch Donnie. "It is possible whatever caused it could be the solution to curing it. Perhaps meditation could help him," Splinter explains and Donnie runs around with Ice Cream Kitty on his head. "Aah! The snow cats are stealing the power of my brain! We're doomed! I'm melting! I'm melting!" Donnie exclaims, spilling a few ice cream at my face. Raph laughs at me and I punch him in the arm. "A lot of meditation," Splinter answers wearily. I wipe ice cream off my face and flick it to the ground. This is so unlike Donnie…

I groan. "Even Mikey's a genius compared to him," Raph replies. "Wait. Where is Mikey?" Leo answers and I look around to see that Mikey is gone. Oh no…I hear clattering from Donnie's lab and we look to see Mikey doing something. "Check it out, guys! Brain juice for Donnie!" Mikey tells us, holding a beaker of blue liquid. My eyes twitch at this. "Are you crazy?!" I exclaim. "You have no idea what that could do to him!" Leo shouts. "I know you guys think Donnie's the only one who knows science-y stuff, but I pay attention. Remember that freaky mutant wasp?" Mikey answers, setting the liquid on the table. "This is a whole other thing, Mikey!" Leo exclaims and I see Donnie looking at Mikey's 'brain juice.' "Mmm, pizza shake," Donnie says, picking it up. "No, wait!" I shout. "Donnie!" Leo screams before Donnie gulps it down. I look in horror and he turns around.

"Donnie?" Leo asks in anticipation. "Say something," April replies. We all look as Donnie turns around, moaning goofily. Oh no, he's still losing his intelligence… "Mikey!" we all shout and Mikey chuckles awkwardly. The lair starts to shake and we all wobble. "Earthquake!" Mikey shouts. That's impossible, we stopped the Kraang a while back. I know they're not the cause of this, so what is? "What's going on?" I ask. Raph runs up to the periscope we had at the staircase. "Guys, I think we made it worse," Raph tells us. I raise an eyebrow. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" Mikey exclaims, jumping up to him. He gasps. "Whoa! The Creep and Snakeweed have combined into Creepweed!" Mikey exclaims. WHAT? They must have combined their remains… Donnie walks past us, moaning. "This is bad. We need Donnie for something like this," Leo says. "Unfortunately, someone made him dumber than himself," Raph retorts, glaring at Mikey. Vines start to appear from the surface and into the lair. "It's like Creepweed is making the city its own giant plant food buffet. Just like in Swamp Creatures 8: Swamp Creatures take Manhattan!" Mikey says. Again with this?!

"Are we gardeners or ninjas? How are we gonna stop that thing?" Raph asks. "The Party Wagon is still fully loaded. Let's do this," Leo replies. April steps up behind Donnie. "I'll stay here with Donnie. Maybe I can get through to him somehow," she tells us. "Good luck," I reply and we leave the lair with the Party Wagon.

Raph drives while Leo and I sit in front, Mikey in the back. The city…it's covered in vines…I see people trapped. "Look at all the people. Creepweed put them all to sleep," Raph says as he drives past them. "Quick! Breathing units," Leo orders and we all put on our breathing units. "You got a plan yet?" Raph asks. "First, we got to free those people before Creepweed turns them into plant food," Leo answers. I look back at Mikey. "Mikey, you said you wanted to fix this. You ready?" I say to Mikey. He smiles. "Aw, yeah! You know it!" he exclaims and we send him off with the Grass Kicker. "Booyakasha!" he shouts, riding up to Creepweed. "Meet the Grass Kicker!" he shouts, and while he does buy time, Creepweed's stomach grows back. "Forgot about that," I mutter. "It's still growing back. Torch that creep!" Raph says to Leo and I. We fire some flames but that doesn't work either as Creepweed picks up the Party Wagon and throws it.

My head hits the side of the Party Wagon and I fall unconscious, Leo screaming.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to see the others staring down at me. Leo immediately hugs me and I sit up. "W-What happened?" I ask groggily. "Oh, you just hit your head. You'll be fine," Donnie answers. "Donnie, you're back to normal!" I exclaim, hugging him. "Believe me, I'm glad too," he says with a chuckle. "I can't believe Mikey actually came up with the right antidote," Raph replies. "I guess he really does have a photographic memory," April says. "Even the nitrates in the pepperoni acted as the perfect reversing agent. I owe you big time, Mikey," Donnie answers. I smile and Donnie puts a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You know, I got to admit, sometimes I can be hard on you and act like you're not as smart as me," Donnie tells him. "No worries, brah," Mikey replies and Donnie starts to walk away. "But now I finally understand how you feel all the time," he finishes. "Thanks, Donnie," Mikey answers before realizing Donnie insulted him.

"Wait a sec. Donnie!" Mikey says before lunging at Donnie, who smirks.

"I'm going to the mall," I shout and I immediately hear clattering. I look to see the guys running up to me. "Are you crazy!" Donnie shouts and I raise an eyebrow. "Guys, it's just the mall," I answer. "Ames! You can't go out there! It's too dangerous," Leo tells me. "Dudette, don't go!" Mikey pleads. "It's just around the block…" I tell them in confusion. "Ice princess…no," Raph remarks. I cross my arms. "And why not?" I retort, staring them down. They glare at me and I step away a bit. I feel something hard against me and I look up to see Leo. "Nope," he answers, lifting me up. He places me on the couch.

"Okay, you guys are acting weird," I reply. "Dudette, we can't let you go. I'll even do math, just please don't go!" Mikey begs. Okay, if Mikey was willing to do math, he needed to see someone…and something is obviously wrong here. "What is going on?" I demand. "After two accidents today? Can't let you go," Donnie tells me and I catch on to their weirdness. I giggle to myself. "What's so funny?" Leo asks. I stop giggling and look at them. "Guys, even though stuff happens to me doesn't mean I'm going to die," I reply. "But one day, you could and we'd lose our sister," Mikey answers. I sigh, closing my eyes. "You can't keep me down here forever. Guys, stop worrying. Seriously," I remark.

"They are just concerned for you, my child. As am I," Splinter explains, walking up to me. Oy vey… "I have you guys," I say with a smile. They don't respond. I roll my eyes. "What about the time Leo was in a coma? Or the time Mikey got hurt by Tiger Claw? Or the time Raph broke his leg? Or the time Splinter was injured from Slash? And Donnie, you just experienced an accident yourself. We've all been there, guys. But we managed to get through those. Please, don't go overprotective because I was in the same boat as all of you," I point out. They sigh. "Okay," Leo answers, kissing my cheek. "Maybe we can tone it down just a little," Donnie says. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook," Raph tells me. "Indeed," Splinter inputs. "Fine," Mikey remarks and I smile. It was sweet seeing their protective sides over me.

* * *

 **This episode's plot is similar to the TMNT comic book New Animated Adventures second issue.**

 **We find out that Donatello has a collection of items from their previous encounters from their enemies (such as a Kraang android head, Snakeweed's claw, Creep in a bottle, etc.).**


	23. The Fivefold Trap

**Angel: My birthday is in two days! Yassss!**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Heh heh heh, this is my second episode of this season so far, and you made it funnier... I actually was expecting Donnie to do something... how can I say this, so it doesn't sound offensive?... Something that Mikey after eating candy would do. Still, I love it, even the fluffy moments between Leo and Amy ;)

 **Angel: Nah, although Donnie did act like Mikey a few times, he wouldn't go...sugar crazy. And I'm loving all of the praise I'm getting for this. Thank you guys!**

From bajy: I just read the story so far. I really like it, aside the yokai part :( And a few earlier chapters. I still like it, looking forward to reading more soon, keep up the good work!

 **Angel: Thanks! What's wrong with the Tale of Yokai?! That was a perfectly good episode!**

From Mariah: Yes you should! Switch Mikey with Amy to make the episode more interesting!

 **Angel: Hmm...sounds great to me!**

From DigiHeavenous: This is awesome! I really like it! I'm just confused in the chapters why you said that Donnie and April were officially together in the story. Don't get me wrong, it's my OTP, and I'm super happy you put that in the story! I'm just wondering you you did it or what chapter it's in, that's all. And, if you're looking for a replacement go Mikey in the "Journey To Mikey's Mind" episode, maybe having either Ann or Amy would be cool! That's just a suggestion, of course.

 **Angel: It was the second chapter...Donnie and April are just either still accepting the fact that they're together...or they're just really quiet about it because of Casey. That's their business, not mine...well, technically it is, since I put it. XD And maybe it will be Amy...but I can't say why I picked her or why I didn't pick Ann...you'll just have to wait, my lovelies! Anyway, Leo.**

 **Leo: Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **The Fivefold Trap**

* * *

I shiver as I rub my arms. Why is it so cold? I open my eyes to see snow everywhere. I stand up and look around. "Guys?" I shout. No answer. "Guys!" I call out again only to receive nothing. I sigh and sneeze. I wipe my nose and sniff. How did I get here? No doors, no windows…my memory is a blur right now…and my head…I groan and hold my head in pain. I have such a headache…and I'm freezing. I feel snowflakes drop on me and I shiver again. "A-All I w-wanna do is l-lie down," I say before darkness surrounds me.

 _Six hours earlier…_

Donnie continues to work on a formula to negate the effects of the Shredder's mind control concoction. "How's it going, Donnie? Any luck?" Raph asks. "I've been able to synthesize the neurotoxin from the brain worm based on your blood sample," Donnie answers. "Ooh, pretty," Mikey says, reaching out for the beaker. Splinter slaps his hand away. "Do you think this will work on Jared?" Karai asks sleepily. She's only been sleeping for a few hours. Most of the time, she's out looking for Jared. I hope he's okay… "We're about to find out," Donnie explains, dropping a liquid in the beaker. We wait in anticipation, only for the mixture to turn black and overflow from the beaker. I close my eyes painfully. "Ohh!" Donnie complains. "Donnie, you tried your best, brah, even if it totally sucked," Mikey tells him.

Donnie slams his fists on the table. "Aah! It's useless. I'm not even close! I can't do it. This brain worm is impossible," Donnie replies. Karai blinks back tears. Donnie stares at her. "Karai, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," he tells her sadly. This can't be happening…there has to be a way! "I know how much you've tried, Donatello. Some things aren't just meant to be," she answers sadly, starting to walk away. She places a hand on Donnie's lab door. "At least I have five wonderful brothers and sister," she finishes, walking away. My eyes droop. Poor Karai… Donnie walks out of the lab and Leo and I follow him. "Donnie, you know how much this means to Karai," Leo tells him. "And Mark…well, not so much," I answer. "Guys, I'm trying as hard as I can," Donnie explains. "Well, try harder," Leo argues.

"Try harder?" Donnie asks angrily, throwing down his notebook. "I always have to find the solution! You're leader, Leo! You find the answer! Or what about Raph?" Donnie shouts, gesturing to Raph. "I got the answer for you! Jared's a lost cause!" Raph exclaims. "Don't say that, dude," Mikey replies and everyone starts arguing. I gasp and step in. "Guys, stop fighting," I tell them. "If it wasn't for you, Karai wouldn't even be like this!" Leo screams. "Leo Bear, you're over-" I was cut off when the back of Leo's hand made contact with my cheek. Everyone stands there, shocked as I hit the floor, my hand covering the red mark on my face. "Amelia!" Splinter exclaims, helping me up. Tears form in my eyes. Leo just slapped me…

"Ames…" I narrow my eyes. Now it was my turn to snap. "Save it, you little…" I couldn't even finish my sentence and I run into my room, slamming the door.

 **No one's POV**

He stares at his hand in shock. _I didn't mean to hit her, I was just mad_ … "I'm heading out. April needs me," Donnie says, starting to leave. "You're needed here now, Donnie," Leo tells him. Donnie jumps into the Stealth Bike. "Donnie!" Leo exclaims. Donnie starts up the bike and drives off. "Donnie!" Leo shouts, clenching his fists in anger. "My sons, you cannot drive each other apart. In times like this, unity is important. Do not forget the most basic lesson. An effective team thinks as one," Splinter tells them. Leo looks down at the floor.

Leo stares at Splinter as he walks on his wheel. Karai was meditating next to him. "Sensei, Karai, I just want you to know I'm not gonna give up on Jared, no matter what," Leo tells them. Splinter stops walking and Karai opens her eyes. Splinter gets off his wheel and places a hand on Leo's shoulder. Karai gives him a small smile. "Could maybe the ancient scrolls work on him? The healing hands?" Leo asks. "Mm. It is possible. But I am not certain that even I have the ability," Splinter answers. "You know, Leo, you should really focus on Amy right now," Karai replies. Leo blinks. "I thought you didn't like her," he says. Karai smirks. "She may be a bit girly for my taste, but she's family to you, so she's family to me," Karai answers. Leo smiles a bit before frowning. "Amelia has a lot of pressure on her right now. And I do not think laying a hand on her diminishes that pressure," Splinter explains.

"I-I know she has a lot on her plate…and I know she still thinks that she mutated him…" Leo answers. "Do me a favor, Leo. Don't hit a girl just because you were mad at her," Karai points out. Leo sighs. "Yes, I know that now…I'll go apologize," he answers, leaving the dojo.

"Mikey, meeting in the dojo in-" Mikey stands up. "Can't. Go stuff to do, brah," he answers, leaving. "…Sometimes being leader is completely meaningless," Leo replies, staring at Ice Cream Kitty. She hisses and pulls a few cards close to her. Leo's eyes widen. "I'm gonna go now…" he tells the ice cream cat, heading for Amy's room.

There she was. Laying on her bed like a starfish, tears slowly running down her face. Her crying slows as she stands up and looks at herself in the mirror. The red mark had faded into a light pink. Her gaze drifts to her door. Should she…? She shakes her head before there's a knock at her door, snapping her out of her thoughts. She opens the door to see Leo with roses and a giant teddy bear that holds a heart, with the words: 'I'm beary sorry.' Leo looks at her with bloodshot eyes. She moves aside to let him in. As soon as he does, he hands her the items sadly. She sighs. "Leo…" she whispers before Leo pulls her into a hug. "I'm so so so so so sorry," he whimpers into her ear. She looks into his eyes and saw the sincerity of them. "Apology accepted," she whispers. Her lips met his as she finished her sentence.

"Are you gonna smile for me?" he asks with a playful look. "Nope," she answers with a straight face. "I wanna see your smile, though," he says, moving his face to her neck. "What are you doing?" she asks. "Seeing your beautiful smile," he replies before he places sweet kisses on her neck. She giggles, trying to push him away. "Leo Bear!" she exclaims as Leo smothers her in kisses. She squeals and Leo smiles at her.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

"Hey, guys," I hear. My ears twitch and I look outside. "Hey, guys," April calls out, looking around the lair. "Hey, guys?" she asks again. "Hey, cuz," I reply, Leo, Raph, and I jumping to her. "Where's Donnie?" Raph asks. Come to think of it, she was the one that called him… "Um, I don't know. I just got here," she answers. I give a confused look. "He said he was meeting you," Leo tells her. "I haven't spoken to him all day," April comments in confusion. Weird…Leo's T-Phone goes off and we all gasp at the timing. Leo picks it up. "It's from Mikey. He says he spotted a Kraang and trailed him back to an old warehouse on Hobard," Leo tells us. "No way," Raph answers. "What?" April asks. Mikey…finding a Kraang by himself?

"It must be a Kraang sleeper cell," I explain. "Well, then let's tuck them in and say goodnight," Raph says, punching his fists. "Doesn't this whole thing seem weird?" April asks. She has a point…First Donnie disappears, and now Mikey… "April is right. If she did not call Donatello, then who did?" Splinter replies. "I feel like someone is doing this on purpose…" Karai tells us. "I was thinking the same thing. It could be a trap. Okay, April, you stay here," Leo answers. "Stay here? Forget that. I'm coming with," April says, dropping her bag. Leo gives Raph and me a look. "Fine. Just stay close," Leo orders and we start to leave. "Be diligent. I sense something dire on the horizon," Splinter calls out as we jump over the turnstiles.

We sneak into the warehouse and I spot Donnie and Mikey chained. "Guys, over here," I whisper, pointing at them. "Mikey, Donnie!" Leo shouts. "Guys, thank goodness. Hurry! Get us out of here!" Donnie answers. We all jump down, Leo and Raph running towards them. Something's not right here… "Hold on, dude. We got you," Raph tells them. April gives me a look. Now I know something is absolutely wrong… "Wait guys, don't!" April and I exclaim. Leo reaches out to Donnie, only to find out the two are only holograms. "I knew it…" I mutter. "Well, I was only expecting Amelia, but having the rest of you makes it so much easier," I hear from Donnie. We turn around to see… "Jared?" Leo and I ask in shock. And he's in human form… He was holding a microphone, which replicates Donnie's voice. April, Murakami, Donnie, and Mikey stand next to him.

"Cool, right? With just a little clever staging, I captured you all," Jared explains with Donnie's voice before putting the microphone away. He's still mind-controlled, too… "Baxter Stockman managed to hack into your T-Phone signal, and then he loaned me his M.O.U.S.E.R.S. It was my idea to use their holograms," he tells us and Donnie, April, Mikey, and Mr. Murakami fade away. "Now that I have all of you, Splinter and Karai will have no choice but to fight me for your lives," Jared finishes. I narrow my eyes. "Free our brothers now," Raph demands, pulling out his sais. "I'm afraid that's not happening, Raphael. My friends won't allow it," Jared answers before there's a crash. I hear laughing and my eyes widen. "Nyet," Rocksteady says and Tiger Claw, Bebop, Fishface, and Rahzar appear. "This is gonna be fun," Rahzar says. "Greetings, little ones," Tiger Claw replies as they surround us. "Aw, sewer apples," April comments.

Unfortunately, I got Fishface…I groan mentally. "Hmm. Maybe we could get out of here for a while, Pinkie?" Fishface asks with a wink. I gag and cover my mouth. Sick… I kick him to the floor. "April, there's too many of them," I shout to my cousin as I block Bebop. "Get out of here. You've got to warn Master Splin-" Rocksteady rams into Leo. April runs for the warehouse door. "Teenager go squishies!" Rocksteady shouts, attacking her. April dodges it and keeps running. Bebop stands in front of her. "Come on, girl. What are you gonna do?" Bebop says before she hits him in the nose. "That was for flirting with my cousin!" she exclaims, running. "Ow, my piggy nose! You just hit me in my piggy nose!" Bebop shouts, falling to the floor. Yeah, go April! I was about to cheer when Tiger Claw aims his ice gun at me. I dodge it, back flipping into Fishface. April gets kicked down by Jared. "If it isn't the little wannabe kunoichi, always trying," Jared replies. "April!" Leo and I scream.

I hear running and before I can turn around, Rocksteady slams his fist on my back. I cry in pain. "Ames!" Leo shouts before I fall to the floor.

* * *

I groan. Now I remember what happened. "Greetings Amelia, Turtles. It's time for us to play a game," I hear from an intercom. Jared…I shiver a bit. "Each of you has been placed inside a room with a unique trap," Jared explains. I roll my eyes. Sure, trapping me in snow. That's SO unique…I hear a muffled voice. "Oh, we all had input. Isn't that right, Xever?" Jared answers. Is he talking to someone else? "I helped design yours personally, Raphael. Everyone loves baked turtle," I hear from Fishface. I press my ear to the cold snow. "I'll bake my foot up your-" my eyes widen. Whoa, Raph, ease up…wait, Raph! He's okay! Thank God…I sigh in relief. "Raphael, you're inside the first trap, aptly called the Hot Head. Can you figure a way out?" Jared tells him. It sounds like he's below me… "Hello, Leonardo," Jared says and I hear another muffled voice. I raise an eyebrow and move away some snow to find a vent. I press my ear to it. "Welcome to the Courage Slayer. To save your brothers and your little girlfriend Amy, you'll have to face ninja blades as skilled as your own, which isn't all that formidable. So I cranked the speed to 100," Jared explains and my eyes widen. Oh no… Where's Donnie and Mikey? "You let Ames go!" Leo shouts. "Hmm…no," Jared answers. "Good one, Jared," Rahzar replies and I roll my eyes. "Donatello, are you smart enough to beat the Brain Boggler? Connect the pieces as they appear on the game grid. Make a mistake and you get zapped. Get zapped enough times and then you'll know what it feels like to be brain fried," Jared says and I gasp as I hear a scream.

"Ah, yes, Jared, another excellent villain pun," I hear from Fishface. "Stop kissing butt," Rahzar retorts. I roll my eyes again. Says the one who was kissing butt a few minutes ago… "Next, we have the Flush-O-Matic. Once the tanks are full, the flush valve will open and dump mutagen all over your poor, little Michelangelo," I hear. Mikey… "First up, gross. Second, who came up with the lame name?" Mikey answers. I slap my forehead. Only Mikey… "Me and Rocksteady- I mean, Steranko. Yo, that name is tight," Bebop answers. Oh boy… "Figures. You guys have no imagination. I mean, if I were an evil villain, I'd at least try to come with something cool, like the Flush of Fear, the Toliet of Terror. Ooh, the Dump of Doom. Now that's got sparkle to it," Mikey answers. Really? Not 'Oh no, I'm going to mutated a second time?!'

"I told you that name needed some work," Bebop says. "Kind of liking the Dump of Doom. Is nice," Rocksteady answers. I sneeze again before rubbing my arms. "Ah, Amelia. The Great Freeze. As you can see, you're in a room full of snow. But as we worked on this, I realized that you don't freeze that easily…so I dropped the temperature to 3 degrees. It will slowly drop until 0…and then you will know what's like to be frozen," Jared explains. I growl. "When I get out of here…" I say before sneezing. "Good luck Amelia and Turtles…and good riddance," Jared tells us sarcastically before he cuts himself off the intercom.

 **No one's POV**

He turns to April, who is chained with shackles. "Let them go, Jared! You're under the control of a brain worm! Shredder's using you!" April tells him. "Lies!" Jared quickly dismisses, cupping April's face. "The only thing greater than watching your cousin and the Turtles' demise is to watch Splinter and Karai bear witness to it, right before I finish him off and bring Karai back to her rightful clan," he explains, letting her go. April narrows her eyes. "Karai belongs with her true father! This is her clan!" she shouts. "I don't have time for your lies," he answers and picks up his phone.

Splinter meditates in the dojo. He hopes that his family is alright…Karai meditates next to him. The cheese phone goes off, alerting them. Splinter stands up and answers the phone. "Moshi, moshi," he says. "Splinter!" a female voice shouts. "April?" Splinter asks and Karai raises an eyebrow, standing up. "What is wrong?" Splinter asks. "The Turtles and Amy are in a trap, but so are you and Karai!" April explains. "Hello, Splinter," he hears and his eyes widen.

"Jared?"

Leo leans against the wall as the blades start to come closer. "Jared, please talk to me! Jared!" Leo shouts. "He's not gonna talk to you!" he hears. "Raph! You can hear me?" Leo replies, turning around. He presses the bricks. "Sounds like you're above me," he hears from Raph before there's a scream. Leo's eyes widen. "Donnie!" he shouts. "Leo! I can hear you through the vents. I'm in some kind of trap," Donnie says. "Dudes, I'm on my back! I don't know where anyone is!" Leo hears from Mikey before he remembered… "Ames! Can you hear me? Ames!" Leo calls out. He hears a muffled groan. "Leo Bear?" he hears from a female voice. "Ames, where are you?" Leo asks, looking up. "I-I'm above all of you…and I'm trapped!" he hears. "We got to help each other. Work together," Leo tells everyone. A tile opens up in Raph's room. "Oh, that's not good," he mutters.

 **Amy's POV**

I shiver and rub my arms again. What's the temperature in here? I look at a thermometer to see that it's dropped down to 2 degrees. I groan and sneeze. "Leo, what do we do?" Raph asks. I slowly stand up, shaking. "We need some serious science-y stuff, Donnie," Leo says. "Can't think. I got to focus. If I make another mistake, I'm gonna get zapped again," Donnie answers before he screams. "I'm about to double mutate! I'm scared of what I'm gonna turn into! Aah! Get me out of here!" Mikey exclaims. I shiver again. "G-Guys, it's s-so cold," I say while shaking. I start to move, but I fall into the snow with a grunt. "I'm finished, guys. I'm baked turtle," Raph tells us. "It's impossible, dudes and dudette! I don't even have a way out!" Mikey screams. I see the temperature about to drop. I sneeze again. "I-I'm d-done for," I say.

"Guys, listen up! There's a good chance all of the mechanical and electronic circuits of these traps are tied to each other!" Donnie exclaims. "Got it," I hear from Leo. I sneeze again just before the temperature drops to 1. "P-Please h-hurry," I whisper. "Raph! Are you okay?" I hear from Leo. I sigh in relief. Good, Leo's alive…I look at the thermometer. "D-Don't k-know a-about m-me, though," I manage to say. I see icicles forming from my fingers. I shake them off. "Guys, help me!" Mikey shouts. I hear flushing. My eyes widen. I sincerely hope they got to Mikey in time… "Aah!" Donnie screams. "We've got to get to Donnie and Ames!" Leo shouts. Oh good, they got him…

I see that the temperature is about to drop to 0. I slowly close my eyes, but I force them to stay open. "Mikey, you're awesome!" I hear from Donnie. "G-Guys…" I say softly. "Ames! We're coming!" Leo shouts. I shiver and a sword is cut into the thermometer, making it stop just before it went to 0. I sigh in relief, but I'm still cold…Leo and the others run up to me. "Ames, you're freezing…" Leo whispers, picking me up. "S-So c-cold…b-but I'll manage," I answer. Leo kisses my forehead before we jump out of the room.

We see Jared fighting Karai. Tiger Claw is about to fire at Splinter. Mikey throws a shuriken, making the gun shut down. "Splinter!" Leo exclaims. "April!" Donnie shouts. "I trust that you all are unharmed," Splinter replies as he looks down at a pipe. I wonder what happened? Karai sobs. "Karai?" Leo asks. "What happened?" Raph questions. She looks down at the pipe. "He forced us into combat, but the healing hands I used were supposed to help him, not hurt him," she answers. We all look at her and Splinter hugs her. "I don't think we'll ever see him again…" she whispers. Leo places a hand on her shoulder. "Never give up hope. That was the greatest lesson Splinter taught me as a kid," Leo tells her. Karai looks at us and we all smile softly. She smiles back. I sneeze again.

"Come, let us go home. I believe Amelia has a cold," Splinter replies, feeling my forehead.

* * *

"This sucks," I complain. I had a blanket over me, but I was still cold. I shiver and I sneeze again. Leo walks up to me with a bowl of soup in his hand. A thermometer is in my mouth and hot water is at my feet. "Eat up, Ames," Leo tells me, holding out the soup. I shiver again. "T-Too cold," I answer. Leo sits down next to me. "No, Leo Bear, you'll get sick too," I say. "I don't care," he explains. I give him a look. "Leo Bear…" I reply sternly. "Ames…you're sick, and I want to take care of you. I don't mind getting sick," Leo answers. I blink at him slowly. He would do that for me? "Aww, Leo Bear, you're so sweet. I love you," I reply with a smile. "I love you more," he comments, placing a spoonful of soup in my mouth.

* * *

 **This episode has references to the horror 2004 movie "Saw"**

 **Like the movie, the episode starts with someone in a trap/challenge before they recall what happened to them.**

 **The Flush-O-Matic was first created and introduced in the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV show's episode "Michelangelo's Birthday"**

 **In both incarnations the Flush-O-Matic was named by Bebop and Rocksteady.**


	24. Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!

From JamesBondfan007: I don't think Karai is going to be the same after this, poor Karai this is just like in Vengeance is Mine where she first lost him… well, at least she has Mark (;

 **Angel: No, I don't think so, either…**

From pokemonjkl: WOW that was... I have no words to say, I read chapter 15 and chapter 23. Am sorry I haven't review again, please forgive me.

 **Angel: Like I said, I'm not going to hold that against you…as long as you keep supporting this story. ;)**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Great chapter... didn't know that Karai knew the Healing Hands thingy... I still love it!

 **Angel: Well, yeah, of course she knows it…**

 **Karai: Father taught me during one of our training sessions.**

From Monty G: I love this story! Also, happy birthday!

 **Angel: Thank you! BUT, my birthday's not until tomorrow…**

From metz: Once again, THE FEELS XD

 **Angel: I know! XD Anyway, Donnie!**

 **Donnie: *sighs* Angel doesn't own anything but her OCs.**

 **Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!**

* * *

We sit in front of the TV, and Mikey comes in with a tape. I sit on Leo's lap as I munch on a Twinkie. "Yes, the final episode of Crognard the Barbarian!" Mikey exclaims. Raph was gone, he was out on patrol. "Mikey, Raph is gonna be super ticked if we watch the Crognard finale without him," Leo points out. I roll my eyes. Isn't that the statement of the century? But Leo has a point…and I don't want to deal with a ticked Raph. "Oh, yeah? Well, the Crognard finale's gonna be super ticked Raph didn't show up on time to watch it," Mikey retorts. "But that's not fair just because you're impatient," I retort back. Mikey blows a raspberry at me before putting in the tape. Dramatic music plays. A giant multi-headed dragon appears. "Crognard, to do battle with the Dread Dragon Wigglepuss of the Gray Northern Middle Mountains of Moorerless is to court destruction," Wizardess says.

I pull out my T-Phone and start recording. If Mikey's going to be a jerk because Raph isn't on time, then he's not missing anything. "Fret not, friend Spooch and wise Wizardess, for I, Crognard the Barbarian, will cleave the Dread Dragon Wigglepuss in two and feast on its entrails. Huzzah!" Crognard answers. The dragon roars as he runs towards it. "Spooch hope Crognard demolishes that dumb old dragon, spooch spooch!" Spooch exclaims in worry. The dragon roars again. "Huzzah!" Crognard exclaims before the dragon EATS him. "Spooch!" Spooch exclaims and the dragon files away as the credits roll. Our eyes widen and I drop my phone in shock. That was like two minutes! Outrage! "That's it? After all those adventures, he just bites it? What kind of anti-climate ending is that?" Mikey asks in shock. I slap my forehead. "Anti-climactic," Donnie explains as Leo's T-Phone goes off. "Wow, talk about a bummer ending," Donnie replies as Leo gives me a peck on the cheek before looking at his T-Phone.

"Sh, sh, sh, you guys! It's Raph. Uh, be cool, be cool," Leo tells us as he picks up the phone after clearing his throat. "Uh, hey, man, what's uh, what's-what's going down?" Leo asks and I giggle. Leo clamps a hand over my mouth and I narrow my eyes. "You jerks didn't watch the Crognard finale while I'm stuck on Shredder patrol, right?" I hear. "Who, us? No, of course not. But I bet if we did watch it, we'd have found it incredibly anti-climate-climactic," Leo answers nervously. "Yeah, well, you better wait until-" the line drops. I raise an eyebrow. "What happened?" Donnie asks. "I don't know, the call got disconnected…" Leo answers, looking down at his T-Phone. "Maybe it's nothing to be worried about," I muffle under Leo's hand. "What?" Donnie asks. I clear my throat and Leo places his hand off sheepishly.

"I said, maybe it's nothing to worry about. Raph can handle himself," I answer. "Yeah, you're probably right," Donnie says. Mikey just stares at the tv in sadness because of the ending. I roll my eyes. I lean into Leo and close my eyes before I hear a boom. I scream and jump two feet in the air. I land next to Leo. "Ow," I mutter, rubbing my backside. I hear laughing and I look to see Mikey and Donnie laughing while pointing. I growl. "Why are you laughing?" I demand. Mikey points to his T-Phone while laughing. He plays…the same boom I heard. I hug Leo tighter. "That bothers you?" he asks. I look down and nod. I was never a fan of thunderstorm sounds. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he answers and I look up at him. Another boom.

I quickly hug Leo again. "Guys, stop that," Leo tells his brothers. Mikey smirks and presses the button again. I burrow my head into Leo's plastron. "Hey, it's okay," he whispers, rubbing my back. "I'm right here, nothing can hurt you," he tells me. Mikey lets off another boom and I start breathing heavily while Mikey and Donnie laugh. "Shh. Just breathe, Ames," Leo soothes. He kisses my forehead. I look up at him and he looks down at me. He leans down and kisses me softly but also passionately at the same time. Another boom. I jump while kissing him, but Leo pulls me back to him. He pulls away enough to talk. "Just focus on me. Nothing else. Pretend they're not doing anything and focus all your energy on me," Leo whispers. I nod slowly and do as he said. A few more thunder sounds were heard, but each time I barely heard them, lost in Leo's lips. After a few minutes, we both pull away. I felt better. I glance at Donnie and Mikey, who were looking at us weirdly. Like, their faces looked shocked for some reason. Mikey, not looking away, presses the button again. I jump, but not as much as before. Leo throws a knife at Mikey's T-Phone, breaking it. Mikey pouts. "You guys are no fun."

* * *

"Raph's not picking up," Donnie tells us. Raph was supposed to be here hours ago. Maybe he got held up…"Maybe he's in trouble. Any luck on your end, Mikey?" Leo replies. "Nada. The Crognard fan sites all say that really was the last episode. What a bust," Mikey answers, making me slap my forehead in disbelief. Really? "I meant, have you found Raph?" Leo asks before looking at the computer. "Really, though? There wasn't, like, a movie or something after?" Leo questions, making me giggle. "Raphael is searching for the Dino-Man," we hear in our minds. I blink. "Thank you, narrator?" Mikey asks. I knew that voice. "That wasn't a narrator. That was Rockwell," I explain before said monkey appears, carrying Slash with his mind. We run up to them.

"Rockwell, what happened?" Leo asks. "Did you say Dino-Man? As in urban legend Dino-Man? From the news?" Donnie asks. See, reports have been coming in about a dinosaur lately. He disappeared a while ago, and no one knows where he is…so why is Raph searching for him? "He's no legend. He's real. And he's more powerful than you could ever imagine," Rockwell answers. They ran into him? I guess he is real…"Alas, we tried to stop Raphael from going alone, but-"

"That hothead's about to get himself into some hot water," Slash interrupts weakly. I gasp. Oh no…

I pace around the room. "Aw, yeah! Fixed it! See? Now he wins," Mikey replies as he 'fixed' the tv. "Ames, stop worrying. I'm sure he's fine…" Leo tells me. I narrow my eyes and look at him. "Leo Bear, the one thing you should know is never tell a girl to calm down!" I exclaim. What if he's getting beat up to a pulp like Slash? What if- Leo's T-Phone rings. "It's Raph. Dude, where are you? We've been calling," Leo says.

We walk through the subway tracks and a secret entrance opens up. It closes as we walk through it. We see Raph in his quest gear…and a giant dinosaur? "About time," Raph retorts. "All right, we're here. What's this all about?" Leo replies. The dinosaur walks up to us with a growl and we all gasp. "Squash the mutaters!" the dinosaur screams, about to land a hit on us. Leo pushes me out of the way. "Yo, hold up! False alarm, Zog," Raph says, making 'Zog' stop his fist right above Donnie and Mikey. I pant and look up at Leo. He smiles down at me. I laugh. "My hero," I say, standing up. Leo blushes and takes my hand. "Holy chalupa. The Dino-Man's real?" Mikey says in shock. "And you tamed him?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Sorta. He likes smashing stuff. Isn't that right, soldier?" Raph answers.

"I can tell since he almost smashed us!" I exclaim. "Hold up, Raph. Did you forget the part where he beat down half the Mighty Mutanimals?" Leo replies. I look at Zog with a raised eyebrow. He growls in response. There's something off about him…I don't trust him. "Just trust me. I'll explain on the way," Raph explains and turns to Zog. "Go get 'em, soldier!" he exclaims and we follow them into the sewers. "On the way where?" I ask in confusion. "The Kraang," Raph answers. That's not possible, they've been gone ever since we defeated them… "Dude, the Kraang are gone. We kicked them back to Dimension X, remember? And then we ate pizza and break danced, and I threw up in Amy's room, cause-

"No, man. Zog says they're still here and he can sniff them out," Raph explains. Wait, what did Mikey just say?! "You…threw up…IN MY ROOM?" I ask, glaring at Mikey. He winces. "Under your bed," he answers sheepishly. "Leo Bear, hold my earrings," I say to Leo, taking off my earrings and giving them to Leo. He gives me a confused look. "Why?" he asks. "So I can kill Mikey!" I shout, diving for him. Donnie and Leo hold me back while Mikey screams. "I'm sorry, dudette! I'll clean it up, I swear!" he exclaims. I growl at him. "Mikey, when was the last time you've cleaned anything?" I ask. He places a finger on his chin in thought. "Okay, then I'll learn," he answers and I huff. "Zog!" Raph shouts and Zog turns to us. He coughs while speaking. "Zog will lead to Kraang. Beacon needed!" he answers. What beacon? He coughs again. "Destruction to the mutaters!" he exclaims.

"You tell them, soldier," Raph tells Zog before turning to us. "Old Zog's spaceship crash-landed a few months back. He's been taking out the Kraang's secret bases ever since. He's on our side," he explains. "And you trust him?" Leo asks. "Well, we bonded over a mutual love over destruction," Raph answers. I take a deep breath. "Raph, I'm telling you this because I'm your adopted sister, and I love you," I say, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're full of it," I finish and the others laugh. Raph growls and slaps my hand away. "I am not! I'm telling you, he's a good guy!" Raph tells me before Zog sniffs around. I raise an eyebrow. "What's up, Zog? You find something?" Raph asks. He sniffs and coughs. He's been doing that a lot… "What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Donnie asks. "I'm starting to understand his backwards talk. His people, the Triceratons, need nitrogen to breathe," Raph explains.

Triceratons? So there's more of him… "And the part where he calls you Commander Zoraph and does everything you say?" Leo asks. "Hey, I saw a chance to have an attack dino and I took it. What's the big deal? He needs a leader, and I'm leading," Raph retorts. But we know nothing about his real intentions…he said he wanted to destroy the Kraang, but at what cost? "I don't know about this," I reply. "Well, he's a mostly rational guy. Aren't you, Zog?" Raph answers. "Stomp the mutaters!" Zog exclaims. He starts stomping his feet. "Man your battle stations!" he shouts. Rocks crumble from above us. "The invasion begins!" Zog yells. "You were saying?" Leo asks before we fall underground. I groan and hold my head as we stand up. We see the Kraang! "You were saying?" Raph retorts.

"It is the one called the Turtles and Pinkie," a Kraang says, pointing a blaster at us. "Whoa, Zog was right. The Kraang are back," Leo says as we pull out our weapons. And when they see Zog… "And the one called Tri-Tri-Tri-Tri-Triceraton," the Kraang replies in fear. The brain runs away. Okay, so that just happened…are they afraid of him? And if so, why? "Kraang, destroy for Kraang," another Kraang says. "Mikey destroys for Mikey," Mikey retorts, attacking. I roll my eyes before I freeze a couple of Kraang. "I don't miss these guys…" Leo says before slicing through a Kraang. "But I do miss doing that," he finishes. I giggle and I narrow my eyes as I push a few Kraang back. I take a deep breath and freeze them with my ice breath. "Biotroids, engage!" I hear and those gorilla robots who can shoot lasers out of their butt show up. Great…

"Me and Zog will take these goons," Raph tells us and turns to Zog. "Head up, horns down," he orders. Zog prepares himself. "Mutaters!" he shouts and takes care of the Biotroids. "Zoraph will-" he coughs. "Make your invasion defeat," he says, stepping on a Kraang. "To the end," he finishes. "You tell 'em, Zog!" Raph exclaims and I roll my eyes. Donnie was doing something on one of the Kraang's screens. He didn't see a Kraang coming towards him. I was about to help when Zog steps in. "Whoa. Hey, thanks, big guy," Donnie tells him. "Alert the beacon. Send the troops. The Kraang-" he coughs again. "Have the back door to space!" Zog finishes. Okay…? "Uh, can we come back to that? I'm about to pinpoint the Kraang's secret hideout," Donnie replies, turning back around. "Kraang!" Zog shouts, raising his fist. "Whoa!" Donnie exclaims before Zog smashes the computer. "Or we could smash it to pieces and never figure out where it is," Donnie says thinly. Mikey kicks a Kraang. "And that's for Crognard!" Mikey exclaims and I slap my forehead.

"Are you really still mad about the finale?" Leo asks. Uh-oh… "Aha! I knew you watched it!" Raph yells, pointing a finger at Mikey. A portal opens up. "Whoa! Space hole, dudes and dudette!" Mikey exclaims. "Wow, a portal. I wonder where it leads," I reply. "You know, we should do a test first, just in case it's-" Raph smiles and points towards the portal. "Get in that foxhole, soldier!" Raph orders Zog. "Sir!" Zog shouts and walks into the portal. We all give Raph a look. "What? That's what I got him for," he answers. I roll my eyes. "He's not an attack dog, Raph. He's a deranged alien that we know nothing about," Donnie retorts. "What's to know? We hate Kraang. Zog hates Kraang. Sweet deal," Raph explains. "But there could be more, Raph," I reply. He scoffs and walks into the portal. Argh…

Leo shrugs at us before we walk into the portal. "What do you got, Zog?" Raph asks. Zog sniffs around. "Mutaters are close. There," Zog answers, and points to a statue. I gasp as it towers over me. "The Statue of Liberty is a Kraang base?" Leo asks in shock. I've never even seen the Statue of Liberty before…I take a pic and everyone looks at me. "What? I've never been here, might as well make it count," I explain. "Oh no! The Kraang are using the Statue of Liberty as a base," Donnie whispers as we sneak inside. We see Kraang. "That's just evil," Mikey replies. "The beacon must-" Zog coughs. "The beacon must go. No choice, rally them!" he whispers. "Awesome job, Sergeant Zog. You ready to do this?" Raph says and I pinch my nose, shaking my head.

"Whoa, what are they doing?" I ask as I see the Kraang using one of their computers. "Looks like they're trying to open a portal. And if they bring all those Technodromes through, we're basically doomed," Donnie explains. "Not on our watch. I've got a plan. Listen close, because we've gotta be precise about it," Leo whispers and we turn to him. "Filthy Kraang!" Zog suddenly exclaims and starts attacking. Leo sighs at this. "Free-for-all it is," he tells us. We start to fight the Kraang. Zog roars. "Empire to victory!" he exclaims. "Got to admit, he's good with his hands," Donnie replies. Zog is then captured in some kind of bubble prison. "Zog! We gotta help him," Raph says and he jumps down to help Zog. "I'm coming, Zog!" Raph exclaims. "I got a bad feeling-whoa!" Leo shouts as a stray laser blast comes for him. I gasp and make an ice shield in front of me, blocking the laser.

"Thanks, Ames," he tells me and I nod. "Almost cracked the encryption, and then the Kraang can kiss their portal goodbye," Donnie explains. I see Raph floating up to the top while holding Zog. "Raph, what are you doing?" Leo asks. "Me and Zog are gonna take the crown. You guys try and shut the portal down from here," he answers, floating up to the top. We finish off the rest of the Kraang. I hear whirring. "Portal is down. No way they're opening that baby up," Donnie says. "I still can't believe dino-dude was right about the Kraang," Mikey replies. "And what's this beacon he keeps talking about?" Leo asks. "I don't know, but what I do know is that there's more to Zog than it seems," I reply before Leo's T-Phone goes off. Leo answers it. "Meet us in the crown. Zog found his old gear," Raph explains.

* * *

We jump to the crown of the Statue of Liberty to find Raph on the floor. "Raph!" I exclaim and we run over to him. "What happened?" Donnie asks as Raph wakes up. "Did you get Kraanged up?" Mikey asks, making me slap my forehead. "Zog found his old equipment…and then he turned on me. You were right, Leo and ice princess," Raph answers. Leo and I smile softly at him. "It happens to the best of us," Leo explains. "Can't believe I got that on my phone," I reply. "Got what?" Donnie asks and I press a recording on my T-Phone. "You were right, Leo and ice princess," they hear and their eyes widen. "You recorded that?!" Raph exclaims. I laugh evilly in a mock way. "I'm scared," Mikey whispers. We then go to find Zog.

"Hey, Zog. You're not sore about the whole Commander Zoraph thing, are you?" Raph asks. I slap my forehead. "No," Zog answers and my eyes widen. Hey, he's not coughing anymore! And his voice sounds deeper now. "Phew," Raph sighs in relief. "I expect such treachery from the likes of Earth. We Triceratons pride ourselves on loyalty and honor. You Earth-dwellers are full of lies and deceit," Zog explains. I narrow my eyes. "Hey, who you calling Earth-dweller?!" Mikey exclaims. "Look, man, I'm sorry, but you were kinda being a jerk, and I had to chill you out somehow, and-" Raph then sees something in Zog's hand. "What exactly are you doing with that bomb-looking thing?" Raph asks. "It's not a bomb, it's a signal beacon," Zog answers. Raph sighs in relief again.

"To signal the Triceraton Empire's armada, to come and wipe out this Kraang-infested planet," Zog finishes. We all gasp. "You can't do that!" I exclaim. Earth is worth living for…this is our home. This is where everything happened. We can't just throw that all away… "Silence!" Zog shouts. I glare. "You did not just tell me to be silent!" I yell, charging towards him. He slaps me and I fall to the floor with a grunt. Leo growls and charges towards Zog. "You can stop the Kraang without destroying the planet, you madman!" Leo shouts. I slowly close my eyes and I hear Leo screaming my name.

"Ames! Ames!" Leo screams, shaking me. I open my eyes and sit up. My head… "What happened?" I ask groggily. I see we were still on the Statue of Liberty. "…Raph stopped the beacon," Donnie answers. I sigh in relief before standing up. "Where's Zog?" I ask, looking around. I see Raph's sad face and I immediately figure out what happened. "…I'm sorry, Raph," I whisper. "At least we stopped the Kraang," Leo points. "And Zog's signal, thank goodness," Donnie replies. "Yeah, and on the bright side, we don't have to worry about an invasion of Space Dinosaurs," Mikey finishes. Raph looks up at the sky.

"I hope not."

* * *

 **This episode was released a week early on the Nick website.**

 **On the top right cover of the magazine that Slash and Dr. Tyler Rockwell found, you can see a picture of Bernie and the Obturacucum Somniorum.**

 **Also on that same cover, Bigfoot and The Finger are also on it and are expecting a baby.**

 **In the Statue of Liberty, Zog found an NES Advantage controller in his stash, a clear reference to the Statue of Liberty scene in** **Ghostbusters II** **.**

 **Also In the Statue of Liberty, there is a message written on the wall:** **Venkman was here** _ **'. This is another reference to**_ _ **Ghostbusters II'**_ **, specifically the character of Dr. Peter Venkman interpreted in the movie by actor Bill Murray.**

 **This episode contains references to the Mirage "Tales of TMNT" comic volume 2 titled "Zog"**

 **In both incarnations, Raph is the Turtle who not only met Zog, but tamed him under the name "Zoraph"**

 **There is also references to the Mirage TMNT comic Volume 1 Issue 20.**

 **Both incarnations of Turtles invade an enemy's base while Zog is still believing to be on their side.**

 **The way Zog was hanging off the ledge of the Statue of Liberty and the way Raph was trying to save him strongly resembles how Raph tried to save Slash in** **Slash and Destroy** **.**


	25. Annihilation: Earth! (Part 1)

**Angel: *Wears a princess crown* It's my birthday! YAAAY! I'm 17 now!**

 **Everyone: Happy birthday!**

 **Angel: Thank you!**

From pokemonjkl: UH Oh the next chapter is Annihilation: Earth! The end of season 3! Hey on the season 4 are Lily, Ann, and Jamie will be there? There is a little Drama between Raph and Ann. See you next time.

 **Angel: I can't answer that, that's a spoiler...MAYBE I'll post it later, as a birthday gift to me.**

From Hermana Kunoichi: Cool... I can't wait for when you publish the season 4! And, maybe I'm wrong, but this is WAY too similar to an episode of the 2003 version of the series, with Zog too... either way, its awesome! And, Happy Birthday! I know you'll publish it tomorrow, so... there ya go ;)

 **Angel: I can't wait to publish it! And I wouldn't know, I've only watched the 2012 series...and thank you! My grandma has already starting singing...**

From Clare: I have some ideas for the war from dimension x and the evil of Lord Dregg is that okay I can tell you?

 **Angel: Yes, but wait until I post the second part, please.**

From Clare: Is it okay that I can tell you my idea for the war from dimension x and the evil of Lord dregg?

 **Angel: I should have mentioned this like five chapters ago...you're probably wondering why you can't see the new reviews, but I can. I can't see them on here, but I get your reviews from my email! So that helps. XD**

From bajy: I just read the next few chapters of the story. Sad, epic, action...you did pretty well on them. Looking forward to reading more soon, keep up the good work!

 **Angel: Thank you...**

 **Mikey: *whines* Why does it have to end?**

 **Angel: This is it…season finale…and this isn't even the emotional part…I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Annihilation: Earth! (Part 1)**

* * *

We're driving in the Shell-Raiser with everyone. We had just told them about Zog. "Wow, that Triceraton sounds so cool. I wish I could have fought a real, live dino-dude," Casey replies. Mark rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right. That dino-dude would have stomped you into a Casey puddle in about five seconds flat," Raph retorts. Everyone except the turtles and Casey laugh. "Whatever, Raph. Casey Jones eats dinosaur meat for breakfast," Casey answers. Oh boy… "On what planet?" Ann murmurs. "Ugh. I'm just amazed there are more aliens out there in the universe other than the Kraang," April replies. "I hate to break the conversation guys, but someone's been following us for the last five blocks or so," Donnie tells us.

What? Why would they be following us? April closes her eyes in thought. "Weird. I don't sense anyone at all," she explains. "See for yourself," Donnie answers and she looks at the computer. "It's a Kraang," Ann says and I gasp. They're following us?! Why just one? "Stay on him, guys," Donnie tells Leo and I. We follow him into an alley, but he's gone. "He's gone," I say. We see spray paint writing that says an address, a chess piece below it. "Check it out. What's that supposed to be, his logo?" Mikey replies. I slap my forehead. "It's a chess piece," I explain.

"A bishop."

* * *

We arrive at the address. "Something's off about this whole thing," Ann whispers. "For the record, I still think this is a terrible idea, Leo," Raph comments. "This is a trap," Lily finishes. "Something's up. And I'm gonna find out what," Leo answers. "I feel like I've seen this place before…" Mark mutters. "Dudes, this is the same meat warehouse where we fought Tiger Claw," Mikey tells us. Karai stiffens and I pat her shoulder. I knew this was not easy to take in, since Jared had betrayed her. "Come on, I know a back entrance," Mikey whispers and leads us through a secret entrance. We see the Kraang standing up, his back to us. Casey shouts. "Casey, stop!" I call out. "Goongala!" he screams, but is outmatched. "Do not do this," the Kraang tells us.

All of them attack except for me. "I am not here to fight you," he tells them. "Too late for that," Leo growls, attacking the Kraang, who manages to grab his katanas. "That's impossible," Leo says in disbelief. "Turtles, refrain from attacking. Believe me when I say, I am not your enemy. Amelia seems to believe," the Kraang says, looking at me. Everyone turns to me. "What? If he says he's not going to attack us, then I have no choice but to believe him. And I could see he wasn't trying to hurt us on purpose," I explain. Leo stares at me before taking his katanas from the Kraang. "You can call me by my Earth name, Bishop," he explains. So that's why the bishop was on the wall…

"But you look just like a Kraang," Jamie says. "I was the one who created this body. The other Kraang copied me. I am a member of the Utrom tribe, a small group of Kraang defectors. We broke away from the Kraang Hive Mind many centuries ago," he tells us, showing us his brain inside his body. So wait, there's good Kraang out there? Weird… "Fascinating. It makes sense the Kraang share a hive mind…a really stupid hive mind," Donnie comments. Bishop redoes his suit. "I have broken my Utrom vow not to intervene with earthly matters, but I must warn you, the Triceratons are coming," Bishop informs us. My eyes widen. Did he just say… "The Triceratons? As in plural? But we stopped the beacon," Leo replies. Unless…

"No. They are coming, and they are carrying enough firepower to destroy the entire solar system," Bishop answers. I gasp. The Earth is doomed…oh no…Mikey gulps. "Can you repeat that last part?" he asks in fear. "The news gets worse. The Kraang have finally fixed the Technodrome and are about to invade once more," Bishop explains. Again? Can't think of anything else besides invasion, can ya, Kraang? "Not that thing again..." Karai murmurs. "You have any more terrible news, Bishop, or is that it?" Raph asks and I elbow him in the arm. "If the Triceratons arrive when the Technodrome rises, they will hone in on this planet and vaporize it," Bishop answers. But why? They can't destroy the planet just because the Kraang are here…"Bishop, why do the Triceratons hate the Kraang?" April asks.

"For millennia, the two species have fought over Dimension X. And I'm afraid they also want another thing…or should I say person," Bishop starts. Wait…I gasp, a hand flying to my mouth. Tears threaten to flow down my face. "They're fighting over me?" I ask and everyone gasps. "Yes. The Triceratons have figured out about you. They want to use you for your powers, as they can destroy this world if not controlled," Bishop tells me. This is a lot to take in…Why is almost everyone after me? I just noticed that. "The Kraang use their intelligence to battle their foe, while the Triceratons relied on brute strength and cunning. It seemed the Triceratons would win, but the Kraang used the second most powerful weapon in the universe, a black-hole generator that wiped out the Triceraton's entire planet. Only a single Triceraton fleet survived. The battle may have ended, but the war has not. It still rages over Dimension X," he explains. I gulp a bit.

"I'm the first…aren't I?" I ask softly. "I am sorry you had to find out this way," he answers. I close my eyes painfully. I could destroy anything…or anyone. I-I could hurt one of my friends or family…I rub my arms and sigh. "Ames…you know that you'll never be a monster to us…" Leo whispers to me. I smile up at him. "Now, shall we begin?" Bishop asks.

* * *

We walk in with Bishop. Leatherhead and Splinter were in the living room. "We're back, everyone, and we brought a new pal," Mikey calls out, showing Bishop. "Kra…Kra…Kraang!" Leatherhead shouts, his eyes going white. OH no… We all scream as Leatherhead attacks Bishop. "No, wait!" April shouts. "I do not want to fight you, creature," Bishop says as he dodges Leatherhead. The turtles and I hold Leatherhead back. "Leatherhead, calm down, dude! It's okay. This is Bishop. He's a good Kraang, an oolong," Mikey explains. I slap my forehead. Donnie grunts while trying to restrain Leatherhead. "Utrom. He's not like the others," he says. Leatherhead growls and we let go of him. "I do not trust him," Leatherhead tells us. "Well, you have to now. He's good, Leatherhead. He's gonna help us fight the Kraang," I explain.

Leo pulls out a chalkboard. He draws the ocean. "All right. Here's the plan. Ann, Lily, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Leatherhead, you take the sub," Leo orders, putting a picture of the Turtle Sub on the board. They nod. "Infiltrate and stop the Technodrome before it launches, and if it does launch, the rest of us will take it out in the Turtle Blimp," Leo says, putting a picture of the blimp above the ocean. So that's me, Bishop, Jamie, April, Leo, and Casey. "What about me, Karai, and Kevin?" Mark asks. "You stay here in case we need back up," Leo explains. Mark grumbles and crosses his arms. "The Technodrome? Leonardo, what is going on here?" Splinter wonders. "You just have to trust me when I say the whole world is at stake, and only we can save it," Leo responds. "Go, then. We will help Slash and Rockwell. If you need us, we will stay close to the cheese phone," Splinter tells us.

We're off, then! To save the world!

* * *

We stand on the blimp, looking down at the Hudson River. Raph and his team were probably in the Technodrome now. "Let's hope Raph's team can take down the 'Drome," Leo says. "And if they cannot, we must destroy it at any cost," Bishop explains. I nod in determination. Soon, there's a rumble. Oh no, rumbles are never good…I watch as the Technodrome rises out of the water. "That is so awesome…and terrifying!" Casey exclaims. "What makes you think that is awesome?!" Jamie exclaims in anger. "Raph, you have two minutes to blow that thing before we do!" Leo says to Raph on his T-Phone. "Back off, man. We're headed to the core now," Raph replies before hanging up.

I groan while I slap my forehead.

The Turtle Blimp, with explosives attached to it, rams into the Technodrome, which doesn't bring the Kraang hovercraft down but creates a hole in it that allows us inside with…the Turtle Gliders! "I told you it wouldn't big enough to bring down the ship," Leo retorts. "Casey Jones knows explosives," Casey says and I roll my eyes. "Wasn't the point Casey," Jamie murmurs. "We just need a way in," I reply. We all land with a grunt. "Where to, Bishop?" April asks. "This way," he explains, leading us to Raph and his team. We see Kraang Prime and Kraang Sub-Prime laughing. A scanner detects something and they look in confusion before a Triceraton comes on the screen. "Greetings, sub-life forms of Earth. I am Captain Mozar of the Triceraton Empire," he says. This must be broadcasting to everyone…

"Let it be known, your planet is infested with Kraang, an insidious alien bent on mutating Earth into their own home world. We Triceratons will eliminate those hideous aliens and take their secret weapon…she is known as Amelia Smith to you. This will free you of their vile plans. Unfortunately, your Earth will be annihilated as well. That is all. And please, have a nice day," Mozar says before the video ends. Gee, thanks for telling us that before you try to destroy the planet…and take me with them… "Holy chalupa! It's actually happening. Double invasion," Donnie replies in shock. "Goongala!" Casey exclaims as we fly down. We defeat Kraang Sub-Prime. "Hurry, my friends, get to the hangar," Bishop orders and heads us to a hangar with Stealth ships in it. "Thanks, Bishop," I call out.

"Move it, guys. It's too late to blow this thing. Group up and grab a ship," Leo orders. Lily, Casey, and Mikey go into a ship while Donnie, Jamie, and April head off into another. Leo, Ann, Raph, and I get into a ship. "I call driver!" I exclaim, putting my hands on the steering device. "No fair, why do you get to drive?" Raph asks. "Raph, give Ames a chance," Leo tells him. I smile at him before we all take off. I pursue a group of Triceratons. I realize something as some of them head towards the city. "They're not just targeting the Technodrome…they're heading for the city," I explain. "Then push this thing faster, ice princess!" Raph exclaims.

I see them hit Donnie, Jamie, and April's ship with a laser, sending them to Coney Island. The Triceratons battle the Technodrome, and the ship above powers up, blasting a plasma beam right into the Technodrome, blowing it to bits. The blast is powerful enough to send our ship falling to the ocean. Luckily, the Stealth Ship can float and we open a hatch on top of it. I pant as I look around. "Did we make it?" Ann asks wearily. "I…I think so," I answer. "At least the Technodrome's down. Maybe the battle's finally over," Leo suggests before he gets a call. "Dude! Dude! There's a ship holding some kind of energy string. It's carrying some kind of giant thingy," Mikey tells him in fear. Oh yeah, a giant thingy. That narrows things down. "You're not making any sense, Mikey," Leo tells him. I hear an engine whir from the phone.

"It looks like a weapon," I hear from Lily. "Ah, crud, guys, I think they're heading for Washington Square," Casey tells us. Hmm…I gasp. "The black-hole generator…" I whisper. "I got this, chief. Oh, yeah! Turtle spaceship power!" I hear Mikey exclaim before I see a Stealth Ship hit the Triceraton aircraft. Then I see the ship falling into the city…I slap my forehead. "They have force field awesomeness! Mayday! Mayday! Men and woman down! Men and woman down!" Lily shouts. I sigh at this. Leo calls April. "April. I need you, Ann, Jamie, Lily, and Splinter to get Leatherhead, the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals, and Karai, Kevin, and Mark. Gather as many of our friends as you can. I'll text everyone a place to meet up, cool?" Leo tells her. "What's the deal, Leo?" Raph asks. "The deal is, we're gonna need all the help we can get," Leo answers.

The Triceratons arrive at Washington Square and beam down from their ships, setting up their weapon and attaching a timer to it. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Bishop, and I were already there. "Those Triceratons are scientists," Donnie whispers. "Their job is to program the black-hole generator," Bishop explains and a group of Triceratons stand behind the scientist. "Oh, right. Those are the soldiers," Donnie whispers. "Okay, we're gonna need the rest of the guys here fast," Leo whispers. "Are we enough for ya?" I hear and we turn to see Mikey and Casey. I turn around and I gasp. "Oh, no, look!" I whisper before all of the city's electricity goes off. "They're draining the city's energy supply to power up the weapon," Donnie explains. "You mean no TV? That ain't right!" Mikey whispers and I mentally slap my forehead.

"All right, team, this could be our last battle. Are you ready?" Leo tells us and we nod. If this really is my last battle…I'm glad I did it to help Earth. We charge at the Triceratons. "Earth creatures! Attack!" one of them says. "Take out their weapons," Leo orders, but one by one, everyone except Bishop, Mikey, and I are taken out. "No!" I shout. Bishop is shot repeatedly, with Mikey and I looking in horror. "Bishop! No!" we scream, about to be shot as well.

* * *

 **Angel: Ohhhhhhh dang…Trivia will be stated next time! Bye!**


	26. Annihilation: Earth! (Part 2)

**Angel: I decided to post again, not only because this is the last chapter, but also because people have been waiting very patiently. And I really wanted to get this over with...I'm getting all emotional...and on my birthday, too. XD**

From Monty G :Ahhh this episode! Oh almost forgot! *blows pipe*

TMNT: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to YOU! Happy birthday dear Angel! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! *Leo slides in front of the group, presenting you a chocolate cake that says ' happy birthday Angel'* Leo: Happy birthday Ange!

 **Angel: Aww, thanks! *hugs Monty G and kisses Leo's cheek***

 **Leo: *blushes* Y-You're welcome...**

From pokemonjkl: In the words of Jackie Chan would say when he was in trouble : BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY! And Happy Birthday to you Angelxoxo8! See you next time.

 **Angel: *giggles* Thank you!**

From Geovanny :Oh man, I remember how Amy reacted to her mother's death and she didn't take it well, I can't even begin to imagine how she'll react to her adopted father's, Splinter's, death in the final chapter of this story. Heck, I don't know how KARAI will react to it! Please update.

 **Angel: Update is right here! And you'll see...** ***sniffs* I made this one really emotional… *hands out pizza* This is comfort food y'all, because this part of the episode is tragic! I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Annihilation: Earth! (Part 2)**

* * *

As the Triceraton points the gun at us, I sweat a bit. We're done for, I know it. We couldn't save the world…goodbye everyone…I close my eyes before I hear a clink. I open my eyes to see a shuriken lodged in the Triceraton's gun, making it blow apart. Mikey and I gasp and we turn to see Splinter! "We heard you might need some assistance," he tells us. "Splinter!" Mikey and I exclaim. "And reinforcements. Yes!" Raph replies. I see Muckman, the Mighty Mutanimals, Mondo Gecko, April, Ann, Jamie, Lily, Karai, Kevin, and Mark. "Casey!" April exclaims, hugging Casey. "Red!" Casey shouts. Donnie gives a look of jealously before he looks around. "Guys, um, you do realize we're still in horrendous trouble, right?" he asks as we are surrounded by Triceratons. "So what do we do?" I ask. "Kick their Jurassic. Cowabunga!" Mikey answers.

Everyone starts fighting the Triceratons. However, our efforts are in vain. "We must stop the black-hole weapon from being triggered," Splinter orders. Leo looks at Leatherhead and Slash. "Slash, Leatherhead, take that machine down now," Leo tells them. Slash goes to stop the weapon. I take a deep breath and use my ice breath, destroying a Triceraton's gun. "Great Scott. More are about to beam down," Rockwell tells us before more beam down. One of them is Mozar, who removes Rockwell's psychic amplifier and traps him in a bubble prison. "Rockwell!" I exclaim. Slash gets captured as well. "No! Dino-freaks!" he exclaims. "This battle is over. You have all lost," Mozar says. Leatherhead gets caught as well. "Leatherhead!" Mikey and I scream before attacking Mozar. He grabs us.

"Foolish little ones. You are coming with me," Mozar says and I struggle to get out of his grip. "Ames!" Leo shouts. "Michelangelo!" Splinter screams before we are taken away into their mothership.

 **No one's POV**

The odds start to overwhelm them as more Triceratons show up. Casey is then captured in a bubble prison. "Casey!" April shouts. The girls grab her and start to pull her away. "No! I'll come back for you!" April screams. "We got to go, Sensei," Leo tells his father. "Retreat. Everyone retreat!" Splinter orders and they start to leave. Donnie sees something and starts to pick it up. "This little baby might come in hand-Ow!" he says as a stray blast hits him. He then runs off.

* * *

Amy and Mikey arrive on the mothership, trapped in bubbles. "Captain Mozar, sir, you have captured an Earth creature…and the one we seek," a Triceraton says. "A mutant species of some kind, rare to the planet. The girl is also a rare species…human and mutant," Mozar answers. "I used to think dinosaurs were cool, but not you guys," Mikey tells them with a glare. Amy slaps her forehead. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave our home alone?" Amy asks, pressing her hands on her prison. "Why? Because of the Kraang. We will not let them take this planet, or our weapon. They want it as a hiding place from Dimension X, a back door where we Triceratons cannot detect them. So we will simply destroy your planet and all of the Kraang hiding there. And we have the right to use Amelia as a weapon," Mozar answers.

Amy narrows her eyes. "But we don't want the Kraang here either. Can't we all just get along?" Mikey answers. "No. The decision has been made by the Triceraton Emperor. It cannot be changed," Mozar tells him. Mikey manages to break out of his bubble, but is immediately caught. "Mikey!" Amy exclaims from her bubble. "Get off of me, dorkasaurus!" Mikey shouts, struggling to get out of the Triceraton's grip. "Should I take him to the brig, sir?" the Triceraton asks. "No, ready the Psionic Extractor," Mozar answers, making all the Triceratons on the ship gasp. Amy's eyes widen. She didn't know what that was, but she already didn't like it. "The Psionic Extractor? But, sir, we only use it on our greatest war criminals. It is too horrible and cruel even for the likes of-"

"Silence! Do as I command," Mozar interrupts. They lead Mikey and Amy to a device that was pointed at a chair. Amy gasps and covers her mouth. "Wow. That looks like it's really gonna hurt," Mikey replies with a chuckle. "More than you can possibly imagine, creature," Mozar answers. Mikey chuckles awkwardly while Amy gulps.

* * *

Everyone jumps on a rooftop. "We got to go back for them, Sensei. We can't just leave them there," Leo tells Splinter. Raph looks up at the Triceraton mothership. "And what about Mikey and Ice princess? What are they gonna do to them up there-probe them?" Raph asks. Leo stiffens a bit as he looks up at the ship. Right now, they were the only thing he was worried about….but he didn't let it show. "First we must destroy the black-hole machine. That is the priority. If we cannot stop this weapon, the entire world is doomed," Splinter tells them. Sirens wail. "Sensei, I think it's gonna take some time for the Triceratons to fix all the damage Slash caused. We got to go after Amy and Mikey. Even if we stop the generator, we still have to get them back," Donnie explains. "Go, then. Save your siblings. We will stop the Triceratons and rescue our friends," Splinter orders.

"By ourselves?!" The group of humans exclaim. "You're kidding, right Sensei? Please tell me you're joking?" Lily asks nervously. "We will ally ourselves with someone even more powerful than the Mighty Mutanimals," Splinter explains. "Who?" April asks. "The Shredder," Splinter answers, making everyone gasp. "Amy's not going to like that…" Mark replies. "Yes, I know that Amelia has her troubles with Saki, but we must. To save the entire world," Splinter explains.

* * *

"Is the Terran ready for psionic extraction?" Mozar asks as Mikey is strapped to a chair. Amy looks in horror from her bubble prison. Mikey whimpers. "Hold up, dino-dudes. Let's talk about this. For reals, though," Mikey says. "Please, let him go!" Amy exclaims. "Silence. This machine will drain all of your knowledge of Earth and the Kraang. And in the process, your psyche will be sliced, diced, chopped, and removed from your puny brain," Mozar tells them. Amy gasps. "No…" she whispers, feeling useless. "I don't have the biggest psycho, but I like what I got," Mikey answers. "Activate the Extractor!" Mozar orders. The device is then activated and Amy looks away in horror. She covers her eyes and sobs. "Mikey…" she whispers. She had failed. She failed her brother, her family, and most of all, Earth.

She then hears laughing and looks up to see Mikey energized. "Wow, yeah, so cool. Look at that. It's a triple rainbow, brah. Whoo, yeah! My teeth feel like batteries. I'm faster than light," Mikey says, whooping and hollering. Amy blinks in shock as Mikey laughs. "Turn it off! Turn it off now!" Mozar orders. Mikey gasps as the device is turned off and he jumps out of the chair. "Dude, why did you stop? That was better than, like, 100 million roller coaster rides in outer space! Dudette, you gotta try it! Can I do it again? Can I? Please?" Mikey replies. "M-Mikey! You're okay! Somewhat…" Amy exclaims happily, muttering the last word. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! What knowledge did you extract?" Mozar remarks in anger. "Very little useful information, Captain. The only thought the creature seems to have is for a substance called pizza," a Triceraton answers.

Amy sighs in relief, glad that Mikey's obsession for pizza was actually useful. "Destroy the pathetic alien. Perhaps we can use the girl instead," Mozar orders. Amy's eyes widen. "No! You can't!" she shouts. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. I know stuff," Mikey retorts as he was about to be shot. "You know nothing," Mozar answers, making Amy growl at him. "I know all the secret bases where the Kraang hide in Dimension X," Mikey explains. Amy's eyes widen.

* * *

Splinter and his human team enter the throne room quietly. They hear laughing and April bumps into someone. "Hey, girl, who do you think opened the door for you?" Bebop asks. April then faces off with Bebop. "Foolish move, rat. Breaking in here, are you desperate or just fools?" Tiger Claw tells Splinter before facing off with him. "We're not here to-Whoa!" April says. "Ha! Is Rocksteady late for party time?" Rocksteady asks. "Not him again…" Lily mutters before she, Ann, and Jamie fight Rocksteady. "We're not here to fight you, you idiots!" Mark shouts, trying to help April. "Foolish move, bringing cubs here," Tiger Claw tells Splinter. Rocksteady grabs April. "Help!" April screams. "April!" Splinter shouts. "Stop!"

They turn to see the Shredder. "I wish to know why Hamato Yoshi has come here," he explains, walking up to him. He makes his blades come out. "Perhaps to end his miserable existence?" Shredder asks before he sees Karai. "Karai…" he whispers, reaching out to touch her. Mark stands in front of her. "Don't you dare touch her!" he shouts. "Our feud is meaningless in the face of this invasion, Saki. The world will soon be destroyed. Will you sit by and watch? Or will you help us save it?" Splinter explains. "…What have you done with Jared?" Shredder asks. Karai closes her eyes painfully at his name. "We searched for him, but he is gone. Alive, but vanished from the city," Splinter answers. "You lie," Shredder replies.

"He's telling the truth, Shredder," Karai suddenly says. "Jared's still out there somewhere," Ann answers. "And if the Earth blows up, guess what?" Jamie asks. "You'll never see him again," Lily points out. "So maybe you can do the right thing once in your evil life," Mark says. "Even be a hero for a change," Kevin inputs. "That is…if you still love Jared," April finishes. "Mm," Shredder says.

* * *

The three turtles look at the spaceship that was stuck between two buildings. "There's Mikey's ship. I told you I saw it come down this way," Raph whispers. "Wow. Not a bad park job, either," Donnie comments before two humans see them. They scream in terror. "More aliens! Run!" they shout as they run away. "Ugh, humans are so annoying sometimes," Raph comments. They enter the ship and Leo places his hands on the controls. "The Mothership is approximately roughly half the distance from the Earth to the moon," Donnie explains. "All right, I think I'm getting the hang of this since I saw Ames do it," Leo explains. The ship starts and lifts up before dropping a bit. Leo chuckles before steering the ship.

They start to approach space, and they float in the Stealth ship. "Blech! Turtles were not meant to go to space," Raph says before vomiting. "Hold on. Let me turn on the artificial gravity," Donnie tells them before he turns off the gravity, making them fall. "Guys, I see it," Leo tells his brothers as he sees the Triceraton mothership. "The Mothership," Donnie says. "Okay, but where's Ice Princess and Mikey?" Raph asks. "I'm detecting unique life signatures coming from the closest craft. It's got to be them. And check it out, I think I finally figured out the cloak on this baby," Donnie explains before the ship turns invisible. Donnie laughs. "They'll never find us now," Donnie replies.

Mozar sees the ship coming towards them. "Idiots! They think they can hide from us. Tragic mistake," Mozar says. Amy and Mikey struggle as two Triceratons hold them. "Ha! Our brothers are gonna come rescue us and kick your dino-butt back to the Stone Age. That's right…back to the 1960s," Mikey tells him and Amy rolls her eyes. "What? Our?" Mozar asks, looking at Amy and Mikey. He looks back between them. "But you do not look related," he says. "I'm adopted, stupid. And they will kick your Jurassic butt," Amy mutters. Mozar growls. "We shall see. Commander Zorin, deploy a squadron of fighters. Sergeant Zark, activate the Plasma Cannon," Mozar orders.

"Okay. Um, this is disturbing," Donnie says. "Ugh, don't make me throw up again," Raph replies. "I think the Triceratons are locking onto us with their weapons," Donnie explains. "Floor it, Leo. Go, go, go, go!" Raph exclaims. "How can they see us, Donnie?" Leo asks. "Let me text them and find out. I have no idea!" Donnie retorts. They manage to fight their way past the warriors. They procced to approach their destination when the Triceraton mothership turns on its side and fires a plasma beam in their direction. Just before the Stealth Ship is vaporized, Donnie uses a teleporter that he snagged from a Triceraton earlier. "We're alive!" Leo shouts. "You snagged a teleporter? You mean we could have just beamed here?" Raph asks angrily. "There's only one charge, and I-" Donnie immediately stops talking when the Triceratons point their guns at them.

They hold up Amy and Mikey. "Guys, that was awesome. Thanks for the sweet rescue. So who's gonna rescue us next? April, Casey?" Mikey replies. Leo sees Amy and gasps. "Ames!" he shouts happily. "Leo Bear…" she whispers with a smile.

They sit in front of the Triceratons. "Captain Mozar, please. Don't destroy the Earth. Our world has so much potential," Donnie pleads. "The humans of your world are as thoughtless as the Kraang. They pollute the planet, erode its ozone willingly, and they don't even need mutagen to do it. Escort them to the airlock and be done with them," Mozar tells them. "You're wrong!" Amy exclaims, making everyone look at her. "Earth is worth keeping around! Yeah, we have pollution, but Earth is our home! You can't do this," Amy explains. Mozar glares at her. "I don't know what the Kraang need you for. You're just an abomination," Mozar replies, making Amy gasp. Leo growls under his breath. "You can destroy us, Mozar. That's okay," Leo says.

"It is?" Mikey asks. "But I'm asking you one last time before I take down this whole ship down, let the Earth survive or be destroyed," Leo threatens. "Empty threats," Mozar replies before they steal a teleporter. "What's this? No, stop!" Mozar says before they disappear.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

We end up in Washington Square. "Guys, check it out!" Mikey exclaims, and I see Shredder and Splinter…fighting together. I gasp, a hand flying to my mouth. How could he do this? Saki killed my mother…he's evil! I can't believe Splinter would do this to me…he knows Shredder is not a good man! Why does he think that Shredder isn't going to hurt us? April goes to help our captured friends while the turtles fight the Triceratons. I stand there in shock, not doing anything. "Amelia, fight!" Splinter exclaims, jumping to me. I glare at him. He gives me a confused look. "What is wrong?" he asks.

"Don't act like you don't know!" I suddenly exclaim, gesturing to Shredder. He sighs. "Amelia, he is more powerful and he can help us," he explains. I shake my head. "How can you trust him? He's evil," I explain. "My daughter, you must understand. The world will be destroyed unless we had assistance," he tells me. "From the Foot? They're our enemies! They have done unspeakable things and all you can say is that they have to help us?" I reply in anger. "I know what they did to you is unforgivable, but please. You must trust me," Splinter says. I narrow my eyes at him and then I say the three words I thought I would never say.

"I hate you."

Splinter's eyes widen. "Amelia…" he whispers. "I hate you! You betrayed me! I wish you weren't my father!" I shout before I run to the black-hole generator. I don't care what he says. I can never trust the Foot, or Shredder. They destroyed my family, my past, and most of all…me. They destroyed my life and they were helping the Kraang who gave me these powers. I couldn't, wouldn't, listen to anything he had to say.

 **Splinter's POV**

I look in shock as she runs towards the weapon that could destroy our world. Amelia…I see Oruko Saki running towards her, his blades forming. I knew what he was going to do…I cannot let this happen! I start to run to them and I stand in front of Saki.

 **Amy's POV**

"Amelia! No!" I hear from Splinter before there's a grunt. I stop and I turn around…

To see Shredder's blades in Splinter's chest.

I look in horror. Splinter moans as Shredder takes out his blades. Everyone had seen. "No!" everyone shouts except for me. "Father! NO!" Karai screams, sobbing. I slowly back away in shock, snow surrounding me. I hear screaming from April, but I don't acknowledge it. Splinter…he just saved me…that could have been me. I start to sweat and I grab my hair in fear. I hear people screaming my name, but I don't hear it. All I could see was snow and Shredder killing Splinter. The snow stops as Leo holds Splinter close. Mikey sobs, hugging him. I blink back tears. No…no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to die! I collapse to the floor, sobbing as the snow melts.

Then I remember the black-hole generator.

Everything starts to get sucked up. Everything. Trees, buildings, people…Ann screams, holding onto a lamp post. "Ann!" Raph shouts, reaching out for her before she gets sucked up. "NOOOOOOOO!" Raph screams, his knees falling to the floor. All of our human friends are sucked up…leaving April, Casey, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, me…and Splinter… I sob, hugging Leo. He sniffs and strokes my hair. He's gone…and it's all because of me… A ship lands in front of us. A door opens and I see a silhouette of a something. "Hurry! We haven't much time," a voice tells us. "Can we trust him?" Donnie asks. "Do we have a choice?" April asks in response. Leo helps me up. "I must tweet this before I dieeeeeeee," I hear from Shredder. I give him a weird look. Did he really just say that? I look at Splinter one last time before he is sucked up.

"Everyone, hold on!" the voice shouts. We all scream as the generator tries to suck us up, but we manage to escape. I look in horror as Earth is destroyed. "Did that just happen?" April asks. "The Earth, Splinter, everyone, everything…" Leo says. "Gone. Lost forever in an infinite gravitational singularity," Donnie finishes as we look at the spot where Earth was. I can't believe it…everything is gone…just like that. I scream while sobbing until I couldn't anymore. That was the most horrifying thing in my life…besides seeing my mom dead…"Holy pepperoni," Mikey replies in shock. "Watching your entire world vanish into the quantum singularity of a black hole is rather distressing. Bloop, bleep. Can I offer you some hot cocoa?" I hear and someone holds out a cup to me. I sniff and look up to see a robot.

I shakily take the cup from him. "Thank you," I whisper. "Dude, who are you?" Mikey asks. "My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt, and you, my friends, are about to embark on a wondrous adventure," the robot explains. Leo hugs me and I hug him back. "This is awesome!" Casey explains, even though we just experienced the destruction of our world. We zoom into space, leaving the spot where the Earth was destroyed behind.

* * *

 **Angel: *cries* I'm sorry for making your OCs disappear, you know who you are. *sniffs* This was very emotional for me…I typed this a long time ago and I'm still crying…**

 **There were originally going to be some scenes where Mikey questions Casey about his catchphrase** _ **Goongala!'**_ **. This idea was scrapped for unknown reasons.**

 **These episodes were released a week early on the Nickelodeon website.**

 **The Earth was destroyed along with everyone on the planet except for the Turtles, Amy, April, and Casey, as they were saved by the Fugitoid in his ship, the Ulixes.**

 **Leatherhead and Rockwell's pose, seen seconds before the Earth was sucked into the black hole, was an homage to "The Creation of Adam", the most famous fresco painted by Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel.**

 **Ironically, the Creation of Adam symbolizes the beginning of life, while this moment in the episode is actually when all life on earth comes to an end.**

 **Remember when Shredder said 'I must tweet this before I dieeeeeeee?' Reference to my favorite youtuber…Black Nerd Comedy! He actually said it in his review for this episode!**

 **And with that, this story comes to an end…goodbye…this was fun while it lasted. *sniffs* Sorry, I'm still a bit emotional…but at least I finally get to do the space part of season 4. Bye…and thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday.**


End file.
